United Districts: The 100th Hunger Games
by skgirl4ever
Summary: I look back at the screen and see Nathan look shocked. Then, it dawns on me. Nathan won the 100th Hunger Games! Nathan's coming back! I open up my front door and shout out,"MY BEST FRIEND JUST WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" *COMPLETED*
1. Submitting Info

**The 100th Hunger Games**

**Hello there! Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! I've seen so much of these and decided to join in the fun! yes, it's one of those 'sumbit-your-own-tribute stories. You wanna know what's happening in these Games? Well, you can ask my tribute, Star Kart. She'll tell you all about it. BTW, the second rebellion failed but Katniss and Peeta are still alive. **

**P.S. Sadly, I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

I hear the anthem play, then President Snow walks up to the stage, followed by a Capitol boy in a black suit, holding a simple wooden box.

Must be the 'reading of the card', I guess.

President Snow clears his throat and begins to remind us of Panem's history, the Dark Days, meaning the first rebellion and how the Hunger Games were made to keep the districts in check. He tells us how every twenty-five years is called a Quarter Quell, and there is a twist in the Games. Then he bought up the second rebellion. The second rebellion, according to President Snow, was a terrible way to treat the Capitol after all the things they gave us.

Yeah right.

President Snow said that the Capitol knew what the districts were doing, but was very kind and let them believe that they could over-throw the Capitol for a little while.

Again, _yeah right._

He also told us about Katniss Everdeen, the 'Mockingjay' of the rebellion. He explained to us how Katniss Everdeen tried to kill him, then wanting to be the President herself and ruining the balance the Capitol made. He said that he had spared her and her lover, Peeta Mellark from death because he was nice and made them the mentors of 12. After this, President Snow turned to the boy and opened the box. I saw several rows of yellowed envelopes. President Snow turns beack to the cameras to explain what happened in the previous Quarter Quells.

"In the first Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that their own children were dying because of the rebels' choice to initiate violence, all districts were made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent them."

Ouch. That's depressing. Imagining your neighbour voting for you as tribute. I shivered.

"In the second Quell, as a reminder that two rebels had died for one Capitol citizen, every district was required to send double the amount of tributes."

Some dude, Haymitch, I think, won that year. he was from District 12(which was bombed but still exists), and was killed in the 2nd rebellion saving Peeta Mellark.

"In the third Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power the Capitol posseses, the male and female tribute will be reaped from their existing pool of victors, but sadly, the Games did not have a winner, as they were never finished because of the rebellion."

Yikes. Guess being a victor doesn't really help you get out of the Games.

"And now for our fourth Quarter Quell..." President Snow took out an envelope, marked '100th' and began to read aloud. I paid closer attention.

"To honour our fourth Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that even all the districts united cannot destroy the Capitol, the name of all the children of each district, aged 12-18, will be put into two reaping bowls and tributes will be chosen from these bowls, regardless of their District."

I stared at the television set, horrified. What if I was chosen along with my sister? My sweet little sister...I imagine her lying dead at my feet. I screamed and fainted.

**So, how was that? Here is something to help you out.**

When Star woke back up, her father gave her a notice sent by the Capitol. Star read it.

**_Rules of the 4th Quarter Quell_**

**_There will be three rounds of reapings.  
The first reaping is to confirm that at least one tribute will represent each district. All odd number districts will reap a female tribute and the even number districts will reap a male tribute.  
In the second reaping, ten names(five males and five females) will be reaped from the same bowl the first reaping used.  
In the third and last reaping, the ten names reaped from before will then be put in two other bowls(one male, one female). Twelve names will be reaped from the same bowl(six males, six females).  
The third reaping will take place in the Capitol. When a tribute's name is reaped, their picture will be shown.  
There will be no tessare._**

**_May the odds be ever in your favour! _**

**I hope that makes sense. Submitting is closed so just sit back and enjoy the Games!**

_Reviews:1 point_

_Submitting a Girl Tribute:1 point_

_Submitting a Guy Tribute:2 points_

_Submitting a Mentor or Stylist:2 points_

_Submitting an Arena Idea:3 points_

***You may sponsor your own tribute but only to buy them food.**

**Happy Hunger Games!**


	2. Tribute List and Sponsoring

**So here are all the tributes.**

**Tribute List**

District One:Luxury Items for the Capitol

Required Female:**Glitz Pageants, 16 (What Kind of Mask do you Wear)**

Female:**Sophie-Anne Leclerq, 18 (Nice Career)**

Female:**Glam Pageants, 16(What Kind of Mask do you Wear)**

District Two:Weaponary/Peacekeepers

Required Male:**Jayce Gold, 12 (Abby Hale is Team Salvatore)**

Male:**Xavier Keller, 18 (Vamay)**

District Three:Electronics/Factories

Required Female:**Ivena Ven, 13 (Love Brings Pain)**

District Four:Fishing

Required Male:**Sebastian Aequor, 17 (The Other Perspective)**

District Five:Electricity*

Required Female:**Zephelia Acress, 16 (xXxDiaryoftheDeadxXx)**

Male:**Watson "Watts" Steiner, 16 (Baraqi)**

District Six:Medicine*

Required Male:**Medic "Ed" Samson, 18 (Love Brings Pain)**

District Seven:Lumber/Paper

Required Female:**Elana Knott, 15 (Beware of the Nargles)**

Male:**Milo Dylana, 17 (Vamay)**

District Eight:Clothing/Textiles

Required Male:**Jack Charles, 12 (my own, I put him here cuz I need more males and bloodbath tributes)**

Male:**Nathan Stiller, 16 (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)**

Female:**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart, 15 (my own, don't worry, she won't win)**

District Nine:Oil/Petroleum*

Required Female:**Kari Vindette, 17 (Abby Hale is Team Salvatore)**

Male:**Warren Peace, 18 (What Kind of Mask do you Wear)**

District Ten:Livestock

Required Male:**Gent Cortlin, 15 (citruszen)**

Female:**Laurel Hicks, 14 (citruszen)**

Female:**Reyna Thrinesh, 16 (Choi Seo Rae)**

District Eleven:Agriculture

Required Female:**Jocelyn Bennett, 14 (VampireWolfGirl)**

Male:**Runner Kulpurt, 15 (my own, nope, he will NOT win)**

District Twelve:Coal/Mining

Required Male:**Kaden Alieer, 15 (Vamay)**

Female:**Kel Pratt, 14 (L.J. SmithLover24)**

**Tributes are done! Onto mentors and stylists...**

District One:Luxury Items for the Capitol

Mentor(s):Glimmer Live, 20, won the 96th Hunger Games(What Kind of Mask do you Wear)

Stylist(s):Sonny Shine, 25{for Glam} (What Kind of Mask do you Wear), Berry Calm, 34{for Glitz} (What Kind of Mask do you Wear), Kate 'Kitten' Verxas, 24{for Sophie-Anne} (Choi Seo Rae) **CLOSED**

District Two:Weaponary/Peacekeepers

Mentor(s):Bernard Hudson, 54, won 66th Hunger Games (The Other Perspective)

Stylist(s):Gray Winters, 29 {for Jayce} (Abby Hale is Team Salvatore), Dean Firmone, 35{for Xavier} (Choi Seo Rae) **CLOSED**

District Three:Electronics/Factories

Mentor(s):Treck Longshot, 23, won the 94th Hunger Games (Love Brings Pain)

Stylist(s):Gigiova Snacthie, 25 {for Ivena} (The Other Perspective) **CLOSED**

District Four:Fishing

Mentor(s):Bennette Kade, 26, won the 91st Hunger Games (Vamay)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED!**

District Five:Electricity*

Mentor(s):Nikola Lorentz, 26, won 90th Hunger Games (Baraqi)

Stylist(s):Dustin Threak, 36 {for Zephelia} (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions) **NEED ONE MORE!**

District Six:Medicine*

Mentor(s):Julian Sye, 32, won the 56th Hunger Games (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED**

District Seven:Lumber/Paper

Mentor(s):Lava Steel, 30, won the 85th Hunger Games (my own)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED!**

District Eight:Clothing/Textiles

Mentor(s):Kung McQuill, 35, won the 79th Hunger Games (my own)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED!**

District Nine:Oil/Petroleum*

Mentor(s):Olla Joyson, 39, won the 77th Hunger Games (my own)

Stylist(s):Cadin Windsome, 24 {for Kari} (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions) **NEED ONE MORE!**

District Ten:Livestock

Mentor(s):Hister Matrian, 47, won the 69th Hunger Games (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED!**

District Eleven:Agriculture

Mentor(s):Rue Bluebottom, 13, won the 99th Hunger Games (ForeverDaydream)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED!**

District Twelve:Coal/Mining

Mentor(s):Katniss Everdeen(42), Peeta Mellark(42)

Stylist(s):**NONE NEEDED!**

**Everything is closed now. Thanks you guys!**

_...Arena Ideas..._

(Submitted by The Other Perspective):floating platforms in the sky that have different environment each but is liveable **WINNER!**

(Submitted by myself):ships in the ocean(kinda like what The Other Perspective said)

(Submitted by Beware of the Nargles):a huge mountain, its peak is at the centre of the arena, with caves and passages inside, snow at the top, and forests down below and near the forcefield

(Submitted by Love Brings Pain):lots of little islands in the ocean, and you can go across them in either boats or bridges. There is a main island in the centre, which has the Cornucopia

**Sponsor points don't matter anymore as we're in the final four...**

_...Sponsor Points..._

___What Kind of Mask do you Wear_:34 points  
Nice Career:33 points  
The Other Perspective:45 points  
citruszen:55 points  
Choi Seo Rae:38 points  
_Vamay:58 points  
Love Brings Pain:43 points  
Beware of the Nargles:47 points  
xXxDiaryoftheDeadxXx:31 points  
L.J. SmithLover24:30 points  
VampireWolfGirl:28 points  
Abby Hale is Team Salvatore:34 points  
Baraqi:9 points  
Fire. Bread. and Dandelions:28 points  
ForeverDaydream:31 points  
racheled12:30 points  
MaryaBadica:32 points  
That Girl:33 points  
Call Me Bitter:36 points  
Ixe:13 points  
mortalenemies5678:21 points  
Mockingjay Tribute:21 points  
ecto90210:11 points  
Spazzy Ronni:11 points  
ELMO-fAN cLUB Member: 11 points  
p0werduck: 11 points_

**To buy:**

_15 points:_

_- Small loaf of bread  
__- Small bottle of water  
__- A pack of matches(12)_

_28 points:_

_- Small knife  
- Boomerang  
- Medium-sized bottle of water  
- A small piece of meat with bun  
- Small pot of poison  
-two long pieces of bandages  
-6 ninja stars  
-normal size loaf of bread_

_33 points:_

_- Small pot of ointment/medicine  
- A normal-sized knife  
- A small loaf of bread with water and cheese  
- 12 arrows  
-12 ninja stars  
_

_41 points:_

_- A complete meal with includes:a small loaf of bread, two buns, a bowl-size of soup(vegetable), meat(a whole chicken), a block of cheese, two bottles of water, a bottle of juice and a bag of trail mix  
- Spear  
-a long knife  
-Cane for walking_

_50 points:_

_- Bow and 12 arrows  
- A sword  
- Knifes in all different sizes(pack of 8)  
- Axe  
- Trident_

_58 points:_

_- Needles(to prevent blood-poisoning and such)  
- Any type of medicine that can save a life  
-Crutches for walking_

_***You may sponsor your own tribute but you may only buy them food.**_

**_*Keep in mind that the prices will rise during the Games._**

**_*If you are not sure how much an item cost or if you want to send a gift to your tribute(s), please send me a PM or review._**

**_*You may sponsor anyone at any time but keep in mind that I will only accept three sponsor gifts per chapter._**

**_*Sponsoring will be closed in the final four._**

**_*SPONSORING IS CLOSED!_**

**Now all that is finished. Sponsoring is closed!**

**P.S. I will be updating this list when a new tribute or mentor, etc. is submitted so you might want to check this often. **


	3. District One Reaping Part One

**We still need more tributes but I thought I'd get started on the District One Reapings. I hope I got them right.**

**P.S. I still don't The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**District One Reapings Part One**

**Glitz Pageants POV**

_I walked into a clothes store and I looked around. All pink! Pink sweaters, pink shirts, pink dresses, pink hats, pink purses, pink shoes, pink everything! I sighed happily. So awesome...I could just stay here forever! I kept walking around, admiring everything._

_Oooo! I grabbed a dress. So pretty! I kept looking._

_Eek! This totally goes with my shoes! I was hugging a lacey pink skirt._

_Mmmm..._

"Glitz..." _Huh? I looked around. There's no one here. Who's calling me?_

"Glitz!" And with that, I blinked my eyes and rubbed my blue eyes.

What! I'm not in a store? I'm...I looked around me, my blonde hair swishing everywhere.

Oh, right. I'm still at home, in bed. And today is the reaping. I smiled sleepily and tried to sit up.

And fell right back down.

"Glitz! Wake up! Today is the reaping and you do _not _want to be late! Look at your sister! She's all ready to go!"

I groaned. Leave it to my mother to compare me to my sister, and sadly, who is also my twin sister, Glam. She smirked at me. "Wake up sleepy-head. Or are you afraid of the reaping?"

I growled. "You did _not _just say that! You little _bitch_! Come over here and I'll give you something to be afraid of!" I kicked her knee and we started throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

My mother sighed. "Girls, no swearing and no fighting!" We ignored her. "Girls! Stop!" We kept fighting.

She lost her patience. _"Glitz!Glam! Stop fighting this instant or I'm getting your father!" _

We froze. Our father has quite a temper and _no one _that valued their lives wants to get _him _mad. "This ain't over yet," Glam hissed at me. "Whatever," I hissed back. My sister glared at me one last time then stormed out the door.

My mother turned to me. "Ok, get dressed and come downstairs in half and hour. I need to help your father get ready." She rushed out of the room and closed the door behind her. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Did I ever mentioned that I hate my family? We're so messed up it's not even funny. But everyone says that we're sooo perfect. I scoffed. Yeah, as if. Sighing, I looked at the dress my mother picked out for me. It was pink(my fav colour) and black. It had a bow on top and shows my clevage. It has a belt-looking thing with a jewel clasps. There was a pearl necklace and pink high heels with a strap at my ankles. I smiled, my troubles forgotten and started changing.

_...District One Reapings Part One..._

**Glam Pageants POV**

As soon as my stupid twin sister Glitz came downstairs, I rushed outside, ignoring my parents. God! My family is SOOO annoying. I mean, why couldn't I be an only child? But I guess I kinda am 'cause I know I'm _way _prettier than Glitz and everybody loves me. No one would look at her twice once they saw _me. _I think back to Glitz's outfit. Compared to my red and black dress, with ribbon falling down, with a black pearl necklace that has a seashell hanging from it and simple shiny pink heels. I'm so pretty, unlike my sister. She'll be lucky if people say she looks like a rat. I think she looks like a really wrinkly old hippo in a dress that vomit threw up. I shuddered.

I kept walking, then I saw a a girl with blonde hair like mine. "Glitter! Glitter! Come here!" Glitter is my, and disgustly also Glitz's best friend. Glitter waved at me and came over.

"Hey Glam! Aren't you excited! Time for the reaping! It's gonna be _awesome!_"

I smiled and smoothed our my dress. "Of course it's going to be awesome Glitter. There's supposed to be three rounds of reaping for the Quarter Quell and I want to get in. Imagine having more money than I do now!" I started thinking about The Hunger Games. If I won, no one would even look or notice Glitz unless to say, "Oh, that's just Glam's twin sister. She's not as wonderful as Glam though." These are going to be the most amazing Games ever! Well, they _better _be.

"Glitter!" I turned swiftly to find the voice calling my best friend. I narrowed my eyes. Ugh. It's _Glitz._

I turn to Glitter. "I'm out of here. If you need me, I'll be at the 16s section. _Don't bring her._" I glared at Glitz and walked to the 16s section, imagining if I won.

I better be in The Hunger Games. Or else.

_...District One Reapings Part One..._

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV**

For what seems like the hundredth time, I smoothed out my flowing full length brownish-gold jumpwaist that has a bow on the waist with a short wolf fur jacket, complete with a big black flashy necklace, matching bracelet and ring. I also checked in my red mirror that is adorned with jewels to see if my reddish-brown(but mostly red) hair was staying in its hairdo. I smiled and giggled softly. I was the envy of every girl in District 1.

I glared up at the stage with my big pale blue eyes. When are they gonna start? Then, suddenly, the mayor came up to the stage and the anthem started playing. I smiled again. Whatever I command, verbal or not, always came true. I guess no one wants to keep me waiting. The anthem ends and the mayor begins reciting the boring speech that he says every year. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever. Finally, the mayor finishes and welcomes our escort, Hippie Flowers. I rolled my eyes. Such a dumb and stupid name. Now, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, on the other hand, is a _wonderful _name. Even _Lesa _was a better name than _Hippie. _I glared at my 'friend'. She thinks she's better than me. Ha! As if! I'm _soo _much better _and _richer than _she _is. Remind me to 'accidently' call Lesa a penguin the next time she gets all braggy and puts on her 'I'm-soo-much-better-than-you' attitude. Reminds me of my two younger and uglier sisters.

I was so busy planning my revenge that I nearly missed the name of the chosen female tribute. I watched as Hippie the dumb escort snatched a slip of paper from the female bowl.

Hippie reads it. "Glitz Pageants! Glitz? Come up here please!" _Ew. _She has such a high and annoying voice. I skimmed through the roped-off sections and saw a girl emerge from the 16s section, with some other girl looking exactly like her, glaring. Huh. Must be one of the Pageants twins. They're supposed to be the perfect District One family. Their daddy is quite rich but not as rich as _my _daddy.

The escort(dumb Hippie) was grinning insanely. "Give it up for one of our wonderful tributes, Glitz Pageants!" Loud applause erupted from everyone. I scoffed. As if _she'll _win. I tapped my perfect nails on the rope and waited for the second part of the reapings.

**Sorry if some of the POVs are short. I tried my best! Well, how was it? Did I get the tributes right or no? If not, send me a review or something and I'll see what I can do. I'll be working on Part Two of the District One reaping(where they reap the 10 names). But I still need at least one male for District Two before I can keep going on with the reapings. The good-byes will be in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	4. District One Reaping Part Two

**Hello! So this is Part Two of the District One Reaping. This will be when Glam Pageants and Sophie-Anne Leclerq are reaped. A second thought, good-byes will be later, after the last reaping. It makes more sense.**

**District One Reaping Part Two**

**Glitz Pageants POV**

Yes! Yes! YES! I'm in the Games, I'm in the Games! I had made my way up to the stage, putting a small smile on my face. "Give it up for one of our wonderful tributes, Glitz Pageants!" Hippie, my escort, is so happy that she started jumping up and down. _Crazy Capitol People. _I sighed. Finally! I'm away from my annoying family. And when I come back as a victor, Glam will _have _to treat me with respect. After all the applause and Hippie getting calmer, she declared that it was time for the second round of the reaping. I looked around at the roped-sections. I wonder which of cowards will be my partner, or should I say, _partners. _I watched as Hippie snatched a slip of paper from the guy's bowl.

She read it outloud. "Staff Quanh! Staff, please come up to the stage!" I watched as a smug 18-year-old walked up to the stage. He shouted out to our district, "Yes, my name is Staff Quanh and I will be the one to give yet another victory to District One!" Everybody cheered and applaused. I rolled my eyes. Who does he think he is? The Games haven't even started it and he acts like he already won. Well, he's gonna have a hard time trying to kill _me. _

I watched as Staff took a seat next to me. He turned to me and winked. "Wanna make out? We can pull off the lovers' angle in the Games."

I raise my eyebrows. "How are you so sure that we'll make it to the Games? There is still one more reaping, you know."

He put his hand on his chin and pretended to think. "Well, sweetie, I'm quite handsome and you're a bit pretty, even if you_ are _a bit small. I think, no, wait, I _know _we'll make it to the final reaping." Staff smirked at me.

Ok, _seriously, _who the fuck does this guy think he is? To be flirting with me like that? He's not really _that _hot, and he's totally not as rich as I am.

I glared at him. "_I _know that _you will not make it into the final reaping_, and by the way, I may be small but I can punch harder than you can. You wanna sample?"

He laughed. "Whatever, doll face. You haven't answered my question. You wanna make out or no?"

I clenched my fist, ready to punch him. "No, thank you," I said coldly. I glared at him one more time and looked back to the audience. Sadly, the whole district was listening in on our convo.

I growled at Hippie. "Get on with the reaping!"

Hippie laughed nervously. "Ok, then. Our next male tribute is..." She grabbed another slip of paper. "Lucis Montromey! Come on up!"

Just as I could see a scared 12-year-old quietly making his way over, some guy volunteers. Hippie screams in delight. She shakes the guy's hand. "And who are you?" , she asked."Long Montromey." Hippie claps her hands. "Yay! A volunteer! Take a seat!" Long sat down and refused to look at anyone. Well, at least he's not talking to me. I cross my legs and watched as Hippie takes out another slip of paper from the bowl and reads the name.

_...District One Reapings Part Two..._

**Glam Pageants POV**

"Brad Hutcher! Brad?" I glare at the lucky guy, who is a poor 15-year-old. I crossed my arms across my chest. Why did Glitz get to be in the Games and I couldn't? That is sooo not fair!She finally gets her escape but I can't. Wait a minute! What if I volunteer? Or get chosen? Then I would _also _be in the Hunger Games. True, I'm with my annoying sister, but at least I have permission to kill her! I givr myself a pat on the shoulder. Nice job me.

After silently congratulating myself, I see that I missed a tribute. I whispered to Glitter, who was next to me. "Who did I miss?"

"Some dude named Yo Rocheston. He is _sooo _hot!", Glitter whispered back.

I glanced up at Yo. Eh. He's not _that _hot and is totally not my type. I listened more carefully as Hippie read out the name guy tribute.

"Belt Ewest? Can Belt come up to the stage?" Hmmm...Belt, huh? I _think _I know him. I see a guy from the 16s section walk up to the stage. _Ohhhh. _That guy. He's in my Music class and is a terrific trumpet player.

"Give a big round of applause for our 4th guy representative**(A/N: A representative is a person who isn't in the Games yet, but will be representing their district, therefore, MIGHT be in the Games. But don't worry. Belt won't be. He's just there)**!", exclaims Hippie. Are all Capitol People this hyper? Belt takes a seat and smirks right at me. Ok then. _Creepy._

"Now for our 5th and final male representive!" Hippie draws a name and takes a dramatic pause. Ugh, Really! Get on with the show!

"Give it up for...Carb Enson!" Just as Hippie screams out the name, a voice booms out, "I volunteer!" I turn around and see a 14-year-old. What the hell? How is it possible to have a 14-year-old with _such _a loud voice?

The 14-year-old proudly walks up to the stage. Hippie looks shocked. "And your name is..."

He smirks at her and blows a kiss to the audience. "I'm Tyler Steel, the victor of the 100th Hunger Games!"

Everyone screams and cheers for the big-ego boy. I see him checking my sister out. I glared at Glitz. It should be _me _everyone is staring at! Then I smiled to myself.

_And later I will get my chance._

_...District One Reaping Part Two..._

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV**

As the last guy tribute took his seat on the stage(some guy who thought he was the best), Hippie skips to the other bowl. She plucks a name up. In a excited voice she says, "Vienna Underbridge! You're the first female representive of District One! Come up please!" I look around and see a girl with dirty blonde hair walk up to the stage silently.

Hippie pounced on her. "And how oldd are you, darling?"

She gives Hippie a mocking smile that Hippie ignores. "My name Vienna Underbridge and I am 17 years old. Got a problem, bitch?"

Hippie gasped. "Did you just call me what I thought you called me?"

Vienna smirked. "No _duh_, idiot. Are you deaf?" And with that, she sat on a chair and looked at Hippie, daring her to do something. And people call _me _rude.

Hippie hmmped and snatched another piece of paper from the reaping bowl. In a slightly annoyed voice, Hippie read out the next tribute's name.

"Glam Pageants! Glam!" Hippie looked confused. I did too. Wasn't she already on the stage? Oh, yaa...she had a twin... "Wait...aren't you already on the stage?" Someone groaned on-stage. I glanced towards the stage. The other twin. Must be sad that she might have to kill her twin sister.

"No, you've confused me with my_ twin sister,_" said the twin walking up to the stage. "_I'm _Glam and _she's _Glitz."

Hippie started jumping up and down again. "Ohhh! Isn't this awesome! Give it up for the Pageants twins!" Everyone cheered and hooted. One of my 'friends' whispered to me. "Aww! They're so brave! I wish I knew them!" I smiled sweetly at her. "I_ know. _I wish I knew them too!" When my 'friend' turned around to repeat this to another girl, I let a silent hiss out. How dare she say that to me! Does she not appreciate that she's my friend? After all, she was not that popular until I made her my friend. Saying that she wished she knew the twins because they were _sooo brave. _I huffed. Well, if she wants brave, I'll give her brave! I'll volunteer next time!

I was so busy thinking about a dramatic way to volunteer when Hippie began calling the tribute's name out.

"May-Lee Jackson! You are our third female representive! Come forward please!"

I quickly looked around. A 13-year-old was proudly walking out of the 13s sections. Forget dramatic entrances! I need to volunteer before she reaches the stage!

"I volunteer! I, the beautiful Sophie-Anne Leclerq, volunteer!", I hear myself screaming. Note to self:screaming is a good way to make dramatic entrances. Everybody turned around and stared at me as I ran up to the stage. May-Lee glared at me. I ignored her. Hippie was bouncing again.

"Oooo! Another volunteer! Your name is Sophie-Anne, is it not, dear?"

I nodded and flashed the audience a flirty smile. "Yes, my name is Sophie-Anne Leclerq, and I will be the winner of the 4th Quarter Quell!" I beam as I hear my district cheering me on. I take a seat beside Vienna. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I narrowed my eyes. _Whatever._

I turn my attention back to our escort. She's snatching another slip of paper. She cleared her voice. "Hilton Po-"

A voice interrupts Hippie. It's that May-Lee girl. Guess she didn't like me taking her spotlight. "I, May-Lee Jackson volunteer because _someone,_" she glares at me, "volunteered when my name was reaped." She took a seat besides me and narrowed her eyes at me and rolled her eyes. "Whatever _bitch,_" I hiss at her. She balls up her fists. "You fucking-" Hippie came between us. "Hey now, there's plenty of time for that in The Hunger Games. We still need to reap our last representative."

Then a voice spoke. "Hmmm...if you girls are really in The Games, I can get you a lot of sponsors." I try to find the voice. It's a D1 victor and mentor. Glimmer Live, I think.

"Of course, Glimmer, but we _must _know our last representive." Hippie looked upset at the trouble we've been giving her. Well, too bad.

"Of course Hippie. Go on," replied Glimmer, and she sits back down, deep in thought.

Hippie goes to the bowl and draws out the final name. "Sunlight Ventor! you are our last female representative!" A girl with bleach blonde hair and green eyes from the 14s section walks up to the stage. Hippie claps, grinning. "Let's give it up to our tribute and ten representatives!" Everyone cheers and the reaping is done. And now I will go home and get ready to watch the final reaping.

**How was that? Sorry if Sophie-Anne's was sooo long! I kinda messed up and was too lazy to change it. I promise to give Glitz and Glam a longer POV later! I will be away for the week-end so don't expect an update but I might update tomorrow. We also need more mentors, stylists and arena ideas. Please submit some! We also need 2 more males fo any district except D1. Tell me if your character is in character or not. Review please and you'll get a virtual cookie! (::) Thanks!**


	5. District Two Reaping Part One

**So here is District Two Reaping Part One. I hope I got the characters right. Sorry if the characters' POV is longer than the ones in D1. There's just two tributes here instead of three.**

**District Two Reaping Part One**

**Jayce Gold POV**

I was sleeping perfectly fine when my 14-year-old sister Lori woke me up.

"Jayce. Jayce, wake up. It's the day of the reaping." After hearing those words, I panicked and sit up quickly, hitting my sister in the process.

She was holding her face. "Ouch! Jayce! Do you not know how to use your eyes!"

I patted my sister on the back. "Sorry sis. You know I hate the reapings." I really do. I know, it's unusual, me being in District 2, but I hate the Hunger Games so much I can't even explain it. I'm so short and can't kill to save my life. No, me and The Hunger Games don't get along with each other very well.

"Mum's telling you to wake up and get ready for the reaping," said Lori before she walked out the door, muttering something about ice.

I rub my pitch black eyes and get out of bed. I go to my parents' room, where they have a full length mirror adorned with designs. My family is quite rich but you wouldn't know by looking at me. I look nothing like parents except my black hair(my father). Everyone says I look like my uncle who mysteriously disappeared. I get my comb and try to comb my messy black hair. Never works. I sighed and look in the mirror again. I look like a guy from District 12, all skinny, but I'm super pale. I'm also very small for my age and have no muscles whatsoever. I wish I was built like those monster tributes so people would actually take me seriously. Oh, well. I go into the closet and find the reaping outfit my mother picked out for me. A simple brown t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I change and go into the kitchen where my family is eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, bread and orange juice.

My mother smiled at me. "Good morning dear. You slept very well." I sat down in an empty chair. "Yep." I grabbed some bacon and bread and started to eat.

My father looks up from his newspaper. "So, are you guys ready for the reapings?"

Lori smiles. "I am! I'm not gonna volunteer but maybe when I'm 18."

My father looks at me. "And you, Jayce, are you sure you don't want to train? It'll help you if you get reaped."

I shook my head. "No thanks Dad. I'm good." I'm terrible with weapons and even if I get reaped, someone is probably going to volunteer anyway. What's the use? I finish my breakfast and waved good-bye to my family and went outside to look for my only friend, Loki.

I find Loki trying to put frogs in girls' jean pockets. I sighed. Why, oh, _why, _did I have to make friends with a trouble-maker? I shuddered, remembering the time Loki put worms in my winter boots. My feet smelt like worms and earth for a week! I walk over to Loki.

"Hey." Loki looked at me, grinning. "Oh, hi there Jayce! How's life? Do you want a frog?"

I backed away. "Uh, no thanks Loki. I'll pass."

Loki laughed. "You're such a coward Jayce. How will you EVER survive the Hunger Games?"

"By not _being _in the Games, Loki." Loki rolled his eyes. "Whatever Jayce. Let's just go over to the 12s section."

"Ok," I replied, following him. As we passed, some older kids were laughing about how small I am. I hid behind Loki and told him to walk faster. You see, I'm very shy and afraid of these guys.

Loki and I reached our roped-off section, just in time to hear the anthem play. After the anthem, Mayor Hudson takes the stage and tells us about Panem's history. Afterwards, he welcomed our escort, Flash Grover to the stage and stepped aside.

Loki snickered next to me. "Really. Flash Grover. What kind of name is that?" He always made fun of our escort's name and expected me to agree with him. But being me, I'm afraid the Capitol might know that made fun of them and will put me in the Games as revenge. So I just nod my head.

Flash beams at us and claps. I just stare at him. "I am _soooo _happy to be here in District 2! Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games and may the odds be e_ver _in your favour!" He skips to the male reaping bowl and draws a name out.

_...District Two Reaping Part Two..._

**Xavier Keller POV**

_25 minutes ago_

I just walked out of my house wearing my reaping clothes:a plaid button-up shirt and jean shorts and found my two best friends, Thomas and Demi, arguing about something. I sighed. Couldn't they just stop fighting for five minutes? I swear, they bicker like an old married couple.

"Hey guys!", I shouted at them. Demi turned her attention to me and smiled. "Finally! Someone that doesn't argue with me!" She rushed up to me and hugged me, ruffling my wind-blown auburn hair with tints of red at the same time.

I quickly pushed away. "No offense Demi, but I don't do hugs. And _don't _touch my hair." She pouts at me.

Thomas comes over, ignoring Demi. "So, Xavier, you ready for the reaping? I heard you get two chances to get into the final reaping."

I smirked, touching the bruise I got from training. "I've been training since I was six. I'm good with weapons and I'm strong. Not to mention, I have a way with people. I _am _ready but I still think the Games are a waste of time. I like my life this way, thank you very much."

"I don't get why you don't want in. I mean, it's not like you're gonna _die. _Your brother on the other hand..." Thomas smirked at me.

I rolled my blue eyes. I don't really like my little brother, Lance. He didn't train for the Games, his childhood was nothing like mine and he can be a bit annoying. Did I mention he's a bit of a show-off, unlike_ me. _"_Obviously _I would stand a better chance than Lance," I replied.

The three of us began discussing the Quarter Quell.

"I wonder what the arena looks like," wondered Demi.

Thomas grinned evilly. "Maybe an arena filled with animals and you have to kill them."

I rolled my eyes. Thomas only said that to annoy Demi. I looked at her. Sure enough, Demi's face began turning red. "Thomas...", she snarled.

But before they could start fighting, a Peacekeeper came up to us. "Hey, you three. The reaping's about to start. Please go to your sections."

"Sure," we replied. Thomas and I, well _I, _said good-bye to Demi and Thomas just glared at her. We seperated, Thomas and I going to the guys' 16s section while Demi went to the girls'. The anthem started playing then the mayor came up. Thomas and I ignored his speech and was checking out girls.

Thomas pointed to a brunette. "She's kinda cute." I checked her out. Not bad. We kept looking for cute girls.

_Present Time..._

"And our lucky boy tribute is...Jayce Gold!"

I jumped. I was checking out a blondie when our escort read out the name. I skimmed through the sections to find the Jayce guy. Then a small 12-year-old appeared, white-faced. He's that guy all the guys make fun of. This must be his unlucky day. Jayce slowly walked up to the stage.

Flash looked upset. I guess he was hoping for a stronger tribute. "Any volunteers?", Flash asked hopefully.

I snickered. Don't think so. All the guys want to get rid of him and besides, isn't there another reaping? I glanced at the sections and saw guys laughing and pointing at Jayce. I looked at Jayce. Is he about to _cry_? I rolled my eyes. _Baby. _Our tribute is a _baby. _I sigh, getting ready for the second reaping.

**Finally! How are the reapings so far? Is Jayce and Xavier like this or not? Tell me your thoughts!**


	6. District Two Reaping Part Two

**Ok, then. Here is 'District Two Reaping Part Two.' I hope the characters are alright.**

**P.S. I didn't, I don't and will never own The Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick would not have died!**

**District Two Reaping Part Two**

**Jayce Gold POV**

As I took a seat on-stage, I was shocked. I only had _one _slip of paper because this was my first year and I just happened to be reaped? And why did _no one _volunteer? I look at the audience. I see some guys laughing and pointing at me. Oh, yeah. They don't really like me and want to get rid of me. It's the Hunger Games. You either kill or get killed. Everybody knows I'm not going to get out of the arena _alive. _What better way to get rid of me? I groan. Well, this is the end of my life. I'm dead. I try not to cry and turned my attention to Flash as he quickly explained the second reaping and drew a name from the female bowl.

"Sunny McBunk!", exclaims Flash. Under his breath, he growled, "She better be stronger than that _boy. _He'll never make it out of the arena. He'll die first." I gulped. I'm gonna die first? Well, this is my lucky day. I watched as a strong and pretty girl takes the stage.

Flash beams. "Give a huge round of applause for our first female representive, Sunny McBunk!" Loud clapping and cheering could be heard.

Minutes passed as I watch Flash draw name after name. Finally, all the female representaives were chosen.

The second girl didn't look as strong as Sunny but was really pretty. I bet she'll get a lot of sponsors if she was in the Games.

The third was really mean, yet her name was so sweet. Violet Inson. I watched as Violet pushed out of her way as she went up to the stage.

The fourth girl was a volunteer. She was very tall and compared to me, she could be the CN Tower (I learned that from a history book)! As she passed me, she winked and brushed against my hand. Brr! Her hand was _freezing_!

The last female representative was really quiet, and judging from her clothes, very poor. She also volunteered for a little girl named Ryna Hidison. I think that's her sister. She quietly took a seat on the stage and kept touching the bracelet she was wearing.

All the females were finally done and I shivered as I watched Flash dance to the male reaping bowl. Some of the girls were scary, but I bet the guys will be scarier and will not hesitate to kill me.

_...District Two Reapings Part Two..._

**Xavier Keller POV**

I checked out the girls on-stage. Girl #1 was pretty, Girl #2 was _hot, _Girl #3 was cute but rude. Girl #4 was taller than me and wasn't _too _pretty. And Girl #5 looked really poor and plain. Then Flash danced to the guy bowl and plucked up a name.

"Sabre Swords!", cried Flash. A strong-looking guy emerge from the 17s section. My money is on him winning if he's in.

The second and third representative pass and they both look weaker than Sabre. The second one was confused and the third volunteered for a friend.

The third male representative was different from any District One person. His name was Tiger Sox and was _way _more muscular than all the three guy representatives combined. Including that Jayce kid. But his hair and eyes were what shocked me. In District One, we have people with blonde hair, brown hair, red hair and black hair. But we haven't had anybody with all the colours _together. _His hair was mostly black and brown but he had streaks of red and blonde. Who the hell is he? And his eyes? One of his eyes were green, the other brown. man, is that guy creepy.

I was staring in shock at Tiger that I didn't even hear my name being called as the fourth male representative until I felt Thomas nudging me.

"What?", I ask Thomas angrily.

He pointed to the stage. "Uh, Xavier, you're supposed to go up on-stage."

I stared at him, confused. "Huh? What? Why? Why am I supp-" A Peacekeeper spun me around. "You're the fourth representative, boy."I blinked my eyes. I look at the stage and see Flash flinging his arms everywhere. "Must have not heard my name. Sorry." Then I made my way up to the stage.

Flash sighed and stopped flinging his arms. "Finally. Give it up for our fourth and deaf representative, Xavier Keller!" There was polite applause and I hear the girls on-stage giggle. "I turn to one of them and winked. "May I sit beside you?" She giggled and pushed the girl beside her off and patted the seat. I smirked and sat down. The girl that got pushed down huffed and took a seat next to Jayce.

Flash smiled happily. "So you're a player, huh?" I kept smirking.

"Well," Flash went over to the bowl again and reaped out the last name. "And our final male representative is...Frent Howard!" I see a boy wearing swimming trunks appear and slowly made his way up to the stage. When he sat down. Flash clapped his hands. "Everybody please give a round of applause for our ten wonderful representatives and tribute! May the odds be ever in your favour!" Everyone claps and cheers. When we were free to go, I catch up with Demi and Thomas and we all go over to my house to watch the final reaping.

**Now onto District Three! Which only has one tribute! Oh, well. I might have a chapter out tonight or not. Depends if I'm not busy. Sorry if the POVs are so short! I tried my best.**


	7. District Three Reaping Part One

**Ok. Here is D3. I hope I got the character right...**

**P.S. And yeah, I don't own The Hunger Games. Are we supposed to say this all the time?**

**District Three Reaping Part One**

**Ivena Ven POV**

"Wire, where are you?" I'm the woods, trying to find my brother. He told me he was gonna look for some strawberries ten minutes ago and now we have to get back before anybody notices.

I kept walking. "Wire, where are you?" I whisper.

"Here." A faint voice answers me. I rushed to the voice and find Wire with a whole bucket of straawberries. His mouth is smeared with red.

I groaned. "Can't you wait until we get home?" That's my brother, the one who never stops stuffing his face with food.

He grinned at me. "Nope. I was hungry."

"Well, too bad," I told him. "We have to get back home right now."

Wire sighed. "Fine. Don't wanna end up like Aunt Ess, do we?"

I rolled my eyes. Our Aunt Ess was killed last year because they caught her hunting in the woods. The Peacekeepers try to keep tabs on us, but we are pretty good liars.

"Come _on _Wire." I dragged my brother with me.

"Annoying sister," he muttered to himself.

Before we got to the fence, we checked to see if there was anybody, then we went under the fence, where there was this hidden hole. As we walked home, I was thinking about this year's Hunger Games. It's the Quarter Quell, so it's supposed to be special or something. There are three rounds of reapings, with one taking place in the Capitol. i sighed. This is going to be the worst Hunger Games _ever._

When we got home, my 7-year-old sister, Vena, greeted us with hugs and kisses. Then she spoke in a soft voice. "Mommy go crazy again. She was talking about Aunt Ess."

I sighed and ruffled my sister's black hair. "It's ok. I'll take care of Mommy and Wire will make some breakfast for you, ok?"

She nodded, smiling. She and Wire both have an obession with food. "Ok." Then she grabbed Wire's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "Strawberries! Strawberries!"

Wire laughed. "OK Ven, I'll get some strawberries for you." He gave me a concerned look and let my sister drag him away. After watching them leave, I took a deep breath and climbed upstairs. My father was in the bathroom brushing his hair. he heard me and turned. He smiled. "Good morning Ives." Ives was my father's nickname for me. "What'd you get for breakfast?"

"Strawberries and the bread from yesterday. I shot two rabbits and Wire caught some fish that we can have for dinner," I replied.

My father hugged me. "You are so wonderful sweetheart. I don't know what I would do without you and Wire." His smile faded away. He looked into his bedroom, where my mother was resting. "Your mother has been getting worse," he whispers. You see, my mother got ill after my aunt was killed. The healer told us it was because of grief. There's no cure.

I give my father a smile and said, "Don't worry Father. I'll take care of her now."

He kissed my forehead. "All right Ives. After caring for your mother, get dressed and come downstairs." He let go and rushed down the stairs.

I went into my parent's bedroom and went over to my mother.

I shook her gently. "Mom, mom, are you awake?"

She stared at me with unfocused eyes. "Who are you?"

I blinked back tears. She couldn't remember me. "I'm your daughter, Ivena."

She scratched her head. "My daughter? You're not my daughter. I don't have a daughter." She giggled. "Why, I'm not even married yet! But I have a lover. Kenth Ven. He's my lover. We're getting married next month..." My mother kept rambling on about the wedding. I was still upset she couldn't remember me so I just tried to give her some water and bread and got her to sleep again. I looked at my mother one last time and rushed out of the door.

I ran to my room, my hazel eyes brimming with tears. I wiped them away and looked at the clothes my father picked out for me. He let me wear one of my mother's old dresses:a dark blue dress. he also laid out a red rose pin of my mother's. I changed into the dress and went over to the cracked mirror and combed my jet black hair, then pining on the rose pin. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Perfect. I went downstairs and quickly gobbled down my breakfast of strawberries and bread, then raced out the door to meet my friends Long and Risa. I find them talking in my front yard.

They hear me come out. Risa smiles. "Hey Ivena!" She hugs me. I hug her back. Long comes over, grinning. "Nice dress. You don't usually wear dresses."

I give him a half-hearted glare. "Yeah, yeah. We need to get to our sections before some Peacekeeper drags us there."

Long rolled his eyes and smirks. "Whatever you say _mother._" I punch his arm and we walk to the square together. When we reached there, Risa and I said good-bye to Long and went to our roped-off section and we wait for the anthem play.

In a few minutes. the anthem started and our mayor took the stage and begins his long speech about Panem. I don't pay attention and exchange funny faces with Long. At last, our escort, Dainy Weatherbe came up to the stage and started beaming.

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! I'm so excited to be here! Let's reap our female tribute, shall we?" She skips to the female bowl while the rest of District Three just watches, their faces filled with worry. It got me worried too. _Please don't pick me or Risa or Long. Please..._Dainy draws out a name.

"Ivena Ven."

I look at her, shocked. Was my name just reaped? I only had two slips of paper out of thousands! How could this be? I look at Risa. She's about to burst into tears. I silently walked up to the stage, aware that everyone's eyes were on me. As I got to the stage, I catch Long's eye. His face was unreadable but his eyes...his eyes were filled with more pain than Risa's. I see my little sister looking confused. I sighed and took a seat and I watched as Dainy made her way to the male reaping bowl for the next part of the reaping.

**I'm sorry if Ivena's POV is the longest so far. It's because she's the only tribute in D3 so she has to explain everything. I will have Part Two out on Monday or Tuesday.**


	8. District Three Reaping Part Two

**Ello! I'm finally back from my trip! Here is the final part for District Three! I hope I got Ivena right!**

**P.S. Nope, The Hunger Games is not mine. :(**

**District Three Reaping Part Two**

**Ivena Ven POV**

"Are you guys ready for the next reaping?", asks Dainy happily. She looks around at everyone. They're not happy, like me. Who would be happy for their kids to be reaped? I watched as Dainy pluck up a piece of paper from male bowl.

"Elect Millerson!", she screams out excitly. I see a boy with blonde hair come up. Must be a rich guy, I thought.

I silently watched Dainy draw out names, slip by slip. The boys were finally done.

I observed my might-be fellow tribute(s). Elect was your average District Three guy. Kind of strong-looking but doesn't look ready for the Games.

The second boy was a volunteer, the first we had since forever, last time I checked. He volunteered for a friend of his, I think. He looks a bit stronger than Elect, but not by much.

The third representative, a guy named Factor Tyson, was a _monster. _He was stronger than the two other guys combined. I wouldn't want to mess with _him._

The fourth was also average. He was from the poorest part of town and I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody. Life as a victor is worry-free and has all the food you can eat so I bet he wants to win for that.

The last guy looked really weak, even weaker than me, and that's saying a lot. You can almost see his bones. If he is reaped as a tribute, he'll be dead in a second.

I quickly turned away from the weak guy and paid closer attention to the female reaping.

Dainy snatched the first slip of paper she touched. "Verina Prewer! Where are you, Verina? You are our first female representative!" I saw a 12-year-old crying as she walked up to the stage. Then all you hear is people arguing because no one thinks it's fair that a twelve year old is reaped, but nobody is brave enough to volunteer for her. I feel bad for her.

The second girl looked like a Career. I can tell that Dainy was relieved to have at least one girl that has a chance in the Games.

Sadly, that girl isn't me.

The third female is average. Her black hair was blowing in the wind, hiding her shocked face.

The fourth representative was a little over-average. She could over-power me, so that's not good.

Our last girl was also quite strong-looking. Her name was Collie Grengon but she made Dainy call her Coll. I made a mental note to myself to not piss _her _off.

Dainy claps, grinning, as she declares the second reaping done.

"Please tune in for our final reaping! Bye-bye!" Ha. As if we had a choice.

Again I looked over my might-be competition. I might had more brain than others but most of the representatives has triple the muscle I have. I hate to see the other people I might have to face.

How am I supposed to get out of the arena alive?

**I'm sooo sorry if her POV is so short, but she's the only tribute here and most of these reapings are kinda the same. Since school is starting again, the updates will be coming a bit slower. Either everyday of every other day. I'm working on District Four and it will be coming out on either Tuesday or Wednesday! I'm working as fast as I can so I hope the reapings are ok. I can't wait until we get to the Capitol! :) Please enjoy!**


	9. District Four Reaping Part One

**Hi there! Here's District Four! I'm sorry if it's a bit short but I can't wait until the actual Games!**

**District Four Reaping Part One**

**Sebastian Aequor POV**

_I see my mother holding a baby me at the reaping. _

_The escort calls out a name for the females._

_"Charlottle Aequor!"_

_My mother was shaking with fear and worry._

_"No! I can't be in the Hunger Games! I have a baby!", pleaded my mother._

_But the escort ignored her cries. "Sorry miss, but your name was reaped so you must be in the Games."_

_"No!"_

_A Peacekeeper finally came and snatched me away from my mother and handed me to my cousins. Another Peacekeeper dragged my mother to the stage._

_"No! My baby! Sebastian! I love you!"_

_And I watched as the Peacekeeper knocked her out._

I woke up, sweating. I blinked my blue eyes as I pinched myself.

_Ouch. _Ok then. Just a dream. My mother is dead and today is the reaping.

Just as I was calming down, my two cousins, the only living relatives I have, bursted into my room.

"Good. You're up."

I yawned and sat up. "Whatever guys. I'm gonna get changed for the reaping. So _leave._"

My cousins rolled their eyes. "Fine. Later. We're leaving. Breakfast is on the table." Then they left my room.

I got up and went to my closet.

Hmm...What should I wear?

I stucked my hand out the window.

Hot. So maybe I'll go swimming with the guys after the reaping. I chose a basic close-cut swimming tank and my favourite cargo shorts and went downstairs.

I find a warm breakfast of toast and eggs waiting for me.

_Mmmmm..._Yummy.

As I finished breakfast, I went outside to meet up with some of the guys.

A brown-hair guy came up to me. Azean, I think his name was. "Yo Sebastian, my man! What up?"

Another guy with blonde hair saw me and waved. "Hey Sebastian!"

A blonde-haired girl turned as she heard my name. She smiled. "Sebastian!"

Suddenly, I was surrounded by a crowd of guys and girls.

Did I mention I was popular? I said a morning to everybody and asked the guys if they wanted to go swimming.

"Sure!" Azean replied.

I said good-bye to everyone and went to the docks.

One of the guys there saw my white-blonde hair and said hi to me. Other people stopped what they were doing and greeted me as well. I grinned and greeted them as well and walked off to the reaping.

As I got there, the mayor had already started playing the anthem. I quickly took my place and waited for the mayor to stop talking. I was chatting with the guys near me.

Then I heard our escort, Gain Freetune shout out his welcome. I stopped talking and listened to the reaping.

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games! I'm super excited to be here in District Four! Let's start our male tribute reaping!" He walked to the bowl and drew out a name.

"Sebastian Aequor!"

I shrugged as I walked up to the stage.

Everyone looked shocked because I was chosen but I didn't care. They didn't really either. They thought this would be a nice chance for me to prove myself that I deserve all the popularity.

I sat down in a chair on the stage. I looked down at my swimming tank and my friends in the audience.

Guess I won't be going swimming today.

**So tell me how I did. Was Sebastian portrayed right or wrong? Tell me your thoughts! The second part will come out tomorrow or Thursday.**


	10. District Four Reaping Part Two

******OK. Here is District Four again. I REALLY hope I got Sebastian right! And soooo sorry it's so short! The last part for every district is kinda the same and he's the only tribute here soo...**

******District Four Reaping Part Two**

******Sebatian Aequor POV**

Gain jumped his way to the female reaping bowl and snatched a name.

"Keisa Waterson! You're our first female representative of District Four! Come on up!" I see the blonde girl from this morning come up. She proudly takes a seat next to me and winks.

I wink back. Hey, it's not like I'll for _sure _be killing her. She's just a representative, after all. And who cares if she is a tribute? She's flirting with me so I should flirt back. I'm just a teenage boy, you know.

I turn back to Gain as he draws out another name.

"Qui-"

"I volunteer as tribute!", screams a voice from somewhere.

A girl with golden blonde hair walks up to the stage, looking smug. I checked her over. Mmmm...I wouldn't mind getting to know her!

Gain grinned so hard that I worry it'll be stuck on his face forever. "And what's your name, you lovely young lady?"

The girl looks out at the audience and shouts out, "I'm Aqua Depth, aged 17 and I'm going to be your new victor of The 100th Hunger Games!"

The audience claps and cheers to show their approval. Gain gestures for Aqua to take a seat.

The third girl was a bit pretty but quiet. I bet I could make her talk to me...

The fourth representative was really muscular and rude. I wonder if I could get her to open up to me...

The fifth was nothing out of the ordinary. Typical golden-brown hair and blue eyes. Except her eyes were so light I thought it was white. Weird.

Then Gain went over to the guys' reaping bowl and plucked up a name.

"And the first male representative is...Darent Jonston!" I find a boy with light brown hair emerge from the 14s section looking happy until a dude named Kent Downslide volunteered.

The second guy was normal. Bit tough-looking but that's it.

The third dude was a bit small but proud.

The fourth guy representative was really annoying and arrogant.

And the fifth guy was a volunteer that volunteered for a 18-year-old. Is he looking for a fight?

Gain claps and jumps up and down. "Give a loud of applause for our male trribute and representatives! Please tune in for our final reaping at 8 tonight!" I rolled my eyes. Do all escort have to have such an annoying voice?

As soon as the audience left, I jumped off the stage, tensing as I thought about my future enemies and allies.

**How was it? Bad? Good? Tell me all your thoughts! We need more stylists and mentors and arena ideas so please submit some!**


	11. District Five Reaping Part One

******Hey you guys! So here is District Five! I really hope I got the characters right! If I didn't, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. **

******District Five Reaping Part One**

******Zephelia Acress POV**

I was sleeping peacefully on my beautiful red bed when my alarm went off.

Oh, great. Did it _really _have to mess with my sleep?

Then I remembered.

TODAY'S THE REAPING!

I quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

_Brush, brush, brush. _I checked my teeth. All shiny. Then I ran back to my room to put on my reaping outfit.

My mother and I went shopping and I found this really cute blood red dress that goes down to my knees. And these awesome red flats to match the dress. I'm already 6'2, so I don't need to get taller.

I combed my long, straight black hair and decided to leave it down. I look more sexy this way. I then put on eyeliner and mascara to make my pretty icy blue eyes even more prettier.

I checked myself one last time in the mirror.

I look _hot._

I walked downstairs to find my mother and father eating breakfast.

My father smiles at me. "Well, don't you look spendid! You gonna give all the boys a nosebleed?", my father teased me.

I smiled sweetly back. "Thank you daddy. Sorry, but I can't talk right now. I can't wait to get to the reaping!" I gave my mother a hug, a punch on the arm to my brother, Crimson, and my daddy a kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door.

As I was walking to the square, all the guys were checking me out while the girls were glaring.

What can I say? I'm beautiful.

I ignore them all and reach the square just as the anthem plays. The mayor came up to talk about Panem's stupid and dumb history. Who cares about that? Just get to the reaping already! I sighed and tuned out as I waited for our escort to come.

**Watson "Watts" Steiner POV**

Ugh. I hate the Hunger Games. Why can't I just go back to the electricity centres and make electricity? That's what you're supposed to do in District Five after all!

I groaned as I looked down at my outfit. I wearing my typical work clothes: a white button-down shirt with a grey overcoat that cover up some of my electrical burns, rubber gloves, rubber boots and my safety goggles...I touched my head. Oh, yeah. And my white hard hat that covers my straight black hair that is common in District Five.

Why can't I work at the centre today?

I face the stage. The mayor is done talking and District Five's escort, Joy Eshakon takes the stage. I take off my safety goggles and rub my grey eyes. I paid closer attention as Joy draws a name from the girl bowl.

"Zephelia Acress! Where are you? You're our tribute!" I know her. It's that girl who everyone thinks is pretty hot. I kinda think so too.

She comes up to the stage, a sly smile on her face.

One of my two best friends, Joule, whispers to me, "Damn, she's hot."

"Yeah, I know. Are you going to talk to her?", I whisper back.

He shuts right up. Yep. Joule is a shy person.

I look at the girls' section to find my other friend, Winch. She's the total opposite of Joule. She's really outgoing. She rolls her eyes at me.

I turn my attention back to Zephelia.

A lot of the guys try to get her attention as she walks by, but she ignores them all.

Playing hard, I see.

When she gets to the stage and Joy asks for applause, everyone claps so loud I swear I'm going to turn deaf.

"Thank you District Five! So, this young lady here is our required tribute. Now who are going to be our ten representatives? Let's find out!"

Joy spins around in circles until she gets to the guys' reaping bowl and draws out a slip of paper.

**And there it is! I'm soo sorry if the POVs are too short or not even. I tried my best. I have 16 (I think) reapings to go! Heads up, the second part to every district reaping will be a bit short because it's not too important unless your tribute is reaped at that time. So, I will have each district reapings (part one and two), then the final reaping that takes place at the capitol, then everybody's good-byes. It sounds like it'll be a lot of time for it to be done, but I'm betting on a month? I dunno. On the week-ends I might get two or three chapers in so...yeah. Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**P.S. Some of you suggested I do D1, D2, D3, D4 reapings, then D5, D6, D7, D8 for train rides, etc. but that doesn't work in this story. I'm soo sorry! I know you can't wait and I can't either, but the story will be better this way, but thanks!**


	12. District Five Reaping Part Two

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! I had to go to my parent's friend's house and couldn't get hold of a computer. I slept over and came back at 8 on Sunday. I then had to pack my bag and do some homework. So sorry! Here is District Five. Hehe...**

**District Five Reaping Part Two**

**Zephelia Acress POV**

"Wanson Flipperson!" I see a little 13-year-old trembling as he took tiny steps to the stage.

"Any volunteers?", asked Joy. She looks around at the roped-off sections.

Nope. I don't see any volunteers.

"No volunteers! Onto our next representative!", exclaims Joy. She does a twirly thing with her hands as she picks out another name.

"It's...Baen Wattun!" A 17-year-old silently walks up to the stage, his face emotionless.

Joy grins happily. "Give it up for our second representative!"

A few people clap but not so much. Most are either crying or worrying about their children.

Ok, this is boring so I'll just tune out...

I was thinking about how to make that Baen guy talk to me when I heard the last boy representative.

"Wryan Drueton! Come up please!" I watched as this very sickly-looking 18-year-old emerged, followed by two little kids. I'm guessing it's his siblings?

Then I hear a voice say, "I volunteer!"

Like everyone else, I looked around to see where the voice came from. It wasn't everyday people volunteered from District 5.

I find a 16-year-old appear. I then see Wryan talking to him. Probably thanking him for saving his life.

_Boring._

I hear Joy scream for joy. When the guy gets on the stage, Joy pounces on him.

"And you are...?", she asks in her funny little voice. God, does she sound dumb!

"Watson Steiner," the kid replied. "But call me Watts." What a dumb name.

Joy hugs him. "Well, Watts, you are our final male representative! Please take a seat while I go find out who is your female representatives!"

'Watts' takes a seat and Joy claps while she goes to the female reaping bowl. She snatched a slip of paper and read out loud...

_...District Five Reaping Part Two..._

**Watson "Watts" Steiner POV**

"Kimberly Dessert!" A girl with long wavy black hair comes up to the stage, crying. I feel bad for her. She looks like she'll be in the bloodbath i she gets chosen.

_But _on the bright side, she might just be pretending! Right?

Joy looks at the girl sadly, but smiles when she sees me.

Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm the first volunteer District Five has had since, what? Twenty years ago?

Actually, Twenty-three, but still. Quite a long time ago.

The next girl passes and she looks a bit strong. I think she could kill me, but itr's quite even. Now, Zephelia, on the other hand...she kinda looks like she could kill me. I dunno.

The third girl representative is normal. The black hair, scared face, you know, the usual.

The fourth representative freaks me out. Her name is Tillie Towers and she gave looks that looked like they could kill.

I do NOT want to mess with her. But on the other hand, she might just be putting on an image so she _looks _strong.

That's possible.

Then Joy plucks up the last name.

"Jiss Manthers! You are the last representative we have! Over here please!" A little girl who looks like she's nine takes one step and starts curling up in a ball. It took three Peacekeepers to get her onto the stage.

Maybe she's not as weak as she looks.

Joy smiles weakly and says, "So here are all our representatives and our female tribute! Give them all a BIG round of applause!"

Nobody claps, and nobody talks, just families crying and sobbing. Including my family.

Actually, my brother looks like he's about to murder somebody, yet he doesn't have the courage to volunteer.

Well, I guess I wouldn't wanna kill him either, huh?

Joy's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Please tune in at 8 for the final reaping, which takes place in the Capitol! Thank you!" And with that last message, I was dragged along with the other representatives and Zephelia to meet up with our families.

Boy, am I in a lot of trouble.

**I kinda rushed this, so sorry if it's not so great. I need to catch up on the chapters. I KNOW I said I'll update more on the week-ends, but...yeah...I'll try to get two chapters out today or tomorrow. Probably today, I hope. And send me more arena ideas and stylists and mentors! I kinda need them and you'll get more sponsor points! Oh! And vote on my poll on my profile page. It's about arenas. If you have voted, PM me and I'll give you a point.**


	13. District Six Reaping Part One

**So here is District Six! Is he alright? Read!**

**District Six Reaping Part One**

**Medic "Ed" Samson POV**

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

I wake up, my eyes still sleepy.

_Huh? _Where am I?

_Oh..._I'm at home. And today is the reaping.

_Great._

I sit up and reach for the water bottle next to my bed and pour it all over my face.

Ok, now I'm awake.

I wipe my face dry, my golden eyes finally focusing.

I roll off of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I comb my spiky black hair and and put on my reaping clothes. Black t-shirt and jean shorts. I usually wear a white lab coat because my job in District Six is making new medicine, but today I sadly don't have work.

I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. My house has only one floor.

I find my 3 brothers fighting over the last cup of milk, my 2 sisters chatting about...I have no idea, and my parents discussing the news over some black coffee.

Yep. That's my family.

Tyler, my 20-year-old brother, hears me come in. He turns around and grins. "Hey, bro! You don't want milk, too, right?"

I shake my head. "Nope." I'll settle for water.

Erin and Icin, my other two older brothers, ignore me and keeps on arguing.

"Who's getting the milk?", whines Icin. He's 22 and acts like a three-year-old.

"I am!", screams Erin.

Tyler shakes his head and they keep fighting.

My older sister, Cine, who's 19, asks me, "Which of these shoes match my dress? The blue one or the red one?"

I look at her outfit. A dark blue dress. She is excited for the reaping because she's out of it.

_Fuck her._

"Uh...the red ones?" I know _nothing _about shoes matching dresses.

Cine picks the blue ones. "So, it's settled. The blue ones. Thanks Ed!" She skips off, followed by my younger sister, Melly.

OK, then.

In order to get out of my messed-up house, I ignore my parents, grab a breakfast of toast and rush out the door to meet my friends.

I find my two best friends, Giny and Frank waiting for me at the schoolyard.

Giny gives me a hug. "Let's go to the reaping before the Peacekeepers tells our escort that we volunteered."

I rolled my eyes. Giny is obsessed with being on-time. "Whatever."

Frank and I do our secret handshake, then we all walk to the reaping, not wanting to hear Giny whine again.

When we got to the square, the anthem started playing. We quickly took our seats and waited.

The mayor said his little speech and our escort, Yoko Nono twirled up to the stage.

She spoke very fast. "Welcometothe100thHungerGames!I'myourwonderfulescort,!" She quickly snatched up a name.

"MedicSamson!"

What? What did she say? All around me, everyone was confused.

Who's name did she call out?

A Peacekeeper rolled his eyes and took the slip of paper from Yoko.

"Idiots, your _wonderful _male tribute is some guy named Medic Samson. Give him a round of applause or whatever. Blah, blah, blah."

I feel sorry for this Medic person. He must be nice. I feel sorry that he's stuck with Yoko.

Frank tapped my shoulder.

I looked at him. "Yeah Frank? What's wrong? Don't you feel sorry for this Medic guy?"

Frank looked at me strangely. "Dude, that's _you._"

_Huh?_

_Ohh..._I'm Medic.

Fuck.

**So there is District Six. Just need Part Two. That'll be out tomorrow, I hope. Please review you guys! It helps a lot to know what you guys think of the story. And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	14. District Six Reaping Part Two

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! And sooooo sorry this is kinda short. But it's not that important, so it's short. But still, READ!**

**District Six Reaping Part Two**

**Medic "Ed" Samson POV**

I was just getting over the shock of me being in the Games when I realized Yoko was already calling out the second female representative.

"DesonaMerkers!"

I observed my first two might-be opponents. The first girl was crying.

She should be a piece of cake.

Desona, I think her name was, on the other hand, looked like a bull. I doubt I could beat her in hand-to-hand combat or _anything, _now that I think of it.

Maybe I can seduce her...

I snapped out of my thoughts as Yoko screamed out the last name.

"GinyLash!"

_What. The. Fuck._

I might have to kill my best friend, who I _slightly _have a crush on.

_Seriously?_

I watched as she walked up slowly, a determined look on her face.

She sat beside me and gave me a tiny sad look.

I sighed as I watched Yoko blabbing as she walked to the guys' bowl.

Things can _not _be any worse.

Of course, when you say that, something bad _always _happens.

Yoko drew out a name.

"FrankLoner!"

DAMN IT!

So, I might to kill my best friend/crush or my other best friend!

I didn't even hear all the other people.

At the end, Yoko shouts out, "May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

Ha. Yeah right. I'm _sure _the odds are all in my favour. I might have to kill my best friends, after all.

Wouldn't _that _be fun?

**How was that? Onto District Seven! I hope I can get one or two more chapters today. I HOPE sooooooo much that I can update tomorrow. Don't give up on me yet1**


	15. District Seven Reaping Part One

**Here is District Seven. I tried my best but tell me if I got the characters wrong. I'll try to fix it.**

**District Seven Reaping Part One**

**Elana Knott POV**

I wake up, sleepily remembering it was the day of the reaping. I'm not too big of a fan of the Hunger Games, but I'm not a total hater either. If I'm in the Games, great. I'll do whatever it takes to win. If I'm not, whatever. There's next year.

I jump out of bed and look at myself in the mirror.

I look at my frizzy dirty-blonde hair. It used to be brown, but now it's dirty-blonde or 'golden-brown' because of the sun. I have brown eyes. I am tall and willowly but I'm not weak-looking. I stroke my fingers over my lightly tanned skin.

I look like a regular Knott.

I hear my mother come up. "Elana, get dressed. The reaping's going to start in ten minutes."

WHAT? I slept that late?

I checked my clock.

Yep, I did.

I quickly brushed my teeth and put on my reaping outfit. It was a light green dress that was not too girly. I chose my silver bracelet, which I inherited from my family. A silver necklace and bracelets.

There, I'm ready, and it only took me nine minutes.

I ran downstairs and snatched a quick breakfast of toast to-go. I wave good-bye to my three brothers and my parents, then I rushed out the door to see if I could have some time alone in the forest before the Peacekeepers come.

I walk down the familar pathway to the forest. It's so quiet today because nobody works on reaping days and besides, everyone was already at the square.

It was raining lightly as I walked deeper into the forest. I was about to sit down when a Peacekeeper found me.

He growled. "Get to the square _bitch._"

"Don't _you _need to be at the square too?" I asked, sneering at him. He's getting on my nerves.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go. Or else."

I glared at him and followed him out of the forest.

**Milo Dylana POV**

The anthem stopped playing and our fucking mayor says the stupid speech that he says every FUCKING year.

It's boring.

I look over at my best friend, Bailey. He is checking out cute girls from our grade.

_Dumbass._

Then our escort, Salad Nessing skipped up to the stage.

His name is fucked up. I mean, who the fuck calls their kid_ Salad?_

"OMG! Welcome to the Hunger Games! I am, like, so excited to be here today! This is gonna be, like, the BEST Hunger Games ever! Let's draw our female tribute!"

Salad happily jumps to the female bowl and draws out a name.

"Elana Knott!"

A girl with stupid brown and blonde hair came up, acting like she didn't care as she went up.

Weirdo Salad pounced on her. "You are our female tribute! You're SOOOO pretty! I hope you win! Do you want to know your other people?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you shut up please?" Then she sat down, glaring at everyone.

So, we have a bitchy tribute, huh?

Salad looked hurt as he dragged his feet towards the male bowl.

"And our male tribute is...", he sighed and slowly pulled out a name.

When Salad was about to call out the name, I caught a look from my step-mother, Ula Ges. She told me to call her 'Mom', but that's _never _going to fucking happen. I will only call my real mother that, and she died from the flu when I was four. Then I caught sight of my sister, Haylee. She was so small and it was either her or me my father would hit after he got abusive. Our home didn't even feel like a home anymore after my father married Ula.

Suddenly I made up my fucking mind.

I was gonna volunteer to get away from my fucked-up family and to win myself a warm and safe house for my little sister Haylee.

That'll show them.

**Was that OK? I might have to get out Part Two out tomorrow so sorry for the long wait! School is taking up a lot of my free time so I can't update as much. I hope I can get through the reapings by Mid-October or earlier. Don't give up on me! I'm half way through so please be patient! And tell me ALL your thoughts on this! And just a reminder to vote on my poll and PM me if you did so I can give you a point. The poll will close when I am done all the reapings. And P.S., I don't need anymore stylists, just a few more mentors. Go to the first chapter to view which districts I need. And if you can, send in more arena ideas and such. Thanks SO much!**


	16. District Seven Reaping Part Two

**District Seven everybody!**

**District Seven Reaping Part Two**

**Elana Knott POV**

"Keith Cr-"

"I volunteer!"

I looked around to find the voice volunteering. After all, not much people in Seven are brave enough to throw their lives away. We aren't Careers.

I found a 17-year-old guy walk up to the stage. I tried to see what he was thinking but his face was emotionless.

Salad cries happily. "You seem _sooo _strong! What's your name little boy?"

His voice was monotone. "Milo Dylana."

Salad tsked. "Come on! You are a _wonderful _representative! Show some emotion!"

He stayed emotionless.

Salad crossed his arms and hmmped like a three-year-old. "What_ever. _Don't talk to me. Our next representative is..."

"...Gregory Barry!"

A 12-year-old quietly walks up, biting his nails.

He doesn't look like he'll live past the bloodbath, but who knows? Appearances aren't always what they seem to be.

The three other guys are called and none of them look like they'll live through the first day. The fourth one might barely though.

I crossed my arms as I heard Salad call out the female names.

_...District Seven Reaping Part Two..._

**Milo Dylana POV**

This is so fuckin' boring. And everyone looks like bloodbath tributes except the female tribute.

Elana was her name, right?

I heard Salad call the first girl name.

"Mimic Blake! Please come up here _darling_!"

What's up with him? Calling people dumb names. I'm not a _little boy. _I'm 17, _Salad._

That is the stupidest name I have ever heard of.

When I stopped cussing at Salad in my head, he was only calling the third girl's name.

"Dew Minispot!"

Are you fucking serious?

Is he questioning everyone for 10 minutes?

A small girl took small steps to the steps. When she got there, Salad clapped his hands.

"Aren't you lucky Dew! I'm sure everyone's growing with envy that you're here instead of them!"

The girl gave Salad one frightened look and screamed, curling into a ball.

I'm _sure _she'll win if she's chosen.

Salad's shoulders drooped as he drew out the next name.

"Katrina Hendersit."

A girl from the 18s section walks up, shocked.

The last girl was normal.

Started crying as soon as she got to the stage.

I rolled my eyes. If I had to only face my own district, I'm sure to win.

I wonder if the other tributes and representatives are as wimpy as these ones?

**OK, four more districts to go, meaning 8 more reapings plus the last reaping, which means 9 more reapings before I can start on the train stuff! Yay! And BTW, please vote on the poll. Thanks!**


	17. District Eight Reaping Part One

**Here is D8! Is Nathan's character right? I hope so!**

**District Eight Reaping Part One**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV**

"Sweethearts! Wake up!"

"Coming Mom!" I sleepily opened my grey eyes and suddenly remembered.

_Today is the reaping!_

I freaked out and accidently woke my little sister, Ivy, up.

She tirely pulled my hair. "What is it Ta-Ta?"

I gulped, as I thought of the Quarter Quell and its new rules. "It's the day of the reaping Ivy."

My sister looked at me, afraid. "Can I not go Ta-Ta?"

I stroked her hair, tears running down my face. "I'm afraid you can't sweetheart."

She hugged me tight. "Promise me you won't die ok Star?"

I sadly shook my head. "I can't promise that Ivys."

"No! You have to!", my sister screamed at me.

"Ok, ok. I promise. Now go get dressed, will ya?"

I didn't want to lie...but I had to.

Ivy smiled happily. "Ok!"

I watched her run downstairs.

I prayed.

_Please don't hurt my sister._

**Nathan Stiller POV**

I was getting dressed in my reaping clothes, which was an old black t-shirt with some shorts when my brother, Jack walked in. He was the only family I had since my parents died.

"Nathan! The reaping's gonna start soon so get your ass downstairs!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jack!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm two years older than you!"

I grinned at Jack and shut the door on him. I waited until he was downstairs before I opened my door. I ran down to the kitchen and ate my breakfast of some bread and milk. I was about to go out when my friend, Alern Pearce bursted into my kitchen.

He grinned at me. "Hey man! You ready for the reaping?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I am. I don't really want to be in them, but if I am, then I'll try my best to win."

Alern patted my shoulder. "You're probably not going to be in it."

I pointed to the door. "Can we just go Alern?"

He laughed. "Sure man."

As we were going to the square, I saw some guys glaring at me. Kurtis, Markus, Lewis...these were some of the guys I got into fights with at school. After my parents died, I took to starting fights at school.

I adressed Markus. "What do you want? I'll punch you out like I did last week."

"Fuck you," he spat at me.

Alern poked me. "Let's go," he whispered to me.

I narrowed my eyes at the guys as I followed Alern to our roped-off section and waited for the anthem to stop playing.

_...District Eight Reaping Part One..._

**Jack Charles POV**

The anthem stopped playing and the mayor said his speech. I nervously waited for our escort to come up. This is my first reaping so don't blame me if I'm a bit scared.

Finally, after what seemed like ten years, our escort, Last Moverdale blew our district kisses as she went up to the stage.

Capitol people has _really _weird names.

She beamed at us. "OMG! I'm soooo happy to be an escort in the 4th Quarter Quell! It is _such _an honour! Now, without further adue, let's find out who is our male tribute!"

She swirls her hand in the male reaping bowl and draws out a name.

"Jack Charles! Come up darling!"

I stand there, horrified.

What did she _just _say?

My best friend(my _only _friend), Harry, stared at me, scared.

"That's you, Jack," he whispers, trembling.

Last was trying to look for the male tribute. "Jack Charles, where are you?"

I took a deep breath and tried to look brave as I walked up to the stage.

To my destiny.

**OK. So here is the first part. I might get the second part out today or tomorrow. I'm almost done! Please vote on the poll and tell me your thoughts! And a question everybody! Who's your fav character so far? I'll give you a sponsor point if you answer it. So if you review AND answer the question, you'll get TWO SP!**


	18. District Eight Reaping Part Two

**Yay! I'm done District Eight! Just need D9, D10, D11, D12 and the last reaping! Nine more reapings so I'm guessing they will be done by next week?**

**District Eight Reaping Part Two**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV**

I sighed as I heard the name of the male tribute. At least it's not anyone I know. I braced myself as Last dances to the female reaping bowl and pulls out a name.

Please don't be me OR my sister...or anyone I know.

"Onge Weaves!"

I sighed, relieved. But that didn't last long.

The next girl was...

"Star Kart!"

_What?_

How did I get chosen? I only had 8 slips in the bowl! Out of thousands!

_How did this happened?_

I slowly walked up to the stage, passing my little sister.

She tried to hold onto me. "You can't go Star! What am I supposed to do now!", she cried.

"It's ok Ivy. It's not like I'm for _sure _going to be in the Hunger Games. Besides, you have Zack." Zack is our older brother. He's 20 and is engaged.

I let go of Ivy and went oon my way. I see Zack looking sadly at me. I'm betting he's thinking that'll I'm not coming back.

Well, I _will._

_...District Eight Reaping Part Two..._

**Nathan Stiller POV**

I heard Last call the third girl's name.

"Penny Blair!"

A skinny 17-year-old sat next to the girl with light brown hair and dark grey eyes.

I think her name was Star.

The fourth girl was named Gress Hently and she was built like a Career. Had the mean look, the eyes, bit muscular...

She'd make a good opponent if she was chosen.

The last female was the typical District girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, a little skinny and freaked out.

I heard Last call the first guy name.

"Fred Reding! You're our first male representative! Aren't you lucky!"

A scared-looking 13-year-old took small steps up to the stage.

I snorted. Lucky? The guy looked like he won't make past the first five minutes!

The second guy wasn't much better-looking either. He would be a bloodbath tribute for _sure._

Last looked disappointed. She sighed and slowly drew out the third name.

"Well. Our third male representative is...Nathan Stiller."

I was shocked. Sure, I didn't really mind being in the Games, but I never really thought that I would _actually _get chosen.

As I walked up to the stage, I past Kurtis.

He smirked. "You like to fight don't you? Well, here's your chance."

"Fuck off Kurtis," I growled back at him and made my way up to the stage.

Last was listening in on our conversation.

She smiled happily at me. "You're a fighter, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

_...District Eight Reaping Part Two..._

**Jack Charles POV**

I was freaked out at the third guy.

_'Maybe, maybe not.'_

Who is this guy kidding? He's what I consider a bully. He picks fights with anyone he can find.

I felt really small all of the sudden.

I hope the other guys aren't so scary.

I watched Last happily pluck up another slip of paper.

"Scott Waner!"

A strong-looking 18-year-old came up.

_Yikes._

The fifth guy was normal. A twelve-year-old like me.

I gulped as I looked at all my might-be opponents.

I'm gonna die in the bloodbath, aren't I?

**Yes, Jack. You'll be dying in the bloodbath. How was it? Review!**


	19. District Nine Reaping Part One

**I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner but there was a bit of trouble with my computer and stuff at school so...yeah. I know it's a lame excuse, but it's true. I was really mad and I tried writing a reaping but it just turned out all angry and stuff so I gave up. I'm feeling better now so here is District Nine! I'm almost done! OH! And Abby Hale is Team Salvatore, I put your tribute in the first reaping because she's the required tribute here. Sorry for that. Now tell me if I did this right. It's hard to get back into the writing mode.**

**District Nine Reaping Part One**

**Kari Vindette POV**

I woke up, dreaming of a world where everyone loved me.

Wait...I smiled.

_That was real._

Of _course _everyone loved me. I'm Kari Vindette, the most gorgeous person on earth.

I got out of bed and stretched. I walked to my closet and opened it.

Hmmm...what should I wear today?

I looked through my wardrobe.

A blue dress? Nah.

Red jeans? _So _last week.

This purple top? _Why _did I buy _that?_

I finally chose a white blouse that had short sleeves and a red mini skirt to go with it.

I looked at my outfit in the mirror.

_Perfect._

Then I went to my make-up table.

I combed my slightly wavy golden hair and decided to leave it down. Then I moved to my blue-green eyes. They're very rare here in District Nine, and that's why I love them. I also have beautiful eyelashes. I put some mascara and eyeliner on. On my pouty lips I put on some light pink lip gloss. I need to look a bit normal, I suppose. I finally dab some blush on and looked at myself in the mirror again.

I look _beautiful._

I grabbed my red and white heels and went downstairs.

I found my family having breakfast.

I sat between my little sister, Gabbie and my little brother, Minnow. Gabbie is sort of like a miniature of me, except she's not as beautiful and is MUCH nicer. Minnow doesn't really like me because he feels unloved.

_Whatever._

I smiled at my parents. "Good morning Mom, Dad."

My parents smiled. "Good morning dear," they replied.

I ate my breakfast of yogurt and orange juice and said good-bye to my parents and sister. My brother should seriously get over the fact that everyone loves me or else he doesn't get a good-bye from _me._

As soon as I was out the door, I found my recent boyfriend, Granger Wesley, waiting for me.

He grinned and and made his way over to me.

He kissed me and smiled. "Hey there beautiful. I almost thought that you weren't coming to the reaping."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Why would you think _that? _Even though I'm _terrified _of the reaping, I would come. I don't want a Peacekeeper killing me. Do you?"

"No! No! Of course not! You know that's not what I meant!" Granger rushed to explain.

"Ok...if you say so..." Aww. He's all scared now.

Granger scratched the back of his neck. "So are we going to the square now?"

I took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say _big boy._"

He blushed and we walked over to the square.

I found my 'friend', Nettle, waiting for me. I'm only friends with her because she's the richest girl in our class and she's only friends with me because she wants more popularity.

As if _that'll _ever happen.

She smiled at me. "O my gosh! Hi Kari! How are you! How is your boyfriend Granger?"

I faked a smile. "Hi to you too! I'm good! How about you? Yes, Granger's _just _fine." I smiled innocently at Granger. "Aren't you Granger? Aren't you _fine_?"

He wrapped his arms around me and grinned at Nettle. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world, so why wouldn't I be?"

Nettle looked mad for a second but quickly turned it into a smile. "Of course Granger! Well, the reaping's gonna start soon, so let's go to our sections!" She pulls me away from Granger. "Bye!"

I rolled my eyes secretly, blew a kiss at Granger and let Nettle drag me away.

Ha! As if that'll make me less popular!

_...District Nine Reaping Part One..._

**Warren Peace POV**

"Shut up!" I hear someone beside me shout.

"How about you shut up!" I shouted at the guy.

He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me.

_Three-year-old much?_

A Peacekeeper heard our 'conversation' and hissed, "Both of you shut up or else."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He glared at me. "I'm watching you kid."

I sighed and listened as the mayor called up our escort, Iggy Pancake.

Did this guy invent pancakes and named it after himself or what?

Iggy screamed happily. "I am really glad to be back District Nine! Are you guys ready for the reaping? Well, if you're not, too bad! Who is our first tribute...hmm...let me pick! It's gonna be a girl you know..."

Blah, blah, blah. He can talk forever, couldn't he?

About five more minutes of Iggy telling us about his vacation (don't ask me how the _fuck _the reaping turned into vacation), he finally called out a name.

"Kari Vindette!"

_Her, _huh? The _hottest _girl at school is chosen? Oh, her boyfriend isn't going to be happy...

Sure enough, Kari was being hugged by a nineteen-year-old. Granger was his name, I think.

"Promise you'll come back?" I heard Granger ask Kari.

"Of _course _I will Granger. Do you think I'm weak or something?" Kari replied back.

Granger looked frantic. "Of course not! Just win for me, ok?"

Kari gave him a long kiss. "I promise." Then she slowly walked up to the stage.

Well, that was a dramatic entrance.

I smoothed out my green t-shirt and waited for the second part of the reaping.

Boring.

**And there it is! How was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me your thoughts! And I REALLY hope to get the next chapter out either later today or by the end of this week. **


	20. District Nine Reaping Part Two

**Last chapter for District Nine!**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to do this, but I do not own The Hunger Games. But I wished I did.**

**District Nine Reaping Part Two**

**Kari Vindette POV**

_Sighs. _When is the reaping going to be over? I watch as Iggy dances to the male bowl.

"And our male representatives are..." Iggy stops for a dramatic pause, then says, "Jacob Weterfont! You are our first male representative! Aren't you proud?"

I see a scared 12-year-old being dragged to the stage by a Peacekeeper.

I rolled my eyes. The Hunger Games aren't _that _bad, are they?

Iggy looks sad, then shakes it off and draws out another name.

"Pyer Mondest!"

An emotionless 18-year-old walks up. Hmm...he's kinda cute...

"Larry Vert! Where are you?" Iggy asked, excited.

A shocked 15-year-old with dark brown hair slowly walked up to the stage.

"Jagger Nebver!" A 17-year-old who was obessed with me last year marched up to the stage, trying to be emotionless.

Well, it's not working. He looks like someone splattered green paint all over his face.

Iggy claps his hands and snatched up the last name.

"Warren Peace!" A kinda scary-looking guy walks out of the 18s section.

Iggy smiles happily and says, "And here are our male representatives! Who will be joining them?"

I get comfortable in my seat and wait for our dumb escort to call out the last five names.

**Warren Peace POV**

"Fruna Locketer!" A 13-year-old was crying as she reached the stage.

Come _on._

Iggy sighed and plucked out another slip of paper.

"June Oilson! Oooooh! Aren't you excited!" Iggy coos. "You're the mayor's daughter, aren't you?"

The fourteen-year-old looked nervous as she took a seat beside Kari.

The third girl was one of the Frewort twins. Twin #1 was chosen, and crying as she walked up to the stage. Twin #2 was screaming as a Peacekeeper dragged her away.

The fourth girl was weirdly the other Frewort twin. Twin #2 was rushing up to the stage and clinging onto her sister. The twins' parents were crying their eyes out.

The fifth girl was someone I know I couldn't kill. No, I don't know her, but I can't kill her because she reminds me of my sister. How?

Let me explain.

You see, twelve years ago, I set my little sister on fire. I have no idea WHY I did it, but I did, and I feel really bad over it. She would have been twelve years old now, so killing any twelve-year-old would be like killing her again.

I sighed and looked over my competition. That Kari girl looks pretty strong, but I could take her on.

I could easily beat all the guys except maybe that Pyer dude. But it shouldn't be too hard.

All the other girls are so easy to beat that I could poke them and they would be set on fire.

I crossed my arms and smirked a little.

_This is going to be easy._

**And there is the last part of District Nine! Onto District Ten! Just three more districts which is six more reapings, then the capitol one, which makes seven! Then the good-byes, then we're off to the Capitol! I'm guessing I'll be done the reapings in two weeks?**


	21. District Ten Reaping Part One

**Happy early Thanksgiving everybody! Here is District Ten! Hope I got the characters right!**

**District Ten Reaping Part One**

**Gent Cortlin POV**

"Gent! Wake up! It's time for the reaping!"

I get out of bed and stretched. "OK Mom!"

I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I got my reaping clothes which was just black pants and a black t-shirt that didn't smell like animal.

I live in District Ten and we are livestock, so what did you expect?

I combed my curly light brown hair and went to the kitchen.

I have three sisters and two brothers: Clytie, who is 10, Quintina, who is 14, Rela, who is 5, Ivan-Hayes, he's 13 and a five-year-old brother named Nero.

I hope Quintina or Ivan-Hayes won't be chosen as tributes.

Or representatives. Must remember that.

Clytie spotted me first and hugged me. "Good morning Gent!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "Morning Clytie."

I looked at the rest of my family. "Good morning, mom, dad, Quintina, Rela, Ivan-Hayes, and good morning Nero!"

They smiled and said good morning back.

I grabbed a sandwich my mother just finished making and raced out the door to meet up with my friends Dell, Wilbur and Harsho.

_...District Ten Reaping Part One..._

**Laurel Hicks POV**

"Bye Aunt Aaliyah!"

My aunt smiled at me. "Bye Laurel! Meet me at the east corner of the square after the reaping, ok?"

"OK!" _If I'm not chosen._

I ran to my friend, Quintina's house. I saw her older brother, Gent coming out.

I waved to him. "Hi Gent!"

He waved back. "Hey Laurel! Quintina's coming out soon!"

"Thanks!" I then knocked on Quintina's door.

Her mother answered the door. She smiled at me. "Oh, Laurel. You're early today." Then she turned around and shouted, "Quintina! Laurel is here! Hurry up!"

Quintina raced past her mother and hugged me. "Hi Laurel!" She looked at her mother. "Bye Mom!" She dragged me out the door.

I smiled. "Let's go get Grizel!" Quintina nodded her head and together we went to Grizel's house.

When we got there, her door was opened and her 7 little brothers and sisters (which before the rebellion was 11) were hugging her good-bye.

Grizel saw us and grinned. "Hey!" She took all her little siblings by the hand and gave 5 of them to her mother.

Her mother smiled at us and closed the door.

Grizel walked to us. I hugged her. "Glad you could join us!" I looked at her little brother and sister. "You guys too!"

They smiled at us and went to look for their friends.

Quintina ran ahead and shouted, "Come on!"

And we all ran to the square.

_...District Ten Reaping Part One..._

**Reyna Thrinesh POV**

I impatiently tapping my foot, waiting for the reaping to start. I don't get why we need The Hunger Games. We already suffered so much. Every year I need to take out tessare in order to help my family, and this year they took away that. How are we supposed to survive?

I stop thinking about my family's problems as the anthem starts playing. Then our Brot Isill, said his annual boring speech and our escort, Jinx Gynesh, twirled up to the stage.

Jinx giggled. "Good morning District Ten! I am so happy to be part of the 100th Hunger Games! Let's find out who is our male tribute, shall we?"

She hopped to the male reaping bowl and snatched up the first slip of paper she touched.

"Ivan-Hayes Cortlin!"

A scared looking 13-year-old took small steps to the stage.

Suddenly, a boy ran up and grabbed Ivan-Hayes. I think it was his older brother.

"I volunteer! Please! Spare my brother!"

Jinx shook her head. "I'm so sorry darling. Volunteers are not allowed at this time."

Ivan-Hayes' older brother looked frantic. "Please! Let me be in the Games! I'm stronger and stand a much better chance at winning!", he begged.

Jinx looked torn. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Very well. You may take your brother's place."

Ivan-Hayes' brother sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"But you must act like you were the chosen tribute, understood? This is against the rules, but you _do _stand a better chance at winning, and we hadn't had a victor for _such _a long time..." Jinx sighed dreamily.

"My name is Gent! Gent Cortlin!" Ivan-Hayes' brother said.

Jinx snapped out of her daydream and said happily, "Please give a warm round of applause for our male tribute, Gent Cortlin!"

No one clapped. Gent's family was crying. Ivan-Hayes looked relieved yet upset. Well, he got out of the Games, but now his brother is in. That's harsh.

I smoothed out my green dress and rearranged my black hairband as I waited for the reaping to continue.

**That took me a while to write. Was Gent a bit too...desperate? I was trying for protective but I think I went overboard. I am hoping to get Part Two out today. Remember to vote on the poll on my profile and review!**


	22. District Ten Reaping Part Two

**Yes! I got Part Two out today! I kinda rushed it...**

**District Ten Reaping Part Two**

**Gent Cortlin POV**

I sat down in the nearest chair as I watched Jinx dance to the female bowl.

She plucked up a name and read out, "Kiss Rewver!"

Kiss? That's a name? I see a brunette walk up to the stage, determined to keep a straight face.

The next girl was just twelve years old. If she was tribute, she wouldn't survive a minute in the arena.

Jinx drew out another name.

"Audrey Thrinesh! You are our third representative!"

An 18-year-old slowly walked out of her section, shocked. Then,

"I volunteer!"

I searched for the voice. It was a emerald-eyed 16-year old, who I'm guessing is Audrey's little sister.

The sixteen-year-old walked up to the stage, leaving her sister speechless. "My name is Reyna Thrinesh." Yes. That's Audrey's little sister.

Audrey walked up to the stage and whispered something to Reyna. She sounded mad. Reyna responded back a bit softer. I heard something about a fight.

I thought they could talk forever until Jinx called a Peacekeeper to take Audrey back to her section.

Why does everyone have family issues today?

**Laurel Hicks POV**

The reaping was going a bit weirdly so far. Usually we don't have any volunteers but we have had two already. You'd think we were careers!

Jinx was calling out the fourth girl's name.

"Delissa Broke!" A terrified 14-year-old with hazel eyes walked up to the stage and took a seat beside Audrey.

Then it was the last girl.

"Grizel Tomlin!"

_What?_

Grizel can't go into the Games! She had to help her parents take care of 7 younger siblings! Before I could think it over, I said the words that would put my life at risk.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I saw Grizel freeze and stare at me in shock.

Quintina's mouth was a perfect o shape.

Gent's eyes went big. I guess he's afraid that we might have to fight/kill each other.

Jinx grinned gleefully. "O my GOSH! We have had three-I mean, _two _volunteers today! And what is your name, little girl?"

"Laurel Hicks," I replied, a bit mad because she called me a little girl, but I shrugged it off.

I took a seat beside Gent. He sighed and whispered to me, "Really? You know that I can't kill you, right?"

I looked at him and replied, "And you know that I can't kill you either, right?"

"I guess." He replied.

I turned away and watched as Jinx shouted out the first guy name.

"Hudson York!"

A hot 18-year-old with blue eyes emerged. He took a seat next to some girl.

The next guy was,

**Reyna Thrinesh POV**

"Kruth Western!" Some dude with brown eyes and brown hair took a seat next to that girl that had one blue eye and one green eyes.

That's a bit weird, but whatever.

I tuned out as I thought about my sister, Audrey. She was _not _happy that I volunteered for her.

_Why? _I mean, at least she's not the one who might die. I don't even know _why _I volunteered for her if she's not gonna be happy. I just thought that if I volunteered for her, she would forgive me and forget the fight we had earlier about...I don't even know what! She's just always mad about something. She had a fight with our mother this morning about why she wasn't born in District Eight. As if it was our parent's fault!

When I tuned back in, we were only on the fourth guy.

Is the reaping really going this slow?

The third guy was another 12-year-old and he looked like dead meat.

"Tyler Ponder!" I see a guy come out of the 15s section. He had a little kid holding onto his leg. His brother, I'm guessing.

Then the last name.

"Frank Xinder!" A huge 17-year-old made his way up to the stage.

Jinx clapped her hands and said cheerfully, " And there is our male tribute and representatives! Please tune in at 8 for the final reaping! May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

I looked at all my might-be opponents.

I wonder who will have the odds in _their _favour?

**And there is District Ten! Yay! Only District Eleven and Twelve and the Capitol reapings left to do! They should be done by the end of this week? Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	23. District Eleven Reaping Part One

******Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here is District Eleven!**

******District Eleven Reaping Part One**

******Jocelyn Bennett POV**

"Jocelyn! The reaping's today! Do you want the Peacekeepers to drag you there?"

I stretched and rubbed my forest green eyes.

Damn. It's the reaping today. I hate the reaping and the Hunger Games. It always seems like my family gets the worst luck. I mean, first of all, we used to live in District Twelve but the Capitol made us move to District Eleven. Then, I used to have 10 older brothers and 1 older sister. Now, I have none. Every year since I turned 4, one of my siblings died. When I was four, one of my brothers died from the Hunger Games. When I was five, my oldest brother died from some mine explosion which is really weird because mine explosions usually happen in District Twelve. When I was 7, my only sister died from another Hunger Games. And all of my other brothers just kept dying from the Hunger Games. Andrew, my favourite brother, who is only 16, died from last year's Hunger Games.

Why the fuck does everyone hate my family? I swear, if I'm in the Hunger Games this year, I don't know how my parents are gonna survive.

But deep down, I know why the Capitol hates my family. You see, we remember what life was like before Panem existed. Life before Panem was _heaven. _No Hunger Games, no tessare...I mean, there were still problems, like war and hunger and stuff, but it was better than life right now.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my mother screaming for me to get out of bed again.

I jumped off of my bed and raced into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my dead older sister's old purple dress that _still _doesn't fit me. Then I put my hair up into two braids.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I look like a ten-year-old.

Ah, well. I ran into the kitchen and found my mother forcing herself to smile as I rushed in. She glanced at the purple dress and wiped the tear that has ran down her cheek.

"Good morning Jocelyn." My mother forced herself to be happy and was failing miserably.

I put on a small smile. " Good morning Mom. What's for breakfast?"

She handed me a plate. "Eggs and ham."

I was surprised. We were pretty poor and ham was nearly never mentioned in our house. We usually just ate small fish and vegetables. "Where did Dad get the money to buy this?"

My mother patted me on the back. "Don't worry honey. Today's the day of the reaping. Please just enjoy the food."

"OK." I gobbled down my breakfast and raced out the door.

I thought about visiting my only friends who are wolves that live outside of our district, but I didn't have enough time, so I just went to the hiden mansion where I used to play with my siblings until the horn signaling for the beginning of the reaping was blown.

_...District Eleven Reaping Part One..._

**Runner Kulpurt POV**

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games everyone! I'm your wonderful escort Lydie McQueens and let's reap our female tribute!"

Who the fuck is this woman? I watched as she skipped to the reaping bowls and drew out a name.

"And it is...Jocelyn Bennett!"

The crowd was silent in shock as a 14-year-old emerged. Then crying was heard from a corner of the square.

Her parents, of course.

I bit my lip, as I thought about the name.

Jocelyn Bennett...Bennett...

My dark blue eyes were wide open as I saw the girl walk up to the stage.

I know that name! She had 10 older brothers and a older sister that died every year since she was four!

Her family's a legend here in District Eleven. Nine of her brothers died in the Hunger Games, her sister also died in the Hunger Games and her oldest brother died in some mine explosion.

She was born in one unlucky family. And now it was her turn to die. I shivered as I thought about the Hunger Games.

What if I'm chosen?

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited! There are only four more reapings to finish and then we're off to the Capitol! Yes! So here are how the future chapters will go. After the reapings, it will be the good-byes, then two chapters of train rides(I have decided that the tributes will be riding in two trains:Districts One-Six in one train, and Districts Seven-Twelve in another), then just the tributes reflecting on the Games, then chariot rides, training for three chapters, a chapter for training scores, interviews, pre-Games, then FINALLY the Games. That is a lot of chapters, but yeah. I want to be as detailed as I possibly can. Now please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	24. District Eleven Reaping Part Two

**Here is Part Two for D11!**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to say this, but you all know that I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**District Eleven Reaping Part Two**

**Jocelyn Bennett POV**

I couldn't even pay attention to the reaping because I was too busy fuming.

HOW COULD THE CAPITOL DO THIS TO MY PARENTS! THEY ALREADY TOOK AWAY ALL OF MY SIBLINGS! WHAT THE HELL DO THEY WANT!

I just fuming in my head while I was acting all sad for the camera. I can be a good actress when I need to be.

When I finished fuming, Lydie, our escort was already on the fourth guy name.

"Thunder Manner!" A 18-year-old made his way up to the stage angrily.

I quickly looked over my other might-be allies/opponents.

The first guy looked like he was nine, but I'm guessing he was twelve.

The second male had shoulder-length dark brown hair and was still shocked.

The third male was a 17-year-old looking guy and his face was as hard and cold as stone.

I was just about finished judging the four guys when Lydie happily called out the last boy name.

"Runner Kulpurt."

_...District Eleven Reaping Part Two..._

**Runner Kulpurt POV**

WHAT? Did they just call my name?

"Did they just my name?" I asked my best friend, Mold, next to me.

He looked at me sadly. "Yeah." He whispered.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage and sat beside the 17-year-old.

Lydie skipped to the female reaping bowl and plucked up a name.

"Hyne Slitter!" A thirteen-year-old quietly walked up.

The second girl was a lot bigger than me and more aggressive.

The third representative was about my height and looked like she might just kill anyone to become victor.

The fourth female was a 16-year-old and was crying but was making a fist at the same time.

Is she sad or mad?

The fifth girl was quiet...too quiet. She was twelve years old and I don't think I could kill her.

I looked over my fellow representatives and tribute. Three of them could kill me, two of them looked like they were as strong as I was, there was three I just didn't have the heart to kill, and then there was the one crying and making a fist.

I'm gonna be a bloodbath tribute, aren't I?

**YES! I got District Eleven done today! :) I'm so happy! I think District Twelve will be out either tomorrow or the day after that. Please review! It would make me so happy! And thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! You guys rock!**


	25. District Twelve Reaping Part One

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! And here is District Twelve!**

**District Twelve Reaping Part One**

**Kaden Alieer POV**

"Brat! Wake up! It's time for the fucking reaping!"

I groaned as I heard my 'brother' calling me. I have no blood-related family so I was assigned a guardian named Nathaniel Greeverson, who is an ok guy but his 18-year-old son, Simon, is a whole different story. He pretty much hates me, I think. I have no idea why, though.

But whatever. I have to get ready for the reaping unless I want the Peacekeepers to put a gun to my head and drag me there!

I jumped off my 'bed', which was just a blanket on the floor because my 'family' can't really afford anything better.

I went to the bathroom and tried to make myself as presentable as possible.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and tried brushing my dark brown hair, but it wasn't really working. It will never do what I want it to. I changed into another ratty t-shirt and pants that were a bit cleaner than the ones I were wearing.

Like I said, that's all my 'family' can afford.

I grabbed my father's old broken watch and made my way to the kitchen. I said good-morning to Nathaniel and Simon. Nathaniel nodded his head in greeting while Simon just scowled.

What's his problem?

I shook it off and looked for something to eat. I grabbed some strawberries and a slice of bread then ran out the door to meet up with my two best friends, Zella and Connor.

I found them waiting for me near the square. Connor spotted me and waved. I waved back and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

_...District Twelve Reaping Part One..._

**Kel Pratt POV**

I twirled my hot fudge coloured hair as I waited for our mayor to say his speech. I miss District Six. I can't believe we had to move to District Twelve! And I can't believe my father gambled and lost so much money that we had to be forced to live _here. _

I sighed as I looked my only friend, Roger Kent. He was standing in the 14s section looking bored yet afraid at the same time.

But then, who wouldn't be? No one wants the Hunger Games except the Capitol and the Career Districts.

I just hope I won't be chosen for the Hunger Games. I mean, I probably have the hardest life in Panem. I have a gambler as a father, a mother who can't control him, and a paralyzed brother named Timbly.

But who cares right now? It's the reaping right now and our escort Effie Trinket just made her way up to the stage.

She had a big smile plastered on her face and said, "Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games, also known as the 4th Quarter Quell! Since it is a Quell, there has been a few rule changes, as you all should know by now. So all odd districts must reap a female tribute and the even district a male tribute. Since we are District Twelve and we are even, we will first reap our male tribute followed by five female representatives and five male representatives. Without futher adue, let's start the reaping!"

Effie walked to the male reaping bowl and drew out a name.

"Kaden Alieer! You are our lucky male tribute! Congratulations! You must be so happy!"

Like we were hoping to be chosen for the Hunger Games! This is dumb.

A kinda skinny looking boy with brown hair, somewhat tan skin and grey eyes from the 15s section slowly made his up to the stage.

Then I realized who he was. He was basically known as the trouble-maker in District Twelve. He loves causing mischief with his best friend, Connor. He's really poor, which explains his ratty clothes and no shoes, but he was always smiling and cracking a joke.

I wonder what he makes of this situation?

Effie claps her hands while she walks to the female bowl.

"And our first female representative is..."

**How was it? I am really excited to be finished all these reapings but I only have two more! I'm so happy and thanks for all of you for reviewing! I might get the second part out today or tomorrow! Review please! They make me so happy! :)**


	26. District Twelve Reaping Part Two

**I am SOOO happy to be done the district reapings! Here is the final part of District Twelve!**

**District Twelve Reaping Part Two**

**Kaden Alieer POV**

"May Fonce!" I watched as a 14-year-old slowly took a seat beside me.

She looked as freaked out as I was.

But then, who wouldn't be? We're being set to an arena to kill each other. Who would not be freaked about that?

I'm usually a happy guy full of life, but even I know this is not a very good situation.

I don't wanna die! I want to help people in District Twelve, not to be sent off to an arena to kill people for the Capitol's entertainment!

"Cilla Roselade!" Effie shouting out the third name snapped me oout of my thoughts.

I saw that a black-haired girl was beside May and Cilla crying. She looked like she was thirteen.

Man, that's harsh.

The fouth girl was an 18-year-old who looked like she was engaged by the look of the ring on her finger.

I feel bad for the soon-to-be or would-have-been groom.

Then Effie drew out the final female name.

"Kel Pratt."

_...District Twelve Reaping Part Two..._

**Kel Pratt POV**

What the hell?

NO! I'm chosen! I already have a bad enough life, and now they're just gonna throw me in the Hunger Games!

I had a look of hate for the Capitol as I made my way up to the stage.

I took a seat beside that almost-married girl and listened for the other representatives.

Effie cleared her throat. "And now let's find out who are our male representatives."

She snatched up a piece of paper and read out, "Rod DeReskon!"

A twelve-year-old slowly walked up to the stage trying very hard not to cry.

All of District Twelve were booing because no one thinks it's fair for a 12-year-old to be reaped.

Rod took a seat beside me and had his head in his lap.

I turned away before I felt really sorry for him when I shouldn't be because at least he didn't have to be forced to move to a different district!

The second guy was a 17-year-old and he looked a bit strong.

The third guy was a 15-year-old that I knew was from the merchant status because of the blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked kinda strong yet he also looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

The fourth male was from the Seam, which means they will do almost anything to win because winning means food and they barely ever have food.

The last guy was from my class. He shot me a pained look before he sat down next to the Seam guy.

Effie smiled and shouted, "And these are our ten representatives and tribute! Please give them all a big round of applause!"

No one clapped. Just complete silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katniss Everdeen give us all sad looks.

Well, she has mentored and watched as fifty of her tributes die in the Games. And since this was the Fourth Quarter Quell, what are the chances of District Twelve having a victor?

**Just one more reaping! I am 99% sure of the last reaping chapter coming out today. So, please review you guys! And remember to vote on the poll that's on my profile! It would help a lot! Thanks!**


	27. Capitol:The Final Reaping

**I am so glad that the reapings are done! Here is the final one that took me ages to write!**

**Capitol:The Final Reaping**

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

I bit my nails, scared of my fate if these Games are not what President Snow wants.

"Hubber! Start the reaping! It's eight o'clock, for goodness' sake! Do you want to be fired?" I screamed at him.

Hubber scrambled to his desk. "Yes Miss! Right away!" He quickly turned on everything and I saw the screen flickering as it showed the Capitol square.

The host, Nellisa Roots, put on a smile and gestured to the reaping bowls. "Welcome Panem, to the final reaping taking place in the Capitol! President Snow himself will be the one drawing out the names from the bowl! But before that, we will show you all the twelve required tributes first. We will be showing you their picture, their name, district, gender and age." She turned to the screen beside her.

"The first tribute is Glitz Pageants from District One!"

I hear the crowd screaming and cheering as Glitz's picture was shown. A small girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips and light skin was flashed on the screen with her information.

**Glitz Pageants**

**District:1**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Blonde hair, blue eyes, redrose lips, light skin**

"Jayce Gold!"

Everyone was booing at this guy.

**Jayce Gold**

**District:2**

**Age:12**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, very small and tiny**

"And from District Three we have Ivena Ven!"

Some people were clapping but not much. District Three is not a Career district after all.

**Ivena Ven **

**District:3**

**Age:13**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Waist-length jet black hair, hazel eyes, light ashen skin, slender, 5'5**

"Sebastian Aequor!"

Everyone was cheering at this one. He did look pretty strong and Career-like.

**Sebastian Aequor**

**District:4**

**Age:17**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Tall and leanly muscular, white blonde hair, very blue eyes**

"From District Five! Zephelia Acress!"

A boy-magnet appeared on the screens. All the guys in the office whistled.

**Zephelia Acress**

**District:5**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Long and straight black hair, icy blue eyes, 6'2, very thin and pretty**

"Medic Samson!"

Some scattered claps were heard.

**Medic Samson**

**District:6**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Spiky black hair, golden eyes, pale white skin, slightly muscular, 6'1**

"Elana Knott from District Seven!"

A bit of clapping was heard from the front.

**Elana Knott**

**District:7**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Long frizzy golden-brown hair, brown eyes, tall, willowy, lightly tanned skin **

"District Eight! Jack Charles!"

More booing.

**Jack Charles**

**District:8**

**Age:12**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, 5'1', very skinny**

"Nine! Kari Vindette!"

Another very pretty girl. And more whistling heard.

**Kari Vindette**

**District:9**

**Age:17**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Slightly wavy waist-length golden hair, blue-green eyes, golden tanned skin, 5'10**

"From Ten it's Gent Cortlin!"

Some clapping and girls giggling.

**Gent Cortlin**

**District:10**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Light brown curly hair, muscular, light brown eyes(A/N:Sorry, you didn't give me his eye colour so I just put down something. PM me if you want to change it), 6'12, hot**

"Representing District Eleven is Jocelyn Bennett!"

A mix of booing and a little bit of clapping.

**Jocelyn Bennett**

**District:11**

**Age:14**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Curly brown hair, forest green eyes, skinny, pale skin, small for her age**

"And lastly, from District Twelve is Kaden Alieer!"

A lot of booing from the crowd because of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

**Kaden Alieer**

**District:12**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Unruly dark brown hair, grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, average height, a few freckles, a bit skinny**

"And those are our tributes! And now we will all turn our attention to President Snow as he draws out the names of our twelve lucky tributes! Remember, district numbers don't count!"

I gestured for Hubber to turn the camera to President Snow.

President Snow smiled at the camera and said, "Welcome all to our 100th Hunger Games! Let's draw our tributes, shall we?"

He walks to the female reaping bowl and snatches up a name.

"Glam Pageants from District One!"

A lot of cheering and clapping was heard.

**Glam Pageants**

**District:1**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Blonde hair, blue eyes, redrose lips, white skin**

Another name was plucked from the bowl.

"Star Kart from 8!"

Scattered applause as the picture flashed on the screens.

**Star Kart**

**District:8**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Light brown hair, dark grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, 5'6**

"And it's Laurel Hicks from District 10!"

Some clapping.

**Laurel Hicks**

**District:10**

**Age:14**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Shoulder-length soft rust-coloured hair, one blue eye, one green eye, average height**

President Snow draws out another name.

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq from One!"

Another boy-magnet girl was shown and more cheering and whistling. Seriously? This is the Hunger Games, not a fashion show!

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq**

**District:1**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Reddish-brown hair(more red), large pale blue eyes, pale milk-coloured skin, 5'2**

"Kel Pratt from 12!"

A lot of booing. I don't know why though. I't's not like she's related to Katniss Everdeen or something.

**Kel Pratt**

**District:12**

**Age:14**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Hot fudge-coloured hair, blueish-green eyes, tan skin**

President Snow smiles again and says, "And our last female tribute is..."

He plucks out the final name from the bowl.

"Reyna Thrinesh from District Ten!"

Some clapping from the back as a tan-skinned girl appeared on the screens.

**Reyna Thrinesh**

**District:10**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Female**

**Appearance:Straight dark brown hair, big emerald green eyes, small nose and lips, small for her age, tanned skin, some scars on skin**

President Snow slowly walks to the other reaping bowl.

"And the first male tribute is..."

A name is drawn.

"Runner Kulpurt from Eleven!"

A bit of clapping.

**Runner Kulpurt**

**District:11**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Light brown hair, dark blue eyes, kind of muscular, pale skin, 5'9**

"Our second male tribute is Xavier Keller from District Two!"

Lots of hooting and cheering were heard. I think someone yelled, "Thank god! A better tribute!"

**Xavier Keller**

**District:2**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Very light, wind blown auburn colored hair with tints of red in it, blue eyes, tall, muscular, dark bruise on cheek **

"Watson Steiner from Five!"

Scattered clapping.

**Watson Steiner**

**District:5**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Straight black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, skinny, 5'4**

"From District Eight we have Nathan Stiller!"

A few people were clapping.

**Nathan Stiller**

**District:8**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes(A/N:Again, there was no eye colour so if you want me to change it, PM me), stocky build but bit skinny, medium height**

"Our fifth male tribute is Milo Dylana from District 7!"

A few clapping here and there were heard.

**Milo Dylana**

**District:7**

**Age:17**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Shaggy auburn hair, forest green eyes, slightly tanned skin, average height**

"And our last male tribute for the 100th Hunger Games is..."

Everyone was holding their breath.

President Snow snatched the last slip of paper and read out, "Warren Peace from District Nine."

A kinda scary-looking 18-year-old appeared on the screens. There was some clapping.

**Warren Peace**

**District:9**

**Age:18**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Black hair, dark brown eyes, muscular, slightly tanned skin, 6'3**

President Snow clapped his hands. "And these are this year's tributes! They will have tonight to say their good-byes and tomorrow morning from 7:00-8:00, a train will be stopping at each district to pick up our tributes. May the odds be _ever _in your favour. Back to you Nellisa."

Hubber pointed the camera back at Nellisa.

Nellisa grinned. "And those are your tributes folks! If you would like to sponsor any, please let your mentor know. Sponsoring does not start until the Games, however. Tributes wil be arriving at the City Square by 5:00pm tomorrow so please join us there! Good-night Panem and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

Hubber closed the camera and smiled in relief. I did too because that meant that we have done a good job and are safe.

For now.

**And there it is! How was it? I am hoping to get the good-bye chapter out tomorrow. Aren't you guys happy that the reapings are over? They were a bit boring to write after a while so I'm so happy to be finished. Remember to review and vote on the poll! :)**


	28. The End of My Life

**Here are the good-byes! Guess how long it took? Two days! So please forgive me if it's not too good. I kinda slacked off because it was SOOOO long! About 6,300 words!**

**The End of My Life**

**Glitz Pageants POV (District One)**

Oh. Wow. My twin sister's chosen too. How is that possible?

I glared at her. She glared back.

Well, at least I get to kill her.

My parents were smiling at us.

My mother hugged me. "My darlings are all grown-up and can be in the Hunger Games! I'm so happy for both of you!"

My father cleared his throat. "May the best twin win."

I fake-smiled at Glam. "Yes. May the _best _twin win." Which would be me.

She smiled back sarcastically. "Of _course. _May the _best _twin win."

I heard a knock. I ran to answer it.

I found Glitter smiling at me, holding something in her hand which she gave to me.

I stared at the package. "What is it?"

"It's a necklace that I thought could be your token. Unless you already have one..."

I opened the package. It was a necklace with a crown charm. It was silver and had gems all over it.

I screamed and hugged Glitter. "O my gosh! It's perfect! Thank you!"

Glitter helped me put it on and I looked in the mirror.

I smiled. I'm done with my good-byes.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

I narrowed my eyes at Glitz as Glitter helped her put on the necklace.

Then Glitter turned to me holding another package. "Here's yours Glam. Did you think I'd forget about you?"

I smiled at Glitter as I opened the package. It was also a necklace with a crown but it had a ballerina too.

Beautiful and elegant. Just like me. Glitter helped me put it on.

It looked _amazing _on me.

I grinned. "Thanks Glitter!"

My parents smiled at Glitter too.

My mother embraced Glitter. "Thank you for giving these necklaces to my daughters. I appreciate it."

My father just nodded his head.

I turned to my family. "Good-night everyone! I need to sleep well if I want to win!"

Then I raced upstairs and went to bed.

Hunger Games, here I come!

_...The End of My Life..._

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV (District One)**

Good. I'm chosen. But so were the Pageants twins.

Well, I'll win and prove to everyone that I can be as brave as they were!

I left my big living room and went to find my father in the kitchen.

He heard me come in and smiled. "Well, sweetheart, you are chosen. Good luck."

I smiled at him. "Of course Daddy. Don't you think I could win?"

He gave me a hug and said, "No, of course I think you can win. Hell, you can be the victor of the Hunger Games. You _will _be the victor of the Hunger Games. It's just that I'm a bit upset about losing my little girl."

I hugged my father back. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl. And when I come home as a victor, I'll make us even more richer."

He smiled at me. "Yes sweetheart. Now how about you go say good-bye to your mother too?"

"Ok." I found my mother in her bedroom trying on a new dress.

She smiled at me and wished me good luck.

Then I saw my two little sisters doing homework. I said a quick good-bye and went to my room.

I needed a token and I plan on taking some make-up products.

But I could only choose one soo...maybe my red lipstick. I'll get my other products sent to me later.

I closed my room light and fell asleep as I dreamed about coming home as the victor.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Jayce Gold POV (District Two)**

Oh gosh. Most of these tributes look so strong and I think I'll be killed in the bloodbath.

Oh no. I'm going to _die. _I don't think I can kill anyone to save my life.

I saw Lori looking at me sadly. My mother was crying and my father couldn't even look at me.

Huh. No one seems to have faith that I'll be coming back _alive. _

But then, I don't have much faith in myself anyway. Sure, I'm smarter than the average District Two person, but all of these tributes have muscles and I have _none_!

So I tried my best to not cry as I said good-bye to my family.

Loki just happened to come running in to wish me good luck.

He _also _whispered to me quietly, "Nice knowing you buddy."

I'm _sure _that will make me less nervous than I am _now._

My mother gave me a small red ball as my token.

I smiled. If I ever make it past the bloodbath, I have something to remind me of home.

Then I said good-night to everyone and went to my bedroom to catch some _zzz_s.

After all, I'm gonna need all the help I can get.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

So I'm in the Games. Well, that sucks.

I'm probably one of the very few Career kids that value their life.

I mean, I'm ready for the Hunger Games, but I don't really want to be in it.

My parents smiled at me sadly as I entered the kitchen.

My mother gave me a warm hug. "Good luck, my oldest son."

My father patted me on the back. "Are you ready Xavier?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I am. I've been training since I was six, remember?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yes." He turned to Lance. "Do you have anything to say to your brother Lance?"

"Yeah. Uh..good luck. I hope you win."

I nodded my head again. "Yeah. Thanks." I looked at my mom. "Thomas and Demi told me to meet them at Demmi's house. Can I go?"

"Of course Xavier. But be home by 9:30. You need to get some rest before leaving."

"OK Mom!" Then I raced out the door.

I saw Demi and Thomas waiting for me outside of Demi's house.

Demi gave me a big hug. I let her this time because there is a very tiny chance that I might not come back. "Xavier! Promise me you'll try to win!"

"Yeah Xavier," agreed Thomas.

I looked at them. "Of course I'm gonna try to win! I value my life, you know."

Demi looked up at me. "So what's gonna be your token?"

I took out my token from my jacket pocket. "My lucky bullet. Duh Demi!"

My lucky bullet is an empty shell I found.

I held onto it tightly.

I said all my good-byes and I have my token. I think I'm ready for the Hunger Games.

I think.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Ivena Ven POV (District Three)**

Holy shit. These tributes look pretty strong.

Why me?

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I can't possibly be in the Hunger Games. My mother is sick and my father is depressed sometimes.

I wiped away my tears as I heard my family come in.

Techo put his arms around me. "I'm so sorry sis," he whispered.

I patted his back. "It's ok Tech. I could win you know."

He looked at me, torn. "Yeah, sis. You have to win," he whispered again.

My father cleared his throat. "Well, good luck Ives. And you must win. Please."

Vena looked at us weirdly. "What go on Ivena? Where you going?"

Techo picked up our little sister and said, "Ivena is going on vacation and will be coming home very soon."

Another tear rolled down my cheek. My sister was so innocent. What will she think when she sees my dead body?

Long and Risa were banging on the door. I opened the door.

Long gave me a package.

I opened it. It was a braided black bracelet.

I hugged my friends. "Thanks so much you guys!"

Long and Risa smiled at me. "Just win, ok?"

I smiled nervously. "I'll try."

Long kissed me and said, "Promise?"

I was shocked as I said, "Promise."

_...The End of My Life..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

It's only me from District Four. Well, at least I don't need to worry about killing anyone I know.

My cousins stared at me, upset.

They're probably thinking about my mother, I suppose.

I hope I win the Hunger Games unlike my mother. I want to win and live my life. I'm only 17, for god's sakes!

Suddenly my cousins snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me and wished me luck and hoped that I win.

Doesn't everyone wish they could win?

Some of my friends came over and also wished me luck.

Azean asked me what my token was.

I pointed to my ear and the fish fly earring.

You see, one of my ears got pierced by accident.

Don't ask.

Then, it was 9:45! My cousins rushed everyone out and I went to bed.

What will happen tomorrow?

_...The End of My Life..._

**Zephelia Acress POV (District Five)**

My only fellow district partner was some Watson dude. He was not very hot but whatever.

I'm gonna get _way _more sponsors than he will.

And I'll win.

My family walked into the living room.

My father embraced me. "I can't believe my Zephelia is in the Games! You are for sure going to win."

I hugged my father back. "Thanks Daddy!"

My mother kissed me on the cheek. "You are going to win darling. No one can beat you."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey."

My brother Crimson smirked. "Kick some Career ass, will ya?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Crimson."

My mother told us to all go to bed because we have a big day tomorrow.

I went upstairs to my room.

I'm gonna win.

Or else.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner POV (District Five)**

I am going to die.

Why, you ask?

Because I'm in the Hunger Games. The 100th Hunger Games. The Fourth Quarter Quell.

And EVERYONE knows that Quarter Quells are more violent than the normal ones.

And did you see those tributes? At least 8 of them could kill me in ten seconds.

This is one of the very few moments that I wish I didn't volunteer but I know that Wyran wouldn't have lasted very long in the Games. And besides, he has to take care of his siblings.

I see my parents and brother trying to stay calm, but failing.

My mother had a tear running down her cheek as she hugged me tightly. "My baby! Lord, please let my son come out of the Games alive!"

My father just stared ahead.

My brother for the first time in his life, didn't tease me. He just stared at me like something was going to kill me.

Just then, Joule and Winch flew into my house, wishing me good luck and hugging me. Joule and Winch gave me a necklace made of insulated wire with a little telescope on the end.

I grinned at them. "Thanks. It's just like the telescope we have at the lab!"

I stared at the wonderful necklace that was my token.

Who knows? I. Just. Might. Win.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Medic 'Ed' Samson POV (District Six)**

I am dead. I am dead.

I. Am. Dead.

Did anyone see those tributes? At least five of them could kill me in less than a minute. There's only five Careers really this year, but they are SCARY. Both guys were probably trained since they were born and those girls are so beautiful that I know for sure half of the Capitol will be sponsoring them.

It's the perfect group.

But sadly, I'm not in it.

OK, Medic, take a deep breath. You're gonna make it out of the bloodbath alive.

I _think._

Frank and Gina were at my house watching the reaping with us and they looked torn.

All three of my brothers were looking at me regetfully.

My sisters were crying along with my mother.

And my father? He was too busy staring at the air on top of my head.

I have a feeling no one thinks I'm coming out of that arena alive.

I stared akwardly at my family. "Well, bye...I'm going to the Capitol tomorrow. I hope I come back."

No one was paying attention to me.

OK, then.

I went to my room and took out my lucky key chain. It was a basket-ball.

I hope it has enough luck to get me out of the arena alive.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Elana Knott POV (District Seven)**

My only district partner is that Milo guy. He's ok, I guess.

My whole family was all gathered in the living room. My brothers were all wishing me luck and saying I'll for sure be the victor if they have axes in the Corncopia.

I hope they do.

My mother did a little crying because after all, I'm the first in my family to be in the Games, but my mother never was a big crier, anyway.

My father just patted me on the back and says that I'll beat them all.

It's nice to have a family that have faith in you.

Then my mother gave me this silver bracelet.

"Here," she said, helping me put it on. "It's our family's and I feel it's time that you have it."

In other words:you might not come back so I will give it to you now as your token.

"Thank you Mother," I said.

I checked the time and thought it was time for bed. I said good-night as I went to my room and thought about how to get out the Games alive.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

Ha. Ha. This must be fun.

_Not._

I wonder what these Hunger Games are like? It's the Fourth Quarter Quell so it _must _be something _wonderful._

That's nice.

My abusive father and my stupid step-mother came into my bedroom.

My father grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Why the fuck did you volunteer?"

"I wanted to prove myself."

"Well, you better win or else," my father growled.

"Yes Milo. _Please _make out of the Games alive _sweetheart._" My step-mother said sweetly.

Fuck, I want to punch her.

Then they left and my little sister came in.

She crawled onto my lap and looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Milo, are you going to be in the Hunger Games?"

Fuck, no matter how much I want to protect my little sister, I can't lie to her about this.

"Yeah, I am."

"Promise you'll try to win, ok?" Haylee had her pinkie in held in front of me.

I sighed as I pinkie-promised her.

"Promise."

_...The End of My Life..._

**Jack Charles POV (District Eight)**

I'm in dead meat. I will die in the bloodbath.

I will die a VIOLENT death.

It sucks to be me, doesn't it?

My mother took one look at me and started bawling.

My father was comforting her, shooting me a sad look.

Harry was watching the reaping at my house and he just kept staring at the black screen.

I already know I'm not making out of the arena alive, but can't anyone just pretend to be happy at least?

I didn't even bother saying good-bye to anybody. I just went upstairs and locked the door, finally letting myself freak out.

I found my blue piece of fabric, which I am using as my token. I hugged it to my chest as I thought,

Which one of those tributes are going to kill me?

_...The End of My Life..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

I am in the Hunger Games.

Hey, at least I can kill people without getting in trouble.

I mean, look, I'm not a Career, but since I'm in the Games, I'll try my best to win.

What have I got to lose?

My brother was beside me when we were watching the reaping. Now, he's in the kitchen swearing to himself.

I walk into the kitchen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack, are you ok? You're swearing like fuck."

Jack looks at me, tears threatning to fall down his face. "I'm fine. It's just that if we already lost Mom and Dad. And if I lose you too..." He put his head in his hands.

I patted his shoulder. "Man, I'll try to come back, ok? I swear to God."

My brother smiled at me and pressed a gold wooden pin into my hand. "Here. That's your token."

I looked carefully at the pin. It had a picture of a bundle of wheat carved into it.

I smiled back at my brother. "Thanks bro."

Then Alern was knocking on the door.

As I opened the door, he bursted in. "Hey man, good luck. You better win or else!"

I grinned at him.

"Of course."

_...The End of My Life..._

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

Ah, _shit__. _

How am I supposed to explain this to Ivy? I was already chosen as a representative and now I'm in the Games for sure!

What am I going to do?

I was suddenly punched on the back.

I turned around, startled.

Guess who punched me?

My little sister, of course.

"Why are you in the Hunger Games? You promised!" Ivy had tears spilling out of her eyes.

I tried to hug her, but she turned away. "I'm so sorry Ivy!" I told her. "I didn't want to be in the Hunger Games! I was chosen and there's nothing I can do to change it!"

My sister crossed her arms. "Don't talk to me!"

Then she ran out of the room sobbing.

My older brother, Klevin and my parents came in.

My brother hugged me tightly, gave me a red ribbon for my hair and whispered, "Promise to try to win, ok Ta?"

"I'll try to, k?"

He smiled sadly at me. "OK."

My parents just quickly and quietly said their good-byes and rushed out the door.

I guess everyone doesn't want to see me because they all know I'm gonna _die._

_...The End of My Life..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I was dreaming about the District Four boy when someone says, "Kari, are you ok?"

I smiled innocently at Granger. "Oh, nothing. It's just that..."

"What's wrong?" Granger asks, worried.

I twirled my hair. "Well, since I am going to be in the Hunger Games, I have to break up with you."

Granger stared at me, distressed. "What? You-you're breaking up with me?"

I touch his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry. It just wouldn't work out."

He stared at his feet. "Oh, ok." He mumbled as he slowly walked out the door.

Nettle comes in as Granger leaves.

She stares at his back and then back at me. "You broke up with him?" Nettle asks me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It wasn't going to work out. I'm in the Games, after all."

Nettle looks at me, with fake concern on her face. "I hope you win Kari. You are so brave and strong."

I gave her a sarcastic small smile she mistook as a genuine smile. "Thanks Nettle. You're the _best._"

Then my family walked into the living room. Nettle says good-bye as she leaves. My father turns his attention to me and says happily, "Kari! You are going to be the most richest and prettiest victor ever!"

I kissed my dad on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy!"

My mother smiles. "Remember to give me some of that money, ok sweetheart?"

"Of course Mom."

My little sister Gabbie, screams. "Yay! I'm going to have a victor as a sister!" Then she runs to the phone to tell all her friends.

My little brother, Minnow, just scowls at me.

But who cares? I tie a white ribbon onto my waist.

I'm going to be the victor of the 100th Hunger Games, the Fourth Quarter Quell, and no one's going to stop me.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Warren Peace POV (District Nine)**

Yes. I'm the Hunger Games.

I finally get to kill.

Just not those two twelve-year-olds.

It'll be just like killing my sister.

My parents come in.

My mother embraces me. "Good luck."

My father pats me on the back. "Good luck, my son."

Then, just like that, I am done my good-byes.

Good-bye District Nine.

Hello Hunger Games.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Gent Cortlin POV (District Ten)**

Thank God I'm in the Hunger Games and not Ivan-Hayes.

He would have died in the blood-bath for sure.

The boy from Nine was scary-looking and seemed like he wouldn't hesitate to kill.

My whole family stared at me, upset.

Ivan-Hayes was out of the Games but I'm in them. I think they don't know if they should be happy about that of not.

Well, I am. I stand a much better chance than my brother and I have lived longer than he has.

Well, only two years, but still.

My mother and sisters had tear stains on their cheeks.

I went to hug them. "It's OK you guys. I'll try to win, I promise."

My father cleared his throat. "Yes, Gent's right. He'll try to win and meanwhile, none of you should be crying. We have to be cheering him on, not acting like's he's dead. He still has a chance, you know." Then he gave me a leather bracelet.

I gave a grateful look to my dad. "Thanks," I whispered.

My father smiled and took my little brother, Nero to bed.

Ivan-Hayes looked at me, afraid. "I'm so sorry Gent," he sobbed.

"It's OK," I said.

My friends came over and we all said our good-byes.

Then Quintina said, "May I go see Laurel Mom?"

Our mother nodded her head. Quintina rushed out the door while I thought,

How am I supposed to kill one of Quintina's best friends?

_...The End of My Life..._

**Laurel Hicks POV (District Ten)**

I was about to say good-bye to my Aunt Aaliyah when Quintina and Grizel bursted into my house.

Quintina hugged me. "O my gosh Laurel! This is my unlucky day! My best friend and brother are in the same Hunger Games!"

Grizel comforted Quintina while I said, "Quintina, you know I can't kill your brother!"

"What happens if it's just you and him?" Quintina asks softly.

"Then I'll just stand there until something kills one of us." I replied back simply.

My Aunt Aaliyah walked in the kitchen. "Hello there Quintina and Grizel." She smiled softly at me. "Hello Laurel. Saying your good-byes to your friends?"

"Yeah."

My aunt handed me a ring. "Here. This can be your token. It was my old ring."

I studied it. The ring had a simplistic looking pig on it. I put it on my right ring finger and hugged her. "Thanks Auntie!"

She smiled at me. "Anytime dear. Anytime."

Then she left me with my friends as we kept saying good-bye.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Reyna Thrinesh POV (District Ten)**

Oh no. I'm in the Hunger Games.

That's not good.

I don't want to be in them though! I just want to run in the meadow with my red-tailed hawk Tobias flying up above, and feeling the freedom under the blue sky.

Which is what I do everyday.

My parents shake their heads.

My father patted my shoulder. "Make sure you win the Games, alright?"

"Alright Dad." I answered him.

And I will. I'll do anything to make my father proud of me because he is the best dad in the whole world.

My mother hugged me and it felt like she would never let go.

My father took her out of my bedroom.

Only Audrey, Michael and I were left.

Audrey simply said, "Just stay alive ok?" And walked out.

So she won't forgive me.

Michael gave me his treasure:a small white round stone and told me to come home.

I told him I'll try to stay alive.

After that, I had some alone time to think. Even though I told Michael and Dad I'll try to come home alive, I know I'm ready to die.

My mother is always comparing me and Audrey so maybe if I die, Audrey will never be compared to anyone again.

Ever.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Jocelyn Bennett POV (District Eleven)**

I sighed as I thought about the Hunger Games.

I can't believe how badly the Capitol wants to get rid of us. I'm the last kid in the my family and the last kid to be in the Hunger Games.

And if they are going to be anything like my siblings' Hunger Games, I am going to have an early and violent death.

It sucks to be me.

My parents both have tears in their eyes because maybe they also realized that I am their last kid and if I die, our whole family is gone.

My mother hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. "My baby! Please make it out of the Games alive! I don't know what I'll do if I lose my last child! Please! Stay alive for your mother!"

I kissed my mother on the cheek. "I promise Mom." I told her.

I shouldn't have though because our family is 99% guaranteed to be destroyed.

My father stared his feet as he wishes me luck in the arena.

I'll kinda be needing it because all the Careers, except that Jayce kid looked pretty tough to me. And good-looking enough to get sponsors.

I sighed again as I thought about my simple life here. Growing crops, playing with the wolves...

I took out the locket that was always in my pocket. There was a picture of my whole family in it. I think the photo was taken when I was two.

I held onto it tightly and wished that all my siblings would be alive again.

Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Runner Kulpurt POV (District Eleven)**

OK. I know for a FACT that I'll be fucking dying in the bloodbath.

I mean, who wouldn't be? Half of the tributes are either so freakishly strong-looking or good-looking and both could get _a lot _of sponsors.

And I am neither strong or handsome.

My older sister, Melaine, stared at me pitifully. "Good luck Runner. You'll be needing it."

I nodded my head, upset. "I know."

My mother scolded at my sister. "Melaine! Please be positive! Your brother still has a chance!"

My father nodded his head. "That's right. Cheer your brother on Melaine."

Then Mold marched into my house holding a package.

"Open it." Mold instructed me.

I opened it and found a chain bracelet.

I grinned at Mold. "Thanks!"

I put it on.

Maybe I still stand a chance.

Then I thought back to the District Two guy. Not the Jayce kid, but Xavier.

I shivered.

Maybe I _don't _stand a chance.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

At least there's only one person from my district. District One has three and so does Eight.

I'm happy to not be in _those _districts.

My good-byes were quite simple, really.

Nathaniel just wished me good luck while Simon smirked happily and rushed out the door.

OK, then.

Connor and Zella came to my house to say their good-byes and stuff.

Connor was sad. "Who will help me cause trouble while you're in the Games?" He asked.

I pointed to Zella. "How 'bout her?"

Connor and I laughed while Zella tried to be angry at us.

Then she just gave up and hugged me. "You better come home or else." She threatned.

I put my hands in the air. "OK! Chill, Zells!"

"What's your token?" Connor asked.

I pointed to my father old broken watch. "That thing. It belonged to my father."

"Oh." Connor said.

It was silent after that so they just left while I went to sleep.

I wonder what my parents would think about me being in the Games?

Would they be happy? Sad? Angry? Worried?

I guess I'll never know.

_...The End of My Life..._

**Kel Pratt POV (District Twelve)**

I can't believe I am seriously in the 100th Hunger Games.

I have a life, you know! I don't have time to participate in the Hunger Games!

GRR...

I was too busy letting my anger out that I didn't notice my family come into my room.

My father smiles at me and says, "When you win, be sure to give me some money."

I glared at him. "Dont bet on it _father._"

My mother looked nervously from my father to me. "Good luck sweetheart." She says to me. "I am rooting for you."

I smiled at my mom. "Thanks."

My brother looks up at me, upset. "You're not coming back, are you? Most of those tributes look tough."

I rolled my eyes. "Of _course _I'll bet them Timbly. I'm not weak, you know."

Then I excused myself and went to my friend, Roger's house.

I was about to knock when Roger came out. He hugged me. "You're gonna do great Kel," he said into my hair.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

"What's your token going to be?" Roger asked.

I pulled out the bracelet I winded together, made of dead pine needles, an old shoelace, vines of all sorts and a piece of purple thread. "My bracelet, of course."

Roger grinned and laughed. "Of course."

I walked home, happy until I thought back to the Games.

The District Two boy, the D4 guy, the Seven girl, and the guy from Nine...

This is the end of my life.

_...The End of My Life..._

**No One's POV (District ZERO :))**

At 7:00am, Train #1 went to pick up District One while Train #2 picked up District Seven. At 7:10am, Train #1 picked up District Two and Train #2 got District Eight. At 7:24am, the first train picked up District Three and the second train District Nine. At 7:34am, Train #1 picked up District Four while Train #2 went and got District Ten. At 7:48am, Train #1 got District Five and Train #2 District Eleven. Then finally, 7:58 the first train picked up District Six while the second train picked up District Twelve.

And then they were both off to the Capitol.

**And there are all the good-byes! I seriously didn't think they would take THIS long! I will have another chapter out on Monday. Review and tell me your thoughts! OH! And please PM me who you all want as allies or if you DON'T want allies. If you don't PM me by Monday, I will choose your alliances. There will be some talk of alliances in the next chapter, which is the train chapters so please PM me and review! Thanks you guys! I love you all! **


	29. Train Ride Part One

**Here is the first part of the train rides! It's District One-Six!**

**P.S. I do not own The Hunger Games or any of these characters.**

**Train Ride (District One-Six)**

**Glitz Pageants POV (District One)**

As the train came to District One to pick up me, Sophie-Anne and my stupid twin sister, Glam, I just said some more good-byes to my parents and Glitter.

It was kinda boring.

The train came to a stop and a Peacekeeper called us all to board the train.

I said one last good-bye and ran to the train.

When I was inside, my eyes were wide open.

Holy _fuck._

This place was like heaven! I mean, my family's pretty rich, but even that pales in comparison to _this!_

And it's only a train!

My escort, Hippie Flowers, decides to make an appearance and tells me my room is 1A, just down the hall, and she gives me the key.

I ran down the hall and opened the door.

Oh. My. God.

All pink!

How did they know that I _love _pink!

But I shrugged it off as I ran around the room.

It was _wonderful. _

The bed, the chairs, the flowers...

I sat down in a pink chair gleefully as I viewed my beautiful room again.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

I got onto the train, still a bit pissed that I was in the same Hunger Games as my sister until I noticed the train.

What. The. Fuck.

It's even better than my home! There was velvet carpets, beautiful fluffy seats, black curtains...

I rushed around the room, feeling everything to see if it was as pretty and soft and comfortable as it looks.

It is.

Then my escort has to ruin it by telling me my room number is 1C.

I slowly walk down the hall, wondering if my room would be this amazing.

I unlocked the door and gasped.

I love this place!

The whole room was basically dark pink and black except for a few pieces of red and blue.

The carpet was some soft black thing and the bed was so pretty! The chairs had some very cool designs on it and the curtains were so _me._

I sighed happily as I fell onto the bed and had a nice little nap.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV (District One)**

I watched as the twins gasped when they entered the train, but it was not _that _great.

I mean, it _is _a _bit _nicer than my own home, but not by much.

Hippie tells me my room number was 1B so I slowly walked to my room, wondering how it would look like.

I unlocked the door and,

OMG! It looked almost like the room I have at home!

I smiled happily and pleased until,

How did they know how my room looked like?

But a voice in my head told me to forget about it and just enjoyed.

So I did. Besides, I'm going to be thrown into an arena and there won't be any pretty stuff in _there._

I then heard a Peacekeeper say that we were almost arriving in District Two so I exited my room and went to the dining room to wait for the District Two people.

I found Glitz and Glam already there, glaring at each other.

I might as well start an slliance so...

"Are you guys in the Career pack?"

I saw Glitz and Glam narrowed their eyes at each other then come to a silent agreement.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

I smiled.

Looks like I just found myself some allies.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Jayce Gold POV (District Two)**

Oh no. The train is here. I look over at my other district partner, Xavier. He didn't look excited like a normal Career, but he didn't look upset wither.

He just looked _bored._

How is that possible? We're about to be thrown into an arena in two weeks to _kill _each other and he looks _bored_?

What the hell?

I ignored him as I slowly walked into the train.

Wow.

It's so rich-looking. My family is pretty rich like most District Two families are, but this is just _crazy._

It looks fancier than all the rich families' houses combined!

Three girls were looking at me, disgusted and disappointed.

They were hoping for a more stronger-looking Career, I suppose.

My escort, Flash Grover, handed me a key and instructed me to go to room 2A, which will be my room until we reach the Capitol.

I followed his instructions and soon found myself in a richly-furnished room.

How rich _is_ the Capitol?

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

As I entered the train, I noticed two things:first, how the train looked better than my entire house and two:those are some pretty hot girls.

There was this girl that had reddish-brown hair and was so fucking hot.

But the one that stood out was one of the twins.

I don't know why though, because the red/brown hair could beat her in a beauty contest anyday but...

I smiled as I introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Xavier Keller."

The girl with reddish-brown hair introduced herself as Sophie-Anne.

The twins stopped glaring at each other as they smiled at me.

Twin #1 said, "My name's Glitz."

Twin #2 (the one I am weirdly attracted to) said, "My name's Glam. Are you in with the Careers?"

I grinned at her. "Of course I am!" Lowering my voice, I said, "But don't tell my district partner, Jayce about this. I don't really want him in the Career pack because he's too weak."

Glam nods her head. "Yeah, he is."

We began talking about our lives and what we were good at.

I glanced at Glam once in a while and feel myself get a bit nervous talking to her while we were arriving in District Three.

What the hell is going on?

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Ivena Ven POV (District Three)**

I took deep breaths as the train arrived at the station.

My brother pats my shoulder. "Calm down little sis. You have a chance, you know."

I sighed as a Peacekeepers calls for me to board the train.

I leave my family and entered the train.

I saw a set of twins staring at me.

Another girl, just stared at the air above my head.

A small boy was smiling at me uneasily.

A strong-looking boy was rolling his eyes.

I took another deep breath and said, "Hi. My name is Ivena Ven. Nice to meet you."

The small boy looked at me and answered, "My name is Jayce Gold. I'm from Two."

"I'm Xavier." The strong-looking boy says, sounding bored and stealing a glance at one of the twins.

Ok, then.

The twins introduced themselves as Glitz and Glam while staring each other down while the last girl says her name, Sophie-Anne, then continued to stare at the air above my head.

Then Xavier, Glitz, Glam, and Sophie-Anne huddled in a corner, leaving me and Jayce just standing there.

"Are you with the Careers?" I asked Jayce.

He shook his head. "I'm not strong enough."

"Oh." I replied as the Careers come back, looking bored again.

It was just silence as we reached District Four.

And the doors opened.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

After saying one last good-bye to my cousins, a Peacekeeper ushered me onto the train.

My jaw dropped. The room was so rich-looking. Better than any house I've been to.

Someone sighed. I turned around at the noise. I see this girl with big pale blue eyes staring at me.

I smirked at her.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "My name's Sophie-Anne and _no, _I would never go out with you."

I was shocked. No girl has said that to me before.

Well, forget her. I turned to the twins that are not looking at each other but at me.

One of them introduced herself as Glitz and the other was Glam.

I started talking to Glitz, realising she doesn't like her twin sister. Then I talked to Glam, and she doesn't like her twin sister either.

Huh. Twins that hate each other. That's weird.

Another thing that was weird was that while I was talking to Glam, the strong-looking guy was glaring at me.

What did I do?

Shaking my head, I went to talk to the last girl who was kind of talking to the skinny boy.

She had jet black hair and pretty hazel eyes.

I introduced myself as Sebastian and found out that her name was Ivena.

She was friendly but I could tell she wasn't really liking me.

Whatever. I noticed Glam walking up to me. "Do you want to be in the Career pack?" She asked.

"Sure." I say.

And just like that, I was in an alliance.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Zephelia Acress POV (District Five)**

As the train arrives, I smile. I am finally going into the Hunger Games.

And I'm going to win.

I kiss my family good-bye as I boarded the train. I found four girls staring at me, in shock, two guys staring at me, amazed, and one guy ignoring me and looking at one of the twins.

Whatever. I told them my name then asked my escort, Joy Eshakon, what my room number was.

"It's 5A, darling." She replied back, smiling at me.

I found my room and opened the door.

It _was _pretty nice, I have to admit, and maybe it's better than the room I have at home.

_Maybe._

I looked around and smiled.

This room was made for a princess!

Like me.

I was settled down as a escort told me I could go get a snack.

I found my district partner, Wat something eating with who I believe was the District Three girl.

I surveyed my opponents.

The Careers were normal, and the other were kind of weak-looking, like that other guy from Two.

This was going to be pretty easy.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner POV (District Five)**

I stepped onto the train and was greeted by people staring at me.

I saw my district partner talking to our escort, a group of who I thought were the Careers but the looks of them, and a girl and boy in a corner talking.

I went to the girl and boy in the corner.

"Hi. My name's Watson Steiner from District Five but you can call me Watts."

The girl smiled at me warmly, yet on guard. "I'm Ivena from District Three and this is Jayce Gold," she said, gesturing to herself and the boy, "And he's from Two."

The boy smiled at me nervously.

"Why aren't you with the Careers?" I asked Jayce.

"I'm not strong enough." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"But you must be smarter than them." I answered.

"Thanks." He said, smiling happily now.

Ivena looked at me. "You look like a decent guy. Want to be in our alliance?"

I thought for a minute. I _could _use some allies, and sometimes strategy _is _better than strength...but then, I might have to kill them later...but I could worry about that later...

"Sure." I replied.

Jayce and Ivena smiled happily and we discussed strategy as we waited for the train to arrive in District Six.

_...Train Ride (District One-Six)..._

**Medic 'Ed' Samson POV (District Six)**

I tried to relax as I boarded the train.

A pair of twins stred at me, a bit disgusted, along with this really pretty girl and two strong-looking guys.

I don't exactly look strong, do I?

Then I found a group talking among themselves in a corner.

I walked straight to them.

"Hey...my name's Medic Samson and...umm...yeah..." Man, was I nervous!

The boy with grey eyes introduced himself as Watson.

The girl's name was Ivena and the other boy's name was Jayce.

I pointed to the other group. "Are they the Careers?" I ask Jayce.

He nods his head. "Yeah. The guy with the white-blonde hair is Sebastian from Four, the other guy is Xavier from Two, the twins are Glitz and Glam from One and the other girl is Sophie-Anne and she's also from District One."

Oh shit.

Watson grinned at me. "How's District Six?" He asks.

"It's just medicine." I replied.

The girl, Ivena, smiled at me. "So you know how to heal?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. It was going to be my job when I was older but since I'm in the Games..."

Ivena nods her head and talks to Jayce and Watson quietly.

Then Jayce turned to me and asked, "How would you like to be in our alliance?"

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	30. Train Ride Part Two

**The train rides are done! Here's the second part!**

**Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)**

**Elana Knott POV (District Seven)**

I boarded the train and walked straight to my escort, Salad Nessing, and asked him which room I was in.

"It's 7A obviously Elana! You know, 7 for our district and A for the first person! Elana's your name, right? I'm like, so excited! Maybe we'll win this year!" Salad blabbed out loud.

I rolled my eyes, took the key from Salad's hand and walked down the hall to my room.

As I opened the door, I was a bit shocked.

I mean, you don't see richly-furnished stuff in District Seven.

I surveyed the room and found it quite to my taste, weirdly.

You'd think the Capitol would be bad at designing a room that I would like.

The walls didn't look like walls at all; there were just painted trees everywhere, pictures of birds, animals, all the things you'd find in a forest.

My room _was _a forest. My bed was made from wood and had leaves decorating it.

Well, everything in my room was made from wood.

I was about to test how comfty everything was in my room, until Salad bursted into my room and say that I _must _go to the dining room and greet District Eight.

I sighed and asked him why, then slowly walked out of my room.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

I stepped onto the fucking train and found that everything was so rich-looking.

There was a velvet-coloured tissue on the table.

I asked my stupid escort how much the tissue costed and guess what the number was.

Ten fucking dollars for a pack of 12 fucking tissues!

Are these people insane?

Ten fucking dollars back home can buy me a _day's _worth of food!

And these idiots spend it on _tissues?_

I took a deep breath before talking to Salad(stupid name) again.

"What's my room number?" I asked him.

He grinned at me. "It's obviously 7B, little boy! 7 for our _wonderful _district and B for the second person! I had to explain this to your other district partner too! But don't go in there yet! We're going to be at District Eight soon so I'll get an Avox to put away your stuff." He turned to a brunette walking to the kitchen. "Leslie!" The brunette quickly made her way to Salad. "Put away Milo's stuff, ok? 7B!"

The girl nodded her head and rushed off with my suitcase.

And then the doors opened and a girl walked in.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

As I entered the train, I found two pairs of eyes staring at me.

The girl was staring at the wall while the boy was looking behind me.

"My name's Star. Kart. And you guys are..." Both of them sent a bad vibe to me.

The girl nodded her head and said her name was Elana and asked why I needed to know. The boy stared at me for a second and said his name was Milo in a emotionless voice.

Sure...

My escort, Last Moverdale, handed me a key and said my room number was 8A, just down the hall. I thanked her and went to explore the train. I found 14 rooms saying, 7A, 7B, 8A(my room), 8B, 8C, 9A, etc. Those must be the tribute rooms, I guess.

I walk down further and found the escort and mentor rooms. I turned around and went to the kitchen. A girl offered me some sandwiches I gladly took. I thanked her and she nodded her head.

I asked her what her name was and she rushed off.

What did I do?

Last saw me and said, "Oh, those are Avoxes!" She said happily. "They are people that betrayed the Capitol so we mute them by cutting their tongues then making them work for us. Isn't that such a good idea?"

I stared at her in horror. "They can't talk?" I whispered.

"Nope!" She replied happily and skipped off to talk to Jack.

I shivered as I thought about someone cutting off my tongue.

What the hell is wrong with the Capitol?

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

When I boarded the train, I found one of my district partners, Star, wandering around. I saw a guy looking a bit bored and a girl that was staring sadly outside.

I decided to try to find some allies so I went to the boy.

"My name's Nathan. Yours?"

"Milo." He said, sounding bored.

"You from 7?" I asked, not knowing if I should just ask him to be allies.

"No. I'm District One." He replied sarcastically. "_Dumbass._" He muttered under his breath.

I scowled. Well, this is stupid. Might as find my district partners.

I found Star in the kitchen, horrified and Last skipping away.

"Hi."

Star just stared after Last, her eyes wide.

I waved my hand in front of her. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

She blinked rapidly and finally noticed that I was talking to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just shocked."

I raised my eyebrows. "At..." What is there to be shocked about? Other than the fact we're being sent to our deaths.

"The Avoxes..." She said, then stopping.

I see. She was afraid of the Avoxes. The mute servants of the Capitol.

She might not make a very _good _ally, but...

"Want to be allies?"

Star stared at me, shocked again.

I sighed. "Yes or no?" I asked again.

She blinked her eyes again.

"OK."

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Jack Charles POV (District Eight)**

I held my suitcase tightly as I walked into the train.

My mouth created an oval shape as I took in the train decor.

It was better than anything I've ever seen!

The carpet was so soft and the walls were a dark green colour, with a beautifully carved table and velvet-coloured tissues and plates...

I could live here forever!

I was so happy until I found a boy and girl staring at me.

I couldn't find both of my district partners.

I felt small again as I found Last.

I quickly walked over to her and asked her for my room key.

She handed me a key that said _8C _and skipped away.

I walked down the hall and unlocked the door.

I dropped the key as I found myelf in yet another amazing-looking room.

It just screamed out District Eight.

The walls were plaid and the carpet had the texture of wool.

I felt at home as I plopped down onto my bed and had a quick nap.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I gracefully walked into the train.

It looked a bit like my house; all expensive and stuff.

A girl was staring out the window, a boy with green eyes was rolling his eyes at me, a small boy was gaping at me, and a girl and boy just came out of the kitchen and were talking, and didn't notice me.

I decided to talk to the girl and boy so I could make some 'friends'.

I put on my best smile, walked over to them and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Hi. My name's Kari Vindette."

The boy raised his eyebrows at me and introduced himself as Nathan.

The girl smiled a bit nervously and said her name was Star.

"Is there anything you want?" Nathan asked me.

I smiled at him. "Not really. I just want to get to know some people." I touched his shoulder. "And you seem very nice."

"Huh. Well, good-bye." He said as he gestured for Star to follow him.

Star gave me a small smile as she followed Nathan.

Well.

I crossed my arms as I walked over to the other girl, trying to not let my anger show.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Warren Peace POV (District Nine)**

I boarded the train and walked straight to District Nine's escort, Iggy Pancake and asked him for my room key.

He smiled at me and handed over a key that said _9B._

I got to my room and found it much better than my own house.

I didn't think about it too much though, because I know that when I win the Hunger Games, I will have a house ten times better than this.

I took a quick shower and found that there were more than 100 options to choose from.

I just pressed a random button and found myself covered in flowers from head to toe.

_Fuck._

I punched the board and bubbles smelling like chocolate covered my body. Then rose petals, than some sort of strawberry body wash.

I just punched the board again and stormed out the shower, drying myself with a towel.

Fuck. I smell like a _girl._

I glared at the shower, cursing as I put on some clothes.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Gent Cortlin POV (District Ten)**

When I boarded the train, I found myself in a very crazily rich-looking room.

I saw a platter full of food that no one was paying attention to.

I raised my eyebrows. So, while my district is dying from starvation because there isn't enough food to go around, the Capitol has food that no one eats?

Are you kidding me?

I shook my head and looked around the train.

I saw a very pretty-looking girl walking over to a bored-looking boy. A girl and boy were talking beside this freaky guy. Another girl with curly brown hair was sighing as she looked out the window at the forest and there was one small little boy standing all alone near the kitchen.

I decided to talk to the little boy.

He smiled nervously as he saw me approach.

"H-h-hi." He stuttered out.

I grinned at him. "Hey. My name's Gent. Gent Cortlin. I'm from Ten. You?"

"Jack Charles. From Eight." He muttered.

I pointed to the other people. "Who are they?" I asked him.

"That's Elana," He said, pointing to the girl looking out the window. "And that's Warren, the scary guy," pointing to the guy beside the girl and boy. "That's Kari, the pretty one, talking to Milo, who I think has no emotions at all." Then he pointed to the girl and boy talking. "And those two are Star and Nathan, my district partners."

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked Jack.

He shrugged. "I didn't see them when I came in so I just went somewhere by myself."

I nodded my head. "So, what do you think about the Hunger Games?"

He gulped and whispered, "I'm dead meat."

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Laurel Hicks POV (District Ten)**

When I entered the train, I saw that no one was paying attention to me except a girl with golden hair.

She smiled at me and came over.

"Hi. You must be from Ten. I'm Kari, from Nine. Nice to meet you."

I smiled back at her. She seems nice. "My name's Laurel. Nice to meet you too."

"Are you afraid to be in the Games?" She asked me, sounding sad.

I nodded my head. "I didn't want to be in the Games, but I am."

She hugged me. "Aw. I wish you weren't chosen. I couldn't _bear _to kill you. You're just too nice. If we were from the same district, I'm sure we coouldl have been friends."

"I'm sure we could have been friends too." I replied. "And I can't kill you either! I don't want to kill anyone, but then, I want to go home..."

Kari gave me a sad smile. "Doesn't everyone want to go home? I know I want to, but if I have to kill..." She looked like she was about to cry.

I went to comfort her. "Don't cry Kari. You're such a good person. I'm sure you'll be ok in the Games."

"Thanks Laurel." She said, smiling at me.

I think I found a friend.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Reyna Thrinesh POV (District Ten)**

I boarded the train, still a bit shocked that I was chosen to participate in the Hunger Games.

Why does the Capitol think it's so fun watching kids killing each other?

Well, I for one don't think it's funny.

I didn't realize I was walking until I bumped into a personl.

"Oww!" I looked to my right and saw a guy on the floor beside me. "Oh, I'm soo sorry. Did I bump into you?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, you didn't bump into me. I like sleeping on the ground." He said to me, rolling his eyes again.

I huffed. Well, he didn't have to be such a smartass, does he? I said sorry. What the hell does he want?

I helped him up and he just walked away!

I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Aren't you going to say thank you smartass?"

"Let's get two things straight. First, my name is Milo, not smartass. And two, I don't like saying thank you." Then he muttered, "_Dumbass,_" under his breath. Then he walked away again.

I ran after him again. "How about YOU get two things straight. One, my name's Reyna, not dumbass. And two, you have to say thank you when someone helps you with something _Milo._"

He narrowed hisi eyes at me. "Fine. Thank you _Reyna._" He glared at me. "How's that?"

I smiled happily. "That's good! Now I'll say you're welcome." I shook his hand. "You're welcome!"

Then I skipped off to ask Jinx Gynesh, my escort, for my room key.

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Jocelyn Bennett POV (District Eleven)**

My parents bid me good-bye one last time as a Peacekeeper ushered me into the train.

I saw ten kids in the dining room.

A girl with long, frizzy golden-brown hair was glancing out the window, eating a sandwich. A little boy was talking with a boy that had light brown curly hair in a corner. A girl with dark grey eyes was chatting with a blue-eyed boy sitting at one of the tables. I saw another girl and boy arguing about something. A huge guy was alone glaring at the wall while two girls were talking beside him.

I went over to the boy and girl arguing. I heard "bitch" and "smartass" being exchanged back and forth.

"Hey." They ignored me.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Everyone on the train stared at me.

I sighed and said, "My name's Jocelyn. Who are you people?"

The girl smiled at me. "My name's Reyna." Then she glared at the boy. "And this _smartass _is Milo."

"I'm not a smartass, _dumbass._" Milo growled at Reyna.

Reyna crossed her arms. "Whatever." She turned to me, happy again. "So, what's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Are you guys allies?"

They looked at each other. "Maybe..." Reyna and Milo both said together.

I bit my lip. "Well...if you guys are allies, can I join your alliance?"

They looked at each other again and said, "Maybe."

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Runner Kulpurt POV (District Eleven)**

I sighed as I walked inside.

The train looked like something from my dreams.

Everything was so fine...I bet you that plate costed seven dollars.

Once I got over my shock, I surveyed the people that was occupying the room.

The first person I saw was this scary guy so I slowly made my way to him.

"Hi...I'm Runner from Eleven."

"Warren. Nine." He said stiffly.

OK then...I walked away and saw two girls talking.

"Hi. Um..I'm Runner Kulpurt from Eleven."

The girl with golden hair smiled at me. "I'm Kari. Nice to meet you." She said warmily.

The other girl smiled too. "I'm Laurel Hicks from Ten."

I grinned at them. "You two seem nice. The guy beside us sounded like he didn't like me."

Kari smiled and patted my shoulder. "It's OK. Warren...keeps to himself. But we don't." She looked at me. "I think I kind of like you. You're nicer than mot of the people here."

I sighed in relief.

Finally people who don't hate me!

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

I put on a smile as I boarded the train.

I decided to look for someone to talk to, so I looked around the room.

Hmm...should I go to the girl and boy talking and sitting at one of the tables, the two girls and boy near the window, or the two boys in the corner?

I decided to go to the girl and boy sitting at one of the tables.

I put on my biggest smile. "Hello! I'm Kaden Alieer from District Twelve! Who are you?"

The girl smiled at me warmily. "I'm Star Kart from Eight and this is Nathan," She says, gesturing to the boy next to her, "and he's also from Eight."

I grinned at Nathan. He nodded his head at me.

"Are you guys allies?" I asked Nathan.

"Yeah, we are." He replied, amused.

I'm a natural happy person, so don't be surprised if I'm happy all the time.

They seemed like good allies so...

"Can I be in you alliance too?"

Nathan talked to Star quietly. They were arguing. I'm guessing Star wants me in the alliance but Nathan doesn't.

Then,

"We'll think about it."

_...Train Ride (District Seven-Twelve)..._

**Kel Pratt POV (District Twelve)**

I entered the train, still really pissed that I had to be in the Hunger Games.

Like I said before, I have a family to take care of, you know!

I found thirteen pairs of eyes staring at me.

My escort, Effie Trinket clapped her hands and annonced that I was the last tribute and that we should all create a circle and say our names.

Everyone sat on the floor and a girl with blue-green eyes started.

"I'm Kari Vindette from District Nine."

"Hi. I'm Laurel Hicks and I'm from Ten."

"Umm...Runner Kupurt...District Eleven."

"Warren Peace. Nine."

"I'm Kaden Alieer from District Twelve!"

"My name's Star and I'm from District Eight."

"I'm Nathan. Stiller. From Eight too."

"Elana Knott from Seven."

"Hello. I'm Jocelyn and I am from District Eleven."

"I-I'm Ja-Jack Ch-Char-Charles fr-from E-Eigh-Eight."

"Gent Cortlin and I'm from Ten."

"Milo. Dylana. District Seven."

"I'm Reyna Thrinesh from Ten."

It was my turn. "And I'm Kel Pratt from District Twelve."

All the escorts clapped their hands.

"OK honeypies!" Exclaimed the escort from Eight. "We're going to arrive at the Capitol at around 5:00pm so do whatever you want!"

"Can we go home?" The boy, Runner, said hopefully.

District Nine's escort laughed manically. "Of course not silly! Don't you all want to be in the Games?"

Fourteen pairs of eyes, including mine, stared at him, shocked.

Why does everyone in the Capitol think it's so entertaining to watch kids fight to the death?

What happened if it were their children?

Who would be laughing then?

I sighed as I waited for the train to arrive in the dreaded Capitol where I will be dressed up then thrown into an arena to fight for my life.

**And there it is! I can't believe how long these chapters are becoming! But that's a good thing! I have a new poll up and it's just me wondering who is your favourite tribute. For how many people vote, I'll give you that much sponsor points so please vote! And review! Reviews make me so happy! So the next chapter. I changed it from the tributes reflecting on the Games to them on their way to the Capitol and getting advice from their mentors. Since I have to look at soo many applications and stuff for that chapter, it will probably be out next week Tuesday or something. I don't know, but I'll try my best. If there's anything wrong with your tribute, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Oh! And for alliances and romance. There will be 7-8 romances which is a bit too much but a lot of you wanted them so I'll do my best. Here is how I had them as:**

**Glam Pageants(District One) and Xavier Keller(District Two) [These two were shown in the other train chapter]**

**Reyna Thrinesh(District Ten) and Milo Dylana(District Seven) [This was the first couple I actually came up with]**

**Laurel Hicks(District Ten) and Gent Cortlin(District Ten)? [I thought there should be at least one that was from the same district]**

**Kari Vindette(District Nine) and Sebastian Aequor(District Four) [I thought they kind of fit...]**

**Glitz Pageants(District One) and Medic 'Ed' Samson(District Six) [Opposites attract?]**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart(District Eight) and Nathan Stiller(District Eight) [If you want to change it, you can]**

**Kel Pratt(District Twelve) and Watson 'Watts' Steiner(District Five) [I think they're OK together, but that's just me]**

**And yeah. But you guys may change it. I just needed to start with something. PM me if you want to request a different couple or something. I have had two:**

**Glitz Pageants(District One) and Kaden Alieer(District Twelve)**

**Jocelyn Bennett(District Eleven) and Milo Dylana(District Seven)**

**PM me or review the couples you want to see.**

**NOW for alliances. Here is how I have them so far:**

**Career Pack**

**Glam Pageants(District One)**

**Glitz Pageants(District One)**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq(District One)**

**Xavier Keller(District Two)**

**Sebastian Aequor(District Four)**

**Warren Peace(District Nine)**

**Alliance #1**

**Nathan Stiller(District Eight)**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart(District Eight)**

**Runner Kulpurt(District Eleven)**

**Alliance #2**

**Milo Dylana(District Seven)**

**Reyna Thrinesh(District Ten)**

**Jocelyn Bennett(District Eleven)**

**Alliance #3**

******Ivena Ven(District Three)**

**Medic 'Ed' Samson(District Six)**

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner(District Five)**

**Jayce Gold(District Two)**

**Kel Pratt(District Twelve)**

**Kaden Alieer(District Twelve)**

**Alliance #4**

**Gent Cortlin(District Ten)**

**Laurel Hicks(District Ten)**

**Jack Charles(District Eight)**

**Alone**

**Kari Vindette(District Nine)**

**Zephelia Acress(District Five)**

**Elana Knott(District Seven)**

**There are the alliances so far! The alliance are made before the Games but that doesn't mean that some of the tributes won't die in the bloodbath. PM me if you want to make changes to them. If you don't then I'll stick to this list. For the bloodbath, only 4-5 people will die, but for two days after that, 6-8 people will be killed so...ANYWAY, after reading this long author's note, review!**


	31. The Art of Acting

**I'm finally back! I had a bit of a writer's block so sorry! Anyway, here's the mentor chapter:The Art of Acting. I'm sorry if your tribute isn't in here, but I spilt it in three even chapters:eight here, eight for the chariot rides, then eight for the interviews. Enjoy you guys! AND, please read my author's note at the bottom. There's a question I need you all to answer!**

**The Art of Acting**

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

We just had lunch and now my mentor, Glimmer Live, who won the 96th Hunger Games, told me to meet her in my room.

I did.

Just as I settled down, she knocked on the door.

She smiled at me. "Hello Glam." She said.

I smiled back and gestured for her to come in. She sat in the chair next to me.

She looked at me. "So you are one of the 'famous twins of District One', I assume."

I nodded my head, gritting my teeth. "Yeah."

"I see you don't get along with your sister, am I right?"

I decided that I should tell her because she was my mentor. "Yep."

"Well, if you want sponsors, please pretend to love your sister to bits in front of the cameras, ok?"

I _do _want to win...so... "Alright." I agreed.

Glimmer smiled at me. "Now for alliances. Are you planning to join the career pack?"

"Yeah. I figured the strongest people will be there so..."

Glimmer nodded her head, deep in thought. "How about you stay with the Careers for now but when it's the final 12 or so, ditch them."

I thought it over. It seemed reasonable. "Ok." I grinned at her. "Thanks Glimmer!"

She grinned back. "You're welcome."

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner POV (District Five)**

My mentor, Nikola Lorentz, knocked on my door.

I opened the door and he walked in, looking a bit nervous.

I smiled happily at him. "Hi Nikola!"

He smiled nervously back. "Hi there Watson."

"Just call me Watts." I replied.

"Oh. Hi Watts. So, I'm here to help you get sponsors." He told me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I might need some help."

He pointed at me with his pen. "Do you have any allies?" He asked. "I saw you talking to the little boy from Two and the girl from Three."

"Yeah, I do." I answered. "I'm in an alliance with them." I frowned as I thought about maybe having to kill them later. "Well, for now, anyway."

Nikola smiled at me sadly. "We'll worry about that later. For now, they're your alliance. If they make it out of the bloodbath, though."

I raised my eyebrows. "You think they will die in the bloodbath?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Who really knows? But I really want either you or Zephelia to be the victor."

I nodded my head again. I guess he's not mean. He just wants us to live. "OK. Well, is there anyone I should look out for?"

Nikola read over his notes. "All the Careers except the kid you are in an alliance with will be pretty tough to beat. The girl from Five looks pretty tough too. District Nine's girl will likely get a lot of sponsors. The guy from Nine looks kind of tough too. And the boy from Seven. And the guy from Eight, not the little one, looks like he won't go down without a fight." He looked up at me.

My eyes were wide. These tributes were tough! I mean, I watched the reapings and made my own judgements, but hearing them from my mentor just makes them sound more scarier.

My mentor must have saw the fear in my eyes because he patted my back. "Don't worry Watts." He said. "Just smile for the camera and look like you're having fun."

Then he walked away.

I stared as he walked out the door, still in shock.

How am I supposed to act like I'm happy about killing?

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Medic 'Ed' Samson POV (District Six)**

I smiled as I walked into my room.

I had allies!

I was going to have a nice little nap, but I heard knocking.

I sighed and opened the door.

I found my mentor, Julian Sye, who was the victor of the 56th Hunger Games, looking at me, sighing too.

No one in my district thinks I'm making out of that arena alive, huh?

Thanks for the support you guys!

_Not._

I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts as I greeted Julian.

She nodded at me and gestured for me to sit down.

"So, you're Medic." She plainly stated.

Ok... "Yeah, I am."

"First, we're going to discuss your alliances."

"I already-"

She started talking again, ignoring me. "Yes, I know you already have an alliance. But they aren't the best alliance you can have. The girl is decent, the boy from Five will do, but the boy from Two looks like he'll die in the bloodbath." She observed me. "You don't look like Career material, but maybe the alliance after the Careers."

I raised my hand. "I think-"

She shook her head. "So, you'll stay in your alliance now then break off in the final 15?" She looked at me. "OK?"

"Well, I-"

Julian nodded her head. "OK. So we'll go with final 15. Now for the your public appearance...act like a tribute that just wants to go home. Misses home."

"Do I-"

"So we'll go with that too. Now for your interview angle..."

I sighed as I listened to her. She doesn't even let me talk! She is so bossy but deep down, I know she's only trying to help me win.

I took a deep breath and continued listening to Julian's rambling.

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

I grunted as I heard my mentor, Lava Steel come in.

She smiled at me happily. "Hi Milo! I'm your mentor, Lava Steel! I won the 85th Hunger Games! Do you want any help or anything?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you get out?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope! I have to help you! Sorry! Do you have any allies?"

Fuck, this girl is annoying. I glared at her. "Get. Out." I growled, pointing to the door.

She sighed as she smiled evilly. "Oh. You're not one of those bloodbath tributes. Please excuse my behaviour from before."

What the fuck is going on?

She looked at my expression, then laughed. "Listen, Milo, you see, I keep a reputation as an over-excited freak on camera and public. But I'm really like you. Hates the Capitol and what the Hunger Games represent."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you're acting?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. And that's what I want you to do too. Act like the Hunger Games was something you secretly wanted to be in. You may not like that, but you want to live, right?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "What do you think? Do you _think _I want to live or die?"

"If you want to live, don't talk back! Just do what I say and I assure you that you will make it to the final four, at least." She snapped back.

I put my hands in front of me. "Calm down Lava. OK, OK, I'll do what you say. You must be right because you're a victor, after all."

She smiled at me. "Good. We'll talk more later. For now, just stick with the girls from Ten and Eleven, but keep in mind that you'll be alone a few days in the Games, alright?"

I gave her my happiest and biggest smile. "Of course Lava. Thanks for helping me out. I don't know what I'll do without you."

She smiled back. "Finally! I get someone that'll listen to me!" Then she walked out to talk to Elana.

I smirked to myself.

Who can't act?

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Jack Charles POV (District Eight)**

I was trying to keep calm when my mentor, Kung McQuill, who is 35 and won the 79th Hunger Games, walked into my room.

"Hello Jack." He said to me.

I took a deep breath and said hello back.

He looked at me, frowning. "Well, you don't look very strong."

I gulped. "Nope." I whispered.

Then he shook his head. "Never mind that. Let's help you with strategies, ok?"

"Ok." I answered quietly.

"Do you have an alliance?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Maybe Gent..you know, the guy from Ten."

Kung nodded his head, thinking. "Do you want to be in an alliance with your other district partners?"

"No...I don't really want to have to kill my own district partners."

He looked over his notes. "OK...well, tell you what. I'll talk to the District Ten mentor and I'll ask if Gent wants to be in an alliance with you."

I slowly nodded my head.

He glanced at me, looking a bit sad. "Is there anything you can do?"

I thought very hard. "Does sewing count?" I asked hopefully.

Kung laughed. "No Jack. It doesn't."

"Then no, I can't do anything." I replied regretfully.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok." I answered.

When Kung walked away, I heard him mutter, "Bloodbath," under his breath.

I sank into my bed.

Will I really die in the bloodbath?

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I was inspecting my nails when my mentor, Olla Joyson, the victor of the 77th Hunger Games, knocked on my door.

I put on my biggest smile and opened the door.

"Hi!" I exclaimed happily.

She smiled back. "Hi Kari. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" I asked.

"I'm good. So, let's talk Hunger Games. Do you have an alliance, or do you even want an alliance?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to have to end up killing them." I frowned. "That would be _terrible._"

Olla was deep in thought. "Ok, so you don't want allies. So how do you plan on surviving the Hunger Games? The point of the game is to kill or be killed."

"I know. That's why I will be hiding the whole game. I'm not very strong."

She smiled sadly at me. "Well, let's hope you make out of the bloodbath alive."

Then she left.

When she was out of sight, I locked the door and grinned.

Yes! She believed me!

You know, lying and acting is not really that hard.

I laughed as I thought about my performance.

I don't want allies because they couldn't keep up with me and I'd kill them anyway.

My strategy for the Games is not to hide; it's to kill everyone I see.

And I know for a fact that I will _not _be dying in the bloodbath.

I shook my head, still grinning like crazy.

Watch out, because Kari Vindette, the victor of the 100th Hunger Games is coming to kill you.

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Laurel Hicks POV (District Ten)**

_Knock, knock._

I got up from my chair and opened the door.

My mentor, Hister Matrian, said hi to me and walked into my room.

I closed the door and took a seat beside Hister.

She smiled at me. "So, Laurel. How do you feel about being in the Games?"

I laughed nervously. "Not very good. I don't feel like killing or being killed. I just want to live my life like my parents."

Hister nodded her head. "Didn't everyone? I did too, and now look at where I am now. Mentoring kids and getting them ready to kill."

I looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She looked like she was going to die. "I've said too much. Who cares about me? It's you going into the arena, not me."

That got me all nervous and scared again. "Do you think I will win?" I asked her, scared.

Hister pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, of course you will. Just do what I say, understood?"

I nodded my head quickly.

She smiled at me. "Alright, first thing. Do you have allies?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Kari."

She nodded her head slowly. "Well, she looks like she is one of those who do it alone. Do you want any other allies?"

"I don't really know a lot about the other people." I said.

Hister looked over her notes. "We'll worry about that later. Now, for the chariot rides and interviews, just do whatever the stylists tell you to do, understand? Whatever it is. Just do it."

I nodded my head. "OK."

She was about to leave when she turned to me. "Oh! And remember, always smile. The Capitol loves happy tributes."

"Sure...""

And with that, I'm left alone with my own thoughts.

_...The Art of Acting..._

**Kel Pratt POV (District Twelve)**

I was about to grab a snack when I bumped into my mentors, Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss smiled ruefully at me. "Hello Kel. Off to get a snack?"

I couldn't speak; I just nodded my head. I've always admired Katniss and Peeta because they had the guts to speak out against the Capitol. Then, of course, they were punished for it.

But still.

Peeta smiled at me, a bit nervous and sad. "Do you want any help on strategies?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

Katniss gestured for me to go into their room.

When I entered, all I saw were pictures of Rue, Katniss and Peeta's daugther who died in the 93th Hunger Games.

Katniss looked like she was about to cry as she sat beside me and Peeta.

Peeta patted Katniss' hand, then looked at me. "So, Kel. I see that you weren't born in District Twelve, am I right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I was born in District Six. My father was and still is a gambler and he lost all my family's money. So we had to move to District Twelve."

"That's sad." Peeta says.

Katniss seems to snap out of her daydream because she says, "What's your strategy for the Games Kel?"

"Well, I was thinking about joining an alliance for the first part of the Games. Then breaking it off somewhere near the final 10. I don't know. All I want is to go home."

Katniss nods. "I see. Well, I think you should join an alliance that is strong in everything. There could be a tribute that is strong, one that is smart, and one that knows how to find food."

I think about it. "That sounds good. But with who?"

Peeta looks over his notes. "The District Three girl looks smart...the boy from Six should be good at healing...you could pair up with the boy from Nine if he doesn't team up with the Careers...the boy from Seven probably can build a fire...and Five's girl is pretty enough to get sponsors."

Katniss looks at me. "Tell you what. I'll ask their mentors to see if they want to have an alliance with you, then I'll tell you."

"Ok," I replied.

"Oh," Katniss says. "Whenever there is other tributes or cameras or whatever, please smile. Act like you're happy. No one wants a sulking tribute."

"Sure." I said, as I left the room to go get a snack before we arrived at the Capitol.

_The Capitol [__5:00pm]_

**No one's POV**

"And now, here comes the first train!" Nellisa exclaims.

All spectators cheered and hooted.

A Peacekeeper comes and opens the door.

District One.

District Two.

District Three.

District Four.

District Five.

District Six.

Nellisa claps her hands. "And there are our first six districts!"

Then, another train whistle could be heard.

Nellisa grins happily. "Here's the second train!" She shouts to the camera.

District Seven.

District Eight.

District Nine.

District Ten.

District Eleven.

District Twelve.

Nellisa smiles at the camera. "And here are all your tributes Panem! Please tune in tomorrow at 7:30pm for the Chariot Rides. If you would like to watch them live, please book a spot at your nearest _Hunger Games Store _right now! Again, please either tune in tomorrow at 7:30pm for the Chariot Rides or book a spot at your nearest _Hunger Games Store _if you would like to see them live. Thank you Panem and have a good night! Oh! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

Then Gwen signals for Hubber to stop taping.

_And that's a wrap._

**And there is 'The Art of Acting"! I really didn't expect these chapters to be so long! And it didn't help that I had a bit of a writer's block. But I'm back now and will be writing the Chariot Rides soon! If you guys want an update on this story quicker, go to my profile and scroll all the way down. It will tell you when the next chapter will be coeing out. And thanks to all of you that reviewed and stuff! You guys are awesome! And a quick alliance change.**

**Career Pack**

**Glam Pageants(District One)**

**Glitz Pageants(District One)**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq(District One)**

**Xavier Keller(District Two)**

**Sebastian Aequor(District Four)**

**Warren Peace(District Nine)**

**Alliance #1**

**Nathan Stiller(District Eight)**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart(District Eight)**

**Runner Kulpurt(District Eleven)**

**Kaden Alieer(District Twelve)**

**Alliance #2**

**Milo Dylana(District Seven)**

**Reyna Thrinesh(District Ten)**

**Jocelyn Bennett(District Eleven)**

**Alliance #3**

**Jayce Gold(District Two)**

******Ivena Ven(District Three)**

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner(District Five)**

**Medic 'Ed' Samson(District Six)**

**Kel Pratt(District Twelve)**

**Alliance #4**

**Gent Cortlin(District Ten)**

**Laurel Hicks(District Ten)**

**Jack Charles(District Eight)**

**Alone**

**Kari Vindette(District Nine)**

**Zephelia Acress(District Five)**

**Elana Knott(District Seven)**

**And that's it! I just switched Kaden around. If you guys have any objections to the alliances or romances, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. If you don't say anything, I'll leave it like this. Now, a question: In my last chapter, I put Glitz and Medic together and Reyna and Milo together, BUT I had two PMs about putting Jocelyn and Milo together and Glitz and Kaden together. Should I go with my pairings or the other two pairings? Please tell me! It would really help. Either put it in your review or PM me. If you answer this, you get a sponsor point! So review and answer the question please!**


	32. My Fate Is In Your Hands

**OK you guys! Thanks for whoever reviewed last chapter! Here are the Chariot Rides! The first three POVs are when they were being prepped and the other five are watching the Chariot Rides. Sorry if I had to make changes to your outfits!**

**P.S. Yeah, umm, I kinda forget to do these, but you all know that I don't own the Hunger Games or most of these characters. But you all also know that I wish I did.**

**My Fate ****Is In Your Hands**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV (District One)**

I was closing my eyes, smiling as I felt my prep team smearing a rose-scented lotion all over my body.

Most of the other tributes might think this is heaven, but to me, it's just like another day at the spa. Nothing really special.

I was also smiling because I hear my prep team discussing how pretty I was.

"She has, like, perfect skin! Better than all the other tributes I've, like, seen!" Exclaims Kiveitsa happily.

Vivira claps her hands. "I know, right! She might even have better skin than _me_!"

I laughed silently. Obviously _I _would have better skin than Vivira. Who the hell does she think she is?

Bumm looked me over. Then he grins. "I think she's all ready for Kitten to come in!"

Kiveitsa kisses me on the cheek. "Just wait for a moment, ok hun?"

I gave them all a big smile and nodded my head.

Bumm smiles back and they all leave to get Kitten, who's actual name is Kate.

About five minutes later, I hear Kate coming in.

She gave me a brief smile and quickly observed my body.

She looked deep in thought when she was done. She was murmuring to herself and looked like she was thinking really hard.

After two minutes of that, I was just about to throw something at her when she finally realized that I was waiting for her.

Kate shook her head and gave me a small smile. "Sorry about that." She said. "I'm just happy that I am a stylist this year. And I'm just thinking about what I should put you in."

I nodded my head. "And so what exactly have you decided on putting me in?"

She smiled again. "A fairy costume."

My eyes went wide. "What? I am _not _going to be dressed in a _fairy _costume. I'm not five, you know!"

Kate frowned. "Then what do you w_ant _to be in?"

I thought about it. "How about a one-piece bathing suit?"

She shook her head. "Uh. No, hun. We're going with the fairy costume."

I narrowed my eyes. "Bathing suit!"

"Fairy costume!"

"Bathing suit!"

"Fairy!"

"Bathing suit!"

"Fairy!"

"Bathing suit!"

She glared at me. "How about a compromise?"

I glared back. "Like?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, how about we have you wear the hideous bathing suit and you put on white fairy wings?"

I thought it over. I'll be in the bathing suit, and I can have it in white, so the wings wouldn't be so noticeable...

"Alright."

_...My Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

While I was waiting for my stylist to come, I was thinking about Glam, the girl I think I'm a bit obessed with.

She may not be as pretty as that Sophie-Anne, but her face is so hard to forget. It's like she's always there, watching my every move.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my stylist, Dean Firmone, came in with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"So this is the 'mighty Xavier', am I right?" He sneered.

I glared at him. What's his fucking problem? What did I ever do to him? "Yeah, I'm Xavier."

He silently observes me. "Well, you look like an average Career. Not really handsome or too strong-looking. I'll just put you in the latest Capitol style black shirt and pants. And you'll be carrying a sword, understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. But I think I'm pretty strong and handsome. Besides, what do you know?"

Dean gives me a mocking smile. "Whatever you say, oh _'mighty Xavier'._

Then he left to call my prep team back.

I clenched my fists and called him back.

He smirks. "What is it _now, _your highness?"

I glared at him. "You better do a good job on my costume _Firmone._"

He laughs at my expression. "And why's that?"

I gave him a death glare. "It's because my fate is in your hands."

_...My Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Ivena Ven POV (District Three) **

I counted to ten to control my anger as I watched my prep team wax me all over.

Yuta's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gosh. Pumpkin, so you even _know _what waxing is? Your legs are so hairy!"

I glared at her. "Well, in District Three, we don't exactly have the money or the time to wax anything. We do something called work."

Princess laughed. "And what do you think we're doing right now? This is, like, mentally scarring me."

I gritted my teeth as I found myself stripped of hair everywhere excluding my head.

And they even gave me a shoulder-length hair so I barely looked like a human being.

Wenth observed my naked body. "Hmm...what colour would she look good in..." He clapped his hands. "Yellow! Let me go get Gigiova!"

He raced out of the room, excited.

I sighed. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

_...My Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

"And here comes the District Eight tributes! Nathan, Star and Jack!" I heard our announcer, Jelly Mocha, scream out.

All I could hear was loud clapping and shouting.

I took a deep breath as I held onto both Jack and Nathan's hands as we walked into stadium where the chariots were.

Cameras were following our every word and breath as we made our way to our chariots.

I smiled at the cameras, looking at Jack and Nathan to do the same. Jack smiled nervously while Nathan smiled a bit emotionless.

I sighed and tried to act happy and joyful as I saw a camera take a picture of us.

When we arrived at our chariot, I glanced around at the other tributes.

From District One, Sophie-Anne had a old-fashioned white one-piece bathing suit on with a long white kind of see-through robe over it. Her pale blue eyes were behind white sunglasses and she had big flashy pearl earrings on. And there were a barely see-able set of fairy wings on her, which were really weird. It may not sound like a very good outfit, but it looked really good on her.

The twins had different things on. Glitz had this floor-length pale pink dress on with matching pink high heels. It was completed with a golden necklace that had the number one on it. Glam was wearing a shiny silver dress that showed _a lot _of cleavege with matching silver high heels.

District Two's Jayce was basically wearing grey all over. He had a grey shirt that looked armourish, darker pants and even darker shoes!

Xavier looked better. He was wearing black all over, holding a sword with a smirk on his face.

District Three only had one tribute named Ivena Ven. She was in a sparkling yellow dress with matching heels. On her head was a crown made from wire and had a lightbulb in the centre.

I quickly turned away as I sighed. Everyone was so nice-looking and could more sponsors than I would! I mean, you don't win the Hunger Games because you're pretty; but people tend to sponsor you if you look good.

Huh. I didn't know your stylists were _that_ important.

_...My Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Warren Peace POV (District Nine)**

I was busy trying to not choke from the stiff collar of my shirt that I missed the first three chariots.

District Four's boy, Sebastian Aequor, was wearing a button-down shirt that looked like rushing water everytime he did anything, completed with silver pants. He looked weird.

District Five's tributes looked _disgusting. _The boy was wearing a white lab coat with rubber gloves, rubber boots and goggles. His hair was spiky-looking like it got staticly.

I _guess _the girl looks decent enough. And I'm guessing they were trying to make her look sexy or something. She was in ashort lab coat on with a _even _shorter white dress underneath. She was also wearing white high heels, white gloves and goggles on her head.

So, maybe she was a _bit _sexy in that get-up.

Maybe.

I don't even want to talk about Six.

What is wrong with the stylists for District Six?

He looks like a zombie with all the bandages wrapped around his arms and medicine bottles hanging from his paramedics clothes.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the other chariots roll by, the District Six guy's costume still on my mind.

Well, he's a bloodbath tribute for sure.

I mean, who's going to sponsor him?

_...My Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Reyna Thrinesh POV (District Ten)**

I tried to look happy as I watched the chariot rides. It wasn't my turn yet so I watched as District Seven passed by.

I was surprised that the tributes weren't dressed as trees like the past Games.

The girl was wearing a layered dress that was made from creamy paper with some ripped-up hems.

The boy was basically a lumberjack. A sexy one at that.

I'll just leave it at that...

I took my eyes off the District Eight chariot as I watched the next one.

District Eight's girl was in a _very _short patchwork-like dress. I could see that each part of the dress had a different kind of texture. It looked a bit weird, with fur on the upper part and silk on the bottom.

The small boy from Eight, who I think is named Jack, was wearing plaid all over with the number eight everywhere. What the hell was his stylist thinking? He looked more smaller than he actually was.

The other District Eight boy looked decent enough. He was in a brown suit that looked very expensive, with a roll of fabric in his hands. He looked kind of angry and just..._emotionless. _Then I saw the girl whisper to him and he had the slightest smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrows. I wonder what that was all about?

Then I hear a cameraman calling for District Nine's chariot to roll out and I knew that I must get ready.

I glanced at all the tributes' costumes then at my own.

I sighed.

I hope my cow costume will help me get some sponsors.

_...My __Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Runner Kulpurt POV (District Eleven)**

I watched the chariot rides, hoping that someone would have a costume worst than mine.

District Nine's girl was in a black see-through flowing dress and her hands looked like they were dipped in black oil. It doesn't sound very pretty but trust me, District Nine's girl would look _hot _in a _potato sack_.

The guy from Nine was just dressed in a black suit with oil smeared all over his face. He looked hilarious but I woudln't dare laugh at him. His face says KILLER.

The District Ten girl named Reyna was dressed as a cow. A somewhat decent-looking one but I thought it was worst than mine.

Just saying.

The other girl, Laurel, was dressed as a sheep which was really weird.

The guy was a pig which was worst than both the sheep and cow.

They didn't look very happy. The girls were waving at the crowd but absently. The guy would wave, then wince, wave, then wince again.

"Kulpurt! You! Chariot! NOW!" I jumped as I heard my mentor scream at me to get ready.

I took one last deep breath, got onto the chariot, and prepared to see if my stylist either helped me get sponsors or prepared for me to die.

In the bloodbath.

_...My Fate Is In Your Hands..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

I was in my chariot with my district partner, Kel, as I watched the chariots pass by.

District Eleven's tributes were farmers. It was funny to see the guy, Runner in a straw hat with some kind of weed in his mouth. He looked miserable and couldn't wait to be finished.

The girl was dressed as a farmer's wife, carrying a basket of onions. She looked really happy and was waving like crazy.

Good job Jocelyn! At least she looks like she's happy. Maybe she'll get a few sponsors.

Then I hear some person calling for District Twelve's chariot to begin rolling out.

I found myself in a crowd of booing Capitol people.

Huh. They haven't forgotton how much trouble Katniss and Peeta had caused them.

I'm probably not going to get any sponsors but that's ok. Maybe Kel will.

Then someone from our district would win finally after 26 years.

I took a deep breath, put on a huge smile and began to wave at the crowd, getting Kel to smile as well.

Even if they were booing at us.

**I am SO sorry if your tribute's POV was a bit shorter! I tried my best. The next chapter will hopefully be out next week.**

**Now, to move onto other things. I have the final list of alliances and romances. Thanks to everyone who took the time to help me out.**

**These are the alliances that will be made before the Games. But they might change during the Games.**

**Career Pack**

**Glam Pageants(District One)**

**Glitz Pageants(District One)**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq(District One)**

**Xavier Keller(District Two)**

**Sebastian Aequor(District Four)**

**Warren Peace(District Nine)**

**Alliance #1**

**Nathan Stiller(District Eight)**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart(District Eight)**

**Runner Kulpurt(District Eleven)**

**Kaden Alieer(District Twelve)**

**Alliance #2**

**Milo Dylana(District Seven)**

**Reyna Thrinesh(District Ten)**

**Jocelyn Bennett(District Eleven)**

**Alliance #3**

**Jayce Gold(District Two)**

******Ivena Ven(District Three)**

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner(District Five)**

**Medic 'Ed' Samson(District Six)**

**Kel Pratt(District Twelve)**

**Alliance #4**

**Gent Cortlin(District Ten)**

**Laurel Hicks(District Ten)**

**Jack Charles(District Eight)**

**Alone**

**Kari Vindette(District Nine)**

**Zephelia Acress(District Five)**

**Elana Knott(District Seven)**

**And here are the romances. There are nine, I think.**

**Glam Pageants(District One) and Xavier Keller(District Two) [These two were shown in the other train chapter]**

**Reyna Thrinesh(District Ten) and Milo Dylana(District Seven) [This was the first couple I actually came up with]**

**Laurel Hicks(District Ten) and Gent Cortlin(District Ten)? [I thought there should be at least one that was from the same district]**

**Kari Vindette(District Nine) and Sebastian Aequor(District Four) [I thought they kind of fit...]**

**Glitz Pageants(District One) and Kaden Alieer(District Twelve) [You guys helped me!]**

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart(District Eight) and Nathan Stiller(District Eight) [If you want to change it, you can]**

**Kel Pratt(District Twelve) and Watson 'Watts' Steiner(District Five) [I think they're OK together, but that's just me]**

**Ivena Ven(District Three) and Runner Kulpurt(District Eleven) [That'll work. She'll teach Runner how to be a man!]**

**Jocelyn Bennett(District Eleven) and Medic 'Ed' Samson(District Six) [This was the result of my little survey]**

**There's a lot, but I think I can manage. They'll probably begin in the next chapter, which is the first day of training.**

**And if you all aren't asleep yet after reading all of that, there is ANOTHER twist that I put in the arena! I won't tell you what it is until the next chapter, but you guys may guess. If you guess, you automatically get one sponsor point. If you're somewhat close, I'll reward you three points, and if you get it very close or right, I give you five points. You may only guess once.**

**My hint to you is: when your tribute(s) die, they will ALWAYS be remembered; no matter where you go in the arena.**

**I think I said too much. Ah, well. Makes it easier for you all to get sponsor points. And if you don't know how many points you have, just go to the second chapter and at the bottom, it will be listed. I find it repetitive if I write it in each chapter. As for the poll on my profile, please vote and so far I will be giving everyone five sponsor points because only five people voted! The poll wil be closed after training.**

**Now, all that's left for you to do is REVIEW!**


	33. Training:Day One

**Let's start training, shall we? (me smiling and patting myself on the back and shouting out loud, "FINALLY!")**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to do this, but I do not own The Hunger Games or any of these characters. But I wished I did.**

**Training:Day One**

**Glitz Pageants POV (District One)**

I got into the elevator with my twin sister and Sophie-Anne and pressed the button that said, 'Training'.

I avoid looking at my sister as I chatted with Sophie-Anne, who was wearing in heels and a evening gown. I thought it wasn't proper clothes for training but whatever.

I smiled at her. "So, your father is the richest in the district?"

She twirled her hair, giving me a pitying smile. "Yeah. And your father is...what? The 40th richest in the district?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Well, that's not very nice. "Fifth, actually."

She just nodded her head.

I didn't talk to anyone until we got to the 'Training' level.

I looked around and smiled when I saw the weapon station. I was pretty good at handling a knife, but I think I can improve.

I'll show that Sophie-Anne who's boss.

_...Training:Day One..._

**Jayce Gold POV (District Two)**

I was trembling slightly as Xavier and I went into the elevator.

I saw Xavier press the 'Training' button then looking at the 'One' button. I have a feeling he has a thing for one of the twins from One.

But I wouldn't ask him to make sure. He could kill me if I was wrong.

I shook my head of terrible thoughts as I tried to think of good things.

Well, I have an alliance, so that's a good thing, right?

But then, of course, there's a little voice in my head that asks stupid questions.

_What if you die in the bloodbath?_

_What if it was only you guys left?_

_Would you have the strength to kill them?_

_Or let them kill you?_

I groaned as we arrived at the training centre.

Yep. I'm dead meat.

_...Training:Day One..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

As soon as everyone arrived, Alatsa, the head instructor, gestured for all of us to form a circle.

She cleared her throat. "Welcome, tributes of the 100th Hunger Games! We are very glad to have you here. As you know, this year's main twist is that the tributes were reaped from the same bowl and more than two tributes can represent their district, am I right?" Everyone nods their head slowly. Alatsa continues. "Well, our lovely President Snow decided to add another twist." A lot of the girls gasped. Us guys were just...shocked. I may have seemed like I didn't care a lot about the Games, but I do. I'm a Career and all, and that greatly improves my chances of winning, but I'm risking my life for this. What the hell is this twist? "If you all remember, "Alatsa says, "when a tribute dies, they are retrieved by a hovercraft and sent back to their district in a coffin, but this year, to make the Games more entertaining, President Snow has decided that the corspe will be left in the arena."

What. The. Fuck. I thought that was banned after some tribute ate his opponents.

Atatsa waved her hands in the air to get our attention. "No, no! Not like that. Let me explain more deeply. When a tribute dies, the ground below them will break and they will be underground. The ground then will go back to normal. It's like a trap door. When the corpse in underground, our scientists will be working on making them unable to rot. Then the area when the tribute was killed will be replaced with unbreakable glass and you will be able to see the corpse in its coffin, with all the wounds that ended their life. There will also be a plaque telling you who killed them. Also, all around the arena, there will be signs telling you where to find dead tributes along with a picture of them. It will be a very exciting Hunger Games. So without futher adue, please start training! May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

The other instructors started clapping and smiling. The boy from Six just looked at the instructor from the weapons station and ran to the corner.

OK...

I took a deep breath and put on friendly smile on my face.

Killing can't be _that _hard...

Could it?

_...Training:Day One..._

**Zephelia Acress POV (District Five)**

After Alatsa finished explaining the twist to us, I ran straight for the weapons station.

I was pretty good with a lot of weapons, but I pretty much suck at using a bow and arrow.

I smiled sweetly at the instructor and grabbed a bow and arrow.

I pulled the string back, aimed, then let go.

The arrow landed in the wall several meters away from the dummy.

Sebastian, the boy from Four, smirked at me as he picked up a bow and arrow.

It landed on the dummy's hand and had fake blood gushing out.

I narrowed my eyes, quietly cursing the bow. If that Katniss girl from District _Twelve _can do it and the boy from Four can do it, then I for sure can too.

And so I tried again. And again. _And _again.

All of them missed terribly.

I can't believe I'm doing this but...

I took a deep breath, put on my saddest smile and walked over to the instructor.

He saw my expression and ran quickly to me. "Zephelia, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

I shook my head. "I can't use a bow very well." I whispered to him.

"I'll show you." He replied.

The instructor, whose name was Huffer, taught me the basics of using the bow.

Then he whispered in my ear, "Zephelia, I think you are a wonderful tribute, so I'll tell you a little secret. The weapons are not exactly in the Cornucopia, but buried lightly around it. Only food will be found in the Cornucopia. The swords and bows are buried at the back while the spears and knifes are buried in the front. The other weapons like axes and pitchforks are buried in the middle." He patted my hand. "I hope that helps."

I smiled at him, acting grateful while I laughed inside. He's so gullible. "Thanks Huffer. I hope that helps me to at least pass the bloodbath."

Then I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked away, making everyone stop and stare.

These Games are getting easier and easier.

_...Training:Day One..._

**Elana Knott POV (District Seven)**

I was busy learning to built a good trap when the room went silent.

I looked around to see a lipstick stain on the weapon instructor's cheek and Zephelia walking away, a small smile on her face.

Why would she kiss the weapon instructor?

I see that the same question was on everyone's faces.

My instructor scratched his head as he said, "Ok then."

I turned away and continued working on my trap.

After a few minutes, I finally got my trap to work.

I sighed. This is hard work.

I glanced at the other tributes to see how they were doing.

My district partner, Milo was learning how to use a sword with who I believe are his allies, Reyna and Jocelyn.

Watson, from Five and Jayce, the little boy, were both trying to use an axe properly. I would go and show them how but I have my own life to take care of.

The girl from Eight was at the camouflage station with the bigger boy from Eight. They are alright. I saw the boy from Twelve holding a knife in his hand as he walked over to them.

Huh.

I shrugged and continued to improve my trap-making skills.

_...Training:Day One..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

I was trying to camouflage a dummy with the help of Star when Kaden walked over.

I rolled my eyes and received a slap on the arm from Star.

What? I don't really like the kid. He'll just get in the way.

_Or maybe you don't want to be around really happy people, _a voice in my head said. Or the old me.

Whatever you prefer.

But really, I just don't like to be in alliance with him.

"Hey Star! Hi Nathan!" Kaden greets us happily.

Star smiles. "Hi Kaden." Then she gestured for me to say hi too.

I sighed. "Hi." I look to see him holding a knife. "Did you come here to kill us or something?"

Kaden stares at the knife and shook his head quickly. "No, I was just practising using a knife-throwing with the pretty girl from One; Sophie-Anne's her name but I came here to ask you if you made a decision yet. You know, about the alliance." He looks at me hopefully.

I gestured for Star to come with me.

Star looks at me. "So, are we letting him in or not?" She asks.

"I don't want him in."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Please?" She looks at me, pleading with those pretty grey eyes of hers...

"Fine." I replied grumpily.

Star smiles at me, all happy now, then hugs me.

I returned the hug and together we walked back to Kaden.

He looks at us, still hopeful. "So?"

Star grins. "Yeah. You're in."

_...Training:Day One..._

**Gent Cortlin POV (District Ten)**

Jack, Laurel and I were all learning to survive in the wild.

We were learning which berries were good to eat and how to pick dirin berries **(A/N:I just made this up) **when Jack got pierced with a thorn.

I looked at his hand. It was bleeding-a lot. "Jack, are you ok?" I asked.

He whimpered. "Not really." He whispered.

Laurel ran to get some bandages.

"I'm going to die." He said to me quietly.

I shook my head. "No, you aren't."

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. I can't even pick berries properly."

I patted his head. "You didn't know how to pick them properly, that's why. Here's Laurel with the bandages. You'll be fine." I assured him.

I smiled as I saw Laurel tenderly helps Jack put on the bandages. She's a sweet girl, that Laurel. I can see why she's one of my sister's best friends.

You know, if I weren't in the Hunger Games, I might actually ask her out.

Maybe.

I observed the other tributes while Laurel attends to Jack.

All the Careers are tough-looking and really good. Xavier and Glitz are both at the throwing station. Glitz is pretty good with knifes and Xavier is also really good at spear-throwing.

Glam was beside us, learning which plants were good to eat or poisonous. She's doing somewhat of a good job, but weapons are better suited for Careers, I think.

Seven's girl was trying to build a trap. It kind of works, but the victim can escape quickly from it.

Warren, the one that looks like a Career, took flints from our station, went to the throwing station and started throwing them into the dummies.

Each one struck an important body part.

Most of the tributes heard the noise and just looked shocked at him.

I probably did too.

I see the Careers talking.

Runner was at the knot station. He made a decent basic knot.

Then I see Kel, District Twelve's girl, trying to stab a dummy and kept dropping the knife.

I shook my head.

Maybe the Games aren't as hard as they seem.

_...Training:Day One..._

**Jocelyn Bennett POV (District Eleven)**

I am finally in an alliance with Milo and Reyna.

I watched as Medic tried unsucessfully to throw a knife. He's actually not such a bad guy. He's nice and caring. I would have liked for him to be in my alliance, but I don't think he wants to leave his alliance.

Milo looks at me. "Can you help us by seeing what the tributes are doing right now and what their good at?"

I glanced around at the other tributes.

"Well, the girl from Nine and Three's girl are at the throwing station with Medic, the guy from Six. Nine's girl is good, Three's girl is decent enough but not so much Medic. Laurel, Gent and the Jack kid are all at the survival station. Laurel and Gent are ok but Jack just failed at picking _berries._"

Milo rolled his eyes and received a slap from Reyna.

He glared at her. "What? How can you fail at picking _berries_?"

Reyna glared back. "I know, and I'm a bit confused at that, but can you seriously be more polite?"

Milo shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. I'm not going to be polite to dumbasses."

"And I'm not going to waste my breath on smartasses!"

"Well, you're talking to me right now dumbass!"

"Shut UP!"

I sighed. I had a bit of a crush on Milo during the train ride, but I can totally see that Reyna and him are _perfect _for each other.

And besides, I already have Medic.

I froze.

Where did _that _come from?

I groaned.

I think I like him.

A lot.

**FINALLY I AM DONE THE FIRST TRAINING CHAPTER! I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY. Anyway, I have told you guys the twist in Sebastian's POV. Here''s a recap: first off, under the arena, the ground is moveable. So when a tribute dies, the ground somewhat breaks to let the tribute underground. Then it goes back to normal. When the tribute is underground, scientists work on making them preservable so they can last the Games. The tribute will still be all bloody and stuff. Then they'll put the tribute in a blood-red coffin and on a plaque, the name of the tribute who killed the dead tribute will be engraved. Signs will be posted around the arena on things such as trees and the Cornucopia, to tell you where the dead tribute died, along with their picture. It may not make much sense to you now, but I promise you that it will all be clear during the Games, which are not really far off! Just three more chapters then we begin the good stuff! And I'm sorry if your tribute has a short POV here; I tried my best! And the Training chapters are basically telling us how the tributes are making alliances and 'falling in love', so not a lot of actual training. And just so you all know, I will not be writing the Gamemaker's session chapter. I don't find it too important, so I'll post the training scores in the interview chapter.**

**Now, you guys, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy. :)**


	34. Training:Day Two

**I am finally done the second chapter of training! I squeezed in a LOT of romance in here, so it sounds a bit too lovey-dovey but I tried my best. Read on!**

**Training:Day Two**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV (District One)**

As soon as Alatsa said we could start training, I walked straight to the throwing station.

The instructor saw my evening gown, raised his eyebrows but said nothing and walked over to help the Eleven guy.

I rolled my eyes. No one thinks I can train in hells, huh?

I picked up a sword and glared at the back of the instructor's head.

I looked at the dummy, aimed and threw the sword.

It landed straight through the dummy's neck.

I smiled at the instructor.

He nodded his head and went back to helping the guy from Eleven.

I narrowed my eyes and picked up another sword.

I aimed, and threw.

This time, it landed exactly where the dummy's heart would have been.

I smirked.

Sure, no one is paying attention to me now, but if these were actually the Games,

Who would be laughing now?

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Watson Steiner POV (District Five)**

I said bye to Ivena and Medic when they reached the survival station as I continued walking to the weapons station. I need to learn how to use a sword.

I nodded at the instructor and chose a sword.

I walked to a dummy and slashed it with the sword.

It barely had blood coming out.

I sighed and saw that Kel from Twelve couldn't do any better either.

I walked over to her. "So, how's it going?"

Kel smiled at me wearily. "Not very well. I have no allies and I can't use weapons very well."

I scratched my head, thinking. Well, maybe she could join our alliance...

"Do you want to be in our alliance?" I asked her, the words just coming out of my mouth.

Her face lit up. "Really?" She asked excitly.

I shifted my feet, almost taking back my words.

But she looked so happy...

"Well, I still have to ask Ivena and Medic and Jayce, but they'll probably let you." Why is this girl making me so nervous?

She threw her arms around. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She said to me over and over again.

"Uh..you're welcome."

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Medic 'Ed' Samson POV (District Six)**

I was at the survival station with Ivena. We were practising healing.

I was relieved. At least there was something that I wouldn't screw up!

Ivena was doing a decent job, but she didn't wrap the bandages properly.

I took her hands and guided them to wrap the bandage around the dummy's leg.

She smiled at me when we were done. "Thanks Medic." She glances behind us. She leaned closer to me and said, "Your girlfriend doesn't look too happy."

I look at her, confused. "Who? I don't have a girlfriend." I whispered to her.

"Jocelyn, the girl from Eleven, is staring at us, mad. I think you _found _yourself a girlfriend." She whispered back.

I turned around.

Like Ivena said, Jocelyn was staring angrily at Ivena. When she caught my eye, however, she smiled and continued wrapping bandages around her dummy.

Ivena smirked. "See what I mean? She thinks you like me, you know, more than friends."

I shook my head. "But we're not! You're like a sister to me. I-I can't-you and I would never-"

"I know, I know. You're like a brother to me. I would never date you. But would you date Jocelyn?" Ivena looks at me with questioning eyes.

I paused. I don't know. Even if I weren't in the Hunger Games, I wouldn't have even _met _Jocelyn. She's a nice girl, though.

"You know, I would. If we weren't in the Hunger Games, of course." I said to Ivena.

Ivena looked deep in thought. "Then I think you and her should go out." She replied finally.

I stared at her, shocked. "But I might have to kill her later."

Ivena shrugged. "It's now or never."

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

I was learning how to use a bow and arrow along with Reyna. Jocelyn was making a fire and only had a spark after several minutes.

I turned back to Reyna and our instuctor, Millie.

Millie showed us how to hold a bow properly.

Reyna looked at the bow. "How exactly do you use this again?" She asked sheepishy.

I groaned. Sighing, I reached for her bow. I helped her place her hands properly on the bow.

She was blushing. "Thanks." She whispered to me. "I barely know what a bow is. I never used one before but my neighbour has to hunt."

I quickly checked to see if Millie was listening.

She wasn't as she was helping Glitz aim with a bow.

I glared at Reyna. "You know, if Millie heard that, your neighbour could get in trouble for knowing how to use a bow. And you for knowing this."

She glared back. "Well, she didn't heard, so who cares?"

I walked closer to her. "Do you really don't care if you got arrested? Or killed?" I growled. "Or if your neighbour got arrested?"

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "I do." She hissed.

I kept walking until she was against the wall. I put both my hands beside her body so she couldn't escape. "Do you? It doesn't sound like it. You just said out loud that he uses a bow to hunt. The Peackeepers would trace it back to you."

"Why do you even care?" She snapped.

I put my face right in her face. "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well-wait. WHAT?" Reyna stared at me, confused, dropping the bow.

I mentally slapped myself. I can't believe I said that out loud! But fuck, this woman is driving me insane.

I looked deep into her eyes. "Look, I like you. Maybe even love you. I didn't want to, but I did." I shook my head. "You know what? Forget it. Why do you even care?"

I was about to walk away when Reyna pulled me back.

She looked at me, smiling and said, "Well, I like you too." Then she kissed me.

I guess pouring out my feelings is worth it after all.

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Jack Charles POV (District Eight)**

I was making a fire with Gent while Laurel is practising throwing spears and knifes.

I took the flint in one hand and the stick in my other hand and tried making a spark come out.

None came.

I sighed. How am I supposed to survive if I can't even build a fire?

I hope they don't throw us in a snow-covered arena.

Beside me, Gent is making a fire perfectly well. It might have took him a few minutes, but at least he has a fire!

I decided to take a break and glanced around the training centre.

Reyna, the other girl from Ten and Milo were making out in a corner with a dropped bow between them.

Weird...but moving on.

The girl from Three, and Medic were practising healing.

My district partners, Nathan and Star, were setting snares. They seemed a bit touchy, but it's probably nothing.

Sophie-Anne, from One picked up a sword and threw it at the dummy.

It landed where the dummy's heart would be.

I gulped.

Will that be _my _heart?

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I was at the knot-tying station learning how to set a trap.

I'm pretty good. I think I can strangle a person pretty well.

I decided to take a break as I wondered who I should go and talk to.

The boy from Five was trying to use a sword.

The boy from Four, whose name is Sebastian and the Seven girl was practising with a spear.

I walked over to them.

I smiled at Sebastian. "Hi. Sebastian, right?"

He nodded his head, smirking at me. "Yep. You're Kari, am I right?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah."

I looked at the Seven girl. "Is your name Elana?" I asked her nicely.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah. You're from Nine?"

"Yeah." I went over to Sebastian. "So, you seem pretty strong."

Sebastian smirked again, looking me over. "You don't look so weak either."

"Maybe I am." I pointed at the spear. "If you're so strong, show me how far can you throw that spear."

He winked at me and grabbed the spear, aimed and threw.

The spear embedded itself into the dummy's stomach, making fake blood gush out.

I smiled at him, touching his shoulder. "You _are _pretty strong. You must have many admirers."

Sebastian put his arm around me and whispered, "But none were as pretty as you are."

I giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Aww. Thanks." You know, I'm beginning to kind of like this guy...

He grinned and kissed my hair. "You're welcome."

Then I heard someone clearing their throat.

I turned around and saw Elana, who had an expression that was both creeped out and annoyed.

"Can you both _please _get a room?"

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Laurel Hicks POV (District Ten)**

I was throwing knifes at a dummy and missing most of the time.

I sighed. If I want to get home, I better know how to throw a knife or spear properly or have someone throw it at me.

I was about to throw another knife when I heard a girl say, sounding annoyed and creeped out, "Can you both _please _get a room?"

I stopped throwing and glanced around the training centre to see who said that and _why._

It was Elana, and she was staring at Kari and Sebastian, who were both a bit too-touchy touchy with each other by the throwing station.

Kaden, who was also throwing knifes, stared at them. "What the?"

I shook my head. "You'd think this was a dating room."

Kaden looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

I waved my head around the room. "The boy from Seven is kissing Reyna in a corner. Nathan and Star from Eight are smiling at each other and a bit closer than they need to. Xavier from Two _obviously _likes Glam and she likes him back. I mean, they're barely paying attention to the plants! Jocelyn keeps staring at Medic and he's staring back. Runner's also looking at the girl from Three and she's smiling back. Watson and Kel keep hugging, and of course Kari and Sebastian are flirting with each other!"

Kaden put his hands in the air. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's just that I am a bit jealous and mad that they can forget that we are the tributes of the 100th Hunger Games and I can't. I'll do anything to forget about the Hunger Games for a little while."

He hesitated for a moment and then gave me a friendly hug. "It'll be ok," he assured me.

I wish it would be ok.

But is it really ok to be ok to kill other kids?

_...Training:Day Two..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

I gave Laurel a friendly hug. "It'll be ok," I assured her.

She smiled at me sadly. "Thanks Kaden."

"No prob." I said as I returned to my knife-throwing.

I threw the knifes at the dummy for another half an hour then I looked around to see what the oter tributes were doing.

My allies were setting snares. Gent and Jack were building fires. Gent was doing ok but Jack could barely strike a spark.

Warren was throwing knifes at his dummy. It was gushing out so much blood, I barely saw the knifes.

The Careers were just staring at him, still shocked.

Wasn't everybody? Warren was built like a Career, looked like a Career and had skills like a Career.

Zephelia was still trying to use a bow and arrow. I watched her shoot it.

It landed nowhere near the dummy. In fact, it landed right beside Reyna and Milo, but they didn't notice though. Milo had his arm around Reyn and they were talking.

Jayce was at the camouflage station and failing miserably at making his dummy look like grass.

To me, it looked like candy, but if you looked at it on an angle, it might look like a tree with red leaves...

I shrugged and went back to my knifes.

I'm not very good yet, but I'm I will be by tomorrow.

After all, practise makes perfect.

**How was it? I got most of the romances in here. And most of the alliances too. Please review you guys! It helps me a lot if you tell me your thoughts! I feel like I forgot something, but I can't remember it. I'll post it on my profile when and if i remember.**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Training:Day Three

**WARNING: I don't know how it turned out like this, but this seriously sounds like a dating room. Too much romances to fit in and I'm not very good at writing romance. But if I squeeze it all in here, the actual Games won't have very much! It'll be all action!**

**P.S. Yeah, I don't own the Hunger Games and most of these tributes. Do I have to say this all the time? It just adds to my typing. :(**

**Training:Day Three**

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

I walk to the survival station to practise identifying plants again, followed by Xavier.

I gave him a small smile. "So you're learning about edible plants too again, huh?"

Xavier smiled. "Yeah. I'm pretty good at weapons so I decided to learn more at the survival station."

I kind of like Xavier. He's pretty cute and if he lived in District One, I'm sure that would have dated him.

I shook the thoughts away as I concentrated on reading the notes.

But having Xavier so near me that I can feel his breathing did not help me concentrate at all.

I gave up. I turned to Xavier. "Can you please go away for a while?"

He smirked at me. "What's wrong? Am I bothering you?"

I nodded my head. "Uh, yeah."

He put his face right in front of mine, still smirking. "Well, too bad."

I tried to push him away but he stayed where he was. "Go away!" I whined.

Xavier poked my nose. "Nope."

I giggled as I poked him back. "Stop poking me!"

He grinned as he poked my sides. "You stop poking me then!"

He kept poking me until I ended on the floor laughing.

Some girl from Seven walked over to us with a knife in her hand.

She shook her head. "Seriously? Can you two also get a room?"

The guy from Seven was holding a mace in his hand while his other hand was holding the hand of Reyna. She was holding a knife in her hand as she laughed at Elana. "Sorry! None of us can get a room!"

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

"Sorry! None of us can get a room!" I hear Reyna shout out happily at Elana.

I smirked. "No one told you to watch us, Knott." I told her.

"Whatever. None of you value your life, huh?" She glared at us and stomped away.

I rolled my eyes and went back to identfying plants with Glam.

She giggled. "Well, that was fun."

I put my arm around her. "Yep."

While Glam was identifying the plants, I looked to see what the other tributes were doing.

Sebastian was throwing tridents with Kari, the girl from Nine. He had good aim while Kari just sucked.

Warren was throwing more flint around.

I winced as I saw on slit open the dummy's stomach. Having him as an ally is good, but what happens if it's just us left?

I tightened my grip on Glam.

She looked at me, confused. "Why are you holding me so tight?" She asked.

I forced a smile. "Nothing. You're really pretty, you know?" I tell her to get her distracted.

It works. she forgets what she was asking me as she smiled at me happily. "Thanks Xavier!"

I smiled down at her. "Anytime babe."

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Ivena Ven POV (District Three)**

I waved good-bye to Jayce, Medic, Watson, and now Kel as I walked over to the knot-tying station.

Runner, from District Eleven was there too.

He smiled at me. "Hey."

I smiled back. "Hey Runner." I glanced at the knot he was tying. "What knot is that?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm just trying to find something I'm good at."

Runner sighed and dropped his knot. "But I'm not good at anything at all."

I patted his shoulder. "You'll find something that you're good at."

He looked into my hazel eyes. "Really?" He asked me quietly, wrapping his pale hand around my ashen one.

I squeezed his hand softly. "Yeah." I replied, whispering.

Why am I whispering? Why is he whispering? Why are we holding hands? I barely know him and he barely knows me, but there's this...connection. I never felt this way with Long.

Laurel, who was throwing a spear near us, saw our quiet conversation.

She groaned. "Please, these are the _Hunger _Games, not the _Love _Games."

Runner and I both blushed.

Gent, her district partner, heard her comment as he was beside her throwing a spear as well with Jack.

He grinned at her as he put his arm around her. "Or are they?"

Laurel started blushing and trying to swat his arm away but it stayed firm around her.

Runner and I laughed.

"Is it the Love Games or not?" I teased her.

She hid in Gent's shirt as we went back to knot-tying, smiling the whole time.

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

I was watching Jayce from Two try to use a sword until I caught sight of the boy from Eleven and the Three girl holding hands over at the knot-tying station.

They were so cute together!

"Ta?"

I snapped back to reality.

I blinked my eyes as Nathan waved a hand in front of me.

He looked a bit concerned. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I was just thinking how cute of a couple Ivena and Runner make."

"Woooow." He said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Hey!" I said, defending myself. "Even if we're in the Games, that doesn't mean I can't be happy for people."

We don't talk for a moment as we practised using the swords.

Then he stops and looks at me.

"How about us? Are you happy about us?" He asks suddenly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm glad we're friends." I replied, a bit confused. We're friends, aren't we?

Nathan shook his head. "I mean, is there anything more?"

I paused, letting his words sink in. I finally realized what he was talking about. "You want us to be..." I trailed off. I admit I have thought of us getting together but it isn't possible in the Hunger Games. One of us is going to die, eventually, or both of us.

He wouldn't look at me. "If you want to." Nathan says awkwardly. I can tell it was hard for him to be spilling his feelings out like this. After all, he is somewhat the strong one at our school.

"But...I might have to kill you and you might have to kill me." I tell him.

He shrugged. "We'll worry about that later."

I think it over. It's true and I'll admit it. I have some feelings towards the boy who picks fights, but do I really want to be with him, then maybe having to maybe killl him later?

"...OK." I say finally.

I see him smiling slowly and I know I made the right decision.

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Warren Peace POV (District Nine**

I aimed my flint again at the dummy.

The flint embedded itself in the dummy's chest.

I smirked. These Hunger Games are going to be so easy.

As I turn around to get another piece of flint, I see the little boy from Twelve stare at me, open-mouthed.

I glared at him. "What do you want boy from Twelve?" I snapped at him.

He pointed to the dummy. "Name's Kaden. How did you do that? I've been practising with the knifes but it never seems to strike deep enough."

"Why should I tell you?" I ask him, annoyed.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just want to know how to throw better."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Is he spying on me? "Get out of here."

"But-"

"Do you want me to throw this at you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then get out of here."

"I just-"

"I don't care what you want me to teach you. I'm not teaching you anything so get out of here."

He sighed. "Fine." He muttered under his breath.

I glared at him until he walked to the knot-tying station.

I smirked again.

Don't mess with Warren Peace.

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Reyna Thrinesh POV (District Ten)**

I return to knife-throwing while Milo tries using a mace.

He kisses me good-bye as we spilt.

I smiled and continued throwing knifes at my dummy. I'm somewhat doing well.

After half an hour, I got one very near the heart.

I decided to take a break as I observed the training room.

Kel and Watson are trying to use a bow. Kel clearly sucks and Watson is ok. I watch as Watson helps Kel again and again. Everytime he helps her, I notice she blushes.

Huh. More love.

The girl from Five is still also trying to use a bow and also sucks. Glitz from One is throwing knifes. She's pretty good, but she's a Career, so what do you expect?

I walk over to Milo.

He sees me and drops the mace.

"What's up?" He asks me, pulling me into a hug.

"Nothing. The Careers are so strong." I say.

He rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? For them to not be able to throw a knife or a trident properly? Did you expect them to suck? Oh, I'm sure Careers were called Careers because they suck."

I glare at him. "I _know _that they're strong, but I didn't expect them to be _that _strong." I snapped at him. "Smartass."

He glared back. "Oh, so now we're going back to calling each other smartass and dumbass? Really Reyna?"

I nodded my head, letting a small smile slip out. "Yeah."

Milo shook his head and kissed my forehead. "Why do I even like you?"

"Because opposites attract."

"That sounds corny."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "And that's why you love me."

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Runner Kulpurt POV (District Eleven)**

I was tying knots with Ivena when I heard muttering behind me.

"How can I throw like that? Why can't I?" I turned around to see Kaden muttering to himself.

I walked up to him. "Why are you talking to yourself?" I asked.

Kaden looks up and shakes his head. "Nothing. I just don't know how to throw a knife hard enough."

I nodded my head slowly. "Ok..."

Kaden smiles wearily. "What are you doing?"

"Tying knots." I replied.

He looks around the room then turns back to me. "Uh, do you want to be in alliance with me and Nathan and Star?"

I paused. I was thinking about joining Ivena's alliance, but I might have to kill her... I glanced at Star and Nathan. They were both practising with swords and kknifes. They seemed pretty good at it...

"Uh, sure?"

Kaden grins. "Yes! Now I don't have to suffer alone!" Then he runs back to the throwing station.

I was lost. What suffering?

Ivena comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "What did he want?" She asked.

I gulped.

How am I supposed to tell her about my...alliance without her killing me right here and right _now_?

_...Training:Day Three..._

**Kel Pratt POV (District Twelve)**

I was pretending to not know how to hold a bow so no one would know I could do something.

And so I would have an excuse to have Watson help me again and again.

He's a really nice guy and I feel like I'm willing to give him all of my heart and I think he feels the same way.

Watson is currently trying to show me how to place my hands on the bow properly...again...for the fifth time.

I do it right and shoot somewhat ok for once so Watson thinks he taught me well.

He smiles at me. "There you go. You finally got the hang of it."

I give him a hug. "Thanks so much for everything." I tell him. "For letting me join your alliance and teaching me how to use a bow."

Watson blushes a bit. "It's nothing." He replies.

I let go regretfully. "May I have a break?" I ask Watson.

He nods his head. "Sure."

I give him a smile as I watched the other tributes train.

Medic from our alliance is healing a fake dummy with Jocelyn. They seem happy to be together.

Sophie-Anne from District One was practising with a mace. She was really well, even with heels on.

I sighed.

Could I really survive the Hunger Games?

Or not?

**Finally the training chapters are done! I'm so happy that I finished the last training chapter today! It's a record! Just one more chapter before the Games start! I am hoping to get the interview chapter out by the end of this week. So, everybody review! And be on the watch for the interview chapter and the first chapter of the Games! It's going to be out very soon! **


	36. All Kinds of Lovers

******OK. Here are ALL the interviews. Every single one of them. Because after such a long time, I am FINALLY done!**

******YAY! Now read the last few and tell me what you think!**

******All Kinds of Lovers**

**Glitz Pageants POV (District One)**

I waved good-bye to Sophie-Anne, who was leaving with her stylist, Kate, and glared at my sister as she waited for her stylist, Sonny Shine.

My stylist, Berry Calm gestured for me to follow him into a room. It was filled with designs of clothes and such everywhere.

Berry smiled at me. "Hey Glitz. Would you like to see what I am putting you in?"

I nodded happily. "Yes, please."

Berry smiled and walked to a closet and opened it. He took out a package and handed it to me. "Open it." Berry said to me.

I took the package and opened it.

I gasped. It was a glittering gold dress that was knee-length.

He clapped his hands and grinned. "You like it?"

I hugged him excitly. "YES! Oh my gosh! Thank you! Can I put it on?"

Berry nodded. "Of course."

I went into the change room and tried it on. It hugged my every curve and just made me look like a princess.

My prep team, Hilly, Monon, and Grinesa came in as I modeled the dress to Berry.

Hilly screamed. "That's, like, the perfect dress for you!"

Monon nodded, jumping up and down. "Now just let us pretty you up more and then you're ready!"

I smiled. "OK!"

_About two hours later..._

I smiled widely as I reached the Interview Stadium**(A/N:I have no idea. Don't ask.) **and took a seat on the spot reserved for me.

Along with my golden dress, I was wearing the necklace Glitter had given me and some studded golden heels.

I sat the way Grinesa told me ladies in the Capitol sat and waited for the anthem to stop playing and for the interviews to star.

Soon enough, Caesar Flickerman appears and he calls for Sophie-Anne to come up.

She was really confident, elegant and also sounded like she was in command sometimes. Her stylist dressed her in a cream-coloured almost floor-length gown that hugged her curves and showed way too much cleavage. The gown was also inlaid with diamonds with matching earrings, necklace, and five-inch heels. It made Sophie-Anne look older than she was.

Caesar asked how her dad has been doing and if he spoils her. I see the audience likes her because of how confident she sounds and looks.

The bell rings when Sophie-Anne says, "I'm here to be remembered, not a thing of the past."

Caesar thanks her and everyone claps and screams. Glam is next.

I wasn't really paying attention to my sister's interview.

In fact, all I heard was, "Xavier and I loved each other the first time we met. It was love at first sight" and "I am the best thing in this world."

Ha! As if! _I'm _the best thing in this world but whatever. And as for Xavier, he's just desperate. But everyone loved her interview as they hoot and scream while she leaves.

"And here is Glitz Pageants!" I hear Caesar call out. That is my cue. I walk up onto the stage and blew the audience a kiss.

They all reach out as if to catch it. I smiled and took a seat.

Caesar grins at me. "So Glitz, you are the other half of the Pageants twins. From Glam's interview, you two seem to share a close bond. Is this true?"

I smiled sweetly at him. The only way I'm getting sponsors is to love my sister, so I guess I must force myself to be nice. "Yes, of _course _Glam and I share a close bond! We're sisters after all!"

"So how do you feel about having your sister in the Games also?"

I pretended to cry. "I don't know if I could kill her, you know? It's hard enough to kill someone of my own district, but my _twin sister_? I don't know..."

Caesar gives me a hug. "Don't cry Glitz. Maybe you won't have to kill her. Maybe.." He shakes his head. "Let's not get into that. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

I play with the hem of my dress. "Well, I am not the most popular girl at my school, but I consider myself nice."

Caesar nods. "Of course you are! You're as sweet as maple syrup!" I see the audience smiling and a few guys whistle.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Caesar."

We talk more about my school life and I kept my act up until the ten second bell rang.

Caesar jumped. "Whoa! Time just sped by! So, is there anything you want to say to our audience?"

I pretend to think. "Well, there's just one thing that I want to put out there."

"What?"

"Though it's truth I find, it's innocence that I will lose."

And the bell rings.

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Jayce Gold POV (District Two)**

I watched as Xavier went with Dean Firmone, his stylist, while I waited for Gray Winters, who was my stylist.

All of the sudden, someone taps my shoulder.

I jumped, turned around and found Gray's face looking a bit disappointed. Where did he come from? My prep team says that he'd rather dress up a girl, but there wasn't any girls from District Two so that explained his disappointed face.

He saw me finally realizing he was there and he gave me a small smile. "Hi Jayce."

I smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

He gestured to the door. "Let's go."

I nodded my head and followed Gray into his office.

When we got there, my prep team smiled at me.

Givera gave me a peck on the cheek. "Hi Jayce! Are you ready for the interviews?", she said excitly.

I laughed nervously. "Uhh...no...not really..."

Jiulou dragged me to the walk-in closet. "You will be when you see your outfit!"

I stared at the closet. "Uh...what is my outfit?" I asked shyly.

Otone went inside the closet to get my outfit. "It's exactly like your chariot one except in black _but _Gray decided that we'll give you blue highlights like mine!"

I tore my eyes from my outfit and instead looked at Otone's hair. His hair was mostly black except that the front was dyed a bright sky blue with dark blue polka-dots.

I winced. No way am I getting hair like Otone's! I'll die before I get those!

Gray seemed to know what I was thinking because he grabbed me by the hand and forced me into a chair. Then he instructed my prep team to get the hair-dying supplies.

I sighed, defeated as I let myself be turned into "the most fashionable human in all of Panem." (Those were Otone's words, not mine).

_One and a half hour later..._

I looked at myself. My hair is hideous and my outfit makes me look and feel smaller than I already am.

Otone seems to really like my hair. "You look like you're from the Capitol!"

I winced. I certainly did not want to end up as a Capitol person.

Gray pushed my prep team away. "Out, out. Jayce needs to get to the Interview Stadium on time."

Jiulou and Givera gave me a peck on the cheek and left quickly.

_At the Interview Stadium..._

The last girl from District One just finished and they were onto the District Two tributes, which means Xavier.

And me.

_Please not me first, please not me first, _I prayed.

Caesar grinned up at us. "And now we move onto District Two! Our first tribute is Jayce Gold!"

Damn it! I sighed, took a deep breath and started to walk to the stage.

My prep team all gave me a what I thought was encouraging smiles as I walked past them, but it's hard to tell since their mouths aren't so natural- looking.

When I finally got to the stage, Caesar told me to take a seat and relax.

If I could, I would have. My hands were trembling and my legs felt like they weren't going to support my weigh any longer.

I smiled weakly at Caesar. "Hi."

Caesar patted my shoulder. "Hey there Jayce! You look like the night with that outfit!"

I looked down at my outfit. "Yeah." I was trembling and I didn't know what to say. If I talk, I might say something wrong, but if I _don't _talk, they'll think something was wrong with me!

"You're shy, aren't you?" Caesar asked me after what seemed to be hours of awkward silence.

I nodded. "Yeah. I usually let my best friend, Loki, to do all the talking."

Caesar laughs loudly, causing some people to laugh as well.

I was confused. What did I say that was so funny?

Caesar stopped himself and turned back to look at me. " So Jayce, what do you think of the Capitol?"

I fiddled with the hem of my black shirt. "Uh...it's pretty great. It's similar to my home in District Two."

He nodded his head, smiling. "You are rich, are you not?"

"Yeah," I replied. _Talk more! _I told myself silently. "My parents are pretty well-known in District Two for their work."

The ten-second bell rang finally.

"So do you think you'll win the 100th Hunger Games?" Caesar asks me quickly.

I shrugged and tried to talk to the camera. "I just hope I don't die right away." I said, trembling a little.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar then pats my shoulder as he shouts out, "And that's Jayce Gold from District Two! Let's give him a huge round of applause!"

I sighed in relief as I quickly made my way back to my seat.

Caesar claps his hands. "And now we welcome Xavier, the other male tribute from District Two!"

I watched as Xavier smirks at Glam and strolls confidently down to the stage.

Caesar shakes Xavier's hand and looks at him with curious eyes. "Xavier, what was that all about? Was what Glam said before true?"

Xavier grins at the camera. "Nothing you need to know Caesar."

Caesar raises his eyebrows. "Do you like a young lady by the name of Glam Pageants Xavier?"

"Maybe, maybe not," says Xavier, smirking again.

The Capitol audience screams and hoots.

"Yes you do Xavier. Panem agrees with me," Caesar Flickerman says to Xavier triumphly. "Even Glam admitted it herself in her interview."

Xavier acts defeated. "OK, OK. You guys got me. I like Glam Pageants from District One."

The audience _oohs _and _ahhs. _

I just groan. Don't they know that only one person can win? And that being in a romance only kills you in the end when your loved one dies?

Caesar and Xavier spends the next minute talking about how Glam and him started liking each other.

"Tell me Xavier," Caesar says, "when exactly did you like Glam? She never explained it fully."

"It was on the train ride to the Capitol. I saw her when I got in and I was like, _wow. _I just knew that she was the one."

The audience _oohed _and _ahhed _again. Someone shouted out, "That is _soooooooooo _romantic!"

_Ring, ring. _

The ten-second bell rang.

Caesar asks Xavier one last question. "Why did you want to be here?"

"It's not like I came here because I wanted to show the world that I'm a superstar. I was CHOSEN because I could get the job done."

_Ring, ring._

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

_Ring, ring._

The District Two interviews are done. Just one more district then it's me.

I smoothed out my blue suit. I really don't need the clothes but I have to look presentable, at least.

I watched Caesar Flickerman grin up at us. "And now we call down Ivena Ven of District Three to come down here!"

I look beside me at Ivena. She was wearing a silver dress with jewellery made of wire.

Ivena scowled at me(for unknown reasons) as she made her way down.

What the hell did I do?

I rolled my eyes as I listened to her interview.

"Welcome to the Interview Stadium!" Caesar says happily.

Ivena smiles. "I'm honoured to be here."

Caesar looks at her outfit. "Nice dress you have there. You totally represent District Three."

"Thanks." Ivena replies politely. "I like your outfit too."

I looked at Caesar's suit. This year he decided to go checkered. He had on a checkered suit, painted his face checkered and even dyed his hair checkered.

Not what people not from District Four call 'stylish'.

Caesar clapped his hands at the comment. "Why thank you Ivena. Tell me about your district."

Ivena smoothed her dress out. "Well, District Three is responsible for electronics and factories so we..."

I tuned out after a while until I heard the ten-second bell.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar claps his hands. "How far will you go to win?"

Ivena takes a deep breath. "Whatever it takes."

_Ring, ring._

I fix my outfit one last time.

"Now we move onto District Four! Let's welcome Sebastian Aequor!"

I smirked and stood up as they called me. I winked at Kari as I sat across from Caesar.

Caesar saw my wink and raised his eyebrows. "So I see you and Kari are together, am I right?"

I smiled widely. "Maybe. Maybe not." I replied slyly.

Caesar was shaking his finger at me. "Now, now Sebastian. Don't lie to me. We can all tell that Kari likes you and that you also have a thing for her."

I smirked. "Fine, Caesar. You caught me. I like Kari. So what? She is pretty hot."

I hear some guys in the audience agreeing with me.

"How do you feel about having to might fight her in the Games?" Caesar askes me curiously.

I shrugged. "Well, I hope that I never have to run into her. I hope someone else kills her or kills me so I don't have to."

Caesar takes a tissue and blows his nose. "Aww. That is so sweet."

How is that sweet? I shake my head and pretended to smile. "Yeah, I guess."

We then started talking about fishing.

Caesar laughs. "I can't fish to save my life! The fish hook somehow always end up caught to the back of my pants!"

The audience laughs and I join in.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar turns back to me. "OK. Ten seconds. How do suppose you will survive the Hunger Games? It's the Fourth Quell, after all."

I laid back into the chair. "Just relax...trust me."

_Ring, ring._

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Zephelia Acress POV (District Five)**

I take a deep breath as Sebastian from Four walks back to his seat.

Caesar Flickerman then claps his hands. "And now we welcome Zephelia Acress from District Five! Would you like to come up to the stage please?"

I rose from my seat and glided to the stage in my golden dress with a electric crown and 5 inch heels.

Caesar smiles as he looks me over. "Pretty dress you're wearing Zephelia."

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Of course it's wonderful. Everything my stylist, Dustin Treak makes is wonderful." That'll for sure get me some sponsors!

I watched as they let a grinning Dustin into the spotlight.

Caesar directs the spotlight back to me after a while. "How do you feel being in the Games?"

I twirled my hair giving him a sly smile. "The Capitol is so wonderful that I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow."

The Capitol audience shouts as they agree with me.

Caesar calms them down so we could continue this interview. He asks me about my personal life and my friends and family. I tell him the truth but add little details to them soI could get more sponsors.

"My family has always been so good to me and I just love them to pieces." I say tearfully.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar jumps as he hears the ten-second bell ring. He grinned at me. "Well, I enjoyed talking to you so much that I lost track of time! Now, Zephelia, you seem like a worthy tribute. Is there anything you would like to say to your fellow tributes?"

I shrugged delicately. "Kill me or I kill you."

_Ring, ring._

I say thank-you to Caesar and made my way back to my seat.

As soon as I sat down, my district partner, Watson, was called. I watched as he gives the District Twelve girl a look before he walked down to the stage.

I wonder what that meant...

I shake my head and paid more attention to my district partner's interview.

Watson smiles at Caesar. "Hi."

Caesar smiles back. "Hi there Watson. How's the Capitol so far?"

"I'm actually enjoying my time here. The food is more taster than the food back home."

Caesar shrugs. "We all use the same ingredients-it's just that we cook it up differently."

I see Watson and some of the poorer tributes give Caesar a disbelieving look.

Even I had to agree with them. My food is pretty great and much better than most of the tributes here, but the food isn't as great as the Capitol's food because they a much better kind of flour, milk and other stuff than us. The peasants use some kind of brownish ugly flour, we use a almost white kind of flour but the Capitol uses a pure white kind of flour that tastes like heaven.

Caesar nods his head as if to assure us. "Yes, we use the same ingredients as all of you. Really."

Watson just shrugs and looks at the audience. "Sure."

During the rest of the interview, they discuss electricity which was boring so I inspected my nails.

_Ring, ring._

I hear the ten-second bell and I know that Caesar will ask one last final question.

"Do you think you have what it takes to win the 100th Hunger Games, Watson, my boy?" Caesar asks Watson.

Watson bites his lips. "I'll try my best, but I cannot predict the future."

_Ring, ring._

The audience claps and Watson speed-walks back to his seat beside me.

Caesar grins up at us as he shouts out, "And now we move onto District Six, where Medic Samson lives!"

I see Medic walk to the Eleven girl as she squeezed his hand for I believe was for comfort.

Medic smiles and walks to the stage.

Caesar focuses on Medic. "So I see that I found another pair of lovers."

Medic blushes. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stammers.

Caesar jabs his finger in the direction where the Eleven girl sat. "Why did she just squeeze your hand? It couldn't have been an accident. I know what I saw Medic."

Medic was blushing furiously. "Shut up Caesar."

The audience laughs with Caesar. "Don't tell me to shut up Medic. I can make your dreams come true. I'll just ask Jocelyn later if she likes you or not." Caesar says victorously.

Basically the whole interview was Caesar teasing Medic.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar stops laughing and looks at the time. "Dear me, did the ten-second bell ring? I was so busy teasing dear Medic that I forgot that we are ding an interview!"

Medic puts his head in his lap.

Caesar shakes his head. "Now, now. Medic, any final words before you go?"

Medic gives Caesar a failed glare. "Stop teasing me!"

_Ring, ring._

Caesar laughs again. "And let's all say good-bye to our dear Medic!"

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Elana Knott POV (District Seven)**

I waited patiently for Caesar to call my name.

"And now we welcome Elana Knott from the Lumber and Paper District to please come up here!"

I slowly made my way down to the stage.

When I got there, Caesar smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down.

When I sat down, Caesar complimented on my interview outfit. "That's a sexy deep green jumpsuit that your stylist put you in Elana! And I _love _the light brown tree branch design that's on the end of your sleeves! They make you look _so _much taller and prettier!"

I nodded politely as I listened to him ramble on. Caesar is probably the only decent Capitol person in Panem but I still don't really like him.

"Do you miss District Seven Elana?" Caesar asks me.

"Would you miss the Capitol if you knew you might not come back?" I ask Caesar back. What kind of question is this? I tried to be patient but really, being in the Capitol is really getting on my nerves and knowing that I have to put on a show for the Capitol in order to get sponsers is really bugging me.

"True, true." Caesar says, nodding his head. "But moving on, how do you like the Capitol so far?"

"It just doesn't feel like home. Would you feel at home if you were in the forest all the time? It's the opposite for me. I don't feel at home in these buildings-I feel at home in the forest. It's where I was born and raised." I replied, trying to keep my voice even. They all expect us to feel comfortable here, but let's face it, it's a huge difference than what we have at home. Seeing some of the other tributes, such as District Twelve and that girl from Eleven, most of us barely had enough food to feed ourselves and our families, some of us have lost families to the Hunger Games, to whippings, to the Capitol. The people here have it easy. I bet they don't even know what the word h_unger _even _meant. _

Most of the interview was just me and Caesar asking questions back and forth and me trying to not let Caesar get on my nerves.

"What would you do if I told you someone in the Capitol likes you?" Caesar asks playfully.

I scoffed. "As if I care." I replied, rolling my eyes. The people here are weird.

_Ring, ring._

Ten seconds. I just had to answer one more question before I could go.

Caesar grins at me. "Ten seconds, and so I will tell you one more thing:some people here in the Capitol love you and they are all hoping you the best and that you come back as the victor of the 100th Hunger Games."

I roll my eyes again. "Whatever."

_Ring, ring._

The bell rings and strangely, people are clapping and cheering me on. What is wrong with them? I just refused to receive their blessing and they _still _support me? What the hell?

I shake my head and walk back to my seat to watch my district partner, Milo's interview.

Milo was wearing a white button-up shirt with fancy pants but muddy work boots, with a beanie on his head. Dirty yet clean. THe muddy work boots to represent how dirty our work is and how clean the Capitol is.

His stylist is rude.

I shake away my thoughts as I hear the two guys greeting each other.

Well, Caesar greeting Milo while he just glares.

Caesar clears his throat. "Ahem, so, Milo, we cannot show everyone the training tapes, but I have heard that you weren't just practising using weapons in that Training Centre, were you? Something like...lip wrestling? Maybe tongue wrestling?"

The Gamemakers who were present for the interviews laughed at this, along with everyone else.

Milo kept glaring at Caesar, with a hint of a smirk appearing. "Myabe. You can't show the tapes so no one knows for sure."

Caesar smiles widely. "Well, they all have to just believe me, right? Since you aren't willing to confirm."

Milo chuckles. "Does it really matter though? Do you expect me to go around, telling everyone 'Oh, I love Reyna! I kissed her during training!'" Milo just stops talking as he realizes he just said the name out loud.

Caesar laughs loudly. "So we now know that the lucky girl is Reyna, huh? Well, thanks for telling us you _did _kiss someone and that _someone _was dear Reyna!" Caesar continues laughing at Milo's shocked expression.

The audience laughs as well, while some of the girls cry and sob, saying they 'never got the chance to woo him!'.

I rolled my eyes. Do these Capitol girls really think Milo or anyone of the tributes would fall for them? They're freaks and are making us kill each other. And you expect us to _like _you?

Caesar just continues to tease Milo during the next minute or so as Milo just groans and lets Caesar talk. The audience goes wild.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar looks at the clock. "Oh! I was so busy getting Milo to talk about Reyna," Milo slaps his forehead, "that I didn't even remember the time! So, Milo, my boy, one last thing: why did you volunteer for Keith Craigher?"

Milo looked serious for the second time this evening. "Now, I want everyone in Panem to get one thing straight! Just one measly thing!... I did not want to go into the Hunger Games. No. Not even close. What I WANTED was to scare the shit out of my family."

The Capitol audience gasped.

I rolled my eyes at them. Did they _really _think Milo would have volunteered just to impress them? Everyone I know doesn't want to be in the Hunger Games.

_Ring, ring._

The final bell rings and Caesar quickly ushered Milo off the stage.

Caesar tried to get everyone under control again. "Alright, here is the next tribute! Star Kart from District Eight!"

Before she walked down to the stage, I fully saw her and that Nathan kid lock eyes for about five seconds before she continued her way down.

Weirdly, no one else saw it.

Huh.

Star was wearing a dress that looked like a collage of different fabrics with red jewerelly.

Caesar smiled at her. "Hello Star. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Star replies politely.

"I'm good too. Now, tell me about yourself. What you like, your favourite food..."

I tuned out for a while as I wondered when the training scores will be posted.

When I tuned back in, Caesar was teasing Star. "So, most of our tributes are in love. Who do you like?"

Star blushes and turns away.

Caesar moves her face to look at him. "Now, now. Don't be afraid. Just tell us. Most of your friends have already confessed. It can't be _that_ bad."

Star shakes her head. "No, he's not a bad guy. He's pretty nice. But I'm not spilling!"

Caesar thinks for a while. "Fine, give us a hint. Did he go yet?"

Star looks at Caesar like he's a little annoying brother.

She sighs. "No."

_Ring, ring._

Caesar jumps. "OK, never mind that. We'll just ask him since he hasn't come up yet. Star, who are you winning for?"

Star takes a deep breath. "For whoever is cheering me on."

_Ring, ring._

Caesar thanks Star as the next tribute, Jack, is pushed onto the stage.

He trembles in his checkered suit that looked similar to Caesar's.

Caesar grins at the scared boy. "You love my suit, don't you Jack? That's why you got your stylist to match me!"

Jack fidgets. "Uh, yeah."

His interview was boring as Caesar had to drag most of the answers out of him.

_Ring, ring._

The ten-second bell rings.

Caesar smiles kindly at Jack. "So what do you think of the Games?"

Jack gulps. "I'm dead." He whispers.

_Ring, ring._

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

I took a deep breath just as Caesar calls me up. Star smiles at me and I smile back, then I walked up to the stage in my patchwork suit.

I forced myself to smile. "Hi Caesar."

He grins at me shaking my hand. "Hello there Nathan! How do you do?"

I shrugged. "Good, I guess."

Caesar, for some reason, glances up at the tributes. "So, the cameras just caught you and Star smiling at each other up there."

I groaned and saw Caesar played back the moment that happened ten seconds ago.

Caesar wags his finger at me. "Now, we know from Star's interview that she likes someone here and we just saw something happen between you and her. Tell me," Caesar leans closer, "Do you like her back?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked him, trying to stay calm. These Capitol people think they know us, like they own us and we have to tell them everything.

Caesar grinned at me. "We saw so many lovers so far and we just want to know who else is in love."

What he really means is if they know who likes who, they'll make us suffer by watching our loved ones die before our very eyes.

I glared at him. "If I do, what will you do? If I don't, what will you do?"

"Nothing." Caesar says, amused. "We already have a feeling you like each other-we just want you to confirm it."

"Fine, I like her, OK? Now just leave me to be." I hate the Hunger Games and I hate Caesar Flickerman.

Caesar claps his hands and asks me about our clothing factories and what kind of cloth we produce.

It was so boring talking to Caesar but I saw some of the girls listening to my every word, my every sentence.

They were pathetic.

_Ring, ring._

Finally that ten-second bell rung! I braced myself for the last question.

Caesar folds his hands in is lap as he looks at me calmly. "How will you win the Hunger Games?"

"Whatever way I want because I am the leader."

_Ring, ring._

The girls in the front row scream and cheer as I walk back.

I turned my attention to Kari's interview. She was wearing a clingy golden dress with golden make-up and heels. Her hair were in two long braids.

Caesar gawked at her. "Uh...that's really pretty Miss Vindette."

She giggles. "Thanks Caesar. You look _quite_ handsome as well."

Caesar smiled happily at the compliment. "As much as I love your outfit, how does gold represent your district?"

Kari beamed. "Well, my lovely district produces oil and petroleum, and that gives us money, as in gold."

"Oooooh. Now I get it!" Caesar proclaimed.

"Yeah. It's just the way you look at it." She said, batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes. Does no one realize she's just acting? I could tell since she came up to me and Star on the train ride.

Her interview wasn't really an interview. All Caesar and the Capitol audience did was stare at her outfit. It was disgusting after a while.

I'm actually surprised that Sebastian didn't go up there and take her away or something.

_Ring, ring._

As the ten-second bell rang, I watched as Caesar and the audience snap out of the trance Kari put them in.

Caesar shakes his head. "Time just passed by. Wow."

Kari twirls her hair. "Yeah, I guess. I totally forgot that I was doing an interview. You feel like an old friend to me."

Caesar grins. "Well, Miss Vindette, do you have any worries at all?"

She gives Caesar a scared smile with a touch of evilness. "I'll just do it. Maybe you guys could help me out?"

_Ring, ring._

Kari curties and leaves.

Caesar puts on another smile on his face. "Now we welcome the male tribute of District Nine! Warren Peace!"

Warren was wearing another black suit and had advertisements for oil on the suit. I don't know what his stylist was thinking. He looks like a walking billboard.

He was glaring at everyone as he walked up to the stage.

Caesar took his hand out to shake Warren's hand.

Warren just stared the hand down.

Caesar chuckled nervously. "OK...hi Warren. How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Did you enjoy being in the Capitol?"

"No comment."

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Do you like being in the Capitol?"

"No comment."

Caesar sighed. "Please don't be another Thresh. He gave me a hard time also."

The Capitol audience laughed at Caesar's sadness.

After two more minutes of Caesar trying to get Warren to talk, the ten-second bell rang.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar looked relieved. "Just one more question Warren. Bear with me here. Is there anything you like about the Hunger Games?"

Warren gets up and says dangerously, "I love the thrill of the kill."

_Ring, ring._

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Gent Cortlin POV (District Ten)**

District Nine finishes and Reyna is called up.

Milo from Seven smiles at her and she smiles back, then she carefully and slowly walks up to the stage.

Caesar grins at her and gives her a hug. "So you are the Reyna Milo was talking about."

Reyna smiles shyly. "Yeah. That's me."

"Tell me what you're wearing my dear Reyna."

Reyna gets up and twirls once. "Well, I'm wearig this sleeveless white dress with this black patch that represents like the sopt on a cow, I have a tail under the dress as you can see," she says as she points to the tail, "and then I have this handband with cow horns."

"How do you feel about the Hunger Games?" Caesar asks.

Reyna smiles. "It's nice. It's _great _to be reaped for the _wonderful _Hunger Games so I can kill _innocent _people in order to _prove _myself to all of you _amazing _people."

I hear Milo groan and all the other tributes gasp. We can all tell she's being sarcastic and is mocking the Capitol in a way and she could get in trouble, but no one else notices it except Caesar. After all, the Capitol people are a bit stupid after Reyna just acted like an angel. The Capitol audience agrees with her.

Caesar looks nervous and doesn't talk for a few seconds. "OK...well, tell us more about why you like Milo."

Reyna smiles happily, glad that they stopped giving her questions that she could mess up. "Well, at first, he was this rude and mean person, and I thought I would never like hm, but then, when I got to really know him, I realized that I really liked him, and that I really cared about him, so yeah. That's how I fell for Milo."

The rest of the interview went smoothly for Reyna as she continued to be sweet and pure. She also giggled a lot during the interview which just made the Capitol audience love her more.

Well, until the ten second bell rang.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar clears his throat and claps his hands. "Well Reyna, what do you love most about the Capitol?"

I watch as Reyna forces herself to smile. "Well, it's very wonderful here but," I see Reyna debating on something. What is she debating about? Well, I shouldn't have asked because she asked, "how can these people be so rich? In my district, there's a lot of people who work non-stop, but still can't have meat for dinner."

I listen to the Capitol audience boo at her, now hating her as the tributes gasp again.

"Why couldn't she keep her fucking mouth shut? She's gonna fucking die in five fucking seconds because her stupid damn mouth wouldn't fucking shut up when it should have." I hear Milo muttering to himself while our mentor, Hister Matrian, ask herself the same queston, just not with the colourful volcabulary.

_Ring, ring._

I see Caesar talking, but couldn't hear anything that wasn't somebody from the Capitol booing Reyna.

Caesar whistles loudly and the stadium is quiet again. "Next up we have Laurel!"

As Laurel passes by, I kiss her on the lips.

Laurel blushes and continues walking to the stage.

Caesar's eyes twinkle as he waits for Laurel to sit down. "Miss Hicks, did I just witness Cortlin _kiss _you?" He asks teasily.

I groan as Laurel blushes again and stares at her white shoes. She's dressed as a sheep again, but she is wearing a white dress instead of a costume with cute little sheep horns on her head.

Caesar taps his fingernails on the table. "Well?" He asks again.

Laurel sighs as she peeks up a bit. "Yes, I kissed him." Then she hides again.

Caesar groans. "Come one Laurel! How am I supposed to interview you if you're going to hide and not talk for the whole three, no, wait, the whole two and a half minutes?" THe Capitol audience laughs for some unknown reason.

Laurel sighs again as she sits up. "Yes Caesar?"

Caesar claps his hands. "Finally! So, Laurel, it is safe to say you are 'heads over heels' for ?"

Laurel doesn't look up at me. "I guess."

Caesar laughs loudy. 'You _guess_?"

Laurel fidgets with her dress. "OK, yes I do."

"That's awesome!" Caesar exclaims.

Laurel looks up at me and smiles. I smile back.

Caesar waits for Laurel's attention again. "Everyone has been telling me that you are very nice and kind."

Laurel smiles a little. 'You could say that."

I look at her in shock. Are you serious? She is the nicest and kindest person I know!

The rest of the interview was Caesar asking her about how much she liked Capitol life.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar looks at the clock in surprise. "Oh! It's the ten-second bell! You were just too awesome to talk to! Well, Laurel, what do you find funny?" Caesar asks curiously.

Laurel laughs a bit. "It's funny they think they can kill me!"

_Ring, ring._

Caesar thanks Laurel and she makes her way back to her seat as Caesar shouts my name out. "And Cortlin who kissed Miss Laurel Hicks, will you please come here? If it doesn't interfere with your kissing time with Laurel, of course."

I blush and smooth out my dark pink suit that was supposed to match a pig's skin or something and made my way down.

Caesar looks like he's thinking. "Hey Gent, my man. I never got to ask Laurel something. May I ask you?"

I thought it wasn't going to be something weird so I agreed. "Sure Caesar. Just ask."

Caesar grins mischievously. "Why do you like Laurel? When did you met her?"

I was shocked. I had to blurt everything to my whole world?

_Why, everyone else did it, _a voice in my head said.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I knew her from District Ten, but not very well. She was one of my sister, Quintina's best friend so I saw her a lot. I didn't always liked her but I always thought she was pretty. It wasn't until I really got to know her during the train ride and training days that I realized that I really liked her." I just kept blurting my life story out to the cameras.

Caesar pats my shoulder. "What a story Gent. Well, I'm happy that you finally found the love of your life." _And I'm going to lose her in the next few days_, I think, but don't say outloud.

Caesar asks me about my family. I tried to describe them as best I could without starting to miss them.

_Ring, ring._

THe ten-second bell rings and Caesar asks me one last question. "How will you win Gent?"

"My strength is not what's going to make me win; it's my brains that will plan out how I'm going to win."

_Ring, ring._

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Jocelyn Bennett POV (District Eleven)**

"Jocelyn! Will our lovely tribute from Eleven come up here to the stage please?"

I took a deep breath and carefully made my way to the stage, hoping I wouldn't fall and trip.

Caesar greets me with a wide smile. "My, you look spendid tonight Miss Bennett!"

I look down at my white dress and angel wings covered with white feathers. My bangs were braided on each side and came together in the back, the rest of my hair was down. "Thanks Caesar. I love your checkered suit too." No, I didn't, but I'm such a good actress that no one can tell that I'm lying.

Caesar looks at me and smirks. I have an uneasy feeling about this... "So, Jocelyn, you remember Medic's interview?"

"Yeah." I replied shyly. How could I _not _remember? All he did was tease Medic about liking me!

Caesar grins slyly. "Well, do you remember when I said to him that I would ask you if you liked him back?"

Ah shit. I forgot about that. "Yeah..."

Caesar shrugged. "Well, don't you think you need to give Medic an answer?"

I sighed and looked at Caesar with innocent eyes. "OK, well, yes, I do like Medic. A lot. He's just too nice to poor little me."

The Capitol audience awwed and I smiled inside. I love this! I am getting sponsors and I'm not even lying! I like Medic after all.

The rest of my interview was me acting all childish and innocent and weak while Caesar just twenty questioned me.

_Ring, ring._

The ten-second bell rings and Caesar smiles at me. "What are you going to do during the Games?"

I take a deep breath and racked my brain for the most innocent thing I could think of. "Be true to myself and not die in the bloodbath."

_Ring, ring._

Runner quickly walked to the stage and sat down in his straw-coloured suit.

I tried to listen to his interview but I could barely hear a thing except for the end when the ten-second bell rang.

_Ring, ring._

Caesar sighs. "Runner, how are you going to win the Hunger Games?"

Runner shrugs nervously. "I'm not going to win. I'm letting Ivena from District Three win."

_Ring, ring._

Caesar groans. "Good-bye Runner. Why couldn't you have told me that earlier? I could have made fun of you!"

_...All Kinds of Lovers..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Capitol, Head Gamemaker)**

I slowly breathed in and out as I almost smiled.

Just one more district and we get to wrap up!

I snapped my fingers as I turned to look at Hubber. "Focus it on District Twelve! Kel Pratt!"

Hubber quickly nods his head. "Yes ma'am, right away!"

He gets everyone to move their cameras to focus on Kel Pratt. You can see her give the audience a small smile as she sits down. She's wearing a black dress that has flames printed on them. It seems like no one can get Cinna and Portia's flames right so they just drew some on.

Caesar Flickerman grins happily at Kel. That man does all he can to help the tributes, but for District Twelve, it's hard because all the Capitol audience assumes is that any District Twelve tribute will turn out just like Katniss Everdeen Mellark or Peeta Mellark: nice in the beginning but will betray you in the end. I don't believe in that, but I'm not saying that to get my head chopped off.

"So, Kel, you are the female tribute for District Twelve this year. How do you feel?"

She shrugs. "OK, I guess. I mean, I don't like killing, but I'll do whatever I can to come home and win."

The audience boos and some people are chanting, "Die! Die!"

Caesar puts his hands in the air. "Hey, all of you stay in your seats! Give the girl a chance! Even if she is from District Twelve, that doesn't mean that she is like Katniss Everdeen." He turns back to Kel. "So, you just want to go home, huh? Why do you think you'll win?"

"Well, I am not as weak as I seem."

Caesar nods. "You don't seem very weak to me. I know you wouldn't have gotton a zero. I promise!" He laughs for some reason, making a few people laugh with him as well.

Kel laughs too. "Thanks for the support Caesar."

"I see that you and Watson were making some eye contact before both yours and his interview. Would you like to explain that to us?"

Kel starts blushing. "Nothing. We're just friends."

Caesar grins. "Are you? I can see you blushing." He says, teasing her.

She plays with her hair. "Well, I kind of like him but I don't know if he likes me back."

Caesar shooks his head, smiling. "How many couples did we see tonight?" He asks everybody as he counts with his fingers.

Kel giggles nervously. "Uh, nine?"

Caesar nods his head happily. "Yes! Nine! Boy, are you guys busy!" He laughs and everyone joins in.

The ten seconds bell rangs.

Caesar quickly stops laughing and asks Kel one last question. "So how badly do you want to come home?" He asks seriously.

Kel looks into the camera and says, "I'll do whatever I can to come home, even if to kill."

The bell rang loudly. Caesar nods his head. "Let's all say good-bye to District Twelve's girl, Kel Pratt!" A few people clap, Kel leaves and Kaden Alieer was ushered onto the stage.

A few people clap but most just stare angrily at him.

Kaden's wearing all black, his face and hands coloured black and holding torches. I have no idea what his stylist was thinking. He looks like some kind of ninja you see from our old history books.

Kaden smiles happily, ignoring the booing crowd. Caesar smiles back at him. "So how does this represent your district?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. I guess the blackness represents the coal and the torches of fire represents us burning the coal?"

Caesar nods thoughtfully. "OK, let's talk about your family. Do you have any sisters? Brothers?"

Kaden smiles sadly. "I don't have any blood-related family. My guardian is Nathaniel Greeverson. He has a son named Simon."

Some of the audience were crying. I gestured for Hubber to direct the camera there so the audience at home can see that Kaden is a very sad boy. Maybe that'll win him some sponsors.

Caesar and him talk about the Hunger Games.

"So how do you feel about the Hunger Games?" Asked Caesar, folding his hands in his laps.

Kaden looks deep in thought. "Well, there's tributes that can kill me in a second or would give me one look and I would run away screaming, so not really good." He laughs awkwardly.

Caesar laughs a bit too. "Well, do you think you will win the Games?" Caesar asks seriously again.

Kaden shrugs again as he says, "I don't know for sure if I'm going to make it out of here, but hey, crazy things DO happen in that arena. Just look at my psychotic mentors." Then he winks, making Caesar laugh again and some of the Capitol audience join in.

The bell rings and Caesar regretfully tells Kaden to 'get out of here and apoligize to his mentors'.

I snapped my fingers. "Hubber!"

He nods and projects the training scores.

Caesar claps. "So, I know you all are eager to know the training scores and are confused as of why we didn't put them up earlier...it is because our Gamemakers were still deciding and our dear President Snow decided to switch things up a bit. And now, here they are!"

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq: 10  
Glitz Pageants: 8  
Glam Pageants: 8  
Xavier Keller: 11  
Jayce Gold: 1  
Ivena Ven: 6  
Sebastian Aequor: 11  
Zephelia Acress: 8  
Watson Steiner: 6  
Medic Samson: 5  
Elana Knott: 7  
Milo Dylana: 8  
Star Kart: 6  
Jack Charles: 1  
Nathan Stiller: 7****  
Kari Vindette: 9  
Warren Peace: 11  
Reyna Thrinesh: 6  
Laurel Hicks: 5  
Gent Cortlin: 6  
Jocelyn Bennett: 6  
Runner Kulpurt: 2  
Kel Pratt: 4  
Kaden Alieer:4**

I snapped at Hubber again. "Hubber!"

He nods his head and focuses the camera on all the tributes then back to Caesar.

Caesar grins. "Well, that wraps up our interviews. Tune in tomorrow at 9:30am for the first day of the 100th Hunger Games!"

The audience screams and shouts as Caesar says the final words,

"And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

**So I have no time to start the next chapter for the Games so I hope to have it out by the end of this week. Bear with me!**


	37. Sixty Seconds

**OK, so I am still writing the interviews but I decided to give you a post-Hunger Games chapter right now. The Games don't actually start, but you can see or read about the arena. Enjoy!**

**Sixty Seconds**

**No One's POV**

_Sixty seconds._

Sophie-Anne looks at where she is. She seems to have been lifted up to the sky. She looks around and sees different platforms, each with a different kind of environment. The one she was on along with everyone else was a forest with a mountain, a small pond on the edge along with the Cornucopia. Sophie-Anne looked beside her. It was the boy from Twelve. He grinned at her. She frowned at him and kept her eyes on the Cornucopia. _I'm going to win, _she thought.

_Fifty-nine seconds._

_Fifty-eight seconds._

_Fifty-seven seconds._

Glitz breathes in and out as she keeps her eyes locked on the Cornucopia and the set of knives. She quickly tears her eyes away as she looks beside her. Sebastian from Four was there. He turned to her and nodded. Glitz nods back and focuses her eyes back to the Cornucopia. She thinks about herself being the victor and her sister finally dead. She sighs happily. _Finally I can prove myself, _she thought.

_Fifty-six seconds._

_Fifty-five seconds._

_Fifty-four seconds._

Glam glares at the Five girl beside her and she glares back. Glam looks away and takes in her surroundings. The forest, the snow-covered mountain, the pond, the Cornucopia. She grits her teeth as she thinks of how to get the weapons and supplies she wants. She thinks of her allies and Xavier. She smiles and relaxes a bit. Glam looks at the Cornucopia and gets ready to run. _I can do this, _she thought.

_Fifty-three seconds._

_FIfty-two seconds._

Jayce tries to calm down as he looks around him. The boy, Warren Peace from District Nine was beside. Jayce swears quietly as Warren shoots him a death glare. Jayce feels like he shrunk and carefully averts his eyes from Warren. He tries to find his allies and sees them far away ing the distance. He gulps and tries to focus on the Cornucopia. _I hope I don't die, I hope I don't die, _he prays.

_Fifty-one seconds._

_Fifty seconds._

Xavier gets ready to sprint to the Cornucopia. He sees the Cornucopia beside the pond, which is not too far from him. He sees who is beside him and find the bigger District Eight boy scowling at him. Xavier narrows his eyes and returns to watching the Cornucopia and listening to the rings. _Let's do this, _he thought.

_Fourty-nine seconds._

_Fourty eight seconds._

Ivena runs through her plan to get supplies from the Cornucopia then meeting up with her allies. She finds out that Jocelyn is beside her, looking nervously at her. She shoots her an encouraging smile as she focuses on the Cornucopia. She takes a deep breath and thinks about her plan again. _Ignore the Careers, _she thought.

_Fourty-seven seconds._

_Fourty-six seconds._

_Fourty-five seconds._

Sebastian looks at his surroundings. He is on a platform with a pond, mountain, the Cornucopia and a forest. On his left, he sees Glitz and he nods. Sebastian also sees another platform. It was covered with water and little islands. He smiles and turns back to the Cornucopia. He smirks for the cameras. _Just relax, _he thought.

_Fourty-four seconds._

_Fourty three seconds._

Zephelia smiles as when she sees the Cornucopia. She locks eyes on the spears and knives. She does this for a while then thinks it's wise to concentrate on where she is. She looks around and finds herself in a field and the Cornucopia, a pond, a forest and a mountain in front of her. The tributes were in a semi-circle. She discovers that the girl from One, the Glam girl, is next to her, glaring. _Well, we all know who's going to win, _she thought.

_Fourty-two seconds._

Watson breathes heavily and opens his eyes when he finds out that he has reached the arena. It is a platform floating in the sky. There are a total of four platforms, each with a different environment setting. The girl from Seven was beside him staring at the Cornucopia. Watson thinks that he should pay attention to the Cornucopia too. _Where are my allies, _he thought.

_Fourty-one seconds._

_Fourty seconds._

_Thirty-nine seconds._

Medic's teeth chattered as he was lifted up to the arena. He quickly tried to find his allies but found the little boy from District Eight looking at him, scared. Medic gave him a smile as he kept looking. Medic stopped smiling when he couldn't see them very well. He looked at the Cornucopia and all the weapons laying there and the Careers ready to pounce. _Can I not be in the Hunger Games, _he thought.

_Thirty-eight seconds._

_Thirty-seven seconds._

Elana Knott looked beside and found Watson, the guy from Five breathing heavily. She rolls her eyes and stared at the forest, wishing she was back in her own forest. She blinked and focused on the Cornucopia, thinking over her strategies and how she will win and go back home. _It's just a game, _she thought.

_Thirty-six seconds._

Milo looked at the person next to him and found himself staring at his girlfriend, Reyna. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Milo took in his surroundings and thought about his advantages. He breathed and kept his eyes on the Cornucopia for the reminder of the sixty seconds. G_et the ax, get Reyna and run, _he thought.

_Thirty-five seconds._

_Thirty-four seconds._

Star tried to stop her legs from trembling as she glanced around. She found herself in a field of grass and a pond right in front of her with the Cornucopia just beside it. Next to her was the girl from Ten, whose name Star thought believed was Laurel. Star tries to focus on the Cornucopia and fails. _I can't do this, _she thought.

_Thirty-three seconds._

_Thirty-two seconds._

_Thirty-one seconds._

Nathan scowls at the boy beside him. Xavier was his name and Nathan didn't really like Xavier. He glares back at Nathan then turns away. Nathan rolls his eyes and concentrates on the Cornucopia. He focuses on the weapons and knows that he must get his hands on some if he wants to survive the first day. _Focus on the prize, _he thoguht.

_Thirty seconds._

_Twenty-nine seconds._

_Twenty-eight seconds._

Jack giggles nervously at the boy beside him. The boy from Six smiled at him. Jack, feeling a bit better, looks around. He is surrounded by people. He jut breathes in and out for the rest of the minute. _Calm down, _he thought.

_Twenty-seven seconds._

_Twenty-six seconds._

_Twenty-five seconds._

Kari smiles as she imagines herself the victor of the 100th Hunger Games. She shakes her head and glances at the person beside her. It was the boy from Eleven, whose name Kari thought was plain weird. Kari averts her eyes from him and instead focuses on the Cornucopia and all the goods that was inside. _I'm coming home as a victor, _she thought.

_Twenty-four seconds._

_Twenty-three seconds._

Warren Peace growled and glared at the Two boy. He watched as he shrunk. Warren rolled his eyes. He knew that he couldn't kill him anyway, due to the fact that he was twelve. Warren growled again as he focused his eyes on the golden Cornucopia and the weapons that were scattered everywhere. _Who's going to be able to kill me, _he thought.

_Twenty-two seconds._

_Twenty-one seconds._

_Twenty seconds._

Reyna smiled as she saw Milo Dylana, her boyfriend beside her. Milo smiled back. Reyna sighed happily then remembered where she was. She was in the 100th Hunger Games and she was here to kill or be killed. She looked around and saw most of the tributes looking at the Cornucopia as if it would disappear. _What am I going to do, _she thought.

_Nineteen seconds._

_Eighteen seconds._

_Seventeen seconds._

Laurel breathed deeply. She listened to the rings and knew that only seventeen seconds remain. She quickly looked around her before she forgot. The girl, Star from District Eight, was beside her. Laurel tried to find Gent and found him about seven people down on her left. Laurel focused her eyes on the Cornucopia and stopped daydreaming. _Whatever it takes, _she thought.

_Sixteen seconds._

_Fifteen seconds._

Gent saw the forest and thought he saw something moving. He wondered what lurked there. The Twelve girl was beside him and he could tell that she was wondering the same thing. The look on her face said it all. Gent listened closely to the rings and knew he had not very long before the gong rings. _Who's dying first, _he wondered.

_Fourteen seconds._

_Thirteen seconds._

_Twelve seconds._

Jocelyn runs through in her mind what she thought could happen during the bloodbath like who would die, who would get injured. She was very nervous and scared. Next to her, the girl from Three gave her an encouraging smile as she saw the look of terror on Jocelyn's face. She tried to smile back but couldn't. _Will I die at the bloodbath, _she asked herself.

_Eleven seconds._

_Ten seconds._

Runner tried to find his girlfriend, Ivena, but found himself looking at Kari, the girl from District Nine. He sighs and tries to concentrate on the Cornucopia but gulps when he sees the Careers staring menacily at it. _Well, I'll be dying soon, _he thought.

_Nine seconds._

Kel Pratt discovered that the boy from Ten was right next to her and that she was on a floating platform. She looked over at the forest and saw a shadow moving. Her eyes went wide open as she turned back to look at the boy from Ten to see if he saw it too. It seemed to Kel that he did. Kel tried her best to look brave. _I need to be alive-I NEED to win, _she thought.

_Eight seconds._

_Seven seconds._

_Six seconds._

Kaden grinned at Sophie-Anne and received a frown in return. He shrugged and observed his surroundings. He looked behind him and found a platform filled with snow. He shivered and looked down at his outfit. Both the shirt and pants were made of cotton and wasn't what Kaden called warm. The shirt didn't even have a hood and it a short-sleeved. Kaden groaned. _What is going to happen next, _he asked the world.

_Five seconds._

_Four seconds._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

All the tributes stared the Cornucopia down and took one last, deep breath.

_Zero._

_GONG!_

The gong rang and the tributes sprinted to the Cornucopia.

**Here is the post-chapter before the Games! Who's going to die? Who's going to get injured? Who will be the victor?**

**Review and wait for the first offical chapter of the 100th Hunger Games!**


	38. Day One:Bloodbath

**BLOODBATH! Please read the important note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! There are both bloodbath and non-bloodbath POVs in this, just so you know and thought your tribute died.**

**Day One: Bloodbath**

**Glitz Pageants POV (District One)**

_GONG!_

I sprint to Cornucopia as fast as I could so I could get my hands on some decent weapons.

When I got there, my allies were already picking stuff up, Nathan and Star were almost there, and the girl from Three and the Six boy were half-way there.

Sebastian saw me. "Glitz! Go to the other side!"

I nodded and ran to the other side.

I found Kari, Sebastian's girlfriend already getting supplies and running.

I quickly grabbed some knives, two backpacks of food.

I glanced around and looked at the two knives in my hand. Where were the other weapons?

Xavier seemed to think the same thing as he ran to me. "Did you find any weapons?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head. "Only these two knives."

Then we saw Zephelia, who was digging. What the hell?

I realized that the weapons were buried.

"The weapons are underground!" I hissed at Xavier.

He looked confused but started digging.

Sure enough, we found two swords, three sets of knives, a bow with 12 arrows, and three tridents.

Sebastain, my sister and for some reason, Warren, ran to us.

"He's our ally." Sebastian explained.

Warren grabbed a knife from my hand and threw it at the the Eleven kid. It barely missed Glam.

The knife found its intended target, though, as the boy was dead right after the knife went straight through him.

Xavier gritted his teeth. "Warren, come here."

Warren walked to Xavier. "What?" He growled.

Xavier took the sword he was holding and sliced off Warren's head.

Sebastian looked at Xavier crazily. "Why the FUCK did you do that for?"

"He nearly killed Glam." Xavier said through his teeth. "And he wouldn't hesitate to kill us all right now."

Glam coughed.

We all turned to face her. "Can we go before the actual bloodbath starts?"

I nodded my head and knew that we have to get out of here before we have to lose our weapons before the real Games had began. "Let's get out of here."

_...Day One: Bloodbath..._

**Jayce Gold POV (District Two)**

I ran as fast as I could to the Cornucopia but knew that I wasn't fast enough.

When I got there, there were barely anything left.

Luckily, my allies have grabbed some stuff.

Ivena looked at me. "Good. You're here. Quickly dig for the weapons before someone tries to kill you."

I nodded my head and dug. Why would they bury the weapons?

But I did find some weapons.

Sadly, right after I touched the spear I uncovered, someone tapped my shoulder.

Thinking it was Ivena or Medic or someone, I didn't turn around. I just said, "I got a spear."

"Well, may I have the spear?" A unfamiliar voice asked me.

I froze. I turned around.

And saw Kari smirking at me.

Ah, crap.

I gulped and clutched the spear. "G-go away. I'm g-gonna k-k-kill y-you with this s-spear." I said, trembling.

Kari just kept smirking. "Oh, really, Jayce? You don't sound so sure."

I sighed. Who am I kidding? I can't and won't kill to save my life.

Kari's smirk became wider as she grabbed the spear from me. "Well, since you're not going to kill me, then I must kill you, no?"

"Please don't ki-"

Her(my) spear embedded itself in my stomach.

"Oww..." I managed to say.

Through my blurry eyes, I saw Ivena, Kel, Watson, and Medic emerge from the other side of the Cornucopia loaded with supplies and weapons.

Kel glared at Kari. "You-" Kel threw a knife at Kari.

But Kari caught it and threw it back at Kel.

It got stuck in her right leg.

She winced.

Kari glanced around and found another knife which she threw at Ivena.

It stabbed her on her left arm.

Kari winked, grabbed the spear, a knife, a small backpack and ran.

Watson and Medic sprinted towards me.

"Hey you guys..." I muttered quietly. I could feel the life slowly draining...

Medic took a deep breath. "Hold on Jayce. I'm sure I can heal you."

I shook my head and winced. Ugh. I hate not being able to move. "It's fine Medic. I'm not suited for the Games anyway. But thanks for letting me into your alliance."

And with that, I closed my eyes.

_...Day One: Bloodbath..._

**Jack Charles POV (District Eight)**

I reach the Cornucopia and find Laurel and Gent carrying stuff.

I decided to help so I went to gather some food and backpacks.

Well, it was bad luck day for me because just when I was about to bring what I found back to Gent and Laurel, some guy with two girls beside him saw me. He took his ax and looked a bit sorry as he threw it at me. Obviously, I looked down to see myself covered in blood.

Then, I heard the girl with tan skin scream and saw Gent glaring at the boy.

The boy was about to throw another ax at Laurel probably, when Gent said angrily, "Throw another ax and I throw another spear at your girlfriend."

The boy glared at Gent, picked up his girlfriend and ran away, the other girl tagging along after throwing a knife at Gent.

Laurel gave Gent a look and rushed to me. "Jack! Are you OK?"

"Nope. I feel like someone is poking needles into me." I replied, wincing.

Laurel grabbed the bandages from Gent, who was just standing there, frozen, with blood gushing from his leg. "Come one, Jack! Just let me wrap this around!"

"Can we do that later? I wanna sleep..." I said, groggily.

Laurel shook me. "No! You cannot go to sleep! Let me bandage you up first!"

"Sleepy...tired..." I said again.

And before I knew it, I was dead.

_______...Day One: Bloodbath..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

I ran to the Cornucopia, finding my allies while getting my hands on some supplies.

I saw Star just across from me. "Star!

She looked panicked. "Kaden! Find weapons! I don't know where they are!"

"SURE!" I shout back at her.

I run around and only found a knife and a spear.

I saw some people digging so I decided to follow them.

Luckily, I found a set of knives, three more spears, two swords, a bow with six arrows and some ninja stars.

I turned around and saw Jayce from Two get killed by Kari.

I gulped and raced back to Star and Nathan.

Star had food in her hands while Nathan had a tent, three backpacks and two first-aid kits in his hands.

Nathan nodded at me. "WHich platform should we go to?"

I shrugged. "The desert? No one would go there and there are caves there that will keep us cool."

Star nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I remember from reading a book how you can find water in the desert."

Nathan looked around. "Kaden, didn't you get someone else in our alliance?"

"I can't find Runner." I replied. Where _is _he?

Star tapped me on the shoulder. I saw as her serious face turned into a scared face as she pointed to the area behind us. "I think I just found him."

Nathan and I both turn around to see a dead Runner with blood everywhere.

Nathan holds onto Star's hand. "Kaden, we're leaving."

Without looking back at Runner, I followed Nathan and Star to the desert platform.

_______...Day One: Bloodbath..._

**Watson 'Watts' Steiner POV (District Five)**

I look sadly at Jayce's dead body. He was a nice guy and I wish that he wasn't chosen for the Hunger Games.

Ivena sighs. "Let's go." She says quietly.

Kel and Medic nod as we run away with our supplies, Medic carrying Kel.

I look around. "Where do we go?"

"We'll just stay in the forest." Medic decides.

So we sprint to the forest.

After a few minutes, I find a spot where we could put up our tent. "Let's settle down here."

Medic nods and Ivena takes out the tent.

I set up the tent while Medic tends to Kel and Ivena.

When the tent is finished, Medic brings in a bandaged-up Kel and a bandaged-up Ivena.

"My leg feels numb." Groans Kel.

"It's normal." Medic assures her.

We bring in our supplies and items and we find ourselves silent, waiting for the end of the bloodbath to be over and for night to come.

Suddenly, we hear a horn and:

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

I look at the sky, shocked. "Only four deaths?" I asked my allies.

Ivena looks nervous. "I don't think the Gamemakers will be happy about this. Usually there's at least eight bloodbath deaths."

Kel shudders. "Four is already too much."

"Well, let's just see who died so we know who we're facing. There are twenty tributes left." Medic reminds us.

I nod and we all look at the sky, ready to see who was killed.

First, there was Jayce. His picture was so happy and filled with life...

A boy from Eight died. Jack, the twelve-year-old. He was the same age as Jayce...

Warren Peace, the boy from Nine, also died. I was surprised. He was one of those tributes that you think would live throught the first few days.

The last one was Runner from District Eleven. He was fifteen and Ivena's boyfriend...Ivena averted her eyes from me.

Kel hugged Ivena. "It's OK."

Ivena shook her head. "I'm fine."

I sighed and heard, "Now the corspes will be put exactly where they have been killed. Feel free to visit your dead allies."

I gulped. What will happen now? Who will be dying next?

_**Dead:**_

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

**_Injured:_**

_Ivena Ven (District Three) {knife in left arm}_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten) {knife in left leg}_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten) {spear in right arm}_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve) {knife in right leg}_

**OK, so here is the first official chapter of the Games! No, I haven't finished the interviews yet, but I am done Districts One-Six so please read them if you haven't already. Now, sponsoring starts in the next chapter so feel free to sponsor. If you haven't read the sponsoring rules up on my profile or you just don't get them, here's the basic idea: You can sponsor any tribute at any time. BUT keep in mind that if you want to sponsor your own tribute, you can only send them food. So please review and start sponsoring now! I will be only accepting three sponsor gifts each chapter so PM me or review now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Reviews make me so happy and gets me going. I love you all!**


	39. Day Two:My Guardian Angel Part One

**So, really, today I wasn't going to update until tomorrow but it's Christmas Eve so I decided to give you guys a filler chapter. So Happy Christmas Eve!**

**And not to confuse anyone, here are the tributes' locations as of right now.**

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Sophie-Anne **

**Glitz **

**Glam**

**Xavier**

**Sebastian**

**Nathan**

**Star**

**Kaden**

_**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Watson**

**Ivena**

**Kel**

**Medic**

**Kari**

**Reyna**

**Milo**

**Jocelyn**

**Gent**

**Laurel**

**Elana**

_**Ocean Platform:**_

**Zephelia**

_**Snow Platform:**_

**N/A**

**P.S. I still don't own the Hunger Games, but I thought I would seeing that it is Christmas, but no one likes me enough to give me ownership of the Hunger Games. I also don't own most of these characters. But read anyway. I'll be happy if you just read it!**

**Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part One**

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

I looked approvily at the shelter that we built. It'll do. Let's just hope a sand tornado doesn't pass by.

I turn around and find Xavier and Glam kissing.

I roll my eyes and go help Glitz with the meal while Sophie-Anne keeps guard.

Glitz sigh. "I'm thirsty."

I shrug. "Go get some water. We have some in the backpack, right?"

Glitz nods and digs in the backpack and takes out a bottle filled with water.

She drinks from it quickly.

The four of us stop what we were doing and stared at her, shocked.

Sophie-Anne slaps Glitz across the face.

Glitz glared at her. "Why the fuck did you slap me?"

I roll my eyes again. "You are supposed to boil the water before you drink it idiot."

Glitz looked confused. "Why happens if I don't?"

Glam snickers a bit. "You die Glitz. The water is unclean, which is kind of like it's poisoned."

Glitz's jaw dropped. "I can't die! I cannot just die _now_! The Games barely started!"

Xavier shakes his head. "Well, you'll be dying by the end of the next day, tops."

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part One..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I relax as I hid in a cave below the mountain and near the forest. No one will find me here.

I made it out of the Cornucopia with a 12-pack of throwing knifes, a long knife, three speras, a sword, a normal-sized backpack filled with food, two bottles of water, a blanket and a first-aid kit.

It'll last until I kill someone and steal their stuff.

I look at the small entrance of my cave and see a sign appear.

What the hell is that?

I look at it closely and see a picture of the Two boy who died in the blood-bth.

It said: _To see the body of Jayce Gold of District Two, killed by Kari Vindette of District Nine, please walk straight ahead and turn right at the first pathway you see._

I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much?

I go back into my cave and make a lunch of a bun and some beef jerky.

Then, all of the sudden, in the distance, I hear:

_BOOM!_

Who died?

And then I heard footsteps outside my cave and a male voice.

**_Dead:_**

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Unknown_

**_Injured:_**

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

**_Needed:_**

_Glitz Pageants (District One) :She needs anti-bacteria pills(made this up) to solve her little water problem. It costs 40 points as it could save her life._

**Before I say anything else, I know you're all wondering how I am picking who to kill and who wins. It is done randomly and the names are chosen from a basket. However, you have some say too. For example, Glitz could die tomorrow OR someone could buy her the medicine she needs and she lives a little longer. So the tributes' lives are also up to YOU.**

**I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter! But it wasn't supposed to posted, but it is anyway. Thanks to all my readers who reviewed last chapter and for people who didn't, please review and make my Christmas happy with your reviews! I love you guys and Happy Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas!**


	40. Day Two:My Guardian Angel Part Two

**This is your New Years' present as well as your late Christmas present! Sorry it took so long! I'll keep writing the interview chapter after this.**

**So Glitz is saved with those anti-bacteria pills! Let's see what happens! And I am sorry for Gent's lovey-dovey episode. It's the Hunger Games but there are lovers everywhere! Oh! And I finally got the Glitz and Kaden romance out! Read and tell me how it was!**

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Sophie-Anne**

**Glitz**

**Star**

**Nathan**

**Kaden**

_**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Glam**

**Xavier**

**Sebastian**

**Watson**

**Ivena**

**Kel**

**Medic**

**Kari **

**Reyna**

**Milo **

**Jocelyn**

**Laurel**

**Gent**

**Elana**

_**Ocean Platform:**_

**Zephelia**

_**Snow Platform:**_

**N/A**

**Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part Two**

**Reyna Thrinesh POV (District Ten)**

"Ow. Milo, my arm hurts." I said painfully.

Milo's face was angry and turned gentle as he looked at me. "Let me see it." He says quietly and in a very un-Milo voice.

I bit my lip as Milo examined it. "Jocelyn, pass me a bandage from the kit."

I dimly see Jocelyn pass Milo a bandage.

Milo bandages my arm up. "You're good." He assures me.

I look around. We're in the forest in a shelter Milo and Jocelyn made near water and camoflagued.

It was just passed breakfast and we were about to travel again.

Milo gives me a brief kiss on the cheek then goes help Jocelyn pack up.

I sighed. I wish I wasn't chosen in the Game. Then I wouldn't have met Milo and deciding to kill myself to save him. I could have been with Tobias, just running in the meadow...

I stopped my daydream as I heard fighting.

I peeked out of the tent and saw Milo and Jocelyn fighting the Careers.

I gasped, and that was one terrible move.

One of the boys saw me and grinned. He let the girl fight Jocelyn as he ran to me.

"MILO!" I screamed for my boyfriend, but it was too late.

The sword pierced right through my heart.

Milo gave the boy he was fighting a cut as he ran to me.

"Reyna..." He sobbed. Milo crying? Geez, that wasn't a sight you see everyday.

The Careers smirked at us, threw a knife at Jocelyn, then ran.

Jocelyn, grasping her wrist, ran to Milo and I.

"Reyna, are you alright?" She asked fearfully.

I tried to smile, but it was too painful. "Both of you, one of you MUST win and kill the Careers, OK?"

Both of them nod quickly.

I tightned my grip on Milo. "You. Don't kill yourself because of this. Avenge me instead. Kill the Careers. Don't kill Jocelyn. Seperate if you must, but let someone else kill her. Please." I begged Milo.

He wiped his tears away as he says, "I promise."

I smile and my breath becomes more shallow.

"Kiss me." I whisper.

He bends down and gives me one last kiss.

I close my eyes and thought I heard Tobias beside.

I am finally happy.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part Two..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

I smirked as I cleaned my sword.

The girl from Ten didn't even stand a chance.

I turned my attention to Glam and see that she her left arm was bleeding.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, taking a look at the cut.

Glam nods. "I'm fine. Shallow cut. Nothing to worry about."

I take some bandages from my backpack and wrap it around Glam's arm.

Sebastian walks up to us. "Let's go."

I took Glam's hand and followed Sebastian.

It was around twelve in the afternoon now and we should be getting back to Sophie-Anne and Glitz. They stayed at our site in the Desert Platform while the three of us went hunting.

As I walked, I saw a picture of my dead district partner, Jayce.

I tapped Sebastian and pointed to the poster. "Was that there before?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't remember it. Glam?"

She also shook her head. "Must be the reminders about the deaths. You know, the twist."

Sebastian looked closely at the poster. "Hmmm...it says that Kari killed him. Interesting."

"Speaking of Kari, where's your girlfriend Sebastian?" I asked. "Why wasn't she in our alliance?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I dunno."

"Would you kill her if we saw her?" I asked him curiously. If Glam and I were the final two, I don't know if I could kill her.

Sebastian thought about it. "I guess I would. I mean, it's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed, right? But chances are, I wouldn't see her because there are four arenas after all."

Then I heard a rock moving.

I looked at Glam. "What was that?"

Glam looked around and froze.

"What wrong?" Sebastian asked her.

Glam pointed to the area behind us. "Uh...Sebastian...Kari is _right _there looking at us."

Sebastian and my eyes widened and we both turned around.

Kari was grinning at us.

"Hi Sebastian."

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part Two..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

Kaden, Star and I were just walking around and seeing who else was here. I was about to cross a stream when,

_PLUCK!_

Kaden and Star turned around.

"What was that?" Star asked quietly.

"Look!" Kaden exclaimed pointing to the ground beside me.

Star and I looked and there was a package.

Kaden picked it up. "Nathan, this is for you." He said, handing it to me.

I took and it said:

_To Nathan Stiller, District Eight. Good Luck!_

I grinned and ripped open the package. Inside I found three small bottles of water and a small loaf of bread.

I lifted my head to the sky. "Thanks to whoever gave me this."

"But you won't be needing that when you're dead Eight boy."

The three of us turned around and we found Sophie-Anne smirking at us.

"Uh, hi!" Kaden blurted out nervously.

Sophie-Anne looked confused. "What the-"

I took the chance to throw my knife at her.

It buried itself in her left leg. She glared at us trying to throw her knife at me but missing.

Then, I heard a voice from behind a cactus. "Go away!"

I saw one of the twins from District One peeking out from behind the cactus, clutching her stomach.

I turned to Star and Kaden."Take care of her and I'll finish Sophie-Anne!"

Star nodded while Kaden looked...torn?

I shook my head and was about to kill Sophie-Anne when Kaden dragged Star to me.

I glared at Kaden. "Why isn't she dead? And why are you dragging Star around? They're going to kill us if we don't kill them!"

Kaden looked at the ground and let go of Star. "Let's just get out of here. They can't kill us now." He said in a freaked out voice.

What? What just happened? I turned to Star and she sighed. _I'll tell you later, _her look said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. We'll go." I glared at Kaden. "But later, you're dead."

___...Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part Two..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve) {Just a 'fill you in' POV}**

_When Star and Kaden was walking to Glitz_

"Take care of her and I'll finish Sophie-Anne!" I heard Nathan shout to us.

Star nodded.

I looked over at Glitz and froze. She was really pretty and I don't know how I didn't notice it before. And she's sick...I don't think I can kill her.

Star poked me. "Let's go!" She urged me.

I sighed and followed her to Glitz.

She glared at us, trying not to wince in pain. "Leave!" She snarled at us.

Star took a deep breath and was about to stab Glitz with the spear when,

_PLUCK!_

I knew what that meant.

Another sponsor gift.

This time, who is it for?

I picked up the package and read it.

_For Glitz Pageants of District One. Stay alive! _

I gulped and turned to Glitz and handed her the package. "Here." I said carefully, afraid she was going to kill me.

Star looked at me crazily. "What are you doing! We're supposed to kill her! Nathan's going to kill us!"

Glitz and I ignored her. Glitz snatched the package from me and opened it.

She opened up the container and popped the pills in her mouth with the tiny bottle of water.

Knowing she was going to kill me and I was going to let her, I took Star by the arm and dragged her back to Nathan, my heart heavy, thinking about what I had just done and how Nathan was going to kill me.

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part Two..._

**Gent Cortlin POV (District Ten)**

I was grabbing my leg, trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

Laurel looked insane as she tried to help me. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine." She kept repeating. I don't know if she was trying to convince me or herself.

I was nervous. I'm holding Laurel up with my bleeding leg and we'll both die if I don't get better.

Since I know I'll be dying evantually if I don't anything to heal my stupid leg, I need to do something first.

"Laurel!" I called to her.

She quickly ran to me and kneeled beside me. "Are you feeling better?" She asked me, scared.

I smiled sadly and looked at her beautiful face. "Bend down." I whispered to her.

She put her face in my face and I kissed her.

For what seemed like a century, Laurel finally pulled away and smiled at me. "Let me finish wrapping up that leg." She said, blushing.

I shook my head. I could feel myself dying. I don't know how to tell her..."Laurel, you don't need to wrap it up."

"Why?" She asked fearfully.

I took my last breath as I said, "I love you Laurel."

I heard her crying. "I love you too Gent." She sobbed.

I smiled once more and closed my eyes.

_BOOM!_

I woke up and found myself in a happy world with children laughing and playing.

I am finally out. No more starving, no more Hunger Games.

Now all I need is Laurel. And I'll wait for her for as long as I have to.

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel Part Two..._

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

"Hi Sebastian." I winced as I heard Kari talk.

What are we going to do?

Sebastian smiled. "Hi Kari, babe. What are you doing here?"

Kari grinned. "It's the Hunger Games, no? I am here to win. So please excuse me if I kill you."

And she threw a sword at Xavier.

He ducked and threw a sword back at Kari, which she dodged.

I threw knifes at her while she threw a knife back.

Sebastian growled as he dodged a dagger.

"Let's just leave. We're not getting anywhere." Xavier whispered to me.

I nodded and ran while Xavier gestured Sebastian to follow us.

He gave Kari a glared mixed with anger and love as he followed us.

"I'll get you later darling!" I heard Kari shout at Sebastian as we ran away.

When we were far from Kari, Xavier stopped and turned to Sebastian.

"You have one crazy girfriend."

"I know."

**_Dead:_**

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

**_Injured:_**

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Sebastian Aequor (District FOur) {Nothing major}_

_Sophie-Anne (District One)_

**_Needed:_**

_Sophie-Anne (District One): She cannot walk back to her campsite as Glitz is not strong enough to carry her and the other Careers are in a different platform so she needs crutches or a cane. A cane costs 27 points while crutches costs 41 points._

**Finally I can give you all another chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! It has made my holidays happy. If you would like to know how many sponsor points you have, go back to the 'Tribute List and Sponsoring' chapter. The prices have also raised so good luck to your tributes! I will probably put up another interview or two today so look out for that. Also vote on my poll if you haven't already. **

**Now, I know you guys are probably wondering what some of the other tributes are doing and I will cover their story in the later chapters. Every tribute will have at least one POV before they die so don't worry! For about two days, the action will be dim, but after that, the Games will go a bit quicker. Now, please read this and review!**


	41. Day Three:Dead and Buried Part One

**I am back from another long break! This is Part One for Day Three: Dead and Buried. I hope it's decent enough because I rushed through it because I wanted to give you guys something. AND THE INTERVIEWS ARE FINALLY DONE! Go check them out!**

**And Skye Drop, I only sent one of your sponsor gifts because the other is not related to this chapter so it will be sent in Part Two.**

**Also, sponsoring prices have increased so check back to the _Tribute List and Sponsoring _chapter to find out the new prices.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Sophie-Anne**

**Glitz**

**Glam**

**Xavier**

**Sebastian**

**Star**

**Nathan**

**Kaden**

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Watson**

**Ivena**

**Kel**

**Medic**

**Kari **

**Milo **

**Jocelyn**

**Laurel**

**Elana**

**Zephelia**

_****__****__**Ocean Platform:**_

**************N/A**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Three: Dead and Buried Part One**

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV (District One)**

It's the morning of the third day and I was checking off who had died.

Yesterday only two died; the girl Reyna from Ten and the boy also from Ten. That means only one person from Ten left.

The bloodbath only really killed four people; Sebastian's girlfriend's district patner, the boy from Eleven, the boy from Eight and Xavier's little district partner.

Only six people have died and so these are the most pathetic Games ever.

I roll my eyes and try to get my leg in a better sitting position.

Yesterday, my leg was injured and it was a pain walking back so we're still where the Eight boy and girl with the Twelve boy attacked us. We're waiting for the others to come back.

It was tiring as we were a bit cold and we were in a vunerable position.

"Oh! I found them!" I hear Glam shout.

I craned my neck and sure enough, there was Xavier, Sebastian and Glitz walking over to us.

Xavier looked at my leg. "What the hell happened?"

"The Twelve boy and the pair from Eight attacked us. The Twelve boy caught me off-guard so the Eight boy threw a knife at me." I said, filling them in.

"Oh, wow." Glitz said. "We killed the Ten girl, Reyna was her name?"

I nod my head. "Well, can one of you guys carry me back to our camp?"

Sebastian sigh and carries me and follows the others back to our site.

When we get back, everyone stops breathing.

_Someone stole our stuff!_

Xavier growled. "OK, who the fuck stole our food?"

"And tent?"

"And our matches?"

"What about our extra weapons?"

"Ok, all of you shut up! We still have some food and weapons and a extra tent here so don't worry. We'll just kill other tributes and take their stuff." I say to them.

Sebastian nods. "OK, well, we might need more food and a place to rest while Sophie-Anne's leg heals so...off to the ocean platform we go."

I nod with everyone else. Sebastian knows how to fish and live near water so we shouldn't worry.

After all, none of us are ready to give up and die so early in the game.

_...Day Three: Dead and Buried Part One..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

So, Reyna died.

Fuck. I can't her out of my mind.

I look over at Jocelyn so I could keep my promise to Reyna. "Jocelyn, it's best that we seperate right now."

She nods and hesitates before running over and giving me a hug.

I hug her back for the sake of it.

And with a smile, she runs off to the forest.

I sigh and pack up and to move to the mountains.

I pick up my stuff and see a note drop out from the pocket of Reyna's old backpack.

I scratch my head and opened it up.

_Dear Milo,_

_It's Reyna. If you got this note, it's probably because I'm dead. Look, I know you'd be a bit sad and all, but really, you shouldn't be. You should just try as hard as you can to win these Games and if you don't, then I'll be waiting for you. If you win, I'll still be waiting for you. But I want you to win, to be the victor. You deserve it. You're a really nice guy, you know-you just don't want to be called that. So do it for me. Win.  
Love, Reyna_

I feel tears threatening to fall as I finished reading the note.

Why the fuck did she have to write that note?

I shake my head and forced myself to be calm and indifferent.

I finish packing up and was about to set off when I heard a loud scream coming from the forest.

My eyes widen. Was that Jocelyn?

Ditching the mountain idea, I ran to the forest to find out.

___...Day Three: Dead and Buried Part One..._

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

Kaden, Nathan and I were on the look-out for tributes passing by.

After an hour of this, Nathan started to get annoyed. "How about we pack up and go to the Cornucopia platform?"

I shrug and helped pack up.

Kaden was nervous to be around Nathan because of the whole Glitz thing.

In fact, he was so nervous he accidently made a hole in our tent.

Nathan looked like he was about to explode. "What the fuck? How do you rip a tent? I am starting to regret letting Star convince me to having you in the alliance! I don't know why I even made an alliance anyway!" Nathan fumed, looking like he was about to kill Kaden on the spot.

Kaden jumped as Nathan stormed past him. "Sorry!" Kaden quickly said, hoping that would fix Nathan's mood.

Nathan glared at Kaden. "Oh, you think _sorry _will fix everything? It will fix the hole in this tent? No, it doesn't!"

I stepped in, trying to get them to stop so an intruder won't come here unexpected and kill us. "Hey, you guys stop. Someone might hear us. Kaden, just listen to Nathan next time and be careful with our supplies because we don't know when we can get more." He nods and continues to pack up our stuff quietly and carefully.

I turn to Nathan. "And you, Nathan, please try to relax. Kaden is doing whatever he can so don't take it all out on him. I know you're doing the best you can and is trying so hard, but just do things step-by-step, ok?" I smile at him and gave him a hug.

Nathan sighed and returned my hug. "Sorry Ta, but I can't help it. You know I want to win, but I don't even know why I started an alliance. I mean, I like you and all, but what happens when it comes down to the two of us? Who's going to live? These are the Hunger Games and what we do is kill. I don't know exactly if I can kill you. I can kill Kaden anyday, and I don't know _why _exactly you wanted him in the alliance, but what happens in the end? Either you die, I die, or both of us die."

I look up at him. "Just live it as it is and we'll deal with all of it when it gets thrown at us. Don't worry. We'll make through it."

All of the sudden,

_PLUCK!_

I found a package for Nathan and I ran over to give him it.

"Nathan! There's a package for you!"

His eyes widen as he opened his second package.

_To Nathan Stiller, District Eight. Hope You Win!_

He grins and finds a pack of matches. "Finally something good!" Nathan exclaims.

Then that's when we heard it. The scream. It echoed everywhere and I'm sure everyone alive still could hear it.

The three of us turn in the direction of the Cornucopia platform.

Who screamed?

After about seven more screams, it got silent.

Then,

_BOOM!_

I gasped and held on tight to Nathan's hand.

Who died?

_**Dead:**_

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Unknown_

**_Injured:_**

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

**_Needed:_**

_Sophie-Anne still needs her crutches or cane. Crutches are 41 points and a cane is 27 points._

**How was it? Review and tell me your thoughts! And vote on my new poll! On my last poll, ten people voted so everyone gets ten free sponsor points! Love you all!**


	42. Day Three:Dead and Buried Part Two

**I plan on updating faster and more often so look out for that. I know I'm not done this story yet, but I might just do another SYOT story. I don't know. I expect or estimate this story to be done at around mid-February. At least, I'm aiming to.**

**As I keep writing, it's gets harder to kill everyone. I love every one of your characters and it's really sad to see them all die. But only one can live in order to win.**

**Who will that be?**

**Read and see who died from the last chapter! And trust me, it wasn't easy killing off him/her.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS! IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH AND FAMOUS BY NOW, BUT I'M NOT!**

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Star**

**Nathan**

**Kaden**

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Watson**

**Ivena**

**Kel**

**Medic**

**Kari **

**Milo **

**Jocelyn**

**Laurel**

**Elana**

**Zephelia**

_****__****__**Ocean Platform:**_

**Sophie-Anne**

**Glitz**

**Glam**

**Xavier**

**Sebastian**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Three: Dead and Buried Part Two**

**Jocelyn Bennett POV (District Eleven)**

I say good-bye to Milo and race off to the forest.

As I enter, I hear wolves and animals talking all around me.

I smile. Wolves are no biggie for me. I have friends at home that are wolves and I'm some sort of 'dog charmer' so hey, I can get through this.

Suddenly, I hear a laugh somewhere behind me.

I turn around. "Who's there?" I shout out.

The laugh comes again and I feel funny.

Crap. My strange diease is kicking in. I feel like there are hundreds of icicles piercing my body.

I scream and hear someone running to me.

And I black out.

_About eight minutes later..._

I wake up and see something or some_one _towering over me. I try to move my hands and legs but I find that I cannot move them.

I look up and see Zephelia, the girl from Five.

I scream as she grins evilly at me and takes out a spear and points it at my throat.

"Well, hello Jocelyn. I haven't seen you in _such _a long time." Zephelia says mockily at me.

I gulp and try to keep my composture. "Hi Zephelia. What's up?" I am a pretty good actress so I'm sure Zephelia is confused at my politeness.

Sure enough, she looks confused but moves her spear closer to my throat. "What's with the manners? Surely you know by now that you're going to die."

"Or will I really? How do you know that I don't have an ally?" I say to Zephelia, trying to confuse her while getting her to be a bit scared at my pretend ally.

She smirks knowily at me. "I know you don't have an ally anymore. You know why?"

"I don't know." I replied, getting a bit worried.

"Well, that girl from Ten died, didn't she? Wasn't she Milo's girlfriend or something? He would have spilt with you because you two will have to kill each other anyway. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" She says happily to me.

I was going to say something back when we heard someone running towards us.

Zephelia grins at me. "Sorry Jocelyn, but your end has come. Good-bye now."

I scream as the spear digs into my throat.

Faintly, I hear Zephelia running away and someone approach me.

It looked like...

Milo.

He looked a bit upset and I was happy to see that he kind of cared.

"Milo." I croaked.

"Who killed you?" He asked me quickly because even he knew I would die soon.

"Zephelia...Milo, tell Medic...I...love him..." I slowly got out. My breathing is slowing down...

He nods quickly. "Of course Jocelyn. I promise."

I smile as much as I could with all the blood pouring out of my mouth as I slowly slipped away...

_BOOM!_

_...Day Three: Dead and Buried Part Two..._

**Kel Pratt POV (District Twelve)**

"Someone's coming!" I hear Ivena scream.

I try to keep up with my allies but my damn leg was slowing me down.

"Hey there," I hear a girl behind say.

I turn around and see...

Kari.

Aw shit.

I tried to run faster but my leg was totally not cooperating with me.

Kari laughed as I slowly crumpled down onto the ground.

I look up and see Kari standing beside me, smirking. "Well, well. You are one strong little girl aren't you? I mean, I did, after all, stab you with a knife last time we met, no? Yet you're still alive, meaning I didn't do my job very well, so say good-bye Kel. You are going to die for sure this time." Kari says to me as she takes the sword and stabs me in the stomach.

I screamed. I screamed and screamed. I didn't know how long I screamed or how long I screamed but it seemed like forever.

_PLUCK!_

I see Kari smirk as she grabbed the package and reads the note.

"Hmm..._to Kari Vindette, District Nine. Keep on winning!_" She looks at me, grinning. "Somebody gave me a gift to celebrate your death. Wonder what it is." She opens it and finds a pack of matches. "Maybe I'll burn you too."

But before she could, I heard Watson running back for me.

I smile, take the sword out of my stomach and threw it at Kari as she walked away.

Perfect aim. It landed in her leg.

Watson comes just in time to see Kari screaming and cursing at me.

He lets her get away as he runs to me.

"Kel, are you alright?" He asks me fearfully and scared.

"No, I'm fine, but I'm going to die, I know it." I tell him.

"No, Kel! You cannot die! Please don't leave me!" Watson begs me.

I kiss his hand. "I love you." I tell him and close my eyes.

"I love you too." I hear Watson say back, trembling, as I take my last breath.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Three: Dead and Buried Part Two..._

**Ivena Ven POV (District Three)**

Medic and I was comforting Watson while trying to keep our own tears in.

"It's OK Watson. She wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her. She would have wanted you to try your hardest." Medic says to him.

I give him a hug. "Come on Watson. Let's organize our camp, ok?" I tell him, wanting to keep his mind off Kel.

Well, both Watson and I both lost the loves of our lives. Me, Runner, and him Kel.

Only Medic hasn't lost his; Jocelyn. Let's hope she survives today.

Since Watson won't do anything yet, I leave Medic to take care of him while I set up camp.

We picked the wrong spot.

I see only a few meters where we were going to set up camp, Runner.

Runner's body.

_Body of Runner Kulpurt _

_District Eleven _

_Killed by: Warren Peace_

I take deep breaths, trying to keep the sobs that were threatning to come out in.

"You're stronger than this Ivena. Don't cry over a boy, Ivena. It's not worth it, Ivena." I say, trying to convince myself.

It was not working.

I fall to the ground, sobbing.

Medic and Watson run over.

"What happened?" Medic asks worrily.

Watson gulps and points to Runner's body. "Medic, look."

Medic looks and gasps. "Shoot." He turns to me. "OK, how about we move somewhere else? The desert platform? OK?"

I nod but see Watson staring at Runner's body.

"What's wrong Watson?" Medic asks again.

Watson looks at us with haunted eyes. "Will Kel's body look like that? All bloody and...dead?"

I run over to Watson and gave him another hug. "Let's hope we never see her body."

_Please no more deaths today, _I prayed.

_Please._

_...Day Three: Dead and Buried Part Two..._

**Elana Knott POV (District Seven)**

I make myself more comfortable in my tree as I eat my dinner of a bun and some water.

Today's events were a bit slow for the Games.

I stop my thinking as the Capitol anthem plays.

When it ends, they show the picture of who died today.

First was the girl, Jocelyn, from Eleven, who I watched die today.

And the one whose body was right under my tree.

_Body of Jocelyn Bennett_

_District Eleven_

_Killed by: Zephelia Acress_

It was a bit weird and _uncomfortable _looking at her dead body with all the dried-up blood that was still on her clothes, but it cannot be helped if I want to win.

I shake Jocelyn's death from my mind as I watched the sky.

The Twelve girl's picture appeared and the Capitol seal.

So everyone from District Ten and up are still alive. Only sixteen tributes left.

Fifteen more need to be killed in order for me to win.

I look down below at Jocelyn.

_Fifteen more people are going to join you._

_And it's not going to be me._

_**Dead: **_

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

**_R.I.P._**

**REMAINING:16**

**_Injured:_**

_Kari Vindette (District Nine)_

**_Needed:_**

___Kari needs or would be better off with bandages because they can help her heal faster. They cost 16 points._

_____Sophie-Anne still needs her crutches or cane. Crutches are 41 points and a cane is 27 points._

**Done with Day Three! Day Four will be...interesting...ish. Please vote on my poll if you haven't yet. And send a sponsor gift! It could get the tributes more confident about winning when they know someone is looking out for them. So review and tell me all your thoughts!**


	43. What Happens Back Home Stays Back Home

**I decided to do something different and that is to to do POVs of the dead tributes' family, friends, stylists, and mentors. It lets you see how their deaths can impact someone's lives. I've read some SYOT stories and it's always what's happening in the Games, not what's happening back at home so that's what I'm doing also. Well, let's hope it's good! I tried to write the characters as best as I could, so don't kill me if it's a bit wrong.**

**P.S. I STILL don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

**What Happens Back Home Stays Back Home**

**Day One: Bloodbath (At Home)**

**Mairie Kulpurt POV (District Eleven, Runner Kulpurt's mother)**

_GONG!_

I tremble as I watch my son on the screen running to the Cornucopia as fast as his legs could take him.

I pray. And pray.

_Please, let my son live. He cannot die! He's only fifteen! Please, anyone. Save my son!_

I look up just in time to see my only son die.

I faint, my last thought,

_What am I going to do?_

_...Day One: Bloodbath (At Home)..._

**Hephaestus Peace POV (District Nine, Warren Peace's father)**

I smile as I watch my son kill the boy from Eleven. He's going to win the games. He must. After all, I cannot just lose my last child, even if it was him who set my little on fire.

I look over at my wife, Nyx, and see her smiling at our son as well.

Then, the boy from Two looked very angry and upset.

So he goes and kills my son.

My jaw drops as I see my son's head chopped off from his body.

My wife sobs as she sees her last child get killed.

I clenched my fists.

Oh, if I was just there to finish that Xavier kid myself...

He will die because he killed my son.

I know it.

_...Day One: Bloodbath (At Home..._

**Lori Gold POV (District Two, Jayce Gold's older sister)**

When the gong rang, I kept my eyes on my brother as he ran as fast as he could to the Cornucopia.

Sadly, he isn't very fast so most of the tributes were already there and getting ready to leave.

He found his allies and was talking to the girl from District Three who told him to dig for weapons.

They cut the shot and I saw the Nine girl smirking and walking around, looking for an easy target.

She saw my brother digging for a spear and she ran to him.

She said something to Jayce and he turned around and had a freaked out and scared expression frozen on his face.

He's going to die now, isn't he? After all, he's nothing compared to the girl.

I see the girl talking to him while he stutters a reply back, trying to act tough but of course he wasn't. If he actually took up training, maybe he would stand a chance, but no.

The girl grabs the spear from him and I knew what was going to happen.

I stared, horrified as that girl from District Nine killed my brother with the spear he tried so hard to dig out.

Despite everything, tears starting coming out of my eyes.

I look at my parents and see them sad and upset too. My mother could barely look at my brother's dead body.

I look back at the screen and see his allies trying to help him but even he knows he's not going to make it.

I collasped to the ground.

Why did my brother have to die? He didn't deserve any of this! He didn't like the Hunger Games, didn't even want to be _in _them. He was such a such guy. He never did anything wrong.

Then why did he had to die?

_...__Day One: Bloodbath (At Home)_...

**Harry Pokeweed POV (District Eight, Jack Charles' best friend)**

I tried to keep my eyes on the big screen but it was hard to do so because at anytime, my best friend could die.

Jack can win. Of course he can. He has some strength in him buried deep down inside him...

Deep, deep, _deep _down.

Come on Jack. You can do it!

I see him carrying some supplies to his allies when Milo, the boy from District Seven, came over with the Eleven girl and his girlfriend, Reyna from Ten and killed my best friend in a matter of seconds.

I drop my keys on the ground and stare in shock at the screen. Did my best friend just die a few seconds ago?

I look around and see his family sobbing.

I felt tears falling from my eyes as well.

_I just lost my only best friend to the Hunger Games._

_...__Day One: Bloodbath (At Home)_...

**Gray Winters POV (District Two/Capitol, Jayce Gold's stylist)**

I concentrate on my tribute, Jayce, as he runs to the Cornucopia.

I would like to have worked with a female, but Jayce has kind of grown on me. He feels like a nephew to me or something.

And I know I'll cry a little if he dies.

I look back at the screen and see the Nine girl sneaking up on him.

Fuck, no. Don't kill Jayce, don't kill Jayce.

Too late. Kari smirks at him and they exchange a few words and she kills him with his own spear.

In the back of my mind, I knew he wouldn't make past the second day, but it still hurts to see him die, even if I knew it was coming anyway.

I breath in and out and tried to put a smile on my face as I walk to the lab.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now and clean Jayce, rest in peace, up and put him into his coffin.

_...What Happens Back Home Stays Back Home..._

**Day Two: My Guardian Angel (At Home)**

**Audrey Thrinesh POV (District Ten, Reyna Thrinesh's older sister)**

In spite of me being mad at Reyna, I was still glad she survived the bloodbath and was now in the second day.

I hope she wins and comes home, but I see that not happening, as she 'loves' that District Seven boy.

I still pray anyway.

I watch as she whines to that boyfriend of hers. He bandages her arm up and helps the Eleven girl pack up.

Suddenly, it cuts to the Careers and I saw that they were approaching the campsite my sister was in.

Milo and that Eleven girl saw them and they all started to fight. They just kept throwing weapons around.

Please don't get out of that shelter Reyna.

Well, too bad my prayer didn't reach my sister because she peeks out of the shelter and gasps.

Ah crap.

The District Two boy saw her and grinned. He let his girlfriend, Glam fight the Eleven girl while he ran to my sister.

She screamed for her boyfriend but it was no use.

His sword pierced her heart as she screamed.

I touch my cheek and was surprised to feel tears running down my face.

I wish I apologized to her before she left for the Capitol.

But now she'll never know how sorry I am.

It's too late.

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel (At Home)..._

**Quintina Cortlin POV (District Ten, Gent Cortlin's younger sister)**

I watch as my brother and my best friend rest in a cave, my brother trying to stop the blood from gushing out from his leg.

Laurel tried to heal him but I knew that he would die soon.

"Laurel!" I hear my brother call my best friend on the screen.

She responds to him and they kiss.

I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks, leaving tear trails.

_They can't die. I'm going to miss them so much._

Laurel finally pulls away after a minute or two and continues to wrap Gent's leg up, but he stops her.

"I love you Laurel." My brother says to my best friend.

"I love you too Gent." My best friend says to my brother, crying.

My brother smiles and dies.

I scream and fall to the floor.

_...Day Two: My Guardian Angel (At Home)..._

**Hister Matrian POV (District Ten, Reyna Thrinesh and Gent Cortlin's mentor)**

I just saw both Reyna and Gent die on the same day.

That means I only have one tribute left.

Laurel. Gent's girlfriend as well as his sister's best friend.

I wince, lucky that I wasn't in Quintina's place right now. Having both her brother and best friend in the same Hunger Games and then watching her brother die.

And Reyna. Didn't she volunteer for her older sister Audrey and they had a big fight?

I shake my head. All three of my tributes have terrible luck.

I stare at the screen, willing Laurel to win this.

I have to bring one tribute back home. I just have to.

Or risk having three families wanting to murder me.

_...What Happens Back Home Stays Back Home..._

**Day Three: Dead and Buried (At Home)**

**Jane Bennett POV (District Eleven, Jocelyn Bennett's mother)**

My last baby. My last kid. My last daughter. My baby. She's in the Games and I can't do anythign about it.

I am glad that she passed the first day, unlike some of her siblings, but that doesn't mean she'll win.

I see the boy break off the alliance after his girlfriend died and my baby girl runs to the forest.

She didn't know what hit her.

She heard that evil District Five girl laugh and she started to have one of her attacks.

I couldn't keep my eyes on the screen.

No, no. Not now...please, not now.

No one seems to hear me as she blacks out.

A few minutes later, she wakes up and I could see the Five girl look excited.

She screams when she sees the girl and they talk for a while but the girl felt like it was too long and kills my daughter, my last baby.

I have no more children left. No more babies. No more daughters, no more sons.

I don't pay attention to the Seven boy running to my dying daughter because I know he can't save her.

My husband, Greg, comforts me, saying to me that Jocelyn will be in heaven with all her dead siblings, singing.

I ignore him and glare at the girl who killed my daughter.

She will pay. She will pay dearly.

With her life.

_...Day Three: Dead and Buried (At Home)..._

**Timbly Pratt POV (District Twelve, Kel Pratt's little brother)**

My eyes widen as I see Kari from Nine stab my sister with a sword.

My older sister, my strong and brave sister...

Why did she have to die? She was a nice person and didn't derserve to die.

But I know my sister. She doesn't give up so easily.

A small smile appeared on my face as I watched her pull the sword from her stomach and threw it at Kari.

Perfect aim. My sister always had perfect aim, one of the many things she was good at.

Kari swears and screams as she runs away to hide in her cave, probably.

Watson, the boy from District Five who was my sister's boyfriend, rushes to her, wanting to heal her leg but I could tell that she wouldn't make it.

They say I love you to each other and she dies.

_BOOM!_

Just.

Like.

_That._

_...Day Three: Dead and Buried (At Home)..._

**Rue Bluebottom POV (District Eleven, Jocelyn Bennett's mentor)**

The moment Milo broke the alliance with Jocelyn, I knew she was going to die.

Why? Because she was heading to the woods and both Elana and Zephelia was in there, waiting for someone to walk in.

And my predictions were right. The camera cuts to Elana sensing Jocelyn's presence and luring Zephelia to her so she could kill Jocelyn.

I hate to admit it, but that's a very good strategy. Getting other people to do her dirty work without them knowing it.

Jocelyn hears Zephelia and gets uneasy.

Suddenly, I see her act funny, looking like she was drunk.

What is she doing? Oh, yeah, she mentioned something about her having attacks once in a while...

She was going to die for sure.

I look at the screen and see that she screamed then blacked out and Zephelia decided to show herself. She shrugs, looking at Jocelyn and decides to wait until she woke up to kill her.

About eight minutes later, Jocelyn wakes up and she realizes that someone was above her. She sees Zephelia and screams again.

They talk a while until they hear someone running towards them.

It cuts to see Milo running to the forest as well.

It cuts back to the two of them and Zephelia realizes she doesn't have time for a dramatic death and so she jabs the spear into Jocelyn's throat.

She screams as Zephelia runs away and Milo approaches her.

"Milo." She croaks.

"Who killed you?" The boy from Seven asks her quickly and even he knows there wasn't a lot of time left.

"Zephelia...Milo, tell Medic...I...love him..." She gets out.

She dies as Milo says something to her.

I sigh, knowing my district is out of the Hunge Games.

They're both dead, Runner and Jocelyn.

I'm going to go and give some money to their families to say that I'm sorry that I couldn't keep them alive.

After all, what else can I do?

I wish my tributes could see how their deaths impact on their families' lives.

But, of course, what happens back home stays back home.

Always.

**And there it is! How do you like this? Tell me your thoughts in your review! The prices have gone up AGAIN, and please vote on my poll if you haven't. I'm really sorry if I killed your character(s), but I hope you will still sponsor other tributes. Stay on the look-out for the fourth day of the Hunger Games coming out soon!**


	44. Day Four:Kill or be Killed

**This took me hours to complete! I hope you all enjoy it! It's very...packed since it's just the whole day, not spilt into two because I felt like it didn't feel right so I worked my ass off writing this for all you guys. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry if I killed your tribute(s) off either in this chapter of in any other chapter! I didn't want to, but I had to! I'm sorry! **

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Star**

**Kaden**

**Watson**

**Ivena**

**Medic**

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Kari **

**Milo **

**Laurel**

**Elana**

**Zephelia**

_****__****__**Ocean Platform:**_

**Sophie-Anne**

**Glitz**

**Glam**

**Xavier**

**Sebastian**

******Nathan**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Four: Kill or be Killed**

******Gwen LeQune POV (Capitol, Head Gamemaker)**

I was pacing at Headquarters because the Hunger Games aren't exactly going the way I want them to go.

I mean, only eight tributes have died so far, and only four in the bloodbath! Usually by the fourth day, at least half the tributes are dead!

No, no. The Hunger Games are not going very well.

Daisy, the messager, nervously walked up to me. ", President Snow needs to speak to you ASAP."

I give her an uneasy smile. "Of course. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

Daisy nods and quickly leaves.

I turn to Hubber. "Alternate the shots between all the surviving tributes and take down some of the signs for now. Lead some of the tributes to other tributes. I have to speak to President Snow right now."

Hubber looks at me, scared and nods quickly. "Anything you want ma'am! Right away! Glopper!"

I take a deep breath and walk to President Snow's office.

I knock on the door and he says for me to come in. I open the door and smell blood and roses.

It's disgusting, but I know better than to say anything unless I would like to lose my head.

I smile at him. "Hello President Snow. How are you doing sir?"

He gives me a cold smile. "I'm fine Gwen. Now, do you know why I called you here?"

I shake my head. "No sir."

President Snow gets out of his chair and walks around me. "You see Gwen, I know you are new to this position so high up in the Capitol, but you must know that the Hunger Games are usually...faster than this one." He looks at me with his cold eyes. "What is your job Gwen?"

"To create the most horrid Hunger Games of all times and have the districts suffer from their mistakes by watching their children die." I recite for him.

He nods and keeps walking around me until he is in front of me. "Now, Gwen, the Hunger Games you just told me about and the Hunger Games that is happening right now is not the same."

I gulp. "I'll fix it right away sir. I promise you that these will the best Games ever."

President Snow gives me another cold smile. "Very well Gwen. You have twenty-four hours to please me." He walks back to his chair and looks at me. "Unless you want to end up losing your job like Seneca, Loploy or Thravis."

I nod quickly. "No sir."

He sits down. "You are dismissed."

I flee out of his office as fast as I could and ran back to my headquarters.

I find Hubber. "Hubber! More tributes need to die. Quick."

He looks at me, nervous. "How ma'am?"

I take a deep breath. "Send in the mutts."

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

"Babe, get up." I hear someone beside me say to me.

I groan and rub my blue eyes and opened them.

I see Xavier grinning at me.

I roll my eyes. "Xavier, what do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping? I was having such a nice sleep and you had to go and ruin it by waking me up!"

He kisses me lightly and I stubbornly don't return it even though I want to. Xavier frowns at me and kisses me again, this time, a bit harder. When I don't return it again, he looks at me a little bit upset. "Are you really mad at me?"

I glare at him. "Seriously Xavier, what do you want? IF it's not important, then I'm going back to sleep."

He laughs. "Oh, nothing important. I was just asking you if you want to go and hunt some tributes with us, but if you don't, then see you later."

My eyes light up at the word 'hunting' and quickly got out of my sleeping bag. I took my backpack and stuffed some trail mix, my sleeping bag, a comb, and some other things I thought would come in handy. And of course, some knifes and other weapons.

Xavier and I got out of the tent and went to the others.

Glitz gave me a sarcastic smile. "Oh, good morning Glam." She rolls her eyes at Xavier. "And good morning to you too, dear boyfriend of my sister's."

Xavier tenses but relaxes when I smile at him. "Don't worry," I whisper to him, "She's just jealous that we have each other while she's a loner."

Xavier smirks at her and wraps his arm around my waist, making my sister glare at us.

Ignoring Glitz, I look around to see what the others were doing. Sophie-Anne was fishing while sitting on a chair because of her bad leg while Sebastian was frying some of the fish Sophie-Anne caught. I wave good-morning to Sophie-Anne and walked over to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles at us. "Morning Glam, Xavier. Would you guys like some fish?"

I shrug. "Sure." Xavier nods and helps Sebastian fry the fish.

We were talking about ways to kill the other tributes and how to where they were when we heard a scream and someone running away.

I whip my head around and see Sophie-Anne in the salt water, clutching her leg.

_...Day Four:Kill or be Killed..._

**Sophie-Anne Leclerq POV (District One)**

Sebastian and I were the first to wake up so we decided to catch some breakfast. I would fish while he fried the fish. The roles were supposed to be reversed because of him being the actual fisherman, but we couldn't risk having hot oil and the heat injure my leg anymore and so I did the fishing.

I caught a lot of fish and just minding my own business. I hear Glam and Xavier come out of our tent and I turned around to say good-morning to them.

Why, I don't know.

Then, I hear beside me,

_PLUCK!_

I look beside me and see a package adressed to me.

I smile and read the note:

_To Sophie-Anne, District One. Your mother and I know these aren't very useful in the arena, but we thought you'd like to have your make-up and hair products with you. We love you so much and we hope you win!_

I smile happily. Finally! My make-up and hair products arrived! I can finally look like my father's best daughter again!

I put them down on the sand carefully and continued fishing.

I was so happy about uniting with my beauty products again that I didn't notice that someone was beside me.

When I noticed, it was too late. I turn around, thinking it was Sebastian wanting more fish to fry, but I look and see the boy from Eight, Nathan, standing behind me, glaring.

"You and the other District One girl should have been dead by now, but that damn Kaden decided to not kill her and so I'll kill you now instead." He spat at me.

My hand went to grab my knife, but he already took my arm, stabbed me with his sword and threw me into the salt water.

I screamed as he ran away, probably back to his girlfriend, Star and that stupid Kaden.

After that damn Nathan ran away did my allies show up.

Galm gasps. "Who did that to you?"

I wince as I felt the salt water seeping into my wounds. "Nathan Stiller, the boy from District Eight." I say, gritting my teeth.

Xavier and Sebastain scan the area around us.

"I don't think he's on this platform. It's all mostly water, after all. The desert and snow platforms are beside the ocean platform though.

"Well, he and his allies wouldn't be in the snow platform, would they? It's too cold and freezing there. That leaves only the desert platform." Glitz points out.

We were so busy plotting Nathan and his allies' deaths that I forgot that I had wounds and was still in the salt water.

I wince as I try to get up, but failed. "I don't think I can get up and I'm losing a lot of blood."

They all remembered that I was wounded and Glitz quickly ran back to our site to get some bandages but she wasn't fast enough.

I scream one last time as the salt kill my wounds and my heart stops.

I lay there, in the water, dead, with my leg injured and a sword going through my arm as my cannon fires.

_BOOM!_

I lose.

_Game over._

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Laurel Hicks POV (District Ten)**

It only seemed like yesterday that Gent died, leaving me alone and to try to win these stupid Hunger Games.

Actually, it was two days ago that he died, and I just couldn't get his death out of my mind. All that blood gushing out from his leg, the pain on his face...

I shiver, and shook the thoughts away.

_Concentrate Laurel, you have to win._

I look down below and gulp. I should seriously get off this mountain before I either trip and fall or someone pushes me down and I die.

I pack up my things and took a deep breath and walked back to where the pathway started.

I cautionly took one step onto the rocky and bumpy pathway down the mountain and froze.

Good. Not dead yet. I took a another step and another one and stopped.

Still alive. I take more steps.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right, left. _I stop as I hear a pebble fall.

I'm still standing. Good. More steps.

_Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. _I freeze again as I hear a stone fall to the ground.

I take a deep breath again. Still here. Almost there...just a few more...

_Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. _I break into a smile. I jump off the pathway and onto the ground. I made it!

Suddenly, I hear someone gasp. I look around and see...

Elana.

She looked surprised seeing me there and sighed. "Ah, I see that you've snuck up on me."

I took a few steps in her direction. "Sorry Elana! I didn't mean to! I was just wondering, could we b-" I never got to finish my sentence because just then she threw an ax to my head.

It landed in my head, and probably my brain.

I look at her, tears spilling out, as I ask her, "Why?"

Elana shrugged. "It's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed, right?"

I wasn't able to reply back because I died.

_BOOM!_

And I woke up seeing a happy Gent smiling down at me.

So even if I died, I still win.

I get Gent and maybe, just maybe, Elana could win and get what she wants and wins.

Maybe.

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Ivena Ven POV (District Three) **

Watson, Medic and I arrive at the desert platform and we decided to make our campsite in one of the caves.

"How about that one?" Medic says, pointing to a cave beside some catus.

I look at Watson and he shrugs. "Sure." I agree.

We all run to the cave and unloaded our things.

The boys decided to get more water by digging a hole in the sand, put a bucket in the hole, and put a plastic cover over it so the heat of the desert will turn into water and drop into the bucket.

It seems like Medic knows what he's doing, so I let them do the water thing. "Just don't go too far! We don't know who and what is here." I call out to them.

"Sure!" Watson and Medic reply and I'm left in our cave to cook lunch.

I was cooking some beef that I had found in one of the backpacks when Medic came back, looking upset.

I rush to him. "Medic, what's wrong? Is Watson dead or something?" I ask worrily.

He shook his head. "No, it's just that Watson and I were talking and all of the sudden, the conversation turned to girls, and I thought about Jocelyn, and how I'll never see her again..." He looks at me, lloking like he was going to start crying again.

I sigh. I thought we were done with this. I know after he found out that she died yesterday, he was really shocked and in denial until we stumbled on her grave.

_Flashback(of yesterday when they found Jocelyn's body)_

_We were running to the desert platform and we had to pass the forest._

_We were doing fine when Watson stopped running._

_Medic and I ran faster to him. _

_I look at him. "What happened?"_

_"Jocelyn..."_

_Medic's head shot up and he looked frantic. "Where? Where do you see her?"_

_Watson takes his trembling hand and points somewhere in front of him. "Not exactly where you want her to be, Medic." He whispers softly and sadly._

_Medic looked messed up and mental as he stared at Jocelyn's dead body. "Impossible." He kept saying. _

_I gave him a hug. "Medic, I'm so sorry."_

_He shook me off. "No, no. This can't be true. She couldn't have died. I'm just dreaming this. She's still alive." He kept repeating to himself, trying to convince himself, but failing miserably._

_He looks at me, his eyes full of tears and sadness._

_"No."_

_End of flashback_

But we all knew that it was true.

Jocelyn had died and all of us lost the ones we loved.

I give Medic a hug. "Come on Medic, don't cry please. You know she wouldn't have wanted this. Be strong for her." I say, comforting him.

He tries to put a small smile on his depressed face. "I'll try Ivena." He hugs me hard. "Thanks so much Ivena for understanding. You're the understanding cousin that I never had." He kisses my forehead and walks back to help Watson, who's probably mixing his own tears with the desert water.

I rub my eyes to erase the tears that were about to spill out as I think of Runner, but I shake my unhappy thoughts away and continue cooking for my allies.

Then, I hear the cave wall break.

I scream and see animals coming out of the destroyed cave wall. They looked like wolves.

I scream again and tried to run away but barely go out of the cabve when Watson and Medic ame running to me.

Their eyes widen as they saw the beasts. "Mutts!" I shouted at them as I tried to escape but two mutts bit my legs.

I scream, tears rolling out uncontrollably. "Run!" I scream to them. If I die, which I probably will, at least they must survive.

Watson looks at me. "What about you?" He shouts.

Medic wipes away his tears. "Ivena, I can't lose you too!"

Watson and Medic both run to the mutts and attack them. They kill three of them, leaving the two eating my legs. I don't have much longer...

Medic's face goes wild as he throws maces at the mutts and they die.

Of course, after they've eaten my legs.

I scream in pain as they rushed to me.

I smile weakly at them. "I love you guys..." I say with my last breath.

And my cannon fires.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

I heard two cannons fire as I came back to my site. I wonder who died, other than Sophie-Anne.

Star greets me with a hug and Kaden looks...scared?

"Are you ok?" I ask Kaden. I don't really care about him, but he looks like he's seen a ghost or something.

"Who did you kill?" He asks me quietly.

"One of the Careers." I say carelessly. I mean, who cares about the Careers? I'm usually kind of nice and friendly, but no one like the Careers.

"Which one?"

"Sophie-Anne." I reply suspiciously. Why does he want to know?

Kaden sighs, obviously relieved. "OK then."

I glare at him. "What's wrong with you? Do you still have feelings for that Glitz girl?"

He blushes and looks away. I narrow my eyes at him. "You still do, don't you? Even after I told you that she'll kill you if she sees you again."

"No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me Kaden! You like that stupid Glitz!"

"Hey! She's not stupid!"

"So you're defending her now, huh? Tell me again how you _don't _like her?"

"...Ju-just shut up Nathan!"

"I'll shut up when you stop liking the enemy!"

'Why do you care if I like her or not?"

"Because last time I told you to kill her, you didn't and nearly put all our lives on the line! We could have been killed because of your stupid obsession with her! Who says you won't get us all killed next time you see her!"

"How about your obsession with Star? Who says you won't get us all killed next time you decide to kiss her in the middle of a battle!"

"Have I done that yet?"

"Not yet, who you seem like you would!"

"You're more likely than me to start daydreaming about a girl!"

"OK! OK! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

We both became quiet when we heard Star shout. I've never seen Star so angry before and I don't think Kaden has either.

Star glares at both of us. "Both of you need to shut up because someone could have snuck up on us while you guys were arguing and kill all of us! I say we all quiet down and start working together!"

Kaden smiles uneasily and put out his hand. "Truce?"

I sigh and shake his hand. "Truce." I turn around to look at Star. "Happy now?"

She breaks into a grin and nods her head. "Yep. Now let's keep it this way."

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Kaden looks at us with wide eyes. "Who else died?"

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Medic Samson POV (District Six)**

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

More people died?

I was still upset about Ivena's sudden death, but I had to get over it if I want to win or go to the final eight.

Jocelyn wouldn't have wanted that. For me to die, so I have to win, or at least try to win, for her.

Watson and I decided yet to move yet again to somewhere else as our cave is destroyed. We tried to take whatever we could take that was usuable, but clearly we needed more food and water, so we decided to head back to the mountain platform.

We were almost there when,

_PLUCK!_

We both turned around and found a package laying on the ground. Watson and I locked eyes and we both wondered what was in that package and who it was for.

I ran to it and picked it up. It said:

_To Medic Samson, District Six. Keep fighting. Win for whoever you love the most!_

I grinned a grin so huge that my eyes were barely opened. "Oh, thanks so much to whoever sent us this package!"

I opened it up and found a complete meal inside.

Watson and I gasped. There was a small loaf of bread, two buns, a bowl-size of vegetable soup, a whole chicken, a block of cheese, two bottles of water, a bottle of juice and a bag of trail mix.

"OK, whoever sent you this could probably read our minds." Watson says, shocked.

"There's enough food here to last us a few days." I replied.

Watson nods and continues walking. "Let's go Medic, before it gets dark and someone attacks us."

I nod and follow him, thinking of Jocelyn the whole way.

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Elana Knott POV (District Seven)**

I was hanging in the tree when I see Zephelia pass me again, probably looking for more tributes to kill.

I was going to leave the forest and go near the mountains, but I accidently broke a tree branch and sent it falling down right beside Zephelia.

She looks up at me and grins insanely. "I knew someone was there!" She exclaims.

Fuck. I quickly jump off the tree and face her. "I'm sure you did Zephelia."

She nods her head quickly. "No, it's ture! I knew you were there Elana! That's why I kept walking around!" She growls at me. "Now I get to kill you!"

I shake my head. "No you don't. I'll kill you, not the other way around."

She narrows her eyes at me. "We'll see about that." Zephelia throws a spear at me which I dodged.

I meet her eyes, giving her a hard look, tighting my grip on my ax and preparing to throw.

"You're on."

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Zephelia Acress POV (District Five)**

Elana gives me a hard look, staring me down. "You're on."

I grinned at her and dodged her ax and hurled a mace at her. It only cut her left arm slightly.

She threw a small knife at me and it made a little cut across my right cheek.

I hissed at her as I threw another mace which Elana hid behind a tree.

"Just let me kill you!" I screeched at her. "You're going to die anyway!"

She glared at me. "You'll die first!" She threw another ax my way and it embedded itself in my shoulder.

I cursed in pain as I flung my sword at her as it landed in her chest.

She crashed down onto the floor, writhing in pain.

I snickered and walked past her, gripping onto my shoulder, trying to stop the blood from gushing out of my body.

Then, Elana jabbed the sword I threw at her into my leg, making me fall to the ground also writhing in pain.

Before I knew it, we both died.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

I sit in the tree on the top of the mountain to wait for the anthem and crap.

I hear it play and they start showing the dead tributes.

First one: Sophie-Anne, the girl from One. I wasn't really expecting that one. I wonder who was fucking brave enough to kill her off.

Second: Ivena from Three. I'm actually surprised she made it throught the bloodbath and up to today. She's only thirteen, isn't she? Fuck, she's younger than Reyna, but lived longer than her. What the hell?

Third: The girl from Five, whose name is Zeppy, Zipper, Zephella, I have no idea.

The fourth one was my own district partner Elana. Since she died, I don't have to worry about killing her and facing my district wilh shame or some shit like that.

The final person who died today was Reyna's last district partner, Laurel. She seemed like a sweet girl; too bad she died, but at least she's with that boyfriend of hers.

The Capitol seal appears and the light disappears.

I stared at the sky, shocked. There were more deaths today than in the bloodbath? What the fuck?

Everything is fucking messed up in this stupid Hunger Games.

_**Dead:**_

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Elana Knott (District Seven)_

___Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

_**R.I.P.**_

**REMAINING:11**

_**Injured: **_**N/A**

_**Needed:N/A**_

**And it's the end of the fourth day! I really have no idea who's going to win really. It's against four people, maybe five people right now. I did the drawing out of the hat thing, but it also relies on the sponsor gifts and stuff. I'll just go with the hat thing right now and we'll see what happens. I love you guys! Please review even if I killed your tributes off! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to but I have to in order to have a victor. Please sponsor someone else if I made your tribute go to heaven. I'm so sorry!**


	45. Day Five:Expect the Unexpected

**I'm so sorry for the delay! But I am done the fifth day! IT's getting harder and harder to kill off the tributes because I love every single one of them so much that I want them all to win, but that's impossible. So all you guys HAVE TO VOTE ON MY POLL! It will halp me a lot and stuff. I'll ramble about this later so just read first.**

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Watson**

**Medic**

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Kari **

**Milo **

_****__****__**Ocean Platform:**_

**Glitz**

**Glam**

**Xavier**

**Sebastian**

******Nathan**

**Star**

**Kaden**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Five: Expect the Unexpected**

**Glitz Pageants POV (District One)**

We just woke up and I was still in a daze. Five people died yesterday. That's more than the bloodbath! How is that possible?

I shake my head. It's the Hunger Games. I can't expect things to be impossible. I'm going to win this for sure, no doubt about that.

I get out of our tent and grab a slice of bread and some water. I look at our supply of food. There's only two loaves of bread, two bags of trail mix, a handful of something called 'spendid beef jerky for the soul', a small block of cheese, a dozen fishes, and a little bag of dried fruit. Seeing that Sebastian and Xavier eat a lot, the food will be done in about three to four days. Will the Games be done by then? Or do we need to kill more people and steal their food?

I turn around to see my sister and Xavier kissing. Again. Doesn't that get old?

Without meaning to, my thoughts drifted to the District Twelve boy, Kaden. He saved me a few days ago when he should have killed me. That's what the Eight boy wanted him to do anyway. And why Sophie-Anne was killed by him.

I'm surprised he's still alive, with him not being able to kill me. But the Eight boy's girlfriend, Stake or something, probably said something to get him to keep Kaden alive. Why do people do that? It's the Hunger Games! Kill or be killed!

But then, why did Kaden not kill me? What went through his head? He knows, of should know, that if the scenerio was switched around, I would kill him, no thought needed. Then why would he let me go? I was in pain, vunerable. He could have killed me easily. Maybe he didn't kill me because he...pitied me.

I clench my fist. I don't need his pity! Sure, I'm a girl but I'm strong. I can take care of myself. I don't need him to feel sorry for me.

I glare at the sky. I swear, when I see him again, I'll kill him myself so I can prove myself.

I, Glitz Pageants, am strong, and I do _not _need pity from _Kaden, _the boy from _District Twelve._

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

I kiss Glam and went to get us some breakfast. I want to just keep kissing Glam because I don't know how much longer we have before one of us die. If it came down to us two, I don't know what to do. Let her win or kill her and win myself.

I see Glitz holding a slice of bread, looking like she was angry or something. Ever since that encounter with the District Eight tributes and that Twelve boy, she has been getting angry more often and thinking. Did something happen that she and Sophie-Anne didn't tell us about?

I roll my eyes and took some bread and handed it to Glam. Probably Glitz is regretting she didn't kill them or something like that.

Sebastian jumps out of the tent and grimaces at us. "Finish eating and let's go hunting. I want to go home and sleep in my comfy bed!"

Glam rolls her eyes but nods. "Sure."

After we pack up and finish eating, we start walking around, hoping to bump into someone, anyone.

Luckily, we hear some voices from behind a sand dune, whatever they're called.

"Nathan, can we leave now? The Careers are here somewhere and I don't want to bump into them." It's the Eight girl. Well, too bad for you. We found you and we're ready to attack.

"Sure Star. Let's pack up first." The Eight boy says to her.

"I'll pack up the food!" The Twelve boy says quickly.

Glitz grins widely and turns to us. "Can I kill the Twelve boy?" She asks us quietly.

Sebastian shrugs and nods. "Kill whoever you get your hands on." He whispers.

"Ok." I whisper back. "On a count of three. One, two, three!" On three, we all run up to them, weapons ready to throw.

The girl screams and the Twelve boy's eyes grow wider. The Eight boy glares at us, sword in his hand, ready to kill us.

I keep one eye on Glam, the other on Nathan. "Throw that sword and you get kil,led." I snarled at him.

All of us just froze, staring each other down. It was four against three. Of course we would win.

Then Glitz hissed and attacked the Twelve boy and hell began. Weapons everywhere, but none of them actually killed anyone. Most of the weapons were aimed at the Eight boy and he dodged all of them. He's not bad. No wonder Sophie-Anne died.

The Eight girl was just running around, becoming a moving target so it would be harder to aim weapons at her. Glitz and Kaden on the other hand...

THe two of them were just staring at each other, Glitz angry and furious, Kaden sad and upset.

I catch a few words of their conversation.

"Why...save..."

"I...beca...being too...you...die."

"...Hunger...kill...killed...right? You...killed...but...you?"

"Because...love you."

"...hell? ...messing...head? I...need...pity!"

"...true. I...you."

And with that, Glitz screamed and threw the knife at his head. It missed and Kaden looked sadly at Glitz.

The girl suddenly ran to Glitz and Kaden. All the weapons Glam was throwing at her turned that way and one of them accidently hit Glitz.

Glitz screamed and Glam froze, her face half happy and half upset. She wanted to kill the Eight girl after all, not her sister, but she hated her sister anyway.

Weirdly, the Twelve boy ran up to Glitz and started talking to her again.

"...love...sorry. But...you said. Kill...right? You...kill...so...killed. ..sorry. I..you."

I hear Glitz sigh. "I...and...I can't...but I...too." Then they kiss.

By this time, all movement from the rest of us stop. Everyone has shock on their face along with something else. The Eight boy was shocked and disgusted, the Eight girl was shocked and sad, Sebastian was shocked and freaked out, Glam was shocked and disgusted and me? I was shocked and angry. We're trying to _kill _them, not kiss them! What the fuck is Glitz doing?

Glitz pulls away, smiles at us and closes her eyes.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected..._

**Kaden Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

I looked at Glitz, sad and upset. I can't believe this, but I think I love her. Why? I don't really know and weirdly, I don't really care either. All I care about right now is telling her that.

She glares at me. "Why did you save me?"

I sighed. I knew she would ask that. "I saved you because you're a human being too and I didn't want you to die."

"But it's the Hunger Games! You kill or be killed because that's the whole point of the Hunger Games right? You could have killed me because I was so vunerable, being sick and all but why didn't you?"

"Because Glitz, I love you."

"What the hell? Are you messing with my fucking head? I don't need your pity!"

"But it's true. I really do love you."

After I say that, Glitz screams and throws a knife at my head, which I dodge. Her aim is weak when she gets angry.

I look sadly at her. Suddenly, I see Star run to us, kind of circling Glitz and I. What is she doing?

When I see Glam, I know what she's doing. She's hoping that Glam hits Glitz by accident.

And she does. A knife hits Glitz in the stomach. She screams and falls to the floor.

I run to her, kneeling down. "Glitz I love you and I'm so sorry. But it's like you said. Kill or be killed right? You didn't kill me and so instead of me getting killed, you got killed. I'm really sorry. I love you."

Glitz sighs. "I know and I don't know what I'm saying and I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you too." Then she smiles and kisses me.

When she finally pulls away, I notice that everyone else stops fighting and just stares at us. We _are _one crazy couple, aren't we? She from District One, and me from District Twelve.

Glitz smiles at me and closes her eyes, and I know she just took her last breath to kiss me.

_BOOM!_

When we hear the cannon fire, we continue fighting but Nathan already was running with a backpack, with Star behind him.

Star looks at me, begging for me to follow them. I smile at her and shake my head. I can't go with them, when I just lost the love of my life. I should have known better than to love her. I should have expected the unexpected, but do you really expect to love a girl from District _One_?

No, I have to stay here and kill the Careers so one of my allies can win. If I survive, then I will work alone. And if I lose, I get to be with Glitz, so it's a win-win situation.

I face the Careers with a few of Glitz's knives in my hand. "Who wants to die first?" I ask.

Sebastian smirks. "You." And he throws a trident at me.

I try to dodge it but it doesn't work out.

I crumple to the ground, clutching onto my cut off arm.

"Game over Twelve." Xavier says victoriously at me.

I smile at them and feel myself slowly fading away.

_BOOM!_

When I wake up, I see Glitz smiling at me.

I get up and take her hand. "Now how about we make up for all the lost time?"

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected..._

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

When the stupid boy from Twelve died, we finally realized we let the Eight couple escape.

Xavier clenches his fist and glares in the distance.

Sebastian thinks. "So there's only nine-"

_BOOM!_

Sebastian shrugs. "OK, we're in the final eight. We should spilt up now since there's not many of us left anyway and we don't want it to come down to the three of us."

Xavier nods and they shake hands. The two of them have become pretty good friends and maybe that's why they're not killing each other right now.

Sebastian gives me a pat on the back. "Nice knowing you Glam." He says, takes one of the three backpacks and leaves.

I sigh and turn to Xavier. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I kiss him and take a backpack. "Bye Xavier."

"Wait." He says suddenly. I look at him. "What?"

He shifts his feet. "How about we stay together for a little longer?"

I think about it. I guess I could. I can leave him when two more people died or something. I just want to see him a little more.

"OK."

He grins at me and takes the backpacks, and we begin our way back to the mountain platform.

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected..._

**Watson Steiner POV (District Five)**

Medic and I just wander around, hoping that no one finds us.

We heard two cannons fire and I wonder who died.

_PLUCK!_

Medic and I look around, wondering where the package came from. I spot a white package by a catus.

We run to it. It said: _To Watson Steiner, District Five and Medic Samson, District Six. Hope one of you guys win!_

I smile and open the package and we find a medium-sized knife staring at us.

Medic takes it out. "We might need this. After all, our weapons supply is running a bit low and the Careers are still out there."

I nod and silently thanked the person who sent us the knife. The sponsor gifts were like a smile from my father, a hug from my mother, or a teasing punch from my brother. It was like someone was truly caring about us in this arena for killing.

Then, we hear a sound and we snapped out of our happy mood. Sounded like hissing...

"Snakes!" I hear Medic shout. Sure enough, I see huge snakes coming out of holes in the sand. When did snakes get so huge and just randomly pop out of the sand? But I see that they're way too huge to be natural snakes so they had to be...

"Mutts!" I shout to Medic. "They're mutts! Let's get out of here!"

"I'm not arguing!" Medic shouts back.

We run and run, hoping none of the snakes catch up to us and none pop up.

I feel something tugging at my feet. I look down and see a snake grabbing my leg and biting it. I tried to get it off by moving but the snake bit harder down.

Medic stops but I see snakes chasing up to him. "Just run!" I scream at him.

"What about you Watson!" He screams to me.

"I'll be fine!" I holler, trying to kick the snakes, but nothing works. More snakes crawl to me, encircling my feet and slithering up my legs, to me neck.

And they choke me. I cough and my eyes bulge out. My feet gets bitten off and my body hits the desert sand.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I sit in my tiny cave and peek through a hole. I see the sky project the faces of the dead.

I see Glitz from District One's picture. She made it this far? But she was weak...

The second person was the District Five boy. He should have died in the bloodbath.

The last person was Kaden Alieer, the boy from Twelve. I can't believe someone from Twelve made it this far in the Games!

The Capitol seal appears and it goes black.

I lay down and think of who is in the final eight. Glitz's twin Glam, her boyfriend Xavier, the boy from Six, Milo from Seven, the two lovers from Eight, me, and of course, my lovely boyfriend Sebastian from Four.

I smirk to myself as I thought about killing my boyfriend. If he and I weren't in the Games and we were from the same district, I might go out with him for quite a while. But since we aren't, I'll give him a nice quick death.

Because I'm nice like that.

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

I sigh in relief as three tributes die. Only eight are left and the interviews need to be done.

I turn to Daisy. "Can you go tell Nellisa Roots that she needs to quickly go do the final eight interviews?"

She nods quickly and runs off.

Digs Forecast, the announcer for the 100th Hunger Games, was talking on the screen Hubber was currently working on.

"And now we are down to our final eight tributes! Who will be the victor? Will it be Glam from District One, Xavier from District Two, Sebastian from District Four, Medic from District Six, Milo from District Seven, Nathan from District Eight, Star from District Eight, or Kari from District Nine? Tune in at ten o'clock tommorow morning to see the final eight interviews! Good luck tributes and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

I pace around the room again, hoping the interviews go well. After all, I don't want to end up like Seneca, now do I?

_**Dead:**_

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Elana Knott (District Seven)_

___Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

___Glitz Pageants (District One)_

___Kaden Alieer (District Twelve)_

___Watson Steiner (District Five)_

_**R.I.P.**_

**REMAINING:8**

_**Injured: **_**N/A**

_**Needed:N/A**_

**I'll continue my rambling now. As I was saying, I don't know who will win this. I THOUGHT I knew before because I drew names out of the hat and stuff, but I realized these are not just MY Games, but it's also yours so I want you guys to decide on the winner as well. VOTE ON MY POLL and I'll check and see the top three people who have the most votes and I'll choose from those three. Please help me! **

**The next chapter is going to be the final eight interviews so that will be interesting. I'm sorry for the long wait and stuff but I have a school life as well so I'll update whenever I can and hopefully I'll be done this by April, maybe sooner. I love you guys all so very much for sticking with me while I give you slow updates and I really appreciate it.**

**And I'm sorry for rambling so much, but if you read all this, here's a sponsor question worth two points.**

**Sponsor Question(worth two points): Who died on the fourth day? Tell me EVERYONE who died on the fourth day. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	46. So Close:Final Eight Interviews

**Sorry for taking so long! I keep having tiny writer's block once in a while. But here are the interviews and a little hint about what happens in the next chapter. Enjoy the interviews! **

**_FINAL EIGHT:_**

_Glam Pageants (District One)_

_Xavier Keller (District Two)_

_Sebastian Aequor (District Four)_

_Medic Samson (District Six)_

_Milo Dylana (District Seven)_

_Nathan Stiller (District Eight)_

_Star Kart (District Eight)_

_Kari Vindette (District Nine)_

**So Close: Final Eight Interviews**

**The Pageants Household (District One)**

I cheerfully walk to the Pageants' house and knock on the door. The twins' mother, Mrs. Ditz Pageants opens the door, smiling happily at me and gestures for my crew and I to come in. "Hello! You must be Nellisa Roots! Come right in!"

I give her a convincing happy smile and walked in. Even though it's District One and one of the most richest and prettiest districts in Panem, it's still not up to my standards. Well, better District One than District Twelve, am I right?

I survey the room I was led into, and see pictures of the twins everywhere. Mind you, it was mostly the twins by themselves, but there were almost everywhere. I see a picture of Glitz alone, than Glam alone, and then the two of them together. The first two were very happy but the last looked like they were about to murder each other. I wonder what that's all about...

"So, tell me about your daughters." I say politely.

She beams at me. "My daughters are my pride and joy, my dear! I'm upset that my dear Glitz has died, but Glam is still alive and that makes me very happy and proud!"

I nod and look down at my questions. "How do you feel that Glam has made it to the final eight?"

"Well, it saddens me that Glitz hasn't, but I knew at least one of them was going to die anyway, and Glam seems like she can really be the victor! She's so beautiful and talented, just like her family is!"

"Tell me a little about Glam."

She clasps her hands together. "My Glam has always been a little of a chatter-box. She likes to talk a lot about many things such as the Hunger Games. She has always been there for her sister and is very kind, but that doesn't mean she'll let anyone walk over her, though!"

I raise my eyebrows at the 'always been there for her sister'. "If she's always been there for her sister, then why wasn't she more upset about her sister dying? Why didn't she stop it? To me, and the rest of Panem, it seemed like she was a bit glad to see her sister die!"

Ditz Pageants' cheeks reddened. "N-no, I don't think she was t-that happy to see her sister die! W-well, she doesn't always have her feelings out in the o-open. M-my dear G-Glam d-didn't st-stop her sister from d-dying be-because she was…shocked! Yes, she was shocked and she was a bit glad to see her sister die because..she w-wouldn't have to kill her sister herself!" She stutters, and then smiles happily, glad she could come up with something on the spot.

I nod my head slowly, not convinced and turned around to see the twins' father, Princeton, sitting on a chair talking to Caesar Flickerman, who had begged to come along and do half the interviews. The stalker. I glare at Caesar and he smiles a crooked-smiles and excuses himself to the washroom. I walk over to Princeton and give him my biggest smile. "Good morning. Do you mind telling me a bit about your relationship with Glam?"

He gives me a sad smile. "Glam and I were very close. I think I may have been a little harsh on her sometimes, but it was only because I love her." He brightens a bit. "Well, at least she made it to the final eight! I always knew she would make it this far, and I know that she'll win this."

I look down to my questions again. "You seem like a very nice father. How do you feel about Glam's boyfriend, Xavier Keller from District Two?"

Princeton's eyes narrow a bit. "If it weren't the Hunger Games, and he was from our district, I might approve of him, but since he's not from our district and they're in the Hunger Games, I do not approve. How does she know that he won't kill her himself? I can't believe how _stupid _she was to stay in the alliance with him still even after that boy from Four broke it!"

I backed away a little. Ok, angry father on the loose. "Thank you very much for answering our questions. And you too my dear." I say to them. "I hope your daughter wins." And with that, I signal my crew to get the hell out of here.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Inair Household (District One)**

Our next and final stop in District One was the Inair household, home to the twins' best friend, Glitter Inair. I knock on the door and wait. Glitter opens the door and grins. "Hi! Oh my gosh! You must be Nellisa Roots! I was waiting for you! I'm the only one home because my parents are at a friend's house! Come right in!" OK. No wonder she and Glam are friends. I thank her and we walk in.

Glitter leads us to her family's family room and I sit on a wooden chair. I detest couches because they damage your spine. I look at Glitter, who was getting us some drinks and snacks. I decline them politely while Caesar stuffs his face with cookies.

I focus on Glitter as she sits down. "Glitter, you're Glam's best friend. How do you feel about her being in the final eight?"

She shrugs. "I'm really happy that she made it this far, but I wish Glitz didn't have to die though."

"I see. Do you like Glitz more or Glam?" I ask her, curious.

She looks deep in thought, and looks at me, nervous. "I...I like Glitz a bit more." She admits. "But not by a lot!" She rushes to add. "It's not like Glam's mean or anything, it's just..." Glitter trails off, trying to fix this. But the damage is done. All of Panem will know that she wishes Glam was dead instead of Glitz. "It's just that I've been more closer with Glitz, that's all. If Glam and I talked more that Glitz and I do, then we would be really good best friends." She says finally.

"Ok, enough of that. What do you think of Glam's boyfriend though?"

She squeals and jumps up and down. "Oooh! That Xavier Keller is a hottie! He's _way _better than Kaden Alieer!" She wrinkles her nose. "What kind of name is that? And he's from District Twelve! Glitz should know better than that!"

"Who do you think should win; Xavier or Glam?" I ask her.

"Glam, obviously! Sure, Xavier is hot and dreamy, but Glam should win! She's my best friend after all!"

I grin at her and got up. "Thanks so much Glitter for answering our questions! I must leave now, sadly, but I hope Glam wins!" I exclaim excitedly as my crew and I walk out the door. District One done and onto District Two!

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Keller Household (District Two)**

We arrive at District Two and Caesar turns to me. "Can I do the District Two interviews?" He asks me, looking at me with his best puppy face.

I scowl at him. "No. You do Districts Seven, Eight and Nine." I command him.

"Please Nellisa?" He begs.

I growl at him. "No Caesar and that's final!" I hiss.

Caesar glares at me and goes back to walking with the camera crew. "Fine _bitch. _Be that way."

I smile triumphantly and continued on my way to the Keller household. I knock on the door and am greeted by Xavier's younger brother, Lance. He rolls his eyes and tells us to go to the dining room. How rude! I say nothing, however, and just put a smile on my face, nod my head and walked to the dining room as the little rude boy had told me to. There, I found his and Xavier's parents, Martha and Jem Keller. I give them a cheerful smile and introduced myself. "Hello, Martha and Jem Keller. I am Nellisa Roots and I will be interviewing you all today." Both of them just _stared _at me, blank expressions on their faces. Did they not know who I am?

The little boy, Lance, walked into the room and glares at us. He pokes his mother on the arm. "Is she here because of Xavier?"

Martha smiles down at her son. "Yes, she is dear. Now how about you go upstairs while daddy and I talk to the nice lady here?" Lance rolls his eyes at us one last time and runs up the stairs. Martha turns to us. "Oh, goodness! Where are my manners? Please sit down!"

I nod my head briefly and sat on a wooden bench. "So, how do you feel about your son being in the Hunger Games and making it into the final eight?"

She twirls her hair around her fingers. "My oldest son has always been a bit alone since he was little. Jem and I had a few minor health issues following his birth, so we weren't always around too much. Maybe that's why he was chosen for the Hunger Games. We didn't pay too much attention to him. And him being in the Hunger Games made me realize how much I miss my son. But now he will never know unless he wins. I have faith that he will win, but with his girlfriend in the Games as well...let's just say I'm happy he's made it this far."

I pat her on the shoulder. "Thank you." I turn to the father. "Jem, who do you think will pose as the greatest threat for Xavier right now?"

"Well...I would have to say that Nathan Stiller from Eight. At first, I didn't think of him as a threat, seeing he was from Eight, but now that I really see how he is in the Games, I would say he wouldn't go down without a fight."

I beam at Jem. "Thank you so very much Jem. Now, may I please speak to your son Lance?"

He nods and calls the boy down. After Lance finally arrives in the room, I sighed. He is not as nice as his brother, is he?

Martha seems to sense my bad feelings towards Lance as she smiles at me. "Don't worry. Lance just doesn't like strangers very much."

I nod at her and look at Lance. I give him my best smile. "So Lance, is there anything you would like to say to your brother?"

Lance gives me an icy glare. "No comment."

My smile freezes on my lips, as my eyes fill with venom. "Are you sure?"

Lance glares at me. "I'm sure."

I suck in my breath. "Well, then, that's all. Good-bye everybody! I hope Xavier wins!" I drag my whole crew out the door. As soon as we were out of sight, I turned to Treck, one of my cameramen. "Delete Lance's 'no comment' and insert something filled with family love before sending it." They nod and we walked off to the next house.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The James Household (District Two)**

We reach the James house, home to Demi James. Before I could open the door, someone burst out of it. It was Demi James, the same girl we were looking for. I shook her hand. "Why, if it isn't Demi James! We were just looking for you! May we come in?"

Demi smiles sweetly. "Of course! Come right in!"

We follow her into her house. Her mother and father give us a small smile and continued upstairs to give us some privacy. I make myself comfortable in a chair and I gesture for Demi to sit down. She sits down awkwardly as she stares at the cameras.

I snap my fingers. "Demi, don't worry about the cameras. Pretend that they're not even there. I'm just going to ask you some questions, ok?"

She nods and looks at me. "Okay. Shoot."

I clear my throat. "Demi, I know you, Thomas and Xavier are very close. Xavier says you and Thomas 'fight like an old married couple.' Have you had any feelings whatsoever about Xavier other than friendship?"

Demi flushes. "N-no. I do-don't think so." She stutters, surprised.

I raise my freshly waxed eyebrows. "Are you sure? Surely after being friends for so long, you might have felt differently about Xavier at _some _point of your life, even if it was only for a little while. Don't worry, Thomas won't be jealous."

Demi's face turns redder than I thought could be possible. "OK, maybe one time before he left. But it only lasted for about a minute! Xavier has always been like a brother to me!" She buries her face in her lap.

I coax her out. "Now, now. It's OK to admit it. Xavier is not bad looking after all. Now tell me, how do you feel about Xavier making it this far in the Hunger Games?"

She sighs, relieved that I left the topic. "I'm really excited that he's made it this far. I always thought he was strong enough to make it this far, and I'm sure he'll win this." She pauses. "But then, there's Glam..." Demi trails off.

I nod my head. "Yes, there's his girlfriend to consider. Will he kill her or not? We all know it's not a good strategy to stay with her this deep into the Games. So, Demi, any last words you would like to say to Xavier?"

She beams at the camera. "Xavier, I know you'll win this, and Thomas and I will be waiting in District Two for your train!"

I shake her hand. "Thank you very much Demi. I hope Xavier wins!" I pat her back and wave my crew over. Caesar fell asleep and I had to kick him awake.

He sleepily opens his eyes. "Go away Nellisa."

"Next house." I hiss at him, dragging his heavy ass out the door as I smile sweetly.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Zaviur Household (District Two)**

I check my paper. Yes, we're here at Thomas Zaviur's house. I take a deep breath and rang the doorbell. To my luck, it was Thomas who opened the door. He grins at us. "Hey. You must be Caesar!" He exclaims at someone behind me. He stares at me. "And you are..."

I grit my teeth, Caesar laughing behind me along with my whole crew. I twist my lips into a smile. "I'm Nellisa Roots. The host of the 100th Hunger Games."

Thomas thinks and then puts a finger up as if he found the answer. "I know you now! You're that lady who talks all the time and never stops!"

I put on a cold smile. "And I'm also one of President Snow's most trusted and favourite people."

Thomas gulps and puts on a shaky smile. "Uh, well, come in!"

I chuckle quietly and walked into the house that smelt like gingerbread cookies. I find the family room and sat on a colourful wooden chair as I waited for the rest of my crew and Thomas to sit down. Thomas' mother comes in smiling with a tray of gingerbread cookies. "Would you like some gingerbread cookies?"

I smile and shake my head, ignoring my crew's hungry looks. "No, but thank you."

She nods and sets them down. "If you change your mind, they're just here. Feel free to take as much as you like." She leaves and I turn to Thomas. I stare down at my notes. "Thomas, you are one of Xavier best friends. Are you surprised that he's gotten this far?"

Thomas shakes his head. "Hell, no! Xavier is one of the best fighters I've seen, maybe even the best of his age here in District Two. I mean, how many kids do you know that took on sixteen-year-olds at age ten?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I see. Are you sure you're not stretching the truth Thomas?"

He puts his hands up like he's surrendering. "Hell, no, I'm not lying. I've seen it before. Xavier can be tough if he wants to be."

I drum my pen on the paper. "I see. What do you think of his girlfriend Glam?"

Thomas whistles. "She's pretty damn hot, but lots of girls from One are cute. Too bad two can't win the Hunger Games."

I giggle, making Thomas look at me funny. "Yes, it's a shame they both can't win. One last question Thomas."

Thomas reaches for a gingerbread cookie, most already consumed by Caesar and Treck. "Shoot."

"Who do you think will cause Xavier the most trouble?" I ask.

Thomas bites into the cookie. "Glam, obviously."

I pause, looking at him, confused. "Why Glam? They're on good terms."

He finishes the gingerbread cookie. "That's exactly why. You can kind of tell he'll do almost anything for her, maybe even dying for her, which means _he _won't win, but his _girlfriend._ And I want my best friend to win, not my best friend's girlfriend, hot or not."

I nod my head, surprised. "Well, thank you Thomas for answering our questions. Hope Xavier wins and not Glam!" I drag my crew out of his house, quickly walking to the train so we can get to the next district as soon as possible.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Aequor Household (District Four)**

I sigh in relief as we reach District Four. Only four districts left! I quickly lead my crew to the Aequor household. I walk up the steps and knock loudly on the door and Quin, Sebastian's twenty-two year old cousin opens the door and welcomes us in. I walk into the house and looked around for a wooden chair to sit in. I finally found one by a plant and sit down.

Press, the other cousin, aged twenty-six sits down on a dark blue couch with Quin. I wait until they are seated comfortably before I started questioning them. "So, Quin and Press. You two are in charge of Sebastian after his mother, Charlotte Aequor died in the 85th Hunger Games at the age of eighteen, am I right?"

The two boys look at me like I just grown five more heads, which I know for a fact I haven't. Most families I have interviewed have looked at me the same way so I don't take offense anymore. After all, my job is to interview people at this point in the Games and what kind of interviewer am I if I do not know anything about the people I am interviewing? Not a very good interviewer. Unlike some people, cough, cough, Caesar Flickerman, I actually do my research. I brush my suit of imaginary dust and smile at them as warmly as I can. "So is that a yes or no?"

Quin's eyes widen and he nods his head slowly. "Yes, that's correct." He stares at me curiously. "But excuse me from asking, but how do you know all of this?"

I grin at him mysteriously. "I have my ways." I turn my smile to become excited again as I begin shooting questions at them. "So Quin, how do you feel about Sebastian making this far into the Games? Unlike his mother?"

Quin shifts uncomfortably. I guess he's not happy to be talking about Sebastian's dead mother. "I'm glad he made it this far and I'm sure he'll come home as a victor."

The other cousin, Press, decides to interrupt and add his own comment. "Obviously Sebastian's going to make it home. There's barely any competition anyway. Xavier's the only tough one in there but he's too love-obsessed with that girlfriend of his. Don't you think he'll win too Roots?" Press says, winking at me and throwing an arm around me.

I look at Press and his arm slung around me, my fingers trembling a little. Is this guy _flirting _with me? Not once in my seven years of working with the districts have someone openly flirted with me like that! I have to admit I'm a bit flattered, but I shake the thought away. I, Nellisa Roots, was born and raised in the Capitol. I will not let this boy fool me. I'm here to interviewing people, for goodness' sakes!

I roll my eyes and took Press' arm off my shoulders, ignoring the laughs of my crew and Caesar. "That was inappropriate Press, cousin of Sebastian. I am not asking you right now. Please go sit down."

He smirks at me and sits down beside Quin, who is looking at Press, annoyed. "Whatever you say Nells."

I grit my teeth and ignore him. I turn back to Quin. "So Quin, what do you think of Sebastian's girlfriend, Kari Vindette of District Nine?"

Quin shrugs. "I dunno. I mean, she's pretty, but only one can win, and I don't think she has what it takes to win."

"But you think Sebastian does?" I press, wanting his answer.

He nods. "Yeah. He's pretty strong and a very capable fighter. He'll win this in no time."

I give him a polite smile and thank him. I take a deep breath and look at Press. "Okay, Press, it's your turn."

He grins. "What's the question milady?"

I bite my lip, taking deep breaths. "Do you think Sebastian will make it to the final four?"

Press rolls his eyes, grinning. "Nells, didn't I just say he'll obviously make it home? If he's making it home, wouldn't he be a victor? And don't you need to be in the final four in order to become a victor?" He points out, snickering at me.

I hold back a growl and force a smile. "That's all the questions. Thank you both for answering them. Now we must go. Good-bye. I hope Sebastian wins." And I quickly walk out, followed by my crew, ignoring the laughs from Press.

As soon we were out of the house and out of sight, I turn to my cameramen. "Delete the arm stunt before you turn the interviews over to Hubber, understood?" I hiss at them.

They both nod, quickly walking to our train to edit the interview. Then I turn to Caesar, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Shut up."

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Samson Household (District Six)**

I take more deep breaths as I try to calm myself down. Just this one more district before I'm finished my part of the interviews. I march to the Samson household and knock on the door impatiently. Medic's father, Edit Samson, aged forty-seven, opened the door for us and told us to go to the family room. My crew and I walk down the hall, the cameras recording everything. I find the family room filled with all of Medic's siblings, all looking either lost or nervous. I smile at his mother, Tamila Samson, aged forty-six. She flinched at the sight of me.

I sit on a stool and began. "Hello family of Medic Samson. How are you all doing?"

Everyone just stared at me except one of Medic's older brothers, Tyler, aged twenty. "What do you think? My brother is out there killing other people who are also brothers or sisters to other people. He's killing them in order to live. How do you think we feel?" He says to me, his eyes blazing with anger.

Edit pats his son on the back, his eyes warning him to shut up. "Don't mind my son. He's just very worried about his brother." He says to me.

I smile cheerfully. "It's OK. So how do you all feel about Medic making it to the final eight?"

Cine, his nineteen-year-old sister gives me a small sad smile. "I'm glad he made it this far, and I wish he will win."

Melly, his younger sister, aged sixteen, nods her head and replies with a 'yeah'. His two other brothers, Icin, aged twenty-two and Erin, aged twenty-one, just look down at the floor, muttering something about 'last cup of milk' and 'given to him' and 'bones stronger'. Tyler just scowls at me.

"How about you? And you?" I ask Medic's parents.

"I hope my baby boy gets out alive." I hear Tamila whisper. Edit pulls her into a hug and looks at me sadly. "I'm glad he's made it this far. I think he can win this if he puts effort into it." He responds.

I nod. "Who you think is his biggest competition?"

Icin, and Erin say, "Sebastian," while Tyler and Edit say, "Xavier," meanwhile Cine and Melly chorus, "Nathan," and Tamila looks at me with haunted eyes as she croaks out, "Milo."

I give the family one more smile as I get up. "Thanks so much for taking your time to answer my questions! Have a wonderful day and I hope Medic wins!" I signal for my crew to get up and we make our way to the next house.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Highland Household (District Six)**

I walk up the doorstep and knock on the wooden door. Frank's father opens the door for us and gestures for us to come in. "Come in. Frank is in the kitchen." I thank him and we step into the darkness of the house. It smelt-poor, and I wasn't used to it. I didn't like poor people too much. They were never able to afford _freshbreeze _or anything good-smelling for their house. I walk down the dimly lit hallway to the kitchen and found Frank Highland eating a slice of bread with water. He turns around and smiles at the sight of us. "Oh! It's Caesar!" He turns to me. "I'm sorry, and you are Mrs..." Are you serious? This is the second time these people don't know me and greet Caesar first!

I try to keep my composure as Caesar laughs loudly. "I'm-" I say but Caesar cuts me off. "This is Nellisa Roots, the crazy host of the Hunger Games. But she's not a very good host since you don't know her name!" He continues laughing at my humiliation.

I grit my teeth and was about to punch Caesar when Frank coughed. "Uh, I know her now. I just couldn't believe I'm seeing her in real life."

I smile at him. "Yes Frank, it _is _an honour to be seeing me in real life. It means Medic made it into the final eight and I have to interview you! Aren't you excited?"

He smiles weakly. "Um, I'm excited."

I clap my hands. "Good! How about we all take a seat and we can begin?"

Frank nods and we all sit down on the ugly and old, and not to mention dirty chairs. I keep on a bright smile, which was hard with all the dust floating everywhere. "Frank, how is it to have a friend of yours make it into the final eight?"

He shrugs. "Hopeful, I guess. I mean I'm really happy he's here in the final eight. It's nerve-racking to watch though because I don't know when he'll just _die. _I just hope he wins this."

I nod slowly. "Who do you think is Medic's greatest enemy right now?"

"Uh..." Frank stutters. "It would have to be...Milo or Sebastian. Milo because he's a bit sarcastic and I think sarcastic people like him are a bit dangerous. Sebastian because he just doesn't look like he's afraid of anything. Not to mention he's a Career. Kari is always hiding though...but the other four are too in love to fight."

"I see..." I glance down at my notepad, eager to get out of this dark house. I think I hear mice..."Any last words for Medic?"

"I just want him to do his best and get home in one piece. Alive." Frank says finally.

I smile widely at him. "Why, thank you Frank. I hope Medic wins! Good-bye!" I quickly wave my crew out to finally get some fresh air.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**The Yorkdale Household (District Six)**

I rushed to Giny Yorkdale's house, wanting to get out of District Six. The houses smell horrible and the streets smell of medicine. Nasty! I knock quickly and Giny opens the door, surprised. "Oh, come on in!"

I manage a cheerful smile while dreading the inside of the house. "Thank you dear." I step through the door and found the house smelling like laundry. Better then mice and stuff. I go into the living room and fall into a wooden stool. I wait until Giny steps into the room and smile. "Giny, sit down. I'm going to ask you a few questions."

She nods slowly and settles down onto a couch. "Please ask away."

I smile widely. "Giny, did you expect Medic to make it this far?"

Giny sighs. "No, I didn't." She admits slowly. "But I knew he would make it pass the bloodbath. It's just that...there's way too many strong people this year. But as soon as that Warren guy died from Nine, I knew Medic would make it a bit further."

I drum my manicured fingers on the table next to me. "Do you truly think Medic will win this?"

Giny bites her lip, tears threatening to fall. "Yes." She whispers. "Yes. He _will _make it out of the arena alive. He _has _to."

I grin cheerfully. Another freaked out person! "Thank you so very much Giny! I hope Medic wins!" My crew and I exit and we head to the next district.

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**People of Milo Dylana (District Seven) [Change of POV]**

I, unlike Nellisa, do not like to go to everyone's freaking house to interview them for a few minutes and then leaving for _another _house and interviewing them a few minutes there. It's a waste of time and I think I should just interview them all at the same time in the Justice Building. I've told all of Milo's closet friends and family to meet me there. The crew, Nellisa and I all walk into the Justice Building, Nellisa grumbling beside me. "Pathetic Caesar." She mumbles, annoyed.

I smirk at her. "You wish you've thought of this."

She glares at me. "Just shut up."

I open the door and see Milo's people waiting for us. I grin at them. "Hey! As you know, I'm Caesar Flickerman, and these people are my crew! And that Nellisa Roots." I add.

Milo's father, James, rolls his eyes. "Just get on with it Flickerman."

"OK, OK." I say. "Who's first?"

James growls. "I'll go."

I rub my hands together. "James, my man, what do you think about your son making it this far?"

He narrows his eyes. "Not surprised, I guess. After all, he volunteered, didn't he?"

I wink at the camera. "And we all wonder why..."

James glares at me. "Get on with it Flickerman before I crash your head into the wall."

"Whoa, whoa. Chill! Any last words for your son?" I quickly say.

James looks coldly into the camera. "Come back a victor and get us a better home." Then he stalks off to a chair and glares at the camera.

I shrug and gesture for James' wife to sit down. "My dear, how about you come here?"

She smiles sweetly and sits down. "Hello Caesar. Quite handsome, aren't you?"

I bat my eyes a bit. "Aw, thanks! Tell me about you and your step-son's relationship."

Ula looks like she's about to cry. "I was so good to him, Caesar, truly I was! But he always pushed me away, doing bad things. I insist he call me Mom because I could fill in that place, to make him happier, but all he ever did was hate me. He did many bad things. Hitting people, and I didn't want his little sister to follow his footsteps..." She trails off, sniffling.

I pat her on the back. "There, there. It's ok. I'm sure you both just misunderstood each other. I'm sure he never meant to do anything to you."

Ula beams at me, eyes shining. "Are you sure?"

I nod, grimacing inside about how I'm lying to her. "Yes, I'm sure."

She smiles and gets up. "Thank you Caesar."

I wave for Haylee, Milo's little sister, to come up. "Miss Haylee, come here please."

She looks shyly at us and slowly walks over. She stares curiously at me. "Are you Caesar Flickerman?"

I chuckle. "Yes, Miss Haylee, that's my name!" I let her sit down comfortably before I continued my questioning. "Haylee, my dear, how do you fell about you brother making it this far, all the way into the final eight?"

Haylee fixes her wide eyes on me. "I'm really glad he is in the final eight. I really, really want him to come home."

I smile at her. "When Milo wins, what do you want him to buy you with his money?"

She looks deep in thought. "Hmm...well, I want cake!" She exclaims happily. "I haven't had that in a long time."

I chuckle. "Yes, cake is yummy, isn't it? Any final words for your brother?"

Haylee smiles. "I love you Milo and I hope you win!"

I hug her, feeling sad that a cute little girl like her might lose her brother to the Games. "OK, bye Haylee!"

The next and final person I need to interview here is Bailey Cornell, Milo's best friend.

I pat the seat beside me and told him to sit. He rolls his eyes and sat down. I grin at him. "So, Bailey, the best friend of Milo Dylana, who do you think is Milo's biggest threat as of right now?"

Bailey shrugs. "I dunno. Nathan or Xavier. Maybe Sebastian and Kari if they don't start making out in the middle of the arena."

I laugh, making some other random people who are just there laugh as well. "Well, my boy, any parting words?"

"Come back a victor." Bailey replies in a monotone. He walks back to the wall.

I look at everyone. "Thank you all very much for coming her today! I hope Milo wins and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**People of Nathan Stiller and Star Kart (District Eight)**

We finally arrived in District Eight where we have to interview two tributes' families. Nathan Stiller and Star Kart. I've decided to make both their families wait in the Justice Building for me. As I got into the room they were in, I can see they were nervous and bored.

I grin at Nathan's people, which was only his brother Jack and his best friend Alern Pearce. I nod at Jack. "Hey, man, come over here."

He shrugs and sits down. "Hi Caesar."

I shake his hand and smile really wide. "Jack, Nathan is your brother and you two are the only ones in your family. How do you think Nathan feels about this?"

Jack looks a bit thoughtful and sad. "Our parents died a few years back and I don't think him or me got over their deaths that well. He used to be a pretty good guy back then but now he sometimes just likes getting into fights."

"Do you honestly think that Nathan will come back?" I ask him curiously.

He nods. "Yeah, I really do think so. I personally don't think Star will last much longer, and when she dies, there's nothing holding him back from winning really."

I wink at the camera. "Well, if she dies, only two sets of lovers will be left, and Nathan will be super motivated to win the Hunger Games." I look back at Jack. "Any last words for the camera and your brother?"

Jack attempts a smile but it still looks like a grimace. "Hope you come back Nathan." He leaves and Alern takes his place.

I grin widely and shake his hand. "How are you doing Alern?"

He shrugs, looking at the floor. "I'm good."

I look at him, trying to see how he's feeling right now. "So Alern, your best friend is in the final eight, and could possibly win this. Do you expect him to change if he wins and comes home?"

Alern gives me a 'are you kidding me' look. "If Nathan wins this, I just hope he doesn't go crazy like some of the other victors. Obviously he's going to be changed; he had to kill other kids in order to get home alive. Everyone else had to die and there were actually some pretty nice people there. Jocelyn from Eleven, Medic from Six, Jayce from Two, Watson from Five, Kel and Kaden from District Twelve, and not to mention Star and Jack from Eight."

I laugh nervously because I know he almost crossed the line. "Well, any last words?"

Alern stares at the camera. "Just don't come out of there mental."

I clap my hands and he walks back to his seat. "Alright! Next, may I speak to please?"

Dent Kart nods his head and walks to the seat beside me and sits down stiffly.

I smile happily. "Dent, man, your daughter is in the final eight. Did you honestly think she would get here?"

"Yes, I did. She's my daughter after all. I have a lot of faith in her." He says, quiet but firm.

"Do you approve of her boyfriend Nathan?" I ask casually.

He looks at the floor. "I would approve if they were not in the Hunger Games, but he's not a bad guy. It hurts me thta Star had to find love in the Hunger Games when only one of them can leave."

I chuckle. "Too bad, huh? Maybe the two people rule might be installed in the next Quarter Quell! Dent, any final words?"

Dent sighs. "Star, please win." And he silent gets up and leaves. His wife, Kylee gives him a hug and walks to the seat and sits down.

I give her my award-winning smile. "Kylee, what was your reaction when Star was chosen?"

Kylee looked like she was about to cry. "I was very scared and afraid I was going to lose her." She says, trembling.

I pat her on the back. "There, there. She's made it this far so I'm sure she'll have a chance. Do you have any final words for your daughter?"

Kylee starts sobbing. "Come home, my baby." She runs off and Star's two siblings, Klevin and Ivy take her place.

I grin at them. "So you two are Klevin and Ivy, Star's siblings. Did you expect her to make it this far?"

"Of course we did!" Klevin says quickly and firmly. Ivy just glares at me.

I smile at her. "Ivy, what do you think?"

Ivy shakes her head furiously and tries to hide behind her brother.

I raise my eyebrows. "So, do you think Star will win?"

Klevin nods. "I know she'll win. She's smart enough."

I look at Ivy. "And you?"

She glares at me with cold eyes. "She has to. She promised me she wouldn't die." Then she hid herself behind her brother again.

I scrunched my eyes, trying to understand Ivy. "Well, any last words you two?"

Ivy shakes her head and runs off to her parents. Klevin smiles weakly. "I wish she'll win the Hunger Games and comes back home."

I shake his hand and grin at all the people in the room. "Thank you all so very much for joining me here today. I hope either Nathan or Star will win! And may the ods be _ever _in your favour!"

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**People of Kari Vindette (District Nine)**

We arrived at District Nine and I sigh happily. Last district! After this, I can finally go home and read _Earth:The Twenty-First Century. _I'm really interested about my ancestors and why they destroyed the earth so badly with something called _global-warming. _I shake my head and walk happily and cheerfully to the Justice Building. Kari's people met me there, some happy(Lola and Harris Vindette),some upset(cough, cough, Granger, cough, cough) and some just plain angry (Minnow). I find and sit down in a chair and gestured for Lola and Harris Vindette to sit down.

They sit down and smile at me proudly. "Hello Caesar." Lola says, smiling for the cameras.

I smile at the couple cheerfully. "Lola and Harris, what were your reactions to Kari being chosen?"

Lola beams at us. "Very happy. I knew and know that she's going to beat everyone. She'll come out as a victor, you'll see."

Harris clears his throat. "My daughter Kari is the best candidate for the Hunger Games. She will win this for sure. I have complete faith in her."

"What do you both think of Sebastian, her boyfriend?" I ask.

Harris scowls. "If Kari sees that boy again, and she will, he's going to try to trick her into one of his lovey-dovey acts. I know she won't fall for them, but it'll still slow her down. That boy is only trouble, I tell you."

Lola wrinkles her nose in disgust. "He's not even that good-looking. I bet she only went out with him because he begged her to. He should die."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. They hate him that much? "Who do you think will be Kari's biggest competition?"

Harris laughs. "None of them are as strong as my Kari, but the most strongest of the weak would have to be Milo. No one has really fought him yeet. Though he is a bit soft at times..."

Lola rolls her eyes, which is weird when a grown-up like her is doing it. "If I must choose one, it would have to be Nathan from District Eight. I would never expect someone from such a poor district to make it this far, but he is somewhat tough. He killed that girl from District One, didn't he? Sophie-Anne was her name? Maybe it was because she was just weak, unlike my daughter..."

I laugh. "Your daughter is quite something. She's made it this far and she's from District Nine! You must be very proud." They nod, heads bobbing. "Any last words for your amazing daughter?"

Lola giggles. "Win Kari and find yourself another boyfriend! And not Granger either." The boy, Granger, looks up at the mention of his name and scowls when he hears the comment.

Harris gives the camera a thumbs-up. "My daughter will do fine and she will win. No doubt about it."

I thank the lovely couple and call Kari's siblings up. Gabblie and Minnow walk to me and they both sit down. Gabbie looks excited to see me and to be doing an interview while Minnow glares at me coldly and looks like he wants to bite my head off. Ouch.

I ignore his rudeness and continue to ask them question. "Gabbie, I can see you admire your sister, no?"

Gabbie nods her head quickly. "Yeah, of course! People say I'm just like her!"

"Yeah. A bitch." Minnow says under his breath, but loud enough that Gabbie and I could hear him.

Gabbie gives him a death glare. "Shut up Minnow. Just because you aren't popular or hot or anything..."

Minnow grits his teeth. "Look who's talking."

Gabbie huffs. "Well, excuse me. At least I have friends unlike you ugly, ungrateful little..." I interuppt her. "Hey, now! Don't argue. Anything you want to say to your sister?" I can't risk asking them any questions considering they didn't get along very well.

Gabbie beams at the camera. "Win Kari. I know you will."

Minnow narrows his eyes. "Die."

I nervously thank them and quickly asked Nettle Peirce, one of Kari's friends to take a seat. I force a smile. "Nettle, my dear, how is it to have one of your best friends in the final eight?"

Nettle gives me a sweet smile. "Oh, it's an honour. Kari deserves to be in the final eight."

I nod in agreement. "Kari totally deserves to be here. She's very beautiful after all. Tis a shame she's in the Hunger Games though. But tell me Nettle, what do you think of Kari's boyfriend?"

She giggles. "Ooh, Kari chose well. He's _so _hot and cute! I would so totally date him if he was from District Nine and if he wasn't already taken. He's so yummy! Too bad either Kari or him will have to die."

I laugh. "Yes, one of them has to die. Don't want a repeat of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, now do we? Any final words of parting Nettle, my dear?"

Nettle laughs politely. "May the best win!"

She shakes my hand and pushes Granger Wesley, Kari's ex-boyfriend into the chair. He groans and looks at me with depressed eyes. "Hi Caesar."

Poor guy. Got dumped by his girlfriend and has to win his girlfriend fight for her life and cuddle with a new guy much hotter than him. At least the drama will attract more people. "Granger, I'm sorry that you and Kari broke up. How do you feel about her making it into the final eight though? Are you happy? Or do you want her to die?"

Granger sighs and looks at his shoes. "Even though I'm hurting Caesar, I still want her to win and be alive. So yeah, I'm glad she's made it thisfar. But I'm _not _happy her _boyfriend _made it this far as well."

Bitter, much? I chuckle. "Well, Granger, maybe he'll die. And Kari can win and come home. Maybe you'll still have a chance to be with her. Why don't you like Sebastian Granger? Other than the fact he took your place in Kari's heart." I ask him, curious about the answer.

He growls. "Did you see him? He's so fake! Always acting like he's so cool and all when he's not. I don't know why girls even fall for him."

I wink. "Well, I've heard so much about how he's so hot and sweet. Maybe that's why."

Granger snorts. "Him, hot? A dog has better looks than him!"

I shrug. "That's what the ladies say. Well, any final words Granger? For your ex-girlfriend?"

He stares at the camera, looking determined. "Kari, when you win and come back, you'll regret you ever dumped me in the first place."

I laugh and turn to Kari's people. "Well, thank you all so very much from the bottom of my heart for coming here and answering my questions! I hope the beautiful Kari will win and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

_...So Close: Final Eight Interviews..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

I breath in and out quickly as I wait for Caesar and Nellisa to send in the last interviews. Hubber claps his hands and turn to me. "Ma'am, Treck has finally sent in the final interviews. Should I edit them and air the interviews as soon as they're done?"

I nod. "Yes. Edit them quickly. We need to be on schedule Hubber!"

He nods rapidly and continues the work. I sigh and wait for the interviews to start airing. I need to make everything perfect. I must. I need to do my job well. Or else...I shiver as I think of my punishment if even one toe is out of line.

I turn to Lixsie, who works with the arena. "Lixsie, destroy the ocean platform. Tell Juicer to send a message out to the tributes telling them to evacuate the ocean platform or else they die. Give them five minutes."

Lixsie nods her head. "Of course ma'am. Right away!" She starts to call Juicer on the phone.

I bite my lip and sigh. "Lixsie? One more thing. Call a feast. It's long overdue anyway."

Lixsie nods her head one more time and begins pushing more buttons.

I sigh. Please let everything go well...

**There is the chapter! What'd you think of it? OK, everyone, if you haven't already, please vote on my poll! So far, I have an idea who's winning but I just want to make sure. And a note on sponsoring. You cannot sponsor when it comes down to the final four. So if I were you, try to send a sponsor gift to your fave tribute! The prices will rise again. And I have a sponsor question!**

**Sponsor Question(worth four points): In my summary, it says, **_I shake my head. "No you don't. I'll kill you, not the other way around." _I screamed._ And they choke me. I cough and my eyes bulge out._**Tell me: which chapter you can find the two quotes from, and who said them. Just the ones in italics. 1)**_I shake my head. "No you don't. I'll kill you, not the other way around." _**and 2)**_ And they choke me. I cough and my eyes bulge out. My feet gets bitten off and my body hits the desert sand._

**I'm all done! Review and tell me your thoughts! And happy early March Break!**


	47. Day Six:Keep Living, Keep Breathing

**I am the happiest person in the whole wide world right now. I've competed a chapter in less than a month's time. I reeally hope you love this chapter because there is something special added to it...enjoy! Some important things after the chapter so read everything in this chapter! Will give you hints on future chapters and will help me a lot! Thanks!**

**P.S. I still don't own the wonderful series of 'The Hunger Games'. Suzanne Collins still does. And I don't own 98% of the characters here either; just Gwen and Star.**

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

**Medic**

******Sebastian**

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**Kari **

**Milo **

**Glam**

**Xavier**

******Nathan**

**Star**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing**

**Medic Samson POV (District Six)**

Trumpets wake me up from my sleepless sleep as I try to see in the darkness of my cave. I rub my eyes as I try to figure out where the trumpets are coming from and why I was in a cave when I remembered I was still in the Hunger Games and the trumpets are coming from outside, telling us there is a feast coming up. I yawn and peek outside my cave to hear the announcement. Juicer Longstrong, who is the host of the Hunger Games for everything arena-related, began talking.

"Good-morning final eight tributes! The Capitol and I would like to congratulate you for making it this far into the Games. Our present to you for making it this far is a feast! There will be a backpack for each of you with your name on it with what you may need and more. Something nasty is about to come in a few days so I suggest you all to get warm clothes and extra food and matches. Thank you and may the odds be _ver _in your favour!" The Capitol seal appears again and the sky goes back to pink.

I quickly pack my things, ready to head out to feast. I've ate most of my food and I need more. Also, something nasty's about to happen? I don't want to not be prepared so best go to the feast early so I could avoid the other tributes.

I look back at my warm cave one last time before heading out to the feast. I crawl out and start my way back to the mountain platform.

_About half an hour later..._

I sigh, relieved, as I set foot onto the mountain platform. The walk itself wasn't long, but I had to be careful if somebody was following me or something. I was about to take another step when,

_PLUCK!_

A sponsor gift fell right into my hands. I open the gift and the note, which said:

_To Medic Samson, District Six. The folks of District Five would like to say good luck to you._

I gulp and smile. Someone from District Five would send something from me, who was from District Six. Boy, am I thankful! I look at the sky, where there would be a camera and thanked the people. "Thank you so much District Five for sending me this. I really appreciate it." I open the package and found a bottle of water. Just what I needed! After the feast, I'm coming back to the desert and I need water. I don't want to do the water experiment again because I don't want to bring back bad memories where Ivena died and then Watson...

I shake away the evil thoughts and continued to walk for a few more minutes and I see the Cornucopia with the backpacks just laying there. Only four backpacks remain: my own, Sebastian Aequor, Glam Pageants and Xavier Keller's. I scan the area quickly and ran to my backpack. I was putting the sack onto my back when I heard someone behind me. I turn around and see Sebastian from District Four grinning at me.

He twirls a trident expertly. "Hey there. You're Medic, right?"

I nod slowly and carefully, eyeing him warily. I'm dead. "Yeah, that's me. Hi Sebastian. Long time no see."

Sebastian sighs and looks at me with bored eyes. "Sadly, this is the last time you'll ever see me Medic, or anyone else when I think of it." And he throws the trident at me.

I try to run out of the way but either the trident was too fast or I was too slow because the weapon made itself comfortable inside my left lung. I fall to the ground, trying to breathe but finding that I couldn't and I knew I didn't have much time.

Sebastian walks to me and shakes my bloody hand. "Bye Medic. Nice knowing you." I glare at him and saw everything turn black.

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing..._

**Jocelyn Bennett POV (District Eleven)**

**[A/N: I know, she's supposed to be dead, but VampireWolfGirl, the creator of the awesome Jocelyn decided to write a little something and asked me to stick it in here, and I agreed to, so everything in this POV is written by VampireWolfGirl, not me!]**

I stand at the edge of the pathway with Andrew at my side and the rest of my brothers and sister behind me. They all want to meet the boy I plan on spending the rest of eternity with. I think back to five minutes ago when I was standing at the edge of the pond and watching him draw his last breath on Earth. I had shot up so fast you would have thought the forest was on fire (of course that could never happen here). I had run straight to the gate to wait for his arrival. Now here I am as the gate begins to open. And then there he is! He takes two steps towards us and I can't wait any longer.

"Medic!" I shout as I run to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles as he lifts me up and spins me around then lets go. The joy on his face from seeing me is replaced by confusion.

"Jocelyn! But how? You–" He started, but I cut him off.

"I know. You did too," I said, my voice soft. It took him a moment to process that. Then he caught sight of Warren with a little girl and he tensed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Medic, we're in Heaven now. No one has to fight anymore. That's Warren's little sister. She'd been waiting for him. We can stay in here as long as we want. Then we can move on to the main part of Heaven. This the place where people stay when they want to wait for someone who's still on Earth. From here, we can watch the people down there. I don't want to leave yet though. I want to stay here and help take care of some of the younger children because a lot of them never want to leave this place. We can have anything we want. All we have to do is think of it." I looked at the beautiful green field dotted with flowers to my left and the lush green forest to my right. There were children swimming or skipping rocks off the surface of the crystal clear lake and others were playing with some of the animals. My brothers and sister came up to us. "Medic, this is my family. Guys, this is Medic."

"It's nice to meet you," Andrew replied.

"Come on," I said. "I'll show you around." And with that we headed off to start the rest of forever**.**

**[A/N: Thank you so much VampireWolfGirl for writing this!]**

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing..._

**Glam Pageants POV (District One)**

Xavier and I decided not to go to the feast since things can't really get worse. That whole 'something nasty's about to happen' crap isn't real. They just want us to kill each other at the feast, and as much as I would love to go kill more people so I could get home faster, I didn't want to leave Xavier quite yet so I persuaded him to not go and spend the day hunting near our hide-out.

I was preparing lunch when,

_BOOM!_

I look over at Xavier, who was shrugging. I wonder who died at the feast. I shake away the thoughts and focused on preparing the food we had left. I was about to call Xavier to lunch when I heard him run to me quickly. I scanned our hide-out. "What's wrong?" I ask him, whispering.

He looked to the east and pointed a finger in that direction. "If you listen quietly, you can hear it. Someone's coming."

I grin happily. "Finally! Somone to kill. Let's leave everything here and hide in the tall grass behind the rock. We'll attack when their backs are turned to us."

Xavier smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Alright Glam. Let's hide."

I ditch the lunch and followed Xavier to the grass, swords and knives in our hands. For about three minutes, we lay there, waiting for our victims to come. Right when I was beginning to lose hope, I hear quiet footsteps getting nearer. I look over at Xavier and we share a smile. I peek through the grass and listened.

"Who do you think was here Star?" So, it was the pair from Eight. They should be pretty easy to kill. The boy might take some effort but the girl will be easy to take out. Last time was a one time thing.

"I don't know Nathan. Maybe the Careers?" I hear the girl reply.

"I think the Careers would have spilt by now. But who cares. Let's just take their things and-" My foot moves a pebble and the boy stops talking and looks very near where I was crouching. I don't breathe as he listens for any sudden movements. After a while, he decides it was just nothing and continues talking and taking our supplies.

The stupid and dumb boy. I look at Xavier and he nods. Time to attack. I tore through the grass and threw a knife at the girl. She's not escaping again.

My knife cuts through her right arm and she screams right when the boy, Nathan, throws a knife at Xavier. Me, not thinking, flung myself in front of Xavier, taking the blow.

Xavier's face turns pale as he catches me. "Glam, are you alright?" He asks me, rushing his words, taking the knife out of my throat.

I smile, blood gushing from my throat and mouth. "I'm fine. I love you." I say, suddenly feeling weird. My eyes roll back and my body goes limp as I hear Xavier say, "Love you too babe."

_BOOM!_

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing..._

**Star 'Ta-Ta' Kart POV (District Eight)**

Nathan and I just got our backpacks from the feast and didn't see anyone there, which was weird. A backpack was already gone, but that was it. I found it weird but Nathan told me to ignore it. So I did and we got our backpacks and quickly got away, walking in a random direction, hoping not to bump into anyone. I began to chat a little but Nathan said I would attract attention so I zipped my lip and followed him, listening to my surroundings.

_BOOM!_

Someone must have died but I'll find out tonight. I walk quietly and slowly, thinking about Kaden and everyone else who died and who just died. Once in a while, Nathan would stop and wait for me, squeezing my hand as if we'll never see each other again. And it's true. Only one of us will get out of here alive, and I want it to be him. I stop him, and look at him, tears about to fall. "Nathan, even though we're in the Hunger Games, I love you."

He sighs and kisses me. The kiss feels bitter, as if this will be our last one. He stares into my eyes. "I love you Star." Then,

_PLUCK!_

_PLUCK!_

Nathan and I spin around, looking for the sponsor gifts we knew just fell from the sky. I see something shiny a metre from us and I run to it. I pick up two sponsor gifts. One says:

_To Nathan Stiller, District Eight. Look for the light and it will appear. I know you'll win this._

The second one says:

_To Star Kart, District Eight. Good luck!_

I smile and laugh. Nathan stands beside me and looks excited. "Who are these for?"

I roll my eyes playfully and hand him his gift. "They're for us silly! Someone sent us gifts!" I smile, and I know the cameras will catch it. "Thank you so much everyone for sending us the gifts!" I say aloud.

"Shh! Someone might hear us!" Nathan says, but he's laughing too. We opened them and Nathan got a complete meal while I got a pack of matches.

We walk hand in hand and see a campsite coming in view. I look around and couldn't believe that no one was here. I steal a glance at Nathan and he was thinking the same thing.

Nathan walks to me. "Who do you think was here Star?"

I shrug. "I don't know Nathan. Maybe the Careers?" I guess.

Nathan shakes his head. "I think the Careers would have spilt by now. But who cares. Let's just take their things and-" We hear something and Nathan freezes, scanning the campsite for anyone. After a while, he decides that it must have been an animal, and continues talking. "We'll just their things and leave, OK?"

I nod and began picking things up when a knife cuts through my arm. I scream to Nathan, warning him, but he was already throwing a knife at someone. I see that our attackers were Glam and Xavier, and Nathan was throwing a knife at Xavier. Then, the girl jumps in front of him and Nathan's knife hits Glam instead. She falls into Xavier's arm, saying her last words as the knife was in her throat as Nathan and I try to run away.

"Glam...alright?"

"I'm...love you."

"Love...babe."

_BOOM!_

The cannon fires and she goes limp in Xavier's arms. He sets her on the ground carefully, gives her a kiss and looks in our directions. I couldn't run, the pain too much to handle, so Nathan tried to carry me, but he isn't as strong as he used to be. Xavier grins evilly and lunges at us.

I scream as his sword pierced through my heart. He keeps stabbing me over and over again as I fall to the ground, writhing in pain. Nathan was about to kill Xavier, anger and pain in his eyes, when I shake my head. _Run! _My eyes tell him to do. He gulps, some tears falling as he watches Xavier stab me again and again. I don't have much time before I die and I beg Nathan to go with my eyes. His eyes are torn as he shakes his head and aims a knife at Xavier's head. It misses and hits his arm instead. Xavier roars as he sees Nathan and tries to run after him. I trip him and look at Nathan. "RUN!" I scream. Xavier stabs me one last time, and everything fades.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

"RUN!" I hear Star scream as Xavier stabs her.

_BOOM!_

I see her body go limp and Xavier about to throw her body down. As much as I would like to go and say one last good-bye to her, I have to leave. Now. I need to win for Star or die trying. I sprint as hard as I could back to the Cornucopia, anywhere but here. I hear Xavier roaring in anger behind me but I know he's too worn out to run after me.

I stop to catch my breath when I figured I was far away from him. I clutch onto my backpack tightly and the two sponsor gifts from this morning; they were the only things I escaped with and I wasn't going to lose them.

I painfully climbed up a tree to try to stay hidden as I waited for the death announcements. Suddenly, a poster attaches itself onto a tree in front of me. It read:

_To see the dead body of Star Kart of District Eight killed by Xavier Keller of District Two, please walk straight ahead and you will see an open area with blood everywhere. _

I stare angrily at the poster with Star's smiling face printed on it. I'm going to ignore it.

The Capitol anthem comes on and I relaxed, turning my attention to the sky. I see the girl from District One appear first, then the boy from Six, and finally, Star. The Capitol seal appears and the sky turns black.

I count off who else is alive besides me. There are four more tributes excluding me: Xavier, Sebastian, Kari and Milo.

Four more people have to die before I am crowned winner. I take a sip of water and drift to sleep, having nightmares of Star and my parents, who are all dead and who I must win for. I have to keep living, and keep breathing.

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

I breath in and out slowly, trying to contol myself. The feast went horrible, but at least one person died. I should have killed off one more person today so we could get right into the final four. President Snow likes keeping the Hunger Games for about a week, so about seven or eight days. It's the sixth day and I still have five tributes left and four tributes that need to die.

I tell my team to keep up the good work as I rush to the bathroom to calm down. I shut the door and sat on the toilet as I figured out who must die next. President Snow told me who he wants as the victor of these Hunger Games and I have to do everything to keep that tribute safe and alive. I take out the piece of paper President Snow sent to me an hour ago.

_My Dear Gwen LeQune, there are only five tributes left and you know who I want as victor. I also want a certain someone dead tomorrow. His family caused some problems for our dear Nellisa and Caesar yesterday. Mind you, only him. I only want him dead tomorrow. Then, after that, the remaining three tributes must die and we will have a victor on the eighth day. The Hunger Games have to be done soon so I can have everybody working on Project 13A and Project 14A. We're almost done with Project 13A as Plister is taming them and Hitch is instructing the people needed for Project 14A. But we need you and your team to help us with Project 13A and Project 14B since I heard Hubber and Lixsie are very good at designing buildings. Finish these Games with a boom Gwen, or else.  
Sincerley, President Coriolanus Snow_

**_Dead:_**

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Elana Knott (District Seven)_

___Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

___Glitz Pageants (District One)_

___Kaden Alieer (District Twelve)_

___Watson Steiner (District Five)_

___Medic Samson (District Six)_

___Glam Pageants (District One)_

___Star Kart (District Eight)_

**___R.I.P._**

**REMAINING:5**

**_Injured:_**

_Xavier Keller (District Two) {nothing major}_

**_Needed: _N/A**

**Who would like to guess what Projects 13 and 14 are? No points will be rewarded but it will appear in my next SYOT story, which I will start when I'm finished with this one. I have yet another poll up about the victor. I have already have chosen a victor, but I couldn't help but feel guilty that some of you had to waste your votes on dead tributes, so I've put up another one and they are all alive as of now! Vote and who knows? I might have a new victor. Sponsoring ends when we reach the final four and we will be very soon. The next chapter will actually be the 'Back Home' chapter so look out for that. It'll keep you on suspense as you wonder which one tribute will die next. Who does President Snow want dead? Review and tell me your thoughts! And I haven't said this very often, but thank you to all of my reviewers who have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. Also, if you ever change your name, can you please let me know in a PM or review? Thanks!**

**Sponsor Question(worth two points): What are the names of Glitz and Glam's parents?**


	48. I Wished, I Hoped, I Dreamed Part I

**I am really not in the mood to write since my teacher loves giving me so much homework I forget half of it anyway so I only have part one of the 'At Home' chapter. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy it very much because it's going to be all you'll have to read for the next week or so until I have time to write the rest of the chapter. VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN CHARACTER TO WIN!**

**P.S. I don't do these often enough, but we all know, sadly, I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up, and that Suzanne Collins owns 'The Hunger Games', and she wouldn't give me ownership of the triology even if I ask very nicely. :)**

**I Wished, I Hoped, I Dreamed Part I**

**Day Four: Killed or be Killed (At Home)**

**Mary-Anne Leclerq POV (District One, Sophie-Anne Leclerq's little sister)**

My family and I are just staring at my sister who was fishing. My mother and father smile proudly at my sister. "I hope she gets our gift!" I hear my mother exclaim happily.

My sister, Leanne, rolled her eyes at me. "Why would Sophie-Anne need beauty products in the _arena_?" My sister asks our parents, doubtfully. I'm wondering the same thing. How exactly would beauty products help her? She can look pretty and shock people so they can faint? Or blind them with a very white smile? Does that even sound realistic to you?

Anyway, I see the gift floating down from the sky and Sophie-Anne smile as she picks up the package and reads the note. "To Sophie-Anne, District One. Your mother and I know these aren't very useful in the arena, but we thought you'd like to have your make-up and hair products with you. We love you so much and we hope you win!" My sister reads out loud. She beams as she carefully put the package down and continues fishing. Then, the camera cuts to the District Eight boy, Nathan, sneaking up on Sophie-Anne, and she didn't even notice he was only a few metres beside her.

My father makes a growling noise in his throat as he glares at the screen. "Sophie-Anne, look behind yoiu." He warns my sister, but it's no use. She can't hear us and it's too late anyway. Sophie-Anne freezes, finally noticing the presence of another human. She shrugs and turns around, falling to the glare of the Eight boy.

"You and the other District One girl should have been dead by now, but that damn Kaden decided to not kill her and so I'll kill you now instead." He spat at her.

Sophie-Anne glares at him as she reaches for her knife, but Nathan was quick as he took her arm, stabbed her with his sword, then threw her into the salt water, which would make her injuries even worse. As she lands into the salt water, she screams and Nathan sprints back to where he came from.

It took awhile, but finally the rest of the Careers came running to Sophie-Anne. "Save her! Save her!" My mother cries out.

The Careers ask my sister what happened, and she told them about Nathan surprising her. Xavier and Sebastian scan the area to see where he would have went. They were so into finding out where the kid ran off to that they totally forgot my sister was still in pain. When they remembered, it was too late. Sophie-Anne screams one last time as the salt water infects her wounds and her heart stops beating before Glitz could come back with the bandages.

As my sister dies, my father slams his fist into the table, cursing while my mother started sobbing. I look at my sister and we both sighed. I wasn't that close to my sister, so I can't really say I really, really miss her, but I love her enough to feel some of the pain my parents are going through.

I groan and picked up the nearest phone and started dialing.

"Hello? Miss Preston? It's Mary-Anne Leclerq. Yeah, I'm helping to plan my sister, Sophie-Anne Leclerq's funeral...her body will be sent home in about ten days?...Yeah, no problem. I'll get my parents to help me...Sure. Thank you Miss Preston...I'm sorry for my loss too. Good-bye."

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed (At Home)..._

**Grizel Tomlin POV (District Ten, Laurel Hicks' best friend)**

I grip tightly onto the couch as I watch Laurel slowly climbed down the mountain. Whenever she heard something, she would pause, check if she's safe, then walk a few more steps. It was painful watching her because if she didn't volunteer for me, then that would be me in that position.

Wait, scratch that. I wouldn't even be here. I would have probably died in the bloodbath. I wasn't as brave as Laurel! She volunteered for me because I had so many responsibilites here. If there's anyone that deserves to win, it would be her. I really hope she wins.

I look beside me at Quintina, whose face is as pale as a ghost. She stares fearfully at the screen, afraid a mutt or tribute would pop out of nowhere and attack her. Which is kind of true. The camera quickly cuts to Elana, who is near the pathway up to the mountain, looking half asleep. Quintina and I look at each other and back to Laurel. _Turn back! _I think in my head, but I know she couldn't hear me. I hold my breath as Laurel jumps down from the pathway and onto the ground, a grin spreading on her face.

_Please don't let Elana hear Laurel._

Too late. Elana turns around and gasps as she see Laurel standing a few metres away. Elana sighs and looks at Laurel. "Ah, I see that you've snuck up on me."

Laurel cautiously takes a few steps toward Elana. "Sorry Elana! I didn't mean to! I was just wondering, could we b-" But Laurel neve got to finish her sentence because Elana threw an ax at her head. Quintina freezes and throws a piece of bread at the wall.

Laurel slowly collapses, tears in her eyes. "Why?" She asks Elana.

Elana shrugs. "It's the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed, right?"

Laurel's mouth opens to answer but instead her eyes roll back and they close, and everyone knows she just died.

Quintina goes full out sobbing and I give her a comforting hug. "It's OK Quintina." I say quietly. "You and I both know that her and Gent are finally together now, all happy. They won't have to suffer through the Hunger Games ever again."

Quintina shakes her head. "That's true, but that means I can't ever see them again."

I smiled sadly. "Come on Quintina. Be strong for them. You know your brother wouldn't want you to cry over his death, and we both know Laurel wouldn't want us to be upset over her death like this. You'll see them both someday Quintina, I promise." But until then, let's just hope none of us get reaped next year.

_...Day Four: Killed or be Killed (At Home)..._

**Vena Ven POV (District Three, Ivena Ven's little sister) [the grammer is on purpose since she can't prononce things normally yet]**

I tug Techo's weatwhirt. "Techo, Ivena on TV! Is that cool or what? Why can't I go on TV?" Techo stare at the TV. "TECHO!" I shout and he finally listen to me.

He lift me up. "What's wrong Vena? What do you want?"

I pout. "Why Ivena on TV and not me?"

He wince for some weason I don't know why. "Because she has to."

"Why?" I beg him to tell me.

Wire walk over to us. "Vena, stop whining and let Tec-" He top and Techo cover my eyes.

I struwaggle to get loose but Techo too strong. "What go on Wire and Techo? Why you cover my eyes?"

I hear somewone scweam and a BOOM! Then I hear somewone crwy. Techo take away his hand and I see the TV closed alweady. I look at Wire and his face is all wet. "Wire, why you crwy?" I ask him because he never crwy.

Wire laugh a little but sadly. "Because..." He look at Techo and I do too. He sigh and hug me.

"Vena, Ivena is not coming home." Techo say slowly.

Huh? But Ivena say she go on vacation and will come back wery fast. "But Ivena say she come back!" I brotest.

Techo shake his head. "Change of plans Vena."

I start crwying too because I don't know why Ivena don't wanna come home. Does she not love me? I'm her sister! She don't care about me anymore? Where she go? Why my big sister leave me?

What I do wong?

___...Day Four: Killed or be Killed (At Home)..._

**Nikolas Knott POV (District Seven, Elana Knott's father)**

I watch intently as my daughter watches the girl from District Five pass her tree again and again. Elana looks towards the mountains and starts to move, but she makes a wrong move and a tree branch snaps and falls right beside the girl. She looks up at Elana and grins. "I knew someone was there!" She exclaims.

Elana sucks in a breath and jumps off the tree to face her. "I'm sure you did Zephelia." So her name was Zephelia.

'Zephelia' nods her head quickly and begins talking fast. "No, it's true! I knew you were there Elana! That's why I kept walking around!" Then she growls. "Now I get to kill you!"

My daughter shakes her head doubtfully. "No you don't. I'll kill you, not the other way around."

"We'll see about that." 'Zephelia' says as she narrows her eyes and throws a spear aimed at Elana's head. Elana dodged and I knew the fight was going to start when Elana grips her ax and says, "You're on."

My wife glues her eyes at the screen while my sons cheer Elana on. I stare as knives, swords, axes and maces get thrown around the place. Elana has a cut on her arm while 'Zephelia' has a cut across her cheek. Then, 'Zephelia' had an ax stuck in her shoulder while my daughter had a sword in her chest. My wife screams and one of my sons comforts her. _Come on, come on_, I think to my daughter as she falls while Zephelia is about to walk away. Suddenly, Elana winces as she takes the sword out and stabs the sword into 'Zephelia''s leg. She falls and both of them die.

I see my family crying and cursing at the T.V. while I just stood there, speechless.

How could she die?

What. The. Hell.

_...Day Four: Kill or be Killed (At Home)..._

**Crimson Acress POV (District Five, Zephelia Acress' older brother) **

My family and I watch my little sister walk back and forth with that little girl from Seven hanging out in the trees. "Kill her Zephelia!" My father shouts out.

I roll my eyes. "She can't hear you. If she did, then the girl would have been dead."

My father pumps a fist in the air when the Seven kid accidently sent a branch falling near my sis. "Kill her now, my daughter!"

I sigh and watched my sister and the little girl echange words. When is there going to be some killing and action?

Zephelia finally sends a spear at Seven's head. Too bad it missed, but at least something's happening. I lean closer to the screen, not wanting to miss anything. The girl grips her ax and says, "You're on."

"Come on honey." My mother says, breathing quickly. The two girls throw weapons around and they barely did any damage. That dead kid from Two could have done better than that! Then, suddenly, my sister ended up with a ax sticking out of her shoulder while the other girl got a sword in her chest. Ouch, that must have hurt...

"She's win it!" My father shouts out in joy, prancing around the room like a gorilla. My father was about to go out into the streets to shout out to everyone when I hear Zephelia's scream and I whip my head back to the T.V. screen and found my sister with a sword, the same sword she used to kill the kid, in her leg. The two girls look at each other and both of them die.

My mother sobs while my father just stares at the screen, in shock. I walk over to him and he stares at me with hateful eyes. "Crimson, you're volunteering next year. You're going to volunteer, kill the next District Seven girl and perhaps her partner first, kill everyone else, then win. You need to avenge your sister. You have to. Give them bloody deaths. Kill them. Have no mercy. Got it?" He stops, giving me the most intense and determined look I have ever seen.

I pause. "I'll think about it."

_...Day Four: Killed or be Killed (At Home)..._

**Dustin Threak POV (District Five/Capitol, Zephelia Acress' stylist)**

I prance around the Games Room, which no, it's not actually a room where you play games; the victors, stylists, and escorts watch the Hunger Games in here. I just got told that Zephelia will be dying today but I don't know how. I kind of liked that girl. She was so easy to dress up! I remember the first time I had to dress her up. I gave her the outfit and said, "Well, you better like this cuz if you don't, you may very well be stark naked." She just rolled her eyes at that and put it on.

I shake my head from the memory and watch as Zephelia and Elana finally notice each other. I see them arguing for some reason and just _talking. _Orcom, who did Zephelia's nails, screamed at the screen, which, we all know doesn't help Zephelia stay alive longer. When they begin fighting, I begged for Zephelia to win as well as the rest of my team. Maybe the Gamemakers wouldn't trigger the-

Never mind. If you look very closely, the ax and sword were tampered with using a very advanced kind of magnetic technology so they would both kill each other. I sigh as I watched Elana stab the bloody sword at Zephelia's leg. They both twitch, and fall silent and still.

Orcom and Janno cry while Compter and I just stare at each other, slight pain in our eyes, but we knew this was coming anyway.

I breath in and out and tried smoothing out my scruffy blood red hair. "You guys already knew she was going to die anyway. President Snow doesn't want her to win. He wanted someone much more...smarter, was it? I mean, I think if she didn't prance around the tree so many times, she might have survived, right?"

"But..." Janno starts.

"No. Let's get ready for the next one, shall we?" Because there's nothing else I can do now; she's already dead.

I wished.

I hoped.

I dreamed.

And in the end, the same shit still happened. One of my best tributes died.

_Dream._

_Hope._

_Wish._

**Sorry, that was kind of crappy. I want to get the next chapter out by next week, but it all depends on my teacher. Let's all join hands and hope that she doesn't load me up with homework so I can type more! Review and tell me your thoughts! And don't forget to vote!**


	49. I Wished, I Hoped, I Dreamed Part II

**Ta da! I got another chapter out in a day! I just hope I could do this everyday! After this, I'm gonna work on the next day. Hope you enjoy this! And thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!**

**P.S. Still don't own nothing but my own characters which is only a few. All the good characters are either owned by my reviewers or Suzanne Collins.**

**I Wished, I Hoped, I Dreamed Part II**

**Day Five: Expect the Unexpected (At Home)**

**Glitter Inair POV (District One, Glitz's and Glam Pageants' best friend)**

I see that the Careers have finally came out from behind the bushes and attacking the pair from Eight and the boy from Twelve. I hope Glitz doesn't hesitate to kill the boy from Twelve since their little encounter a few days ago. If I'm not mistaken, I think Kaden likes Glitz.

My eyes snap back to reality as I see Glitz and that boy still talking to each other. I stare at them in disbelief. What was Glitz doing? She's supposed to kill the kid! I lean closer to the screen as I try to see what they are thinking.

"Why did you save me?" Glitz demands.

The Twelve boy sighs. "I saved you because you're a human being too and I didn't want you to die."

"But it's the Hunger Games! You kill or be killed because that's the whole point of the Hunger Games right? You could have killed me because I was so vunerable, being sick and all but why didn't you?"

"Because Glitz, I love you." What the hell? What's he up to?

"What the hell? Are you messing with my fucking head? I don't need your pity!"

"But it's true. I really do love you." As soon as he says it again, Glitz screams in anger and aims a knife at his head. The boy dodges it and starts giving Glitz this 'sad' look when the crazy girl from Eight starts running over in circles. What the fuck is she thinking? I gasp when I see that Glam is still throwing knives at the girl while she's circling the two...

Oh shit.

I collapse to the ground along with Glitz. My eyes wander over the T.V. screen quickly as the Twelve boy runs over to her. "Glitz I love you and I'm so sorry. But it's like you said. Kill or be killed right? You didn't kill me and so instead of me getting killed, you got killed. I'm really sorry. I love you."

Glitz sighs. "I know and I don't know what I'm saying and I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you too." Then she smiles and kisses the kid!

Oh. My. Gosh. What is happening? This is not supposed to happen? Why isn't she standing up and fighting? Why is she still laying there? Everyone stops fighting and are also in shock. Then Glitz smiles one last time and her eyes close.

I fight back tears as I watch her die. One of my best friends are gone, leaving only one. I stare at Glam, who doesn't what to feel: glad or angry.

_You have to win this Glam. You have to. I don't want to lose another one of my best friends._

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected (At Home)..._

**Simon Greeverson POV (District Twelve, Kaden Alieer's older 'foster brother')**

I roll my eyes as I watch Kaden and that Glitz chick kiss. They're a horrible couple. I'm surprised Kaden's not dead yet. But he will be. He's so in _love _that he would throw away his life for some girl he only knew for what? Two weeks? Maybe three?

I watch him pick up some of Glitz's knives while his allies starts running. The girl, Star, looks back at him, begging him to follow them, but being the 'hero', the kid shakes his head and faces the Careers as Nathan drags Star away.

"He's not going to win." My father says.

I roll my eyes again. "Obviously not. Three against one? The odds are definitely _not _int his favour."

I laugh as the guy from Four throws a trident at him which Kaden did not dodge. He clutches his cut off arm and falls as Xavier smirks and says, "Game over Twelve." The dumbass smiles at them for some reason and his cannon goes off. Juicer and Nellisa smile and say, "Well, that's the end of District Twelve! Maybe next year miners!"

My father turns to me. "How do you feel about your foster brother's death?"

I snort. "Foster brother? When was he my 'foster brother'? He was just a freak who lived at our house. And," I say with a grin, "I'm glad that he's dead."

_...Day Five: Expect the Unexpected (At Home)..._

**Winch Capacitor POV (District Five, Watson Steiner's best friend) **

I grin at Watson, who recieved a sponsor gift. I cheer him on as loud as I can even though he can't hear me. He has got to win! He has the courage and strength to win!

Suddenly, they stopped walking and the camera quickly flashes to these huge snakes. Oh, no. Watson, get out of there...but they can't hear me and the snakes make an entrance.

"Mutts!" He shouts to Medic, his ally. "They're mutts! Let's get out of here!"

"I'm not arguing!" Medic shouts back. They run and run, but the snakes are too fast. One of the mutts grab Watson's leg and starts biting down. He tries to escape but it's no use. The snake's too strong. Medic stops as he hears Watson's feeble attempt to escape and he turns around and stops even though he still has snakes chasing him. He's so brave, but stupid at the same time.

"Just run!" Watson screams.

"What about you Watson!" Medic shouts.

"I'll be fine!" Watson hollers, but we all know he won't be. Medic was about to run to Watson and help him but the snakes slither up Watson's neck and chokes him. Medic does something they used to call the 'peace' sign, but means _farwell, my goo friend, _or something like that back in District Six. He runs while Watson falls to the desert ground, still.

He's dead. One of my best friends are dead.

What am I going to do?

___...I Wished, I Hoped, I Dreamed Part II..._

**Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing (At Home)**

**Tyler Samson POV (District Six, Medic Samson's older brother)**

My eyebrows furrow with anger and frustration as I watch my brother listen to Juicer making the announcement for the feast. He packs up his things and heads out to the Cornucopia, careful to watch out for random tributes. "We don't want a repeat of what happened with Laurel and Elana, now do we?" Juicer, the stupid host says.

My brother was about to set foot upon the mountain and lake and stuff platform when a sponsor gift stopped him in his tracks. He smiles and says, "Thank you so much District Five for sending me this. I really appreciate it."

Melly rolls her eyes. "At least he didn't forget his manners in the arena."

"Shut up Melly. He has better manners than you at any situation." I'm usually not like this to my sister, but I'm afraid for my brother so I'm a bit snappy.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Like you have any."

I was about to say something back when Cine stepped inbetween us. "Both of you stop it. Medic wouldn't want you guys to fight."

I sigh and turn back to the T.V. Medic finally reached the Cornucopia and was about to leave with his pack when Sebastian from Four comes running out of the forest. Oh crap.

He twirls the trident in his hand expertly. "Hey there. You're Medic, right?"

Medic nods his head slowly. "Yeah, that's me. Hi Sebastian. Long time no see." This is _not _going well.

Sebastian sighs and looks at Medic with bored eyes. "Sadly, this is the last time you'll ever see me Medic, or anyone else when I think of it." And he throws the trident at him.

Oh, no, oh, no. I hear my mother cry beside me. Medic is not the best at dodging so the trident attacks his lungs. Sebastian walks to my almost-dead brother and shakes his bloody hand. "Bye Medic. Nice knowing you." I see my brother glare at Sebastian and his eyes close.

He's dead. And Sebastian is walking away, smirking and very much alive. I clench my fist and glare at the Four boy. He's not getting away with this. He has to die. That's the only way to avenge my brother who deserves to live.

He has to die.

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing (At Home)..._

**Ditz Pageants POV (District One, Glam's and Glitz Pageants' mother)**

I smile as I see my last remaining daughter and her boyfriend stop whatever they're doing and started hiding. Finally some more action! The camera flashes to the pair of tributes from Eight, Star and Nathan. The girl is so weak that I'm surprised she's made it this far. The boy is strong enough, but not strong enough for my daughter.

"Who do you think was here Star?" Nathan asks his partner.

"I don't know Nathan. Maybe the Careers?" The girl replies.

"I think the Careers would have spilt by now. But who cares. Let's just take their things and-" Glam accidently makes a sound and the boy glances their way. _Please don't find them._ After a while, he decides it was just nothing and continues talking and taking their supplies.

Then, Xavier and Glam attack! Oh, I was so proud when that knife cut through Star's arm. She screams for Nathan, but he is already throwing a knife at Xavier. Guess he somehow knew that they were there.

I was about to cheer for joy when Glam throws herself in front of Xavier.

What is she doing? Is she insane? She's going to die! The knife is in her throat!

"Glam, are you alright?" Xavier asks her as he takes out the knife.

She smiles, blood gushing from her throat and mouth. "I'm fine. I love you." My almost-dead daughter says. Her body twitches once and goes limp.

Xavier fights back tears as he says, "Love you too babe." He lays my dead daughter back onto the ground and goes after Star, but I do't care anymore.

My last daughter just die. How did she die? Did she really just die? Am I dreaming?

I turn to my husband, hoping he could help me. "What just happened Princeton?"

_...Day Six: Keep Living, Keep Breathing (At Home)..._

**Klevin Kart POV (District Eight, Star Kart's older brother)**

I wince as Xavier kisses Glam one last time and sets her down on the ground. I grip onto the couch tightly, teeth gritted, as I watch Xavier lunger at my sister and stabs her through the heart. She screams, writhing in pain while trying to get Nathan to run for his life. Xavier stabs her over and over again, and tears fall as I watch my sister scream in agony. My sister begs Nathan one last time to run, but he shakes his head and instead throws a knife at Xavier aimed at his head, but misses and cuts his arm.

Xavier roars and runs after Nathan. Star gasps as she trips Xavier with her foot. "RUN!" My sister screams at her boyfriend, and he doesn't run until he sees her body go limp, unable to resist Xavier's last stabbing.

I look beside me and I see Ivy with tears streaming down from her face. "I never got to say sorry." She says quietly, her tears wetting my shirt as I give her a hug. My own tears fall onto Ivy's hair as I try to erase my sister's dead bloody body away from my mind.

What happens now? I tighten my grip on Ivy. I just hope Nathan wins or someone decent. Maybe even that Milo guy.

Just not Xavier.

**Hope was it? Good? Bad? There will be one more of these right after the last day of the Hunger Games. So, from my project 13 and 14, I was going to tell you guys later, but I'll just tell you all now. Project 13A, it says in Gwen's letter from President Snow, **_We're almost done with Project 13A as Plister is taming them, _**this is about District Thirteen. They are taming or really just threatning the people from District Thirteen which were actually kept in a prison for twenty-five years. They finally got control over them and are allowing them back to District Thirteen, which is Project 13B, which is rebuilding District 13.**

**Project 14 is a new district. SURPRISE! That's what the survey I had a few months ago was about. District 14 is Water Filtering by the way. Here's to clear some things up on Project 14. You may be asking, 'who's going to occupy District Fourteen?' Well, I'm turning District Fourteen into a Career District as well so that's what Project 14A is for. President Snow is picking people from Districts One, Two and Four to occupy District Fourteen. And Project 14B is also to build District Fourteen.**

**Gosh, that was long. So that's what those projects are. They'll be appearing in my next SYOT story which will begin right after I'm done this one. I don't think there's anything else I needed to say, so review and tell me your thoughts!**


	50. Day Seven:Almost Victor

**Dun, dun DUN! Done this chapter! Not too many left before it's done! Read and enjoy! BY THE WAY, SPONSORING IS CLOSED! AND READ SOMETHING ON THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT!**

**P.S. I don't own any of these characters BUT Gwen and Thravius and Loploy. I also don't own The Hunge Games, but oh, how I wish I did! **

_**Desert/Caves Platform:**_

_******N/A**_

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**************Sebastian**

**Kari **

**Milo **

**Xavier**

******Nathan**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Seven: Almost Victor**

******Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

I wake up and breathe in the fresh air. I sigh as I muse over the remaining tributes and how I got here. Nineteen dead, five left to play. Four more left to die. Only one of the twenty-four tributes will walk away from all this alive and rich, but with memories haunting every second of their life. Blood and death staining their hands eternally, hearing the screams of death every night when you're just trying to get an hour or two of decent sleep.

My teeth grit as I remember Reyna, life slowly leaving her body. And how I just sat there, not being able to do anything to save her. Just watching her die. It broke my heart but she was right. I have to win this for her.

I took a deep breath and climbed down the tree.

_Sssss..._

I freeze, scanning the trees and area around me. What was there? Then:

_Sebastian. Leave Seven alone. Mist now._

Someone whispers near me. What about Sebastian? What's leaving me alone? _What _mist?

Then, I blink and it dawned to me what they meant by mist. I couldn't see anything! Some kind of strong mist was spread in the forest and I couldn't see anything. I blindly started walking and then,

_BONG!_

Crap! What the fuck did I bump into? I try to fan the mist out of my face, but it only got worse. I hear someone groaning near me but there was some sort of wall between the person and I. Suddenly, something pricked my leg and I ran away from the wall and the groaning person. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore, my eyes closed shut. Panting, I stop and slowly opened my eyes. No mist, but where the hell am I? No trees, but as I turn around, I see the Cornucopia. I quickly make my mind up and decided to stay inside the Cornucopia since I didn't know if the mist was still in the forest, and I didn't feel like walking anymore anyway.

I drag my backpack and walked as far into the Cornucopia as I could, and covering myself with my tattered blanket, I fell into a light sleep and dreamed about Xavier and Sebastian fighting.

_...Day Seven: Almost Victor..._

**Xavier Keller POV (District Two)**

Everything I do now lacks intelligence and logic. No common sense; just getting something done. I grip my sword and walked around the forest, drunk and high on anger and revenge. I glance in the stream and see dark bags under my eyes. I see Glam everywhere and hearing her voice, always urging me to go on, to win. For her. I growl as I think about the Eight boy who I let go, let escape me. Who didn't die for killing my Glam.

I walk faster and loud as I stumble about, hoping to stumble into someone to kill. Preferably Nathan, but anyone will do.

_Ssss..._

I bare my teeth and glanced around, hoping someone would emerge, but who would make a hissing sound?

_Sebastian. Leave Seven alone. Mist now._

I scratch my head. Is Sebastian here? As well as the Seven kid? And what do they mean by _mist_?

I take one more step and everything turns white. I couldn't see where I was going. What's going on? Is this the mist? What the fuck? I wobble over a little to my left and I hear something crashing into something like a wall. Was that Sebastian? Why can't I see him? What did he bump into? Suddenly, a needle pricks my back and I groan. What the hell is going on? I turn and ran the opposite direction, confused.

After a few minutes, I stop and looked behind me. No mist. Finally that's done with.

_Ssssss..._

_Now. Open it. Move Eight._

I spin arond, trying to locate the voice, but it's gone. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sebastian run out of the forest. He stops and looks up. When Sebastian sees me, he grins. "Well, hello again Xavier. What's up? Sorry about Glam."

I growl and lifted my sword. "Don't mention her."

He puts his hands up in the air, sword still in his hand. "Sorry buddy. Didn't mean it like that, but seriously? it was either you or her."

I bare my teeth and attacked. Sebastian smirks and blocks my sword with his own. We fight, but no one seemed to be winning. He attacks, and I block. I attack and he blocks. It seemed to go on forever until I accidently messed up and slipped, falling to the ground, Sebastian pinning me to the ground.

"How're you doing now Lover Boy? Want to join Glam up in heaven? I'll be nice and make it quick." He smirks, slightly lessening this grip. I take the chance to switch our posistion, making me the one now pinning him down to the ground.

I press my sword closer to his throat. "Or how about I kill you then kill Kari so both of you can be together? I feel like doing that, you know." I am about to stab him when a poster popped up onto a tree saying, _To see the body of Glam Pageants, killed by Nathan Stiller, please walk straight ahead and trun right at the next poster you see. _Not thinking, I let go of Sebastian and was about to run over and rip that poster into shreds when Sebastian stabbed me in the back.

I drop to the ground glaring up at him. "Backstabber!" I hiss, the pain worsening every second.

He laughs. "What do you mean by 'backstabber'? Do you mean the horrible friend backstabber or the actually backstabber?"

I clench my fist. "You know what I me-" But I freeze, and my eyes close and I feel cold. I hear the laughter from Sebastian as I slowly fade.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Seven: Almost Victor..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

_BOOM! _

I laugh quietly. So someone else is dead. Final four, huh? Who died, I wonder?

_Ssss..._

I whip around, alert for any signs of movement or life. What was that?

_Mission complete. No more. Block Nine and Eight. _

A whisper is heard near me, but I can't seem to find it. I was about to go to the other side of the lake when I see someone running. Finally, someone! As I was going to sneak up on them, I was hit by a gust of wind and mist. I try to see in front of me, but everything is blurry. Deciding to try to run to the person, I ran as fast as I could, my dagger in my hand. I run and run, then,

_BONG!_

What the fuck did I hit? I hear someone else cursing on the other side of the wall as well. I stab my dagger into the wall, but it just bounced back, the handle of the dagger hitting me in the face, probably giving me a black eye. Okay, not doing _that _again. Admitting defeat for now, I turn and ran back to my last desination.

I find another cave to hide in as I wait for th anthem and deaths to come up. I eat a tiny dinner of smoked rabbit from my last catch and watched the sky.

The only picture that appears is the kid from Two, Xavier. He's kind of cute. Too bad he's dead, has/had a girlfriend, and wasn't from District Nine, or I would have dated him for a while.

Juicer smiles and says, "Well, congratulations to our final four! Get ready to have more fun as we destroy the desert platform! Now since all our remaining tributes are on the mountain or snow platform, the Hunger Games are about to end! Enjoy your night because there's still some more killing to do tomorrow! Good-night Panem and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

As I get comfortable in my cave, I think about who will die tomorrow.

_...Day Seven: Almost Victor..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

I smile, relieved as I see Xavier's face appear in the sky. Finally, I got something right! I bite my nails when I remember the note President Snow sent to me ten minutes ago.

_My Dear Gwen LeQune, good job for killing off Xavier. He shouldn't be allowed to live after what he put poor Caesar and Nellisa through. You have one more day, though, to finish the Hunger Games before I require you and your team to assist us with Project 13B and Project 14B. If you do not finish the Games by tomorrow, my dear, then there will be some consequences afterwards. Do not become like Seneca or Loploy or Thravis. I know you can do it Gwen. That's why I picked you for this job. One more thing. No more forcefields and mutts; I want the tributes to kill each other. No more holding them back. I need entertainment. But remember who the people want as the victor. Keep that tribute alive. If you should fail Gwen, then it shall not be pretty.  
Sincerley, President Coriolanus Snow_

**_Dead:_**

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Elana Knott (District Seven)_

___Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

___Glitz Pageants (District One)_

___Kaden Alieer (District Twelve)_

___Watson Steiner (District Five)_

___Medic Samson (District Six)_

___Glam Pageants (District One)_

___Star Kart (District Eight)_

___Xavier Keller (District Two)_

**___R.I.P._**

**REMAINING:4**

**_Injured: _N/A**

**_Needed: _N/A**

**OHH! Another platform gone! Only two of them left! I wonder which platform is next, and who dies next. Vote on my poll if you didn't because it's getting closer and closer to the end, and you can still choose your victor if you want. **

**IMPORTANT: Okay, since I am going to start a new SYOT story after this one, I just want to ask you all a quick question. I don't want to make more stylists and mentors so may I use them for my next story? Send me a PM or review to either tell me I can or I can't. **

**Now, review and tell me your thoughts!**


	51. Day Eight:Thinking and Reflecting

**By the title, you might guess what this day is about. I'm sorry that it's so short! I just need everyone to have even amount of POVs. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games-not me. Boo.**

_****__**Mountain/Forest Platform:**_

**************Sebastian**

**Kari **

**Milo **

******Nathan**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************N/A**

**Day Eight: Thinking and Reflecting**

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

I groan as I wake up, feeling the stones and pebbles digging into my back. Remind me next time to gather more leaves for my bed. I stretch as I think about how far into the Games I was. I'm in the final four, only three more left to die before someone is crowned victor. I hope it's me, but in here, you can only hope. I look down at my token, the pin with the bundle of wheat carved into it. It was the only thing I had left of home, and I hope it's not the last thing I see of home. I intend to make it back alive, but Sebastian is still not dead, and the Gamemakers are messing with us, using random forcefields to shield us from each other. Speaking of which, what the fuck happened yesterday? I was just hunting and I hit a forcefield. I try to get through, but no success. And I heard someone on the other side as well. Why would they do that? Doesn't the Capitol love death and us killing each other? It doesn't make sense.

I ignore my inner thoughts as I put together a little meal of water and stale bread. I soak the bread into the water so I don't lose a tooth. Munching on the soaked bread, I looked outside my well-camoflagued cave to look for any tributes walking around. Outside, it seemed so beautiful and bright that I almost forgot I was still in the Hunger Games.

Almost.

But how could you anyway? Having to always watch your back, never knowing when a tribute would sneak up on you. If you die, you die and never get to live. If you win, you're forever called a killer, your victims' blood staining your hands internally, your mind messed up, nightmares consuming your nights.

What choice do you have?

_...Day Eight: Thinking and Reflecting..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

I walk in circles in the forest, looking for another tribute to kill. It seems like everyone's hiding, not wanting to be found. I twirl my trident around, listening to any sounds of the living. The only encounters with the living so far were rabbits and a few birds. Where is everyone? There were four platforms, the ocean and desert platforms destroyed, leaving only the snow and this platform. No one in their right mind would tred into the snow platform, meaning everyone must be either here, the lake or the mountain. I grip my trident and continued walking.

After a few hours of wandering around with no one in sight, I give up and began climbing a tall and thick tree. What seemed to be forever, since my tree-climbing skills aren't the best, and not to mention always having to look around for people sneaking up on you, I finally climbed halfway up the tree. After making sure both I and my supplies wouldn't drop out of the tall tree, I drink some water and snacked on some precious crackers.

After a while, as I was slowly falling asleep, a loud horn wakes me up and I sigh. I listen to the anthem and watch the sky.

No one died today. I'm not surprised, however, since I didn't hear a cannon and there's only four of us left. I chuckle quietly as I think about my three other enemies. There's Milo, the boy from Seven who lost his girlfriend because of the Careers and I. There is also Nathan from Eight who lost his girlfriend two days ago, which I'm guessing was Xavier's doing. And, of course, there is _my _girlfriend, Kari Vindette from District Nine. I don't know if I'm shocked or happy that she's made it this far. I guess I prefer someone else killing her, but if I do encounter her, I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Sure, she's hot but her life or my own?

My own, obviously. But I'd give her a quick death. No need for her to suffer anymore.

I groan and close my eyes.

Quiet and silent days like this one is not doing good for my health. Too much time to think and reflect.

_...Day Eight: Thinking and Reflecting..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

My face turns pale as I watch Sebastian.

_No one died today. _This is not good. President Snow told me to finish the Games off by today, but no one died. There is still four tributes remaining. This isn't good. I shiver as I think of what President Snow would do to me after the Games have ended...

I shake away any negative thougths as I clear my mind. Maybe he wouldn't be mad if I finish it off evilily tomorrow. I tap Lixsie. "Destroy the mountain paltform. Tell Juicer to inform the tributes that they need to evacuate the platform right away or they will die in about fifteen minutes."

Lixsie nods. "Of course ma'am. I'll tell Juicer right away." She pauses and looks at me with concerned eyes. "Ma'am, what would you like to happen tomorrow?"

I sigh. "Plan 4.9. The audience needs some interesting action to make up for today."

If it fails, I'll have no more time to think and reflect and make my next Games even better.

I'll be dead.

**_Dead:_**

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Elana Knott (District Seven)_

___Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

___Glitz Pageants (District One)_

___Kaden Alieer (District Twelve)_

___Watson Steiner (District Five)_

___Medic Samson (District Six)_

___Glam Pageants (District One)_

___Star Kart (District Eight)_

___Xavier Keller (District Two)_

**___R.I.P._**

**REMAINING:4**

**_Injured: _N/A**

**_Needed: _N/A**

**So, no one died today. This is more of a chapter where you see more of the tributes' thoughts. **

**How much trouble is Gwen in? What's Plan 4.9? How will everyone survive in the snow platform? What will happen next? Who will die?**

**If you haven't told me if I'm allowed to use your stylists/mentors, then can you PLEASE send me a PM or a review. I'll start sending out PMs soon about this issue. **

**Now review and tell me your thoughts!**


	52. Day Nine:The End

**************Guys, this is the last chapter of the Games! Well, the third last chapter because it's the last chapter of the Games, but there is still the kill list and one last 'At Home' chapter. After that, I will be starting my new story 'No Escape: The 101st Hunger Games'.**

**************The victor here is chosen by you guys. I didn't like killing off the remaining three characters, but I had to. I'm so sorry if your tribute died. Fell free to try again with my next story! Enjoy!**

**************P.S. No, I don't own the Hunger Games, but I really want to. Suzanne Collins owns it. :( Who wants to buy it for me as a belated birthday present?**

_****__****__****__**Snow Platform:**_

**************Sebastian**

**Kari **

**Milo **

******Nathan**

**Day Nine: The End**

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

I shiver as I try to keep myself warm with my two blankets. So this was what Juicer was talking about when he said, "something nasty is about to come in a few days" and when he suggests that we all "get warm clothes and extra food and matches." They were going to destroy all the platforms but the snow one. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be staying here for another night. I put on all the clothes I had and peeked out the cave. It was a winter wonderland, snow falling from the sky, making it hard to see two meters in front of me. I squint and decided that it was safe to go out.

I un-seal my entrance when,

_BOOM!_

I stop in my tracks. Somebody died, and by the sound of it, they were pretty close, meaning who killed them was pretty close too. After ten seconds of thinking and shivering, I decided to run to towards the sound, hoping to bump into someone. I run, wincing as the freezing wind blew into my face. There's only three tributes left, and one of them is me. I have to kill two more tributes and get out of this place before I get frost-bitten.

I do _not _want to spend another night in this hell hole. I run for a minute and I see two people nearby, one on the ground. I know the guy on the ground has seen me and I am about to walk over when,

_BOOM!_

Another cannon fires and I gulp. Only one more tribute to go. I say a silent farewell to the dead one, prayed to Star and all the other dead tributes to give me the strength to kill one last person.

_...Day Nine: The End..._

_About fifteen minutes ago..._

**Kari Vindette POV (District Nine)**

I take my last sword and exit my cave, ready to kill. There's only four left, and yesterday was a bore. Today, I'm ready to get into the action and kill three more tributes, and making myself the victor. I didn't need anything else because I'm coming back here anyway.

I step out of the cave and into the cold air and started walking slowly and carefully, listening to any movement around me. I was so busy glancing behind my back that I didn't register the trident aimed at my throat until I felt something pressed gently at it. I slowly turned around, sword tight in my grasp, and was met with the most bluest eyes I have ever seen.

Sebastian.

I put on my biggest grin and giggle. "Hi Sebastian! Didn't expect to bump into you!"

He grins in response, his gorgeous blue eyes not breaking eye contact with my blue-green ones. "Didn't expect to bump into you either. And I didn't think you would blindly walk into me." He tsks. "You're losing your touch Kari."

I shake my head slightly, slowly raising my blade to his throat as well. I keep my sword slightly pressed on his throat like how he has his trident on me. He doesn't make a move and I don't either because we know if one of us strikes, then the other will die with them. "I'm not losing my touch hun. Maybe I wanted to see you." I flash him a big smile.

Sebastian slowly lowers his trident. I follow in his steps, lowering my sword as well. We stare at each other intensely and he breaks it by smirking and getting into a fighting stance. "One last fight? Winner takes all. Loser dies."

I laugh and get into a fighting stance as well. "'Winner takes it all?' There's still two more weak tributes that I can take anytime."

"That's the point. They're so weak they aren't considered a threat, meaning who is alive after this might as well be announced as the victor." Sebastian points out.

I giggle softly as we studied each other. After what seemed like an hour but really was only ten seconds, I see Sebastian nod and we begin fighting.

_...Day Nine: The End..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

As soon as I nod, Kari and I started fighting like there was tomorrow. Well, there is no tomorrow if one of us dies.

She strikes with her sword but I push it away easily. I aim my trident at her neck, but she blocks it with her sword. Again and again we do this. Hit and block. Hit and block. Hit and block. Hit and block. Hit and-

Kari slips on the frozen lake I pushed her into and her head collides with the hard ice. She moans as I drag her back on the snow, throwing away her sword so she is defenseless. Her eyes flutter open a little and I could see the pain and vunerableness in them.

I pin Kari to the ground, trident aiming to kill her. I kiss her cold cheek softly and grinned. "Well, it's good-bye, isn't it Kari?"

She is able to form a little evil smile on her face as she takes her hand and caresses my face. Despite my trident aiming to kill her, I relax slightly as her hand softly caresses my face. "I want to take you with me." Kari whispers to me.

I laugh gently. "Sorry love, but you'll have to wait a few more decades." At this, she smiles evilly again and I, confused at her expressions, decided to plunge my trident into her throat.

As soon as I do, however, Kari stops her caressing and uses her unusually long and sharp nails and claws them down my whole face. I retreat back, my hands holding my bleeding face as I scream in agony.

Opening one blurry eye, I dimly see Kari giving me a bloody little smile. "What decades?" She croaks out. She laughs violently and her head falls back, and her body grows pale as she dies.

_BOOM!_

I hold onto my sword and started blindly walking, my eyes not working properly.

_...Day Nine: The End..._

**Milo Dylana POV (District Seven)**

I was trying to see clearly with all the snow everywhere, when I see a figure in the distance. Walking over to it, I see that it's Sebastian, with blood gushing from his face, his eyeballs red and almost looking like they were about to just grins as I come in view, so I guess he can still kind of see and starts slashing me with his trident. I was caught by surprise, as I didn't think he was able to fight, so I ended it up with a long cut on my arm, but my clothing blocked some of the blow.

I took my ax and tried to aim, but the guy was just slicing his trident wildly in the air, making it hard to throw, as I was fearing it would just bounce off and not do any damage. At last, I thought I found an opening and I threw. Sadly, Sebastian just sliced the air extremly hard and sent the ax flying back at me, landing into my arm and chopping it off.

My face scrunched up in pain as he laughed at my pain. "That's what you get for underestimating a Career!" He says, laughing even harder. I open my eyes just in time to see Nathan, the boy from Eight emerge from nowhere and Sebastian drive his trident into my chest.

Saying one last apology to my sister, Haylee, for not coming home and giving her a good home, I close my eyes and died.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Nine: The End..._

**Sebastian Aequor POV (District Four)**

I was still laughing hysterically when I heard someone behind me. I turn to see Nathan, the boy from District Eight. I grin as best as I could with a damaged face like my own and pulled the trident from Milo's chest. I face Nathan, trident glistening with blood. "Want to join Milo here? He's a lover boy like you too. I bet his last thought was of Reyna and how they will meet again."

Nathan glares at me as he lifts up his sword. "Aren't you a lover boy yourself? What happened to your girlfriend Kari? Did Milo kill her?"

I burst out laughing again, unable to take this kid's joking. "No, I killed her myself."

His face is suddenly flooded with disgust and hatred as he walks closer to me. "What kind of boyfriend kills his own fucking girlfriend?"

I smirk, blood staining my lips and skin, making me look more gruesome. "A boyfriend who wants to win this."

He roars and attacks me, but I block his hit easily. "You sicken me." He spits out, his whole body quivering as he tries to stop my trident from embedding itself into his neck. I kick his leg, causing him to fall as I pin both his arms to the ground, throwing my trident aside.

I think I'm going to bite his neck off with my teeth since I want to give the Capitol audience a good show to show them that I deserve to win this. I smirk at him. "You aren't as tough as Star made you seem like, huh?" I say, mocking him. I am about to bite down when I feel something jabbed into my side.

I scream as Nathan kicks me backwards, his eyes blazing with anger. I look at my side and found a sword sticking out of me. Fuck, I forgot to disarm him. "Don't. Speak. Her. Name." He says darkly as he picks up my trident. He looks at me and the trident, hesitating.

I tsk, wincing in pain. "Don't want to kill me?" I croak out, mockily. He rolls his eyes at me and peers at the vieew behind me. I know what he's thinking because I can hear it.

A storm as well as some sort of animal is coming soon if one of us doesn't die. I attempt to get up and think about sneaking up on him and killing him as I still have some chance, but Nathan turns around and stabs me with my own trident. I see him drop the trident, some pain in his eyes and I black out completely.

_BOOM!_

_...Day Nine: The End..._

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight)**

I see Sebastian about to sneak up on me and I, without thinking, immediately stabbed the trident into Sebastian's stomach. I drop the trident, pain filling my eyes. What the hell did I do? I'm a killer now. I see him look at me one last time and close his blood filled eyes, and his cannon fires.

_BOOM!_

I was still in shock as I stare at my bloody hands as the hovercraft landed beside me and the trumpets blasting in my eyes. I barely heard Juicer and Nellisa say, "And the victor of the 100th Hunger Games is Nathan Stiller of District Eight! Congratulations!" I barely resgistered Capitol paramedics putting me onto a strecher and shoving me into the hovercraft. I was still frozen, disgusted at what I had become. Sure, I was somewhat of a bully at school, but I had never killed someone before until the Hugner Games.

I was so horrified that I didn't notice the nurse giving me some sleep medicine until my eyes opened and I saw my mentor, Kung, sitting beside me with a grim smile on his face. "Well, you seem to have woken." He says quietly.

I grip onto the blankets. "What have I become Kung?" I demand. He stays silent. "Am I a killer?" I ask, my voice breaking a little.

Kung smiles sadly and wearily. "Aren't all victors considered killers?" He laughs under his breath. "At least you won kid."

I stare at him with a blank expression. Won? What does he mean by 'won'? Sure, I won the Games, but at what cost? I killed three people, lost two people from my district, went through hell, and now I have to mentor more tributes next year. I didn't feel like I won.

It seems to me like the 100th Hunger Games haven't got a victor this year.

_...Day Nine: The End..._

**Gwen LeQune POV (Head Gamemaker)**

I sigh in relief as Nathan Stiller of District Eight is proclaimed victor of the 100th Hunger Games. Just one day over the limit.

I hope President Snow doesn't kill me.

I take a deep breath as Severissa led me to President Snow's office. She leaves and I knock on the door once. I freeze as I hear him coughing and croaking a 'come in.' I slowly open the door and see President Snow laying down on a couch as his son, Joulis, gestures for me to sit down. I sit on a leather chair and waited for President Snow to start talking.

Slowly, President Snow sits up and looks at me. "Well, well, well. Not bad Gwen. It only took you nine days, but these weren't the worst Games I have ever seen. I didn't like Day Eight though, as it was too boring, so I decided to fire you as Head Gamemaker."

I let out a small gasp. "What do you mean sir?" I ask, trembling.

President Snow laughs softly at my expression. "No, dear Gwen, you will not be killed yet." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. "You and your team seem to still be useful. You will be needed for Projects 13 and 14 so I am just demoting you to work along your team for the next Hunger Games."

My eyebrows are raised slightly. "Then who will be the new Head Gamemaker sir?" I ask, confused.

President Snow smiles widely. "Why, our dear Dreat Volcode will be our new Head Gamemaker!"

I let out another small gasp as Dreat 'happened' to knock on the door and come in. He grins at me evilly, hatred in his blood-red eyes.

"Why, hello there Gwen."

**_Dead:_**

_Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Elana Knott (District Seven)_

___Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

___Glitz Pageants (District One)_

___Kaden Alieer (District Twelve)_

___Watson Steiner (District Five)_

___Medic Samson (District Six)_

___Glam Pageants (District One)_

___Star Kart (District Eight)_

___Xavier Keller (District Two)_

___Kari Vindette (District Nine)_

___Milo Dylana (District Seven)_

___Sebastian Aequor (District Four)_

**___R.I.P. all of you!_**

**AND CONGRATULATIONS TO NATHAN STILLER OF DISTRICT EIGHT AS YOU ARE THE VICTOR OF THE 100th HUNGER GAMES!**

**So, congrats to Nathan on winning, and let's all take a minute to remember all the tributes that died in this horrid Hunger Games.**

_One...__Jayce Gold (District Two)_

_Four...__Jack Charles (District Eight)_

_Eight...__Warren Peace (District Nine)_

_Twelve...__Runner Kulpurt (District Eleven)_

_Sixteen...__Reyna Thrinesh (District Ten)_

_Eighteen...__Gent Cortlin (District Ten)_

_Twenty-four...__Jocelyn Bennett (District Eleven)_

_Twenty-seven...__Kel Pratt (District Twelve)_

_Thirty...__Sophie-Anne Leclerq (District One)_

_Thirty-four...__Laurel Hicks (District Ten)_

_Thirty-eight...__Ivena Ven (District Three)_

_Fourty...__Elana Knott (District Seven)_

_Fourty-two...____Zephelia Acress (District Five)_

_Fourty-four...____Glitz Pageants (District One)_

_Fourty-eight...____Kaden Alieer (District Twelve)_

_Fifty-two...____Watson Steiner (District Five)_

_Fifty-four...____Medic Samson (District Six)_

_Fifty-five...____Glam Pageants (District One)_

_Fifty-six...____Star Kart (District Eight)_

_Fifty-seven...____Xavier Keller (District Two)_

_Fifty-eight...____Kari Vindette (District Nine)_

_Fifty-nine...____Milo Dylana (District Seven)_

_**Sixty...Sebastian Aequor (District Four)**_

**I'll post the kill list after this and will start writing the last chapter of this story. You can start submitting to my next story now. This was a 'wonderful' Hunger Games and I hope the next one will be as exciting!**

**Forever Hunger Games,  
skgirl4ever**


	53. Kill List

**Here is the kill list and who killed who in order!**

**Kill List**

_**Day One:Bloodbath**_

_Runner Kulpurt  
District Eleven  
Knife in stomach  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Warren Peace_

_Warren Peace__  
District Nine  
Beheaded  
Total of Kills: 1  
Killed by: Xavier Keller_

_Jayce Gold  
District Two  
Spear in stomach  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Kari Vindette_

_Jack Charles  
District Eight  
Ax in stomach  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Milo Dylana_

**_Day Two: My Guardian Angel_**

_Reyna Thrinesh  
District Ten  
Sword in heart  
__Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Xavier Keller_

_Gent Cortlin  
District Ten  
Knife in leg  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Jocelyn Bennett_

**_Day Three: Dead and Buried_**

_Jocelyn Bennett  
District Eleven  
Spear in throat  
Total of Kills: 1  
Killed by: Zephelia Acress_

_Kel Pratt  
District Twelve  
Sword in stomach  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Kari Vindette_

**_Day Four: Kill or be Killed _**

_Sophie-Anne Leclerq  
District One  
Sword in leg  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Nathan Stiller_

_Laurel Hicks  
District Ten  
Ax in head  
Total of Kills: 0  
Killed by: Elana Knott_

_Ivena Ven  
District Three  
Legs bit off  
Total Kills: 0  
Killed by: Mutts_

_Elana Knott  
District Seven  
Sword in chest  
Total Kills: 2  
Killed by: Zephelia Acress_

_Zephelia Acress  
District Five  
Sword in leg  
Total Kills: 2  
Killed by: Elana Knott_

**_Day Five: Expect the Unexpected_**

_Glitz Pageants  
District One  
Knife in stomach  
Total Kills: 0  
Killed by: Glam Pageants_

_Kaden Alieer  
District Twelve  
Arm cut off  
Total Kills: 0  
Killed by: Sebastian Aequor_

_Watson Steiner  
District Five  
Choked/feet bit off  
Total Kills: 0  
Killed by: Mutts  
_

**_Day Six: Keep Breathing, Keep Living_**

_Medic Samson  
District Six  
Trident in lung  
Total Kills: 0  
Killed by: Sebastian Aequor_

_Glam Pageants  
District One  
Knife in throat  
Total Kills: 1  
Killed by: Nathan Stiller_

_Star Kart  
District Eight  
Sword in heart  
Total Kills: 0  
Killed by: Xavier Keller_

**_Day Seven: Almost Victor_**

_Xavier Keller  
District Two  
Sword in back  
Total Kills: 3  
Killed by: Sebastian Aequor_

**_Day Eight: Thinking And Reflecting_**

_N/A_

**_Day Nine: The End_**

_Kari Vindette  
District Nine  
Trident in throat  
Total Kills: 2  
Killed by: Sebastian Aequor_

___Milo Dylana  
District Seven  
Total Kills: 1  
Killed by: Sebastian Aequor_

_Sebastian Aequor  
District Four  
Total Kills: 5  
Killed by: Nathan Stiller_

**Victor**  
**Nathan Stiller  
District Eight****  
****Total Kills: 3**


	54. United We Stand, United We Fall

**This is the last chapter of this story! Thank you to everyone who participated in these Hunger Games and to everyone who reviewed! I appreciatate it and I love you all for giving me wonderful tributes! I loved to work with them and I was very sad to see them die. Well, enjoy the last chapter!**

**P.S. Promise, this is my last one here! No, I do not own the Hunger Games and all these WONDERFUL characters unless I say so. You submitters and Suzanne Collins basically own everything here. **

**United We Stand, United We Fall**

**Day Seven: Almost Victor (At Home)**

**Lance Keller POV (District Two, Xavier Keller's younger brother)**

I roll my eyea as Sebastian, the boy from Four, runs out of the forest and sees Xavier.

Sebastian grins widely at him. "Well, hello again Xavier. What's up? Sorry about Glam."

Xavier growls and lifts his sword in the air, ready to attack. "Don't mention her." He warns him.

Sebastian puts his hands up in the air, his sword still in his hand. "Sorry buddy. Didn't mean it like that, but seriously? It was either you or her."

Xavier goes red and begins attacking. Sebastian blocks him and Xavier blocks Sebastian. Over and over again. My father and mother are telling Xavier to just finsih it off.

But then, he slips and falls, giving Sebastian an advantage. He is pinned to the ground, struggling to escape, but Sebastian is pretty strong. Sebastian grins happily. "How're you doing now Lover Boy? Want to join Glam up in heaven? I'll be nice and make it quick."

Suddenly, they switch spots, making Sebastian the one being pinned down to the ground by Xavier. He points the sword nearer Sebastian's throat. "Or how about I kill you then kill Kari so both of you can be together? I feel like doing that, you know." Xavier hisses, as he is aboutto stab Sebastian, but then, the cameras flash to a poster that popped up nearby. It said:

_To see the body of Glam Pageants, killed by Nathan Stiller, please walk straight ahead and turn right at the next poster you see._

Xavier looked lost for a moment and lessen his grip, and letting go of Sebastian. My father groans. "He's dead."

I roll my eyes again just as Sebastian stabs him in the back. "I already to knew that from the beginning."

My 'brother' falls and shouts out, "Backstabber!"

Sebastian smirks and says something back, and my brother dies, but I don't pay much attention. My brother was never really my brother in a way. We weren't raised the same way; our parents had minor health issues back then and he was always training as with my childhood, our parents were present more often and I didn't really need to train.

Does not really missing my brother make me a bad person?

_...United We Stand, United We Fall..._

**Day Nine: The End (At Home)**

**Harris Vindette POV (District Nine, Kari Vindette's father)**

I smile as I watch my little girl slowly getting nearer to the end of the Games and becomign the victor. Currently, she's fighting her boyfriend, that Sebastian from Four, and so far no one is winning. They exchange hits and blocks, both of them not letting down their guard. Suddenly, in a blink of my eye, Kari is down on the ice!

What is happening? I see my daughter get pinned to the ground, and her boyfriend kissing her ice-cold cheek. "Well, it's good-bye, isn't it Kari?" The boy says, grinning.

Kari smiles evilly for some reason, and starts caressing Sebastian's face. I look at my wife, horrified. "What the fuck is she doing?"

I ignore my wife's answer, staring back at the screen. "I want to take you with me." Kari whispers.

The boy laughs gently. "Sorry love, but you'll have to wait a few more decades." Kari grins evilly again and her worthless boyfriend decided to kill her just then.

As soon as the trident hits her throat, my wonderful and smart daughter takes her nails and claws them down Sebastian's face. Sure, she might not win, but at least she's bringing someone with her. The boy screams and backs off, and I see my little girl smile one last time. "What decades?" She croaks out.

Kari laughs. Then she gets a strange look in her eyes, and dies.

_...Day Nine: The End (At Home)..._

**Haylee Dylana POV (District Seven, Milo Dylana's little sister)**

I sit as close to the screen as possible, watching my brother walk to Sebastian, and get slashed. I grip onto my blanket, terrified at the long cut on his arm. Then the ax and sword started flying everywhere. I couldn't keep up with all the action and gasped when I saw Milo's whole arm get chopped off, and falling to the ground, still twitching.

I start sobbing, my vision becomes blurry and I barely registered my step-mother's awkward patting and her sarcastic apology. I look up just in time to see the boy from Eight, Nathan, appear and Sebastian strike his trident into my brother. Tears fall as I see my brother look at the camera, whisper, "I'm sorry Haylee," and died.

As his cannon fires, I stare at the screen, not moving. How can I live? My brother just died, leaving me to our abusive father and mean step-mother. I run upstairs, ignoring the screams and shouts of my father and step-mother as I slam and lock Milo's bedroom door.

I stare at his room, taking in everything. I walk over to his bed and climbed in, covering myself in his blankets. They smell of newly cut wood. I inhale the scent and fell asleep, screaming for my brother to run.

_...Day Nine: The End (At Home)..._

**Press Aequor POV (District Four, Sebastain Aequor's older cousin)**

I chuckle as I see the boy from Seven die. I couldn't believe he would make it this far, with the Ten girl dying. I stare down the Eight boy-only him and Sebastian are left. I hope Sebastian wins so he doesn't end up like his mother.

He holds onto his trident, bloody from Milo's blood. Want to join Milo here? He's a lover boy like you too. I bet his last thought was of Reyna and how they will meet again."

The other boy glares and clenches onto his own sword. "Aren't you a lover boy yourself? What happened to your girlfriend Kari? Did Milo kill her?"

Sebastian bursts out laughing, tears mixing with the blood. "No, I killed her myself."

The Eight boy walks closer, disgust and hatred flooding his face. "What kind of boyfriend kills his own fucking girlfriend?"

Sebastian smirks, blood running down his face from his fight with Kari. A boyfriend who wants to win this."

At this, the boy roars and the fight begins. They fight, looking as if they were dancing, until Sebastian ruined it by kicking the boy's leg, causing him to fall and get pinned to the ground. Sebastian throws aside his trident and smirked. Beside me, Quin slaps his forehead. "He forgot to disarm the kid."

I look and sure enough, the Eight kid still has his sword in his hand while Sebastian is weaponless, save from his nails, but he wouldn't steal his dead girlfriend's move.

Sebastian smiles. "You aren't as tough as Star made you seem like, huh?" At that time, the boy from Eight took his sword and stabbed Sebastian. He screams as the boy glares at him darkly. "Don't. Speak. Her. Name." He spits out as he picks up the trident, hesitation clearly clouding his eyes.

My cousin tsks. "Don't want to kill me?" Sebastian says mockily. Then, the cameras go to the scenery behind them and we see some dark figures coming. Sebastian slowly gets up and tries to sneak up on the boy, but is met by his own trident. He looks at the 'victor' and falls back, his eyes closing to an eternal sleep. I get up and went to the phone, dialing a number.

"Hello? The Hunger Games line. How may I help you?"

I sigh. "When can I get Sebastian Aequor from District Four's body back here so he can be buried?"

I hear shuffling and people whispering. "By next week Thursday." The lady informs me. "Sorry about him losing."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." And I put down the phone, thinking about what happens when I see Sebastian's bloody body back here.

_...Day Nine: The End (At Home)..._

**Alern Pearce POV (District Eight, Nathan Stiller's best friend)**

I stare at the screen, my eyes not blinking. It's just Sebastian and Nathan left. Sebastian tries to sneak up on Nathan and he took the trident and stabbed Sebastian in the stomach.

My ears go deaf as I hear people screaming in my house, outside, houses beside me. I scrunch up my face as I am confused? Why are they screaming? What the hell is going on?

I look back at the screen and see Nathan look shocked. Then, it dawned on me.

Nathan won the 100th Hunger Games!

Nathan's coming back! I open up my front door and shouted out,

"MY BEST FRIEND JUST WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

**Well, that's it! The 100th Hunger Games are done and our victor is Nathan Stiller of District Eight! There's nothing else to say but Happy Easter and I hope to see all of you guys later on in the future! Review and tell me your thoughts one last time!**

**Forever Hunger Games,  
****skgirl4ever**


End file.
